Torn
by ChescaLaLa
Summary: This is not a run of the mill fanfic about 50 shades, but it was inspired by it, a few elements have been changed around. It is about young woman, Katarina, torn between her heart and her head.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_The sirens were blaring; we were once engulfed in the quiet dark night, but now... We were surrounded, surrounded by the chaos and glaring lights. The paramedic was telling me to let go, but my arms wrapped around him tighter; all I could feel was a limp, lifeless body._

_Now here I am the morning after, being interrogated, cops asking me for my statement...__My statement?__How could they possibly think that I'm able to function properly after that? After losing so much, within these short few days, I figured that if no one wants to answer me, then I don't have to cooperate, I didn't commit any crime. All I wanted to know was if he was going to make it._

_Sleeping was nearly impossible, I played the scene over and over in my head, and I simply couldn't wrap my brain around the events that unfolded that night. All I could think about was that there was so much blood; he had lost__too__much blood. As I held his limp body in my arms, I waited desperately to feel his breath, or a small rise from his chest, just to assure myself._

_But now as I look down at my empty arms, I begin to cry._

_xx_

_The Invitation_

It was a clear summer's day the band was playing on the south end of the beach I could here the bass from the patio at the nearby café. The sun was at its highest point and the air was humid, but still manageable. This was the day I would meet Aiden.

Aiden and his and his friends were leaning on the sea wall, I didn't know who they were but I was quickly fascinated. Well… fascinated with Aiden that is. He was standing to the side, arms crossed; left leg was on top of his right. He was much quieter than his group who were rowdy and rambunctious, you could tell that he ran things by the way the others would act around him. You could easily tell he was respected. He looked the part of a typical bad boy with an 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, but despite that, I was still drawn to him.  
Like a moth to a flame, I know cliché.

I revert my attention back to my friends, Nicole, Britney, and Stephanie; I've been friends with the three of them for quite some time, ever since we met at our first soccer practice when we were five. But in all honesty, we didn't like each other very much, we had a knack for getting on each other's nerves since we all saw each other as competition. Yeah, we were little shits when we were younger. We would fight, argue, and pull hair to get our way; naturally we were split up into different teams in the league since we couldn't work cohesively. But fate had other plans, since she willed us to eventually become friends. That upcoming spring we somehow got signed up in the same dance school, the Goh Ballet Academy. I'm not going to lie, it was horrible for the first few weeks, but our instructor Madame Selene, a strong-headed Russian woman taught us teamwork and to trust in each other; it was a rough year but we ended up better for it.

"Look at him," Brittney muses as she wipes her chocolate brown bangs away from her face, she had these beautiful ocean blue eyes, lean and curvaceous; just a complete knockout in my opinion. "His arms are huge..." I followed her gaze it was directed at _him_, "Break me off a piece of that," she eyes him greedily as I shake my head at her. It's safe to say that Britney is BOY CRAZY, all she really ever does when she's out is check out boys for their 'potential', some times it's funny, but most of the time it's really rather annoying.

"I'm going to talk to them!" Britt exclaims, before she quickly gets up and saunters up to them like she's walking a catwalk.

"What are we going to do, her hormones are going to get the best of her," Nic shakes her head at our friend.

"I think it already has," I retorted, "I just don't want a repeat of the week of rocky road ice cream." A few weeks ago, Britt "fell in love" with this guy named Ramon, they had a weekend fling and as quickly as he came, he had left. Leaving her shattered. She wouldn't do anything, just eat and watch rom-coms. Well if you can call rocky road ice cream real food… I digress.

As Nic and Steph started forgetting about the hormones of our friend, they began talking about school.

"Professor Ruhl's class is so hard, I didn't know she would give us so many readings, she's a killer," Steph exclaims. She was model tall with fiery red hair and an amazing athletic body; toned and lean. Nic on the other hand, was voluptuous; in her spare times she moonlights as a plus-sized model, gorgeous angelic face, curly blonde hair, and blue green eyes. I have very pretty friends it seems.

"Yeah," Nic agrees and takes a sip from her iced tea.

I was the only one left looking at Brit, she did what she always did, flirt. And boy was she good at it! At times I envied her for being so confident around boys, I was never really good at flirting, it always end up seeming a bit off. As I glanced towards her I knew she paid particular attention to Aiden yet he remained aloof, despite having one of the most beautiful girls at the beach gravitating to him. I notice her point at us, instinctively I snapped my head back and began nodding to my friends, pretending I was engulfed in their conversation. I looked back up towards them quickly approaching our table, Aiden and I locked eyes for what seemed like ages, but his stare became too much like he was looking into me, so I quickly looked down at my drink trying to hide the flush in my cheeks.

"Guys look at what I brought back," she smiled her goofy grin. She introduced us, David first, he was the shortest, maybe 5`9¨ had a warm toothy smile; then Ryan probably the oddest looking, with big ears, short legs and arms, he had an icy glare; then Mike & Jeremy, who were twins, over 6`2" with thick arms and seemed to be the muscle of the group. They were quite scary looking. Then Hal the youngest, looked the most genuine of them all with a warm inviting smile. Finally, there was Aiden, unequivocally the leader and the best looking out of them, he was tall around 6'3" with moss green eyes, floppy dark brown hair, and really, really built. He had a scar underneath his left eye that looked like it took more than a few stitches to heal. _He was simply gorgeous._

"Hi," the three of us said in unison. We all looked at each other and knew we all had the same idea '_what did she get herself into?_`

She then proceeded to introduce us, and say that we were going to dinner and asked if they were interested.

"Sure," Hal answered quickly, then turns to Aiden, "Aid' what time is the meeting?"

"It's at six o'clock, we won't have time," Aiden answered stiffly.

"Oh... all right," Hal said, looking quite disappointed.

"Maybe some other time," Brit offered with the same deflated look.

Then just as quickly, Hal's face lit up, "There's a party tomorrow night, it's going to be at David's house, you guys should come!"

"We'll be there," Brit smiles at him, "here give me your number, and we can set it up," Brit answered. They exchanged their information and after they had finished Nic stands up to say that we had to be on our way too; we were planning to catch movie after dinner, we excused ourselves and walked slowly to Nic's car.

"Kat, Aiden was definitely checking you out," Nic squealed, "why didn't you say anything?"

"You're teasing," I smiled.

"No really, you can't deny it, you could feel _it_," Steph steps in.

"Stop it you guys, he wasn't at all," Brit snaps. End of that conversation.

"Aww come one Brit, it's okay there's so many of them to choose from," Nic teases.

We climb into her car and make our way to dinner; the drive was lively with conversation of the movie and how attractive the boys were. Brit was animated motioning her hands around; she was apparently trying to explain the connection she had with Aiden. I, although present and accounted for was sitting in the back zoning in and out of the conversation. We pull into La Terrazza the restaurant lounge in the downtown core of the city, we were greeted by beautiful hostess dressed in all black sitting us on the patio, the sun was just about to set giving the sky beautiful pink, purple, and orange hues. Summer is one of my favourite seasons, beautiful weather and the hot heat. I remember as a child, my father and I would cycle to the top of a hill and watch the sunset after he came home from work. Then on the weekends my entire family would go on picnics in our backyard, sometimes even at the nearby lake. I miss those simpler days when all I cared about was getting home on time for my afternoon piano classes. Who would have known that my life would take a turn onto Crazy Lane.

Author's note: Hey guys, this is a quick re-edit of the first chapter and I will be slowly doing it for all of the current chapters as well! Please keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello friends, I've just edited this and some things have been added for the story to flow a bit easier. I hope you enjoy!

The Party

That same night Britt IM'd, Nic, Steph, and I gleefully telling us to come to David's at 7 the next night. In all honesty I wasn't keen on going to some random person's house, yes we met them on the beach, but really? The four of us going to some stranger's house. I know was being a tad paranoid, but can you really blame me?

"We're only going to be young once, I don't know why you're so uptight. I think you're turning into an old lady Kat," she huffs.

"I just have a lot of errands to do on Sunday, plus weren't you the one who complains about the workload for Rhul's class?" I ask.

"I work hard and play hard… Oh c'mon please if it's a total downer then we'll go, I promise."  
"I still don't know."  
"Don't be silly, just come?" she begs.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay!" I could picture her with her one sided smile.

After a few moments I decide to give in, "All right, I guess, but only for a couple of hours."

"Yay! It's the fantastic 4!"

"Do you even know who the Fantastic Four are?"

"No… They exist?" Brit says shocked.

"Oh never mind, see you tomorrow."

"See you!" She hangs up the phone.

xx

We arrived at David's house at eight, fashionably late… Well actually it was more like we couldn't find the house; we had circled the streets for a good half hour on foot may I add, but with no luck; we ended up on the wrong street, we were looking for Howe St. not Howes St., trust Brit to navigate us there.

The outfit of choice was quite non-descript, I wore black jeans, white tank top, a blacked cropped short sleeve jacket, and black stilettos, and I accented it with black and white beaded necklaces. I didn't know what to expect, it was safe to say that my girlfriends were excited, clearly Brit had definitely gotten to them and they all decided to wear dresses. I was just going to be a good friend and get in and out, simple as that. Right?

When we had finally arrived there was no need to knock at the door, because it was already opened and people were out on the porch. When we step inside Hal was the first person to wave us down, I didn't see Aiden anywhere… not that I was looking or anything. The house was a little older with furniture from what looked like the 70s, beer cans and chips were already on the floor.

Hal was wearing a blue shirt button down short sleeve shirt, old kicks, and dark jeans; it seemed that this was their party uniform, while the girls looked like they were dressed for a night at home. My friends and I were over dressed once again. Don't get me wrong there are worse things to do at a party than overdress, but when I'm trying to fly under the radar, it kind of becomes a little impossible. Twenty girls were simultaneously giving us dirty looks and it felt like hot stinging darts at my back. I wasn't sure if it was because I came with my group of girlfriends or if it was because they didn't know us; this is going to be fun I thought to myself with all the girls' eyes on us. I could tell that my friends knew it too and that like myself they felt out of place... well Nic and Steph did, I wasn't so sure about Brit though, because she unlike us was already laughing loudly. She sauntered over to Hal gave him the biggest hug and asked him how he was doing, like they were old friends. Hal also oblivious to the others gave Brit his undivided attention, we decided to join the two; we didn't want to just be standing there like morons.

"So are you guys enjoying the party?" Hal asked, we smiled not knowing how to answer him. "How about I show you around and introduce you to the VIP's?" he winked at us.

"Sure," Nic answered him enthusiastically, amused by Hal.

"And might I add that you four are looking exceptionally hot tonight," he smirked at us. "Between you and me it's great that you guys are here, after a few years the girls here look quite… well, they just never dress up for the guys anymore... you guys are our fresh air, but just keep this between friends alright?" Hal winks and leads us to the various rooms. After we were showed the upstairs and the downstairs bathroom we were then led to the kitchen, apparently dubbed the VIP room. At this point I wasn't really paying close attention to the new people around me, it wasn't like I was going to be hanging out with them or seeing them after that night. Does that make me a snob? All of my energy was being centred on suppressing all the dirty looks that the girls were throwing. So I wasn't aware that Aiden was even present until I heard his voice.

"But... Smith really needs to get his act together, tell you brother..." he stops talking as his voice quickly trails off which makes me look up and our eyes immediately found each other's. His blue to my hazel-green, "Oh hi."

"Hi," I said to him, hoping that he meant me. Aiden was smiling; I thought that was strange giving the circumstances weren't exactly clear. He began to walk up to me; I started to blush because everyone else's eyes were glued on me.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Aiden smiled.

"Uhhh... sure." I didn't know what to say, I mean I was curious of course but confused out of my mind. He didn't show any interest when we met at the beach, he didn't even seem to be interested in Britt. I looked around the room and finally looking at Nic, her eyes seemed to tell me go, but still I hesitated. Why was he asking me to go for a walk?

I remember that night so clearly in my head, so many thoughts were rushing through my mind. I was hesitant but my curiosity overcame that hesitation and after I analyzed the factors I eventually joined him. When I looked into his eyes I was trying to find the truth, but what I saw I couldn't quite put a finger on. Maybe sincerity? So right then and there I had made up my mind and said that what happens, happens.

When I reached him, he opened the door and let me go out first. Once we were in the backyard, I saw no one else was thee except a little tabby cat. Aiden then led me to a swing in the backyard, since their lights weren't very bright the only thing that granted me vision was the moon.

"So... are you enjoying yourself?" Aiden asked me conversationally.

"Yeah, Hal's very friendly," I smiled at him. He was staring at me in the oddest way which really irked me, but don't get me wrong it wasn't that I was scared or worried for my safety… but there seemed to be something there.

I exhaled deeply and turned my head away needing to break the connection, but when I did he turned my head back to him and practically mauled my face. His lips came into contact with mine and an electric shock ran through my body so it was hard for me to stop. It felt really good, but when I finally got my head on straight I pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked, jumping quickly to my feet.

"I don't know," he shrugs, which only fuelled my anger more. "I felt drawn to you I guess, there's something about you that I couldn't put my finger on."

"So you kiss me…?' I asked annoyed, "Do you go out and do that to every girl you like? And by the way you didn't even seem the least bit interested when we met yesterday."

He stood up and tried to grab my hands, he ran his free hand through his hair. "Sorry… I didn't mean to, it just happened… I don't do this with everyone. You don't seem to be like the girls around here, I guess I wanted to figure you out" he shrugs, "guess I kind of want to have you."

"Did you just ask me to go for a 'walk' to have me?" the fire burnt hotter. "Because I'm sorry Aiden, but you can't just 'have me', you can't just have your way. I don't know how it works with you and _other_ girls, but I have this thing called self-respect. I don't go around jumping people without knowing if they feel the same way."

"I'm sorry," he brought his hands up in surrender. "I don't know why I did that… I usually don't… fuck I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry that I thought you were someone else, I see I've made a mistake," I walked away in a huff, in retrospect I shouldn't have become so immediately irate, but hindsight is only 20/20.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted you… fuck. No that's not what I meant... it came out wrong," but before I could hear the rest of his explanation, I was already at the door going in.

I walked up to Nic and told her that I wanted to go home; she looked at me and immediately understood. I knew she was worried, Aiden was already coming through the door, but before he could spot me in the crowd we found Steph and Brit in the hallway.

"Katarina wait," he calls out, which makes Britt's head snap back and look between Aiden and I.

"Can we go please,'" I pleaded with them. Nic then took control of the situation, as she always does.

"Okay, it's getting late anyway," Nic nods, taking my hand.

"But it's only 8:30!" Brit whined, I could tell she's already been drinking, uh oh.

"Brit, I forgot about I had to do something important, now lets go," Nic said, rolling he eyes.

"Yeah we should get going," Steph agreed, sensing the tension.

"Oh c'mon! Party poopers, such killjoy," Britt said annoyed, taking another sip of her cup. "Why do we have to go when princess feels like it," Brit accuses Steph and Nic, "why do you always follow what _she_ wants, why do you always cater to her?" When those words left her mouth, I was so surprised she's never said anything like that before and we've had our fair share epic fights in the past.

"Brit just stop please, you're making a scene," Nic pleaded.

"No, I'm so sick of this," she stomps her foot on the ground like a spoiled brat. "You guys can go, but I'm staying. One of the guys can give me a ride."

"Brit, what's wrong with you? You're coming and that's that," Nic said authoritatively.

I was completely floored at her words, how can she say those things? Then almost instantly everything started making sense, why we've never _really_ been close, why she never told me her feelings or her worries to me, I would always have to hear it from others. I finally understood, but this house was not the right place to have this revelation.

"Brit, I think we need to talk, but not here," I said through gritted teeth.

"No, you're wrong we talk here, right now, and you're going to listen," she says waving her hands around. "You've always tried to outshine me, and always tried besting me, and why? You're not even that great and you know what the guys in high school used to call you? A prude, a little fucking prude, that's why Ben was the only person to ask you out, because they know that you wouldn't put out. Poor Miss Little Perfect Rich girl. You always seem to take WHATEVER you want, not giving a damn about my feelings and my wants, you don't even deserve what you have," she yelled making me cringe.

"Brit... I never-" I started.

"What you never knew? How about all the times you'd gloat and say what you got on a test or what you you've won. You just want me to tell you that you're amazing and make me feel bad about myself, even last night, I had to beg you to come here… because little princess Katarina doesn't want to rub shoulders with mere commoners, so what your family owns half of this country? So what? None of that matters you know, nothing. I'm over your shit."

I was stunned, I didn't know she had felt so strongly about this, finally letting my anger take over, but keeping my voice low. I calmly speak to her, "Brittney you're more self-centered then I thought. Don't you dare think for one second that I was only calling you to make you feel bad about yourself? I wasn't gloating; I was sharing my happiness. I've always thought of you as a sister, but apparently you don't feel the same way. And you know what, I talk to Steph and Nic about that stuff too, because we're _friends_. If you had such a major problem with me for all these years, you should have come and talk to me and not let it fester inside you. Because when you hold that stuff in it makes you a bitter old woman!" It was silent for a moment and then I took a deep calming breath, to relax my nerves, "Britney I'm not out to get you. I love you and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

I thought my apology would somehow appease her, but I was wrong I think it had only made it worse. Instead of ending this fight she just laughed, "Bravo! Bravo! That was Class A-bullshit from yours truly," she claps and goes around the kitchen. "But you have a hole in your rebuttal, because you knew I liked Aiden but still you took him."

"Is that what this is about?" I scoff, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the insanity of it all. "I didn't take anyone_ especially,_ Aiden, you can have him. Oh and word of advice, maybe if you paid a little more attention to him and less on other guys, he may notice you. Throwing yourself at other guys to make the person you want jealous, doesn't work," I quipped. "I'm over this, Nic and Steph, I think you guys should stay with her, she's going to need help in the morning, call me okay?' I hug both of them and headed for the door.

"How are you going to get home?" Nic asked running up to me.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out, but please stay she needs you guys more than I do right now," I gave her a small smile and walked out of the kitchen with my head held high. I realized that there was no getting through to her.

Once I was outside I took a long deep breath to clear my head, I couldn't believe what happened in there. I just couldn't accept that she actually felt that way. I decided to walk down get to the busier streets of the neighbourhood so I could call a cab. I was already halfway down the street when I heard a voice shouting my name.

"Katarina! Katarina! Wait up."

I turned around; it was Aiden, "What come to demean me some more?" I asked, I tried ignoring how beautiful he was. His shirt was rumpled and hair in a disarray.

"No, I would never. I tried to tell you, what I said came out wrong, I wasn't trying to imply that you were an object… and that kiss, I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment. It was completely inappropriate, I mean I haven't even taken you out on a proper date yet," he winks at me, but immediately getting serious. "I was just trying to explain to you, when I _meet_ someone I like, I go for it. I tell them and I'm really sorry for jumping you like that, it was a bit abrasive." He takes out his hand for me to shake as a sign of surrender, "And the way you kept your cool with that friend of yours is admirable, I wouldn't have been able to."

I roll my eyes at him, "Thanks I guess." He doesn't leave from his spot, but does that weird staring thing again. I raise my eyebrow to him, "So… what do you want now?"

"Yeah, I want to give you a ride and to start over," he answered quickly, I shook my head and turn back around. "Please hear me out."

"What could you possibly have to say to me, did you not hear what was said back there? Go to her, you guys deserve each other. I honestly don't need drama and I'll have to deal with _that_ tomorrow," I motion towards the house, "and if she finds out you're here, she'll flip out. Please just go and save me the trouble."

"Why are you trying to divert me? I don't like your friend," he stuffs his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "C'mon how are you actually going to get home? I hope you weren't thinking of calling a cab, because you'll have a rough time getting one to come down here."

"No, I wasn't going to," I lied, "it'll be fine."

"Why are you being so difficult? You're making it impossible for a guy to try and remotely get to know you, are you _that_ afraid? Why are you so cautious?" He asks coolly.

I look at him sceptical, "If you think I'm being so difficult, why don't you just go back inside and forget about me?"

"Because that's exactly what you want me to do!" he replied exasperatedly. "You see you're trying to use some weird defense mechanism, it won't work, because it will only leave you unhappy. You'll turn out to be that bitter old woman you talked about," he said taking my words and throwing them back to me. "I want you to give me a valid reason why I shouldn't want to like you?"

"Why are you so insistent?" I asked, but when he doesn't answer I groan. "Doesn't matter the answer is still no."

"Why?"

Will he ever quit? I look at my watch and we've spent a good five minutes arguing about absolutely nothing of consequence, "You don't get it…"

"I'll try."

"Ugh, never mind, forget it, where's your car, Casanova?" I tried to change the subject quickly; I might as well give him what he wanted with the least amount of interrogation. He seemed harmless; he didn't give me one a rapist or serial killer vibe so I figured I'd be safe. He would drop me off after an awkward ride, then we may exchange numbers and I may possibly give him the wrong one. Then, I'll never have to see him again.

That was my plan and it was simple enough I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, this has been edited!**

_An awkward ride home_

Aiden led me to his car it was a black 4X4 probably mid 2000s, I laughed to myself. I pegged him as low rider… at least I got the colour right. When he was opening the door for me I only just noticed he wasn't wearing the basic uniform; he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with jeans and white sneakers and he smelt good, kind of musky but still sweet, it was kind of intoxicating.

"What? Can you please stop analysing for a minute? What can go wrong, we just need to get from Point A to Point B," he shrugs and hovers at the door. "Just get in," he shakes his head, walks to the other side giving me one last look.

"I'm not analysing the situation, I'm simply thinking."

I was still standing, he pauses, "Can you please think inside, I'm going to put on the AC or would you rather we walk to your house? I wouldn't mind but..."

"Yeah, Yeah... just can it, I'm getting in," once inside I strapped on my seat belt and I noticed that everything was leather. Everything was pretty normal, leather seat and black on black, but what was interesting was that there was a cross dangling from mirror. Catholic?

"Where do you live?" he asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"34th Street Buckingham, just past the seaside."

He breathes through his teeth, "Ohh, Miss Richy Rich no wonder she called you Princess, does your bedroom have a view of the seaside?"

"No," I huffed, "if you must know, my room looks out over a creek."

"Creek? The only creek I know around here is the private creek owned by the O'Reilly's."

"Guilty...?"

"Oh, I never knew... uhh," he didn't say anything for a long time and the vibe was ice cold. "Are you the daughter?"

I cock my eyebrow at him, "Yeah... why?'

"Nothing, I just found that interesting... Let's go then?' he was silent for a good portion of the ride, but whenever he looked at me it looked like he was fighting with himself and his face was giving him away.

We were passing the seaside now; he still had a serious expression and was holding the steering wheel quite tightly, turning his knuckles white.

"Okay what is it?" I asked a bit annoyed by his demeanour.

"It's nothing, do I turn here?" Aiden was trying to change the subject, another ten minutes pass in complete silence.

I couldn't take it a second longer; imagining another minute of complete silence with a stranger no less was unbearable. I eventually snap, "I may not know you very well… well not at all really, but I wasn't born yesterday, can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he grips the steering wheel harder, his knuckles becoming paler. He didn't say anything for a long time after that so I dropped the subject; we drove in silence for the remainder of the ride.

The streets were bright from the late night cafés, but I could still see the stars twinkling up ahead and the large crescent moon; it was a beautiful night. Couples were walking around the boardwalk, I couldn't hear them and could only that their facial expressions were animated and lively. The only sound I could hear in the truck was the engine and the A/C's dull hum. I began zoning out resting my head on the window, I imagine what it would be like to be one of those couples holding hands on the boardwalk, in my daydream I can picture Aiden holding my hand. Realizing that I had just thought of him in that manner made me blush and I quickly look down at my hands, hoping he didn't catch a glimpse of my goofy face.

A few more silent minutes pass, I can see the population thinning out as we got into the residential area and thankfully he was already at the base of my hill. I've tried walking up this hill a few times, but it's much too steep and I always worry that I would fall down since the incline was so close to a ninety degree angle; sometimes I worry that even cars weren't capable of climbing up to the fortress. Lost in thought again, I glance up and saw that we were a mere fifteen feet away from my gate.

"Okay, I can just get off here; I can walk the rest of the way. Thanks for the ride," I unbuckled my seat belt.

"No, wait let me at least drop you off; I said I'd take you home, not to your gate," Aiden replies.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get mugged," I give him a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't worry? Look at that walk up. What makes you think I would let you walk that length of a driveway alone," he grimaced, "you must not think very much of me."

"I've walked through worse," I shrug, "You don't have to trouble yourself, plus the driveway lights are on."

"No it's no trouble at all and it'll be easier for me to get out from here if I turn into your driveway, if you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it as a favour for me."

"Fine," I grumble and sat back down. I was secretly happy that he offered to drive me to my doorstep, because then I wouldn't have to walk up that almost mile long drive way.

"Good," he says quietly, I reach over him as he opens the door; he turns his head to the right so he wouldn't see the passcode I was pressing. After I strap myself back we were once again driving in silence.

"Damn, you wanted to walk all this way. You must be insane," he chuckled, it took us a few more minutes to reach my house. I knew no one was home because my father was off at a business trip in D.C.; I was completely alone. My house was grand but not excessively extravagant, it was built during the 1930s the house was crème in colour with high ceilings, and Roman buttresses, we have a indoor Grecian-style pool, a tennis and basketball court, a rose bush maze, private gym, and a mini forest with a creek running through it. When I was a younger my parents and I used to have picnics, we would lay a blanket on the grass and we'd play cards. The house may be big but was still homey; my paternal grandparents owned this place and gave it to my father when my parents married.

They even kept the same staff, we would never call them help because they're practically family; Rosa was our live in cook and house keeper. So when my parents were away on business trips she would stay inside the house, tuck me into bed and sing to me 'A la Nanita Nana', a Spanish lullaby; and Rodney our gardener used to come everyday to do the maintenance around the house, during summer days. I would try and help him out, and in return he would teach me about all the different plants and trees living in our backyard. But like they say all good things come to an end, Rosa left soon after I turned twenty-one last November. I remembered when she left, it was December 11th and she said that she would like to visit her family and spend Christmas there. My father sensing Rosa's sadness told her that if she wanted to leave to return to her family she could, he said that her family should come first.

"Rosa, we love you so much and are extremely grateful for helping us through all these years, and helping us raise Katarina, but she's now twenty-one and we want you to know, that if ever you wanted to leave you can," my father said reassuringly. "But only if you wanted to, of course. We don't want to pressure you. We know that it will be difficult if you leave because you have been part of our family for so long and if being here doesn't make you happy anymore, then we won't force you to stay. We just want you to know that you do have options and that you will always have a place in our home," my father adds.

"Thank you; it seems that I've been here when I should have been with my daughters and grandchildren... Thank you very much. I have enjoyed all of the years I've worked for your family and I would never trade my time here for all the money in the world... Your family is truly blessed," Rosa quips, her voice wavering.

I was standing outside of the room, and after I heard her say that I ran into the room, and gave her a hug with tears streaming down my face.

"I don't want you to leave Rosa," I said, "but if this makes you happy."

"Don't worry, hija. This isn't the end, you will visit me in my home, and I want all of you to know that all of you are always welcome there," she kissed my forehead.

By the end of the week she had packed 35 years worth of memories into her luggage. We dropped her off at the airport, but before she boarded her plane I gave her a letter, a scarf that I knitted, and a framed picture of all of us. It was suppose to be my gift to her for Christmas, since I wouldn't see her I decide I should give it to her before she left. I handed her the bag, she opened it and started crying.

"Hija, te olvidaré nunca. Eres mejor niña. ¡Buena suerte! Te amo mucho y me deseo el mejor," she coos. (Child, I will never forget you. You are the best girl. Good luck! I love you very much and I wish you the best.)

"Te amo," I replied, unable to muster any more words.

That Christmas was the quietest Christmas my father and I had ever experienced. Now Rodney only comes once a week to look around, he's far too busy since recently opening up a cleaning business; he now has his employers coming to the house instead.

Thinking about all of that and seeing the house through the clearing, it looked much too uninviting, it didn't feel like a home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****Thank you for reading, please let me know if you're enjoying it or if you have any constructive criticisms, reviews are always welcomed! :D**

_What lurks under the moonlight?_

'Can I tell you something?' Aiden asked. I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost forgot where I was. Aiden turned on the light, and took off his seatbelt, 'I need to tell you, it's important, because if anything does happen between us, this could make or break it.'

'You don't have to tell me anything, trust me,' I did not want to have this conversation right now.

'No I do, even if it's hard to believe but I really do like you, you're different from other girls they usually throw themselves at guys, but unlike you, you could care less. And to me that's fascinating.'

'Please don't.'

'Just let me speak please.'

'You don't have to do this," I try to reassure him, "you aren't the guy that I thought you were and whatever you have to say can't be ground breaking," I pat his hand that was resting on his knee, "in all honesty, when I agreed to you giving me a ride, I knew something like this would happen; so I decided that I would give you a fake number and to never have to see you again, now I'm not so sure and you know the funny thing about all this was? '

'What?' he frowns?

"I didn't want to come home at all, I hate it when no one's home, but it seems to be the case most of the time now," I sigh sadly.

"Oh, where's your dad?"

"He's on business in D.C.," I shrug.

'Well we could do something," he says brightly.

"Like what?"

"Go to the beach and stare at the stars," he smiles.

For a moment I entertain that notion, but then decide against it, "I'm a little tired, can I have a rain-check?"

"I'm worried that if I give you one, I'll never see you again," he smiles shyly at me.

"Well you know where I live now," I say waving my hand casually gesturing to the house.

He laughs a little, "I guess I do."

Aiden has seemed to forget all about the ground breaking secret he was keeping, which was fine with me; I didn't really want a heart to heart with him in his car, especially since we've just met and this was not the time to delve into the great dark abyss. I give him a weak smile and quickly turn my head to the window, when something caught my eye, a figure passing the side of the car maybe? I thought it was quite odd because, no one was home, it's probably just my mind playing tricks on me so I decided to file it in the back of my mind, 'I'm going to go, okay? Thanks for the ride... it was fun.'

'Oh... okay good night. Can I see you soon?'

'I'm not sure, can I think about it?'

'Yeah of course, here take my number,' he takes a crumpled piece of paper from his ashtray, a pen from the dash and scrawls his number.

"Thanks again for the ride," I take it and put it in my purse.

"You're very welcome," he says quietly.

I nod at him and unbuckled myself, I opened the door, and stepped out; a chill ran up my spine, I looked around the vicinity, unsure of what I saw. Then I heard a crunch of branches, I immediately stiffened and that creepy feeling of being watched soon left a cool burning sensation throughout my body. I turned around unsure what was there, it was dark except the dim light from the truck, there weren't even any animals or fireflies humming, it was eerily quiet. I couldn't see anything.

If someone wanted to rob us, it would be the perfect time because no one was home and it was just me, a weak girl compared to what kind of man that would try and break in, all of those violent thoughts and scenarios ran across my mind.

Finally pulling myself together, reprimanding myself for being so silly and paranoid, I took a step away from the truck, when something in the corner of my eye made me turn my head, there was someone there, I froze my voice suddenly becoming hoarse, "A-Aiden. Uhh. Not trying to scare you but I think someone's here."

"What? Get in the car, now!' he demanded, not thinking twice, I jumped back in, "what makes you think that there's someone here? Like a burglar trying to break in?"

"Along those lines," I replied a little more than frightened, he turned off the lights, "what should we do?"

"Wait here."

"Yeah…" I look at him dumbfounded, "how about, no, we're better together than apart, what if there's more than one? This is exactly how the unimportant characters of movies get killed off, because they want to be the 'man'," I say exasperated, he raises his eyebrow at me, "we go together or we stay in the car," for a few moments he doesn't say anything probably trying to gauge how serious I was, "I just want us to stick together,'' I told him, ''we should call the police''

"No, not yet, I just want to check it out,'' dismissing me.

''Okay Sherlock, I think that's a bad idea; we should call the cops and stay inside. It's the safest.''

"I just want to know if there's actually an intruder, we would look like we're crying wolf."

"I think I'd rather be safe than sorry," I grumbled.

After a minute he admits defeat, ''All right, fine.''

''Thank you for finally listening to reason.''

I take out my phone and dial 9-1-1, the operator answers.

''Hello, 9-1-1 what's your Emergency?''

''Hi, I think there's an intruder on my property.''

''Okay ma'am stay calm.''

I look at the phone in disbelief, really stay calm? ''I am calm, can you please get someone over here. I live..."

She cuts me off, "What's your location ma'am?''

Wow, she cuts me off to ask the question that I was already answering, ''34th Street, Buckingham, just off the seaside.''

''Oh, the O'Reilly estate.''

''Yes," trying to remain patient.

''We'll send someone up there, can I please get your name?''

''It's Katarina O'Reilly.''

''Okay Miss O'Reilly we'll dispatch someone there, they should be there soon.''

''Thank you,'' I hung up the phone.

''So how long until they show?'' Aiden asks.

''She said they'd be here soon,'' I replied.

''How long is soon?''

''I don't know, but I guess we'll just have to sit tight huh?'' after my comment sunk in there was an awkward moment, we didn't know what to say each other, but I thank god he broke the silence.

''So why are you all alone, why doesn't your dad get some sort of security.''

''I told my dad that I was okay to be alone since it was only for a day or so, we've never had any security breaches, though we do have CCTV installed around the property, most of the time I like being alone and having the house to myself lucky right?'

'Yeah... not so much right now,' we laugh breaking the tension, he had a full and boisterous laugh, that made me think of my father, what would he be thinking about the situation I was in. _He'd probably lose his mind._

"I know nothing about you, tell me something," I asked trying to keep the mood light, but the question ended up sounding a little interrogative, am I on Dateline?

"Light conversation, huh?" he jokingly replies.

"No, seriously," I prodded on.

It took him a minute; I think he was trying to put it as lightly as he could, so he wouldn't offend me.

"I grew up in a rough neighbourhood, my dad left when I was only two and my mom raised me and my sister alone," he shrugs.

'That...' before he could finish his sentence a something hit the window making me jump, it cracked from the impact, "what the hell!"

''What was that? Are you O.K.?'' he asks looking worried.

"I'm fine, but it damaged your window," my heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to explode, but still I wanted to keep it cool and not alarm him any further.

''That's fine, are you sure you're okay?'' he asks holding my hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'm O.K., it just scared me, what do you think it was?"

''I don't know, but I'm going to find out.''

''I'm coming!''

"No you're not, it's safe in here, you don't know what this person is after, just stay, please?''

"And you think, that you by yourself will be enough protection? What if he has a gun?"

"Exactly that's why you stay, I'll only be a few minutes."

"But I don't want to be alone," I pleaded, desperate for him to stay.

"I'll be okay, you have more to lose than I do," he says a little forlorn, I frown at him.

Then a brilliant idea came to mind, "Okay fine, but first give me your phone?"

"Why?" he eyes me suspiciously.

"Just give it to me," he takes it out of his pocket, and hands it to me; I dial my number and press call, after a few moments my phone starts vibrating, "like walkie-talkies" I smile.

"Oh I see, very nice. Agent O'Reilly," he smiles back.

"Go quickly and come back, if someone attacks you, I'll know, and I'll come and save you,"

He chuckles.

"You laugh now, but you'll see."

"Okay, I'll be back, how about one for the road?" he leans in with his cheek out wanting a kiss from me.

"Yeah, I don't think so Casanova," I laugh at him.

"I never knew you were such a comedian."

"Oh shut up, don't get killed," I say, trying to keep the mood light, he unbuckles himself and opens his door.

"Don't wait up honey," I roll my eyes at him; he quietly got out and closed the door.

Once he had gone, I was left with my thoughts. Going to that party was probably the best decision, so in a weird twist of fate I've actually been rescued by going to this party, if Aiden hadn't offered me a ride, I would be alone with the burglar; I took comfort in that thought.

'Katarina, are you there?' his whisper broke my train of thought, I almost forgot about my phone idea.

"Yeah, why?"

'''Cause I've been talking to you this entire time and you haven't replied, I thought that something happened to you."

"Oh, no I was just thinking, sorry."

"Just don't do it again, this was your idea remember?"

"Yeah, I know," I scold myself for losing focus of the task at hand, "have you seen anyone?"

"No, you have a huge property. Why don't you have any lights? Wouldn't it be your first instinct to turn on all the lights when you go out to make the future burglars think that people are home?" Great now he's scolding me too.

"Well I wasn't thinking and this is actually one of the first times I've been completely alone."

"Oh, why?" he whispers.

"Well... the woman who took care of me when I was younger is gone, she went back to her family, since you know I became an adult, i.e. when I turned twenty-one last November and my father kept his meetings local so he could stay close to me."

"Oh I see."

"She was like my second mom, she was always here, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it,' he went silent for a moment, "there's a house here."

"You're probably by the tool shed, just come back, he's probably gone..." just as the last few words came out of my mouth, I saw a hooded man, my heart began to beat faster and faster I thought I was going to explode. My body clenched, unable to move, all I could do was stare at him.

'Katarina!' Aiden screamed into the phone, but my brain wasn't sending the proper signals to make anything out other than groans.

The man was standing right outside with his hands on the truck, almost ready to pounce.

"A-A-Aiden... he's right outside! Aiden hurry, please," then I here a click, he hung up the phone, the man still outside my window stands motionless and with one swift movement breaks the window with his arm and pulls me out of the window, through the broken glass.

"Well hello, there, you're finally all alone," the man said, "now what am I going to do with you?" he was wearing a black sweatshirt with his hood on and a baseball hat; I couldn't make out any distinguishing features, the light coming from the moon wasn't very good, but he seemed young.

"I called the police, dipshit. They'll be coming soon, and you're going to be in jail, and for what, nothing, what did you obtain from this little excursion? You didn't even reach my house," _oh, Katarina, what are you doing?_ He had me up against the truck, using his whole weight to press me down. It was getting to become harder to breathe, I was a foot off from the ground dangling in his grasp, I gasp, "you're pathetic," I continue to struggle, but he was much too strong.

"No I'm not, blue bloods like you who look down on people like me, the blue collar workers. YOU are pathetic. This huge hill symbolises a fucking hierarchy, you think that people like me people, WHO run this country are worthless, but let me tell you're the one that's fucking worthless. Walking around in your fucking three thousand dollar shoes, and driving around in your hundred thousand dollar car. I'm here to teach you a lesson, to bring you back down to earth," he spits venomously.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" my angry tone seemed to catch him off guard, so he pressed harder into me. The metal was digging into my back, I yelled out in pain, undeterred, I proceeded to badger him, "so you decided to hit up my house because you're narrow-minded and think that since I live on this hill that I don't care about the so-called 'blue collar' workers? Do you not know who my dad is, he fights for you, and how do you repay him by burglarizing our house, do your research, before you come here with a stupid vendetta.'

He was quiet for a moment, he laughs clearly enjoying my pain, "You think that it would prevent me from fucking you up," he then slaps my face with his backhand, my face stinging.

'No, but maybe this would,' I knee him in the gut, '_Where the fuck is Aiden' _I thought. He dropped me immediately, trying to get up on my feet; I try to crawl away fast, finally finding my legs I begin to run around the truck. I get around to the driver's side and climb in, hoping that Aiden left his key, I rummage around trying to find the keys. They were still in the ignition, feeling like I've escaped this, I try to start the car, but it stalls, my body crashes, I panic, my brain wasn't working fast enough to come up with ideas to get me out of this. Within the few he short moments with my thoughts, the man was limping around the front of the car, within a few moments he was at my window, angrier than ever, I quickly opened the door into him, startling him and knocking him out of the way. With a satisfying 'oof' coming from the guy, I decided to hide behind the car and then make a run for it. After a few moments I didn't hear anything, I looked under the car and he was gone. I became frantic, I slowly searched around, but nothing, he just disappeared, and for a single moment, I felt that it was safe and I could have an actual breath.

Just as soon as I relax a bit, someone grabs my shoulder and all my hair stood on end, I was stunned for a split second, and without hesitation I pull his arm and give him a high kick to the side of the guy; he's on his knees grasping for breath. Satisfied with myself I look at the assailant, it was Aiden..._ SHIT_!

"Oh it's you, Aiden I'm so sorry," I kneel next to him to help him up.

"I'm okay," he begins, "you have a mean kick, I'll take note of that."

Embarrassed, I apologized again, "I'm really sorry, I really thought it was that guy, you should have said something before surprising me from behind!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think about it, I was just really worried, what happened?"

"I handled myself, but what took you so long?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"Hey, be nice, I got lost, your property is like a maze, but then I heard a bit of ruffling I decided to follow it," he shrugs.

"At least you're okay," I hugged him, he looked sort of stunned but when he finally realizes what was happening he hugged me back even tighter, "he's not here to steal anything, he's here to use me as an example," I said with my face buried in his neck.

"Use you as an example?" sounding surprised.

"Yeah, he told me himself, he thinks that people like him are suffering because of people like me."

"So where is he?"

"Well I don't know, I got a good hit on him earlier and then with your car door, but when I last looked I couldn't see him… Oh and he broke your window, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about it, I can pay to get it fixed."

''Doesn't matter, you're okay right?''

''Oh yeah, I'm tough as nail," I laughed nervously.

"I can imagine, so what do you say we get out of here?"

"What about the police? They're supposed to be coming."

"When will that be, you think?"

"Not sure," I shrug.

A laugh came from behind us a figure walking out of the bushes; it was him, now carrying a crowbar, "Imagine that."

"Stand behind me," Aiden moving in front of me, I was trying to peak behind his arm, "what do you want? I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? I'm the one with a crowbar, your girlfriend is the one you should be worried about getting hurt," he retorted in disgust.

"She's the least of your worries, if you don't want to get hurt, then I suggest you leave her property. NOW."

"Not gonna happen, so how about no?'

"I warned you," I felt Aiden's arm clench.

The light of the moon was shining right down on all three of us and I could finally get a clear view of the man's face, he had a straight nose and dark hair peeking out of his hat.

'Oh, Aiden it's you, what are you doing here?" the man clearly surprised that it was him, "I knew I recognized your car, sorry about your window."

At the time, I wasn't exactly sure what was happening, only that they knew each other.

"Wait until they hear about this, didn't know you fell for the dark side," the guy chuckles, "but, don't think I won't get to you too. You're as much as fucked as she is, unless you step aside."

"Aiden? How does he know you?" I asked frantic.

He didn't say anything for awhile, weighing his options I suppose, "Okay, fine you can have her, I don't want the trouble," finally deciding that I wasn't worth helping, he steps away from the two of us.

"Aiden, what the hell? I trusted you. How could you give me up?" I screamed bile rising from my stomach, completely floored at his decision.

"You just can't trust anyone these days, huh?" the man asks me, then turns to Aiden, "thanks man."

"Yeah no problem, but don't kill her, oh and you owe me a new window."

"Yeah, fair enough."

"Aiden you fucking asshole," I started to panic, this is what happens when you get into cars with boys you don't know; it always ends badly. Either knocked up, or worse... dead.

"You can go Aiden, I promise you I won't hurt her THAT much," he winks, and starts walking closer to me, with the last bit of sensibility I bolt towards my house, hoping that with some sheer luck I can make it unscathed. I sprint, but the man ran faster, lunging at me, he had me face down on the ground, dirt in my mouth. He grabs my hair and stands me up, dragging me to where his crowbar was and bends down to grab it. He takes his crowbar, like he's ready to use my head as his personal baseball, he kept me in front of him and started smacking the ground with it, clearly, trying to intimidate me, trying to mess with my head, _it was working_, every time it made a loud smack I jumped, thinking each upcoming hit was for me.

He smirks and drops his weapon and whispers in my ear, "I know the most perfect way to teach you a lesson," he smiles, "we're going to breed."

_Breed? What the fuck?_ he takes my hands and pins it onto the car, and with the free hand he unzips his zipper.

Thoughts started racing through my head on ways to fight him and actually get away. Various scenarios started playing, I shut my eyes, but when I opened it, he was stroking his penis with his eyes closed. I could feel his hand loosening; the crowbar was nowhere to be seen on the ground around us, where the hell was it? It was integral to my escape.

Trying to breathe normally, I close my eyes to remain calm and gather my thoughts, the next thing I know I hear a hard smack, a bone crunching smack, it was Aiden.

The guy, taken by surprise, cried in pain, "What the fuck."

"I told you to leave if you didn't want to get hurt," I was even taken by surprise, I truly believed that he basically left me for dead; he turned to me, "I'm sorry, I thought it was the only way."

"Yeah... no that's fine," I asked stunned.

He then turned his attention back to the guy, he began to kick him, told him to get up, "Get up, Scott, fight like the man you are."

"Oomph," I heard Scott mutter.

"Oh, c'mon not so brave with me, huh? You're not worth getting mad about," he gives Scott one final kick and then turns to me, "call the police again, tell them to get the fuck over here."

"Okay," I call 9-1-1, and the same operator answered and once again I tell her the problem.

"The police will be right there," the operator says dully.

"How long?" I asked.

"Shortly, they apparently got lost getting there."

"You're insane and no one considered calling me back?" I begin to boil over in rage, "just make sure someone comes here to pick this guy up."

"Yes, Miss I apologize," she replies trying to appease me, I hear the sirens.

"Okay they're finally here, thank you."

"You're welcome," she says, I roll my eyes.

Scott was already passed out I wonder what happened.

"Okay, they're finally here."

"Don't they have perfect timing?" he mused.

"Oh yeah, top notch cops we're dealing with," I buzzed them in and assessed the situation, finally they take down our names and asked if I wanted to press charges, I told them that I need to speak with my father before anything happens. They agreed and told me I had to come down to the police station to talk to them tomorrow morning. The paramedics came a few minutes later and I was began checking me out for any injuries.

"You're probably going to be sore tomorrow, do some stretches and take some Advil," the paramedic advised me, she was a small woman who has clearly seen everything, mid-thirties with a pixie cut.

My dad is suppose to be coming home that afternoon, I decide not to call him about the situation, knowing fully well that he would only worry all the way here, when the commotion finally died in my driveway, it was 3:00 am and throughout all of that Aiden waited patiently, even through the heavy scrutiny of the police officers on why he was there and why Scott was passed out.

I smiled at him, grateful that he offered me that ride I was so reluctant to accept, he's the only reason that I'd be intact right now, since the police force was so stellar.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Beginning_

"God, what happened tonight?" I pondered aloud, when everything was sorted.

"Yeah all in a days work huh?" I had a few questions for him, like how he knew Scott, why making me believe that he left me out for the dogs was the most productive way to get the upper hand, but decided to wait awhile to pounce on him, he did technically save my life.

"So... you want to come in? I know it's late, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," I ask him while we stand on my porch face to face.

''Or are you just scared, and want a strong man to be there to protect you?" he jokes.

"I don't need your protection, Casanova, and don't get any bright ideas," I say looking him over suspiciously.

"Oh I know," he smiles at me, and then leans over my ear to whisper, "just to let you know, I don't want you to be easy, where's the fun in that?"

I blush at the thought of us in the throes of passion I sigh.

He winks, "I'd love to come in and protect you."

"Whatever makes you happy," I said sarcastically.

"Right... I'll ignore that."

'We've come a long way in the last few hours,' I mused out loud as we walked through my door; we were greeted by nothing, except the dark. I really should leave lights on when I leave, I scold myself, grabbing the wall to steady myself, Aiden was right behind me I could feel his body heat only a few inches away, I try to ignore the electricity buzzing throughout my body, unexpectedly in one swift motion he was holding me, turning me around so we were facing each other in the still darkness, he began kissing my neck.

'Aiden...' his lips working his way up, dangerously close to my lips, my hand searching for the switch, I flipped it on and in mere seconds we were suddenly engulfed by the light.

"That's better," he smiles, "I'd like to see your face"

"Ai…" his kisses me passionately, he holds me closer with his right arm, wrapping me like an envelope and with his left cradling my face.

"Aiden, stop we haven't even been on our first date," I kissed him for the very last time on his forehead, then on his nose, then lastly to his lips, "last for that long and my kisses will get better," I said to him flirtatiously.

"I like the sound of that," he grins.

"Me too."

"You just have to promise me that I'll be able to do that soon."

"Be patient, Casanova, we'll have plenty of time to do those activities," I wink at him as I step away, "can I change?"

"Of course," he answered.

I showed him to the kitchen and the living room, and told him that I'll be back before he can miss me, I ran up the stairs, two steps at me.

"Don't be so eager, beaver. I'll still be here waiting down here when you come back," he teased.

"Oh shut up," I furrowed my brows at him, "just to let _YOU_ know that I _ALWAYS_ take the steps two at a time."

"Sure," he said in a disbelieving tone, I ignore him. I was already at the top of spiral staircase when he called out, "You have a huge place!"

"Thanks... I guess."

I walked down the west wing of the house, where my room was; it was hard wood with warm autumn colours, which made the atmosphere quite warm. My room was the largest in the house; it has a four poster canopy bed with white drapes on each corner, to the north side of the room a wall of windows looking over our backyard and creek, my desk is on the left corner facing the view, just adjacent to it is my walk-in closet. My room has its own en-suite bathroom, with a claw bathtub and a detached shower accentuated the French décor, my Hollywood glamour vanity was tucked next to the sink, there was also sitting area, what it was doing there, I had no idea, but it came as a whole packages so I can't complain.

I opened the door and turned on the light. I still had my curtains open, so I could see the crescent moon perfectly through my windows, it made a beautiful reflection on the water, I walked towards it and stared at the scene imprinting it into my memory, the simplicity of it was unnerving; I couldn't believe that such beauty existed in such a simple form. I finally collected my thoughts I walked into my closet, I turned the lights on and the chandelier's crystal was making different colours on my walls; I considered my choices, but settled on white shorts and an old concert tee, I just needed to be comfortable. I quickly brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put it in a bun; I was ready, I made way to the staircase, I was anxious but I wanted to downplay it, I decided to have a poker face on, so he wouldn't get any ideas.

I found him in the couch already flipping through the channels, he senses me coming but doesn't turn his head to talk to me.

"This is why I hate T.V. there's never anything good on," he states, turning the TV off annoyed.

"Well that's why I watch movies instead, TV corrupts the mind," I say flippantly.

He laughs, "So show me your stash, Beaver."

"Beaver? What the hell?" he beams at me, I shake my head and motioned him for him to follow me, I took him to the movie room that held almost every movie ever made, with a flat wall to wall HD TV, a state-of-the-art sound system and 12 large black leather recliners in the middle of the room, 'If you mention the word stash referring to this, my father would personally beat you up."

"Wow, now I'm speechless. This is unbelievable... Your own theater," his mouth slightly open.

"Thanks, my dad is a kind of movie nut, what do you want to watch?"

"How about a horror flick?," he asks looking through the titles.

"Why not, but don't expect me to hold your hands through the scary parts!" I roll my eyes, turn on the TV and set up the novelty carnival popcorn machine that my dad got it at a garage sale, "have you found one?"

"Yeah, how do you feel about the Exorcist?"

"Sure, if you must know I'm a horror flick kind of girl, and I'm yet to find a movie to actually give me nightmares."

"Oh well then, I'm willing to take on that challenge," he smiles, "if I can find you a movie that can give you nightmares then you do what I want for a day."

"Challenge accepted," I quickly accept, never known for backing out of games, "…wait what kind of activities?'

"You'll see," he winks at me, "and don't worry it's not like that, I promise. It will be all PG-13 fun, scouts honour."

"Something tells me that you were in the scouts," I furrow my brows together.

"Okay you caught me, but I do promise."

"Fine," I smile at him.

"Starting tonight, with the Exorcist."

"Yeah... Yeah..."

"Awesome, the popcorn smells good,"

"All buttery and nice," he sits in the middle chair of the third row and I put on the DVD and sit a row in front of him.

"Oh c'mon now. Come over here!"

"Nope, you stay in your row,'' I turn to my head and stick my tongue out.

"Oh no,"' he walks up to me and stands up in front of the screen.

"Are you going to move? How can you win if I can't even see the movie," ignoring his motives for being there.

"Fine," he sits next to me, "you're so stubborn, it was better back there," I smile innocently to him,

"The arms go up," I hint at him not once moving my head to look at him, within a few moments he pulls both the arms that were separating us and grabs me by the waist, pulling me towards him; we were so close like Siamese twins.

"That's better," he exhales.

I shake my head but I don't move back, "The popcorn's ready."

'You sit, I'll get it.' He stands up to the corner of the room and he opens the screen and scoops out enough popcorn for a big container, he then walks back and sits himself down beside me, I press play. I had my head on his lap, I could feel his stomach move whenever he would breathe, it was oddly comforting, but about twenty minutes into the movie I felt my eyes slowly drooping I tried to fight my exhaustion, but my eyes felt like they were made out of lead. I just couldn't fight it anymore, so I closed my eyes meaning to just give them a rest, as I felt my body shutting down. The last thing I remember seeing was that the TV was lopsided, then I blacked out.

When I awoke the next morning we were lying together our legs curled up, my back towards him and my head resting on his forearm. It took a moment for me to recall last night's events but when my head finally cleared, I looked up and see Aiden with his mouth open, head rolled back and his other hand was draped across my waist. Even in a position like this he looked beautiful, before another thought came into mind, I drifted back to sleep.

I must have slept through the whole day because, when awoke I was in my bed and it was dark outside. I decided to get up and take a shower, thinking that Aiden must be downstairs and had brought me up here to rest some more. I went into my bathroom and climbed in, the water was hot, scalding my skin. When I came out, my olive-toned skin was red like a lobster out of boiling water, fully cooked.

When I dried off, I decided to wear jeans and another old concert tee and leaving my hair down, eager to see Aiden.

I ran down the stairs to the den thinking that he was going to be there, because I heard that the TV turned on and could hear the nightly news. But when I got to the den, what I saw was not what I expected, instead of beautiful Aiden; it was my dad, with his feet up on the center table.

"Dad!? Uh, hi," I said surprised.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" he asked his arms open a sign for me to come and give him a hug, so I plopped myself on the couch and lay in his arms, and gave him a big hug.

"I've been all right. How was the trip?"

"The trip can wait, I'm worried about what happened last night," he grimaces.

"Well..." I begin to tell him everything, about Aiden, Brittany, Scott, and the whole fiasco. Speaking of Aiden he was no where to be seen, I didn't know if I should ask my dad about him, but before I could figure out what to do my dad interrupted my thoughts.

"So this Aiden fellow, is this guy that was at the house when I came home today?' he asked quizzically.

"Yeah, so you've met him?" I asked shyly, trying to figure out his expression and how he'd react.

"Yes, we did meet; he was leaving the house around four this afternoon," his lips form a thin line, I know this look, it's Daddy's angry look.

"Oh I see. Did he say anything?"

"Just an 'Hello, I'm Aiden', he didn't elaborate much," He furrowed his brows obviously displeased, "I don't know about him Katarina, he looks like trouble."

"Dad, don't worry nothing's happening, he was just a Good Samaritan," I try to reassure him.

"I don't want you to think I'm telling you what to do, but as your father I want you to know that I don't have a good feeling about him. He seems dangerous."

"Yes, dad," I roll my eyes, "where's aunt Liza?" trying to change the subject.

"She had to got New York on some other business that popped up today. Don't divert the conversation, I will handle Scott, so don't worry about him, but I'm serious about Aiden, please be careful."

"Yes, dad," I don't mention the conversation that Scott and I had about the seeds of my children, I know that I should, but at this point I don't want my father to go ballistic.

I stared into the TV and the local weatherman was predicting the highs and lows of the week, and I couldn't help but think of Aiden, why didn't he say that he was leaving? Why didn't even leave a note? He just up and left me, I guess he was the one to bring me up to my room, but still couldn't he have said goodbye, I would remember something like that, I would have heard. These thoughts came rushing by and all my insecurities brought back to the surface from my previous relationships, ugh, I hate doing this to myself, but I was incapable of stopping my brain from asking these questions. Why didn't Aiden say goodbye or even leave a note, the guy hasn't even texted or called to ask how I was. Should I call him? It is the 21st century, I grab my phone from my back pocket a type a quick text asking how he was.

I was so deep in thought hoping for some reply that, I didn't hear my dad calling my name, I looked at him still unable to process what he was saying, it was like a scene from a movie played completely on mute. An hour passes with no reply, there's no point wondering what was happening with the guy, I'd probably never see him again anyway, so no difference. I need to focus on school, I do have classes on Monday and I have yet to prepare my notes for class.

"Katarina do you want to go out for dinner?" my dad interrupts my thoughts.

"Um, sure, where?" I asked.

"At Aleixandre's or do you prefer somewhere else?"

"No, Aleix's will be fine, and this will give us a chance to talk about your trip," I smile reassuringly.

"Okay, do you want to leave in half an hour, I'll just call for our table."

"Okay dad," I get up, kiss him in the forehead.

I walked out of the room, my dad getting his cell phone out and calling, we go to Aleixandre's for dinner a lot, he and my father have been friends for a long time, probably twenty years or so. Taverna Greka, his restaurant, has the best Greek food in town, and when I was a child he would always slip me some extra baklava, even now he would give me the biggest slice.

My earliest memories were in that restaurant's kitchen helping him make it, he would personally layer the phyllo pastry, nuts, and honey. Aleix has never been married, but I've always thought that he would have made a great father, but he has always said that he is married to his restaurant, I sometimes see him look at families who come in and I know that he wishes that he had a family of his own.

When I finally got up to my room I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a purple top with a one tier ruffle of the same fabric, very feminine, and open toed kitty cat heels. The clothes hug my curves, which I inherited from both sides of my parents, thankfully. I put my hair up in a low bun resting just at the nape of my neck, I tuck a floral piece next to it, then put on a bit of make-up and I was already out my door within ten minutes; my dad was waiting at the foyer in his casual attire, a Polo shirt, a pair of jeans and his old tennis shoes.

My dad Boone O'Reilly, son of wealthy German-Irish entrepreneurs Adelisa and Eoghan who came up from nothing after the second world war, when they made their big move to America after they only had fifty dollars in their pockets, like any son of immigrants he learned from an early age that prejudice came in many different shapes and sizes, but had never really felt the impact until he met my mother, Mariella Vasquez whose father, my grandfather Jeremiah Vasquez, a Hispanic Afro-American, who married my grandmother Katia Castilla, a Madrid born British – Filipina Spaniard.

My dad was only eighteen when he married my mom who was five years older than him, and twenty when they had me. I was raised by everyone it seems, my mother took care of me while my dad was getting his degree in Economics and Political Science at Harvard University in Boston h, and when my mother who worked part time as an elementary school teacher. My mother becoming much busier as I grew older, so my grandparents would alternate between each other, when both my parents were away, and every holiday was spent with the entire family. At thirty, my father had one of the most successful telecommunications company in the country, Forbes magazine even featured him in the top ten most wealthiest and influential men in America a few years ago. He has countless philanthropic endeavours, my mom Mariella, started making foundations for various causes, she wanted to give back to the community, they were constantly trying to help the less fortunate by donating money, food, or clothing, to the developing countries.

We had a pretty great life until my mother fell sick shortly after my 13th birthday and eventually died from cervical cancer when I was 15; after that our house was barely a home, my dad feeling somewhat responsible shouldered everything and tried to compensate for my lack of a mother. I was heartbroken, but didn't have the time to fully grieve, because even when my father trying strong for both us couldn't keep up with the emotional devastation, he like me didn't give himself any time to mourn her. Sometimes I feel that he pretends that she's just on an extended business trip and that eventually she'll make her way back to us, occasionally I take comfort in that. I let him know that he should focus on his business and I'll focus on school, even with our unfortunate loss, we became much closer than we ever were we both lost one of our best friends, my father lost a soul mate and I a mother.

Like my father we both have the same chocolate brown hair, same straight nose, the same eyebrows, and long legs, but our main difference was in our eyes his deep blue eyes contrasted with my hazel green, from my mother I got her hour glass figure. I adore my father he's the patriarch of the family, and he fits the part; strong broad shoulders similar to a wrestler, and like an athlete he keeps himself healthy, seeing a personal trainer every weekday morning, he's use to always try to get me to see Fernando, so to appease him I eventually gave in and started seeing him 3 times a week. My father and I have always gotten along, just because we are so similar, be it activities, political opinions, or art, I loved when we would cycle around the seawall on Sunday afternoons after Mass while my mother cooks us lunch; those are my fondest memories of my childhood. I remember when my mother would push me on the tire swing in our backyard, and chase me around playing tag, they both taught me to be strong, independent, and to be a fighter, for that I'm truly grateful.

I looked at my dad admiringly and gave him a big hug, "What was that for?" he asks after I let him go.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that, I love you and I missed you very much while you were away," I answered kissing him on the cheek.

"Me too honey, shall we go?"

"Yes, I'm starving!" my dad laughs.

Our drive takes less than fifteen minutes, and we were seated in less than two, we were greeted warmly by Aleixandre himself, and asked me if I wanted the usual, lamb souvlaki, rice pilaf, Greek salad, side of calamari and pita. I answered yes; my dad orders roughly the same. Whenever I go to other Greek restaurants the waiters always look at me funny, and think that I'm suffering from gluttony, and are extremely happy when I'm unable to finish my order.

"So how is your summer going?" Aleix asks, we exchange our usual questions, and Aleix begins to grill my father on his life, he in tuns tells him about my intruder.

"You know you can always call me, Kat, whenever you're in trouble, don't ever feel shy," Aleix says sympathetically, and pats me on the head, "you've grown so much, I can't believe you're an adult, I remember when you were just this tall," he motions with his hand.

Aleix is a burly man, with a round middle, jet black curly hair, blue eyes, and not very tall, especially for a man of his stature. Don't ever challenge him to a cook off though, because not only is he an expertise on the Greek cuisine, but in French and pastry as well, he can bake a mean Crème Brule. My father and he met when they were both in high school, in the same graduating class, back then my dad was the geek and Aleix who was a closet Cook and the running back for the New England Tigers. Their friendship lasted through all these years, and he was even the best man in my parents' wedding.

"We're trying out this new cook and I want to know if you think his cooking is any good," Aleix winks at me, I took a bite and smile instantaneously.

"It's really good actually," I answered I didn't dare say better, because I know how hurt he would be,

"We recently hired him, if you think he's good then we'll get him on board full time, you guys have been my best customers," he smiles broadly.

"Aw thanks," I replied, my dad and Aleix began to talk about business, so I began to pay more attention to my food, and speculating every bite. There new cook is pretty good, I was nearly done eating when I figured that Aleix was gone, probably back in the kitchen.

"So how was your trip?" I asked my dad making conversation.

"It went well, but it was basically the same. Oh, I almost forgot as a request I bought you a map," he smiles, lighting up his face.

"Thanks for remembering," I return with a big smile.

"What are fathers for?"

"I wouldn't know," I joke; he then started to speak more in detail about his trip, what he saw, the new and old.

My dad was in the middle of telling me a horrible joke about a man and a fish, when Aleix came out, "I would like to present to you my new apprentice, Aiden!" no one is behind him, exasperated he calls out again, "oh come on, don't be shy, come out here!"

I couldn't believe it, there must be another Aiden in this town right? There has to be, this is just a sick coincidence, I hear him call out from the kitchen complaining, I hold on to the hope it's some other guy.

"Yes, you have to, come and meet my best and most loyal friends!" Aleix bellows, I heard the kitchen door swing open like it always does, "he's a little rough around the edges but he'll be fine in no time."

I was wrong, fate played a dirty card, it was Aiden, and coming closer with each step he took, I quickly look down, grimacing.

"Boone and Kat, this is Aiden Collins, Aiden, this is Boone and his beautiful daughter Kat," Aleix presented us, I don't lift my head, afraid to make eye contact.

My dad was the first to speak, "Oh we've met, but not so formally, how are you, Aiden?"

"Hello, si..."Aleix cut Aiden off mid word.

"Oh, how do you know Boone?" Aleix asked inquisitively.

"Today we..." it was my dad who cut him off this time.

"He was leaving my house, this afternoon," my dad answered a bit curtly, his eyes darkening.

"Oh, well, isn't that interesting, what were you doing in their house, Aiden?" Aleix asked innocently.

"Um... well," Aiden unsure about what to say, he could probably gauge that one wrong answer from him could lead to a premature release of positon.

It was my turn to save him, "Well Aiden was the guy from last night, the one that practically saved my life, whom my father has forgotten to mention."

"Well than, you're a hero, eh? Free Baklava tonight!" Aleix pats him on the back.

Aiden and I lock eyes, I know he means some sort of gratitude, but I didn't return the warmth. Soon, Aleix took my dad away wanting to show him some new contraption that can grate a block of feta in less than 7 seconds, or some odd number. Aiden and I were alone, he was standing too close to me with my arms crossed tightly, too bad I didn't bring my cell phone I could pretend to be engrossed with messages right now, instead of looking like a little girl.

"Thanks, back there," Aiden breaks the silence.

"Yeah, no problem, I guess we're even," I answered monotone.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking my dad's now vacant seat.

"Nothing, why would _anything_ be wrong?"

"What's wrong?" His eyes imploring me to divulge my feelings.

"Nothing I told you," I said sternly.

"I'm not an idiot, there's something wrong," he sighs.

"Look Aiden, just go away, okay, I don't need this right now."

"What are you talking about?" he asked sincerely confused.

"Your claims of affection are reciprocated by your actions."

"How so?"

"Uh, maybe because you left without a word."

"Left what?"

"Left me!"

"I never left you, what are you talking about, I had to go to work here," he runs his knuckles on his chef pants.

"You left, just admit it, you left me, no note, you didn't even wake me up! And I hear from my dad that you were leaving the house. I even texted you and still I received no reply, you just disappeared."

"I was going to be late! What did you expect me to do?" he shrugs, looking like a small boy being reprimanded.

"I didn't expect a lavish departure, but I expected something; I guess I should never expect anything from anyone especially from you," I said with slight indignation.

"I brought you up to your room!" he exclaims, arms flailing.

I stand up, "What? You expect that would be good enough? You left me alone, make me feel cheap, used, and abandoned. You brought back emotions I vowed to myself I would never feel ever again. So thank you, but lets just agree to disagree, and leave each other alone," I hiss quietly, I get up and walk up to my father and Aleix.

"Dad, I forgot, I have a ton of work to do for school, can we go?" I ask my father.

"Ok," he says to me and then turns to Aleix, "thanks for everything, see you soon. And Aiden," he calls to him, "good cooking."

"Thanks, sir," Aiden answers and walks into the kitchen, with nothing but a wave in my dad's direction, I watched his back as he walked in and then he was gone.

"Thanks, Aleix, we'll see you soon," I say, giving him a big hug.

"Good bye, see you two soon, all right?" Aleix opens the door to us.

"Bye," my dad and I say in unison walking out the door.

The ride back to the house was the same, dull and uneventful, when we got home I told him I had a ton of schoolwork to get to and said I'd be in my room. He nods and walks into his office, probably to do some work.

I make my way back to my room and when I got there, I turned on my computer and as I waited for it to reboot, I picked up my cellphone, I had ten new text messages, fifteen voicemails, and twenty missed calls. Great.

I quickly scanned through everything, all of them basically the same message; I replied to most of them, I got texts and voicemails from both Nic and Steph, asking me where I've been and if I fell into a hole. I noticed there was nothing from Brit; I guess she meant what she said.

I called Nic and Steph on three way, and updated them on my current status, they basically had the same worried reaction of Aleix when I told them about the events of last night.

"So what's going to happen to you and Aiden," Nic asked.

"There's nothing happening," I answered honestly.

''Well it seems like you were really hurt by him," Nic commented.

"No I wasn't," I lied, "he just took my by surprise, I thought he was different."

"How so?" she asks, then pauses, "ahh, different from Ben, you mean?"

"No," I say a little too quickly.

"Sorry, Kat but I think that Nic is right," Steph interjects.

"No she's not, right, you guys Aiden and Ben are completely different," I try to defend myself.

"Okay how are they different?" Steph asks.

'Well... It's hard to explain, you would just have to know.' I answer, 'can we just drop this? I got to go guys, I'm really tired."

"I thought you said you slept for almost the whole day," Nic asks doubtingly.

"I did, but I'm still really tired, talk to you guys later, okay?' I say.

"Okay, call me first thing tomorrow!" Steph tells me, "we need to do something soon."

"Oh and Kat, I think you overreacted a little about Aiden, what if he was probably busy," Nic says quietly, always the voice of reason.

"I'm starting to think that way too," I sigh, "I'll talk to you both later, good night guys," I say.

"Night," they reply.

I was honestly feeling tired, but soon after the phone was out of my ear I felt the fatigue leave my body and I was wide awake. I noticed that they didn't say anything about Brit, I guess that's how its going to be, we'll probably just dance around the whole subject, great! At this rate we'll never get anything done. I sit on my chair and close my eyes, maybe I was too hard on Aiden, seeing it clearly for what it was, I probably looked like a crazy bitch, _shit_, now he probably wants nothing to do with me. My insecurities one, Kat nil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who have left me reviews, followed, and favourite my story! Upon re-reading my work I've seen a lot of mistakes [ ], I've been very tempted to try and re-write, but I think I'd like to see if my writing gets better so I'll leave it up! I've been trying to write this story for about 4.5 years now, but I've been reinvigorated to write it since reading all the Fifty Shades and FanFics!

(Also, I know in chapter one Katarina was referred to as Sage, sorry!)

_The Beach_

Looking out through my window, I began going through the events of the last 48 hours, how did all of this happen? Three days ago, I was worried about school and wondering if I should drop my summer courses, since last semester was brutal, constant exams and weekly essays. Then thoughts of Aiden popped back into my head, his soft lips, _god_ I need to clear my head, finally deciding to go to the beach and just look at the waves. Grabbing my sweater, cellphone, and walked out of my bedroom.

I went to my dad's office and told him that I was going for a little walk around the house.

'All right, but be careful,' he advises me.

'Okay, dad, see you later,' I walked down the stairs and was out the door, my dad would not have been so relaxed if I had told him where I was actually going, I'd rather keep him in the dark with this one. All the lights outside were on which surrounded me with a dull hum, I started the tedious descent to the main gates it was good little walk, took less than 15 minutes.

I went through the mini gate and walked down the hill to Ocean Drive, it was only ten thirty when I finally got there, and the moon was just settling on the ocean, and made a beautiful scene. It was a clear night the stars were twinkling up ahead, I decided I would forgo the walking couples on the promenade, and bee-lined to the beach to sit for a while.

The minutes passed and I felt completely alone, alone but not lonely; how did this happen to me? Unable to find the catalyst of it all, I closed my eyes and lay down looking up at the sky.

I don't know what time I dozed off, but I awoke to someone shaking me by my shoulders. _What the _hell! I looked around dazed, still unable to get myself to focus.

"Miss, Miss wake-up!" a man was saying, it sounds a bit like Aiden.

"Aiden? What are you doing here? Are you here to save me, again?" I asked my mouth dry.

"Uh, Miss its beach patrol, you fell asleep."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, it's one thirty in the morning, do you have a place to go?' He asked.

"So you're not Aiden?"

"No, Miss I'm not," he answers.

"Where's Aiden?"

"Well, I don't know an Aiden, if you have no place to go than we can take you to the station," he replies.

"No, no it's okay, I'm fine I live around here," I tell him trying to focus my brain, it was fuzzy, like I had drank a bottle of wine.

"Sorry, but you can't stay here the beach's rules."

"Alright, I can walk."

"Would you like a ride?"

"No I'm fine, I can just walk up there," I point to a random spot behind me.

"It's late, where do you live," he asks.

"Buckingham, just up that hill."

"That's a pretty big hill, I can give you a ride."

"Okay," I say finally agreeing to his offer realizing that the man would pester me until I had.

"The car is right there," I finally get a good look at the policeman; he was a short man, wearing an old police officer's uniform, nothing at all like Aiden. Completely conscious, I became aware that his voice was nothing like Aiden's either, _silly brain._

"I'm sorry officer, I must've or I did fall asleep, I've never done that," I tried explaining.

"That's all right, I'll just take you home; I bet your parents are worried."

"Oh yeah," I checked my cell phone, and I had two text messages, five voicemails and fifteen missed calls, all from my Dad, "you're right," I'm going to get it tonight and I completely deserve it.

"I have a daughter a few years younger than yourself."

"Oh, that's nice, what's her name?" I asked trying making conversation.

"Clarisse, but I must say you are by far more beautiful," he added with a wink.

_What the hell? Why would he say that about his own daughter! He's such a pervert._ I looked at him unable to wrap my mind around what he just said. What did he think I was? Some prostitute, fully repulsed I knew I couldn't accept his offer, "I can walk from here, actually, thanks.'

"Oh no, I'll drive you, it'll only take five minutes, it'll be _my pleasure. _Don't worry about it," he was trying much too hard to reassure me, but still giving me a once over wetting his lips.

"Right…" I needed to get out of there fast, "I'm really okay, I like walking," I looked closer at his uniform, and there was no nametag, _shit_ I didn't even ask for his name, _good going Kat_.

"Come on, now, you're going to hurt my feelings," he gives me a smile that makes my skin crawl.

Without any warning he took me by the waist and pulling me towards him, began kissing my neck acting instinctively I kicked him in his family jewels, but before he could let go, he bites me hard on the neck, I scream in pain, feeling my blood dripping from my neck soaking my shirt.

"You bitch!" he screams face red on the ground.

"Fuck off asshole; you're a fucking coward, who bites someone on the neck? You're no Mike Tyson, you missed my ear by half a foot, dipshit," I kick him again, pretending he was a soccer ball, without thinking twice I bolt; I turn my head after a few yards and he was already up on his feet. Within a few seconds he has somehow caught up, lunging at me, bringing me to the ground. I thrash my leg and try to kick his face so he would let go of my legs, he flips me around and begins to crawl up my legs.

"Fuck you're hot, especially when you pretend you don't want it," he murmurs under my jeans, he pins me to with his body to the ground, and I can feel his growing erection. _Fuck, this is not happening_.

"I know this is probably how you get off, but I have a problem with that," I bring up my right knee and hit him hard in his groin. Wriggling in pain, I push him off me and I start kicking his side until he's begging me to stop all of the frustration and anger gave me superhuman strength. "Honestly, did you think I would have let you do this to me? I'm not some pathetic girl," I kick him again, "so next time you think of getting on top of a girl without her consent, I hope you think of me," and with one final blow to his side. I walk away to call my dad.

I looked back at him and he was still on the ground, withering in pain. I memorized his licence plate, my dad answered, in a tired and weary voice.

"Hello?" he answers sounding tired and weary, he stayed up worried sick. I'm a terrible daughter.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" I begin apologizing.

"Honey, where are you? You know what time it is?" with no tone of anger in his voice, my poor father, "I looked all over for you around the house, god Katarina, I thought you've been abducted."

"I know dad, I'm sorry I fell asleep on the beach."

"The beach!" oh there's his anger, I wondered where that was hiding, "the fucking beach Katarina O'Reilly; you lied to me and put yourself in unnecessary danger. How irresponsible of you, with no call, that's not like you at all. I called the police and they couldn't find you, there's an amber alert!" he yells so loud that I had to move my phone away from my ear, "are you with _him_?" he hisses.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry for lying to you," I tried to come up with a story to get into less trouble, _liar_, I scold myself, "I just ended up here and no I didn't go meet Aiden. I was sort of hidden on the beach... but anyway daddy can you come and pick me up? A 'beach patrolman' came and found me, but..." I start to tell him, but he cuts me off.

"Katarina, there's no beach patrol, there's only the police," he says sternly, I could hear the anger in his voice rising.

My heart started beating, my voice goes quiet, "Daddy, please hurry, I'm at the beach parking lot," _shit_, what if I went in his car? How do I get myself into this mess? I only now notice how dangerous Hillcrest really was, I was floored, am I just asking for all of this, it's been twice in less than two days.

In less than five minutes my dad was in his Range Rover already out, rushing towards me, he notices the man on the ground still passed out.

"God! Katarina, what happened? Why were you at the beach?" his voice softening and taking me into his arms, I didn't answer, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am, I think I did more damage to him than he did to me..." he looks at me and then down to the guy.

"No one is going to hurt you like this, with no repercussions," he sneers not taking his eyes off the man, 'just look at what he did to you! The animal, I could just..." he clenches his fists, but holds his tongue, "you have to understand."

"I do, dad, you love me, I know," I smile weakly, "do you have any band aids?"

"There's a first aid kit In the glove compartment."

"Thanks," I walk to the passenger side and open the door to the glove compartment, grabbing the first aid kit. I see my father take his phone out and I could see the pain in his face, I know he's seeing red and it's taking all of him to not kill the man on the ground.

"Hyun, this is Boone O'Reilly," I heard him say on the phone, "Katarina has had another unwelcome assaulter," he grimaces and within ten minutes Sergeant Kim here with another officer.

I told them both all the gory details and my dad clearly trying to remain calm, had his arm wrapped around me tightly. Shortly, the paramedics checks myself and the man over, who they've identified to be Derek Somers, an ex-policeman who was let go do to sexual harassment charges.

Before I was released to my father, he walks up to the man on the gurney, I could barely hear him hiss, 'If you, EVER, touch my daughter again, I will make sure that you never walk again, you can tell all your friends too. You're lucky that the Sergeant is here," my dad says viciously, jaws clenched, I knew that look he was trying to hold-in his anger, "and furthermore if I ever hear that you've done this to another innocent girl, you will be sure that you spend more than just a lifetime behind bars." They patched me up not needing to go to the hospital, unlike Mr. Somers who was already off to the ER, I was a little smug, I can't lie, the bastard had it coming and who knew the self-defence classes I've been taking were actually paying off.

Sergeant Kim, puts an arm on my father's shoulder, "Get some sleep Boone, take your daughter home and I'll call you in the morning," my dad nods and walks back to the car and gets into the driver side.

Hyun walks to my window, "Take care of yourself, I heard about last night, you seem to be a magnet for danger."

"Thank you, I'll try," I smile embarrassed.

"You're a brave girl," he smiles at me, "have a good night you two, drive carefully," he waves to my dad, taps on the hood of the car.

The ride was quiet, my dad, I knew wanted to do something severe to that man.

I tap him on the arm, "Thanks dad, I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo. No more going out alone late at night, alright?" he wasn't punishing me, I let out a little sigh of relief.

"Yes, of course," I shake my head in disbelief of the night's events, "especially after all this."

"I almost forgot I'm going to New York this Monday and meeting your aunt there but, I'm having second thoughts of leaving you here alone, it's for a week," he furrows his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I don't want you to lose business for my negligence, I'll probably just stay with Nic or Steph," I try to reassure him.

"Okay good, because I feel guilty that I leave you alone so much, also, starting next week security will tighten up around the house," my dad looks at me; we were already at the gate, opening it.

"I'm an adult now," I smile at him, I wanted to talk about the unnecessary security, but decided against it he's had enough for one day.

"I hope not too old for your old man."

"Of course not," I kissed him on the cheek, and he smiles at me.

"I was really worried for you Katarina, you don't understand what the few hours have been like for me," his eyes sad.

"I know Daddy, I'm a terrible daughter, I wish I didn't do any of this."

"Life's a big lesson."

We were silent for the rest of the ride up to the house, once we got through the clearing, I felt my fatigue and I almost didn't make it to the door. We both said are goodnights and parted to our bedrooms, once there, I didn't bother showering I just took off my clothes, put on an old torn up t-shirt and collapsed on my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** I Love the reviews, thank you for the kind words! :)

I've had this chapter written for quite some time now, but wasn't fully happy with it, though I still didn't want to completely re-write this section just to make it '_jucier'_ so I decided to keep it intact, it's a semi-normal day for Katarina. ENJOY!

_Miss Danger's first day at work_

My night was dreamless, it was nearly comforting when I awoke to smell the of bacon and voices from downstairs, I looked at my clock it was 11 a.m. I bound out of bed; I've just missed all of my morning classes. I breathe in deep and sit at my desk, admitting defeat, there would be no point even worrying about going to school, by time I got there my professors would all be done for the day. _Where is my head at lately?_

I close my eyes tuning in to the surrounding sounds, hearing birds chirping and laughter downstairs, the sun trying to peak through my windows leaving dancing shadows all around my room. Trying to salvage my missed morning, I decide to write emails to my professors, then Nic and Steph for the notes on today's lectures. I shrug out of my shirt after the excitement of yesterday, I definitely needed a rinse away yesterday's dirt; I went into my washroom and began to gingerly take off my bandage and looked at it in my mirror, I felt and looked disgusting. I quickly jumped into the shower and felt the welcoming hot water relaxing my tense muscles. Once I felt clean I quickly dried my hair with my blow drier, and I quickly threw on a pair of jean shorts, black tank top, and gladiator sandals, walked out of my bedroom and followed the noise to the kitchen.

"Hello, Kat! How are you on this fine Monday morning? Or more like Monday afternoon!" Aleix greets me warmly.

"Aleix!? What are you doing here?" I asked giving a kiss on the cheek and checking out what he was making, "I smelt bacon," I finally located the plate.

Aleix quickly spots me and swats my hand, "That's for something else."

"Fine, fine," I sat on the island counter, "do you know where my dad is?"

"In the pantry, getting more things, you really should stock up on food," he says teasingly.

"Then we wouldn't be at your restaurant every few days if we did that," I smile at him mischievously.

"That's very true," he laughs, "I wanted to ask you last night but I forgot, do you have a summer job?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well what do you think about working at my restaurant?"

"Um, I'm not sure," I say reluctantly, he walks closer to me eyeing, "I've never…"

"God! is that it? Your dad said it was bad, but I couldn't believe it, why did he bite you? Was he a vampire?" he laughs

"I wish!' I jokingly say, "He would have had to be better looking to be a vamp."

His laugh fills the kitchen, "At least you did us proud and put up a good fight, I heard you put him in the hospital!" he smiles proudly, "but, back to business, what do you say? Come and work for me?"

"Well..." how could I say this lightly I couldn't work there, Aiden was there, I practically told him to 'fuck off' I don't think that it would be the most healthy environment to work in.

"Please Kat, I need another waitress, one just left unexpectedly for Greece, it's only for the summer, I'm really desperate," he pleads.

"Well... I guess it would be alright, but you better feed me!" I say.

"Thank you, thank you! All the Spanakopitas you can eat!" he laughs, "you've saved me! Well anyway taste this," gives me a spoon full of this green sauce, despite its colour, it was delicious, but of course that's not very surprising.

We talk casually for a few minutes, he mostly grilled me on last night's events, "You are a danger magnet; I'm going to call you Miss Danger for now on."

"Please don't," I begged giggling.

"Nope, I'm going to start calling you that, Miss Danger," he chuckles.

He was teasing me when my dad came in.

"Ah, there you are! Good afternoon Katarina, did you sleep well?" my dad smiles at me.

"Not bad actually," I smile back.

"I see you don't have anything useful in there," Aleix observes my father's empty hands, "don't worry Aiden, will be here soon with the rest of the ingredients."

Aiden? Here? I couldn't believe it, but my relaxing afternoon was invaded by the sudden buzz at the gate, it was him. Great.

"I'll get it," my dad says, and walks out.

"Aiden's coming?" I asked Aleix prodding him for more information.

"He was actually here this morning, he came with me, but he had to leave to pick up some groceries for the brunch," he replies, "shall we have it on the patio? I figured you already knew him so it would be perfect for the four of us to have lunch," he is so apparent at times, "you like him don't you?" he smirks.

"No, obviously not," I say quickly, "he's not my type."

"Right... tall, dark, and handsome, definitely not your type," he winks.

"Look at who I found," my dad re-appeared, with Aiden in tow.

_Awesome... _

"Hey," Aiden nods at me.

"Hi," I reply unable to look in his eyes, I knew immediately he was staring at my bite.

"Miss Danger get off the counter, I need that space," Aleix shooed me to get off, "we don't want your derrière germs where the food will be," he teases, he turns to Aiden, "Kat here has agreed to work at the restaurant. She'll be your new co-worker.'

"Oh, that's nice," his face lights up.

"When do I start?" I ask Aleix.

"Actually I'd like to train you at 2 p.m. today before dinner at 5, when you'll have your first shift," he answered with a wink.

"Oh, tonight?" I said.

"Yes, unless you have other plans?" he responds.

"No, not really," I admit, I checked my phone when I got up today with no new messages.

"Good then it's settled then, after brunch we'll go to the restaurant, Aiden will start prep. You'll be working with Philipo Romani you've met him, right?"

"Yeah, tall with dark curly hair, the only male you've hired for the front staff?" I answered.

"Yes, that's him," he smirks, what is he up to?

"Well then, I'll be there," I get off the counter, Philipo was adorable, attentive, and kind well to restaurant's guests, I guess that his job, "wait why are there only two servers?"

"Well there's me, so that makes it three, but it's Tuesday, it won't be that busy."

"Oh ok, well I'm famished can we eat?"

"No, not before you set up the table outside."

"Okay, I'll go,' I walked to the linen closet to pick out the place mats; I grab the cutlery, and the plates. I opened the door to the backyard, and walked some distance just outside the doors to the inside pool, the eating area close to the swing, where the big tree would give us a nice cool shade to eat under.

It was a nice day the sun was up, everything was green and lush, the flowers were in bloom, the lilies and peonies, my favourite flowers were exceptionally beautiful, so many brilliant colours and the scent from being outside and the aroma coming from the inside was overwhelming. The scene made me stop and just appreciate the place I called home, the heat from the sun was warming my face, and I could feel the little bit of breeze was brushing my cheeks, up to my eyelashes, I hear a cough and an awkward shifting of feet breaking my trance. I turn around.

It was Aiden, "They told me to come and help you, but I know it was just an excuse to get me out of there to talk about business," then he quickly adds, "and probably for your security. Two incidents within a span of 48 hours, that must be a record."

"I bet," I say blasé.

"Oh, c'mon we're co-workers now, you have to be at least cordial," he lightly jokes.

"Fine, but what are you actually doing here?" I asked whilst putting on the tablecloth on the table, he takes the other side so it's proportionate.

"I was told to help you out here…" he answers looking at me like I had just spoken in tongues.

"No, I mean at my house," I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh, well Aleix told me to come and help him at the restaurant, but he got struck with this brilliant idea of coming over here guessing that you guys didn't have anything to eat. Plus, he wanted to ask if you could work for him this summer, he also added that as his 'protégé,' it was my duty to shadow him," I didn't reply, so we began working silently, I placed the place mats on the table, and behind me he put the plates and cutlery.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," I guess he was right behind when he finally got a good look at my bite.

"Did you find out who did this to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, they identified him as an ex-policeman with a sexual assault record," I shrugged tired of the scrutiny.

"If I was there, god! What I would do to him."

"Uh," I look at him puzzled.

He turns me around gently puts his hands on my chin to lift it to see the bite better, "It's huge!"

"Yeah I know," I bend my head down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"Sorry for what," I turn away from him, cross my arms and step back.

"For leaving, I get what you were trying to tell me."

"Wow, how long did it take you?"

"Awhile... I know I'm sorry how can I make it up to you? I'll do anything; I can't stop thinking about you. You're the only thing that occupies my brain, I can't even function properly," he runs his hands through his hair, "I'm basically retarded," he jokes.

"I'm sorry you think I'm such an impediment to you," I regard him coolly

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry, it's not like that at all. It's just that you inhabit so much of my mind that I can't even think straight, I think about what your doing, who your with, or if you're safe. I've never felt this was about anyone before, please just give me another chance."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm different."

"Doesn't seem like it," I say angrily.

We hear my dad and Aleix coming out onto the patio, making a loud noise, I think purposely signalling their presence.

"Just drop it okay?"

"Alright, but can we talk later?"

"Fine."

As the two came out with the platters of food, Aiden and I took our respective seats, but it so happened I got sat right across from him, during the lunch, some times his leg would brush across mine, sending tingles up my spine. The lunch went on for a couple of hours, Aiden and myself both kept quiet with the odd of exception of questions my dad and Aleix would have. Both were regaling each other of their former 'fast life', the quirky hijinks and embarrassing moments they had as youth.

"Do you remember when James and I came to your father's ball game?" My father muses.

"Yes, and we ended up playing and being better than the other team!" Aleix chimes in, "oh, Kat when we were growing up we had the best time, we don't see that type of thing anymore around here. Girls are too busy on their phones and the boys are too busy with their cars or what have you."

We were so engulfed by their stories that it took three calls from the restaurant to get our attention.

"Look at the time, we should get going," Aleix patting his stomach, "Aiden and Miss Danger have a lot to do today."

"We were just getting into the best parts," my dad said, "but you can't keep your hungry patrons waiting, I can take care of this," he kisses my forehead.

"Are you sure dad, I can do it quickly," I said offering.

"Don't worry all I have to do is rinse and the dishwasher will do everything," he smiles at me, "you can go get ready."

"Okay," I gather the plates and take them to the dirty kitchen, they followed me inside, "so Aleix what should I wear?"

"Well I don't want any trouble from anyone, Miss Danger, so just regular black bottoms and white dress shirt," Aleix answers jokingly.

"Can you cut the whole Miss Danger part?" I ask hopelessly.

"Nope, hurry or we'll be late,' Aleix says.

"Fine, Fine I'll go," I say, walking out of the kitchen and up to my room to find something to wear.

As I looked in my closet I find an old pair of black dress pants, and a button down cuffed up 3/4 sleeve white top and a pair of nondescript black ballet flats. Tied my hair up in a loose bun, put some make up on and ran down the stairs.

"That was fast," Aleix mused.

"Yeah, I'm the modern day _Speedy Gonzalez_," I smiled.

"You're not getting out of that nickname, Miss Danger," he laughed.

"We'll see," I wink at him, I walked back to the kitchen to find my dad putting the dishes in the dishwasher, I kissed him goodbye, joined Aleix and Aiden with my father in tow.

"Take care of my Katarina," he says sternly, patting both Aleix and Aiden on the back.

"You know that I treat her like my daughter," Aleix pats him on the shoulder.

"I know," he says then turns to me, "call me when you're done, okay?"

"Yes, dad," I groaned, "now we really have to go, or we'll be late."

"Alright go," my dad says.

At the restaurant, Aleix opens the back door, as the cooks greeted me while doing their prep for the night Aiden completely quiet during the ride there left to get change into his chef whites. Aleix then leads me to the dining room, where Philipo was setting up the tables.

"Phil, this is Kat, you've met her before right?" Aleix says.

"Yes, I think I've served her and her family a few times," Phil smiles at me.

"You can call her Miss Danger or Danger, whichever seems more appropriate," Aleix laughs.

"Hey," we both greet each other.

"Socialize, Socialize, you'll be together for the _whole_ summer," Aleix encouraging us, "I'll be back, I need to attend to my minions," he laughs and walks back into the kitchen, "Aiden..."

"So Miss Danger?' he asked.

'Kat, please," I pleaded.

"Don't worry," he says, "he stills calls me Philipo, and it's been two whole years since I've started."

"What? That's not your name?" I asked surprised.

"Nope, its David," he shakes his head, his curls bouncing in front of his sparking green eyes. He was tall, probably a good few inches taller than my dad, he reminded of a skinnier James Franco.

"I thought your name was Philipo this whole time! Its even on your name tag."

"I know," he grimaces, "you better get him to change your nickname back to a something real, because Miss Danger is quite different, no matter how progressive a people we are," he laughs.

"Oh god."

He nods knowingly, "So how do you know Aleix?"

"He's best friends with my dad, that's why I'm always here, I've known him my whole life."

"Oh really," he says, "I thought you were just one of those girls who apply and think it's a dream come true to work here," he says jokingly.

"A dream come true?" I asked.

"Yeah you'd be surprised, the type of girls who apply here, think its easy but find out that it's a hard job."

"Oh, slackers?"

"Haha, kind of like that," he pats me on the back, "c'mon I'll teach you what we do before service and you can take my order for practice."

"Okay, sure," I smile.

He gave me the basics, techniques on how to handle rude customers, and how to deal with tables when it become busy.

"Don't worry you'll figure out your own method, this is just a little helpful guide, before that," he explains to me while we were sitting at one of the booths.

It was already 4:30 p.m. only half an hour to go until dinner service, I started becoming nervous, a bit unsure why because I pretty much grew up here, it felt strange with the roles reversed.

"Nervous?" he asked me; maybe he observed my wandering hands and my tapping foot.

"Me? Nervous, unlikely," I say with a false bravado.

"Could have fooled me," he says he stands up and walks up to me whispers in my ear, "don't worry on my first day I broke five plates, just yell out OPA! You'll do great."

When he stands up I see Aiden standing a few metres away, looking confused and hurt.

"Aiden, hey, what's up?" David asks.

"Not much," Aiden says dazed, I couldn't imagine what it looked like to him, with David so close to my face.

"Hey Aiden," I say turning red, which probably affirms his suspicions.

"Aleix wants you guys in the kitchen he needs to talk to us," he says in a monotone voice.

I don't even know why I felt guilty we weren't together; we never were, if I wanted to flirt or what have you with someone else, then he shouldn't feel anything… but his face looked so hurt. I followed the two of them to the kitchen where the cooks were already gearing to go.

"So guys, dinner service is starting in less than half an hour, is everything done?" Aleix asks everyone, "Roman?"

Roman, a short thin man with a balding head, "Yes Aleix the Seafood station is ready."

"Good, good, Theo?"

"Yes, ready," Theo says unlike Roman, Theo was a tall round man with lots of hair under a hairnet and a huge double chin.

"Good to hear. Aiden?" he asked, my head turns in this general direction.

"Yes, Aleix everything is ready," he says his eyes locking with mine, with a cold expression.

"Philipo, Katarina? How about the dining room?" he asks.

"Yes, the tables are ready for dinner service," Phil answers.

"Good this is good, like a well oiled machine, I know that this dinner service will be better than any other night," Aleix says.

"You say that every night!' David exclaims.

"I know, because I know that we will out do ourselves each time. Okay now disperse to your posts men... err people!"

The cooks went into their positions, like a game of chess ready for the pawns to make their first move. I look back one last time, and coincidentally Aiden was looking at the same time, I smiled. He didn't smile back.

"Come on Miss Danger!" David says.

"Hey! What did I say?" I groan.

"Too bad," he smiles.

"Okay fine, _PHIL_."

We stepped out into the dining room, and we made last minute checks on the tables and the menus. Everything was ready, Aleix decided to open a little early, so once he turns on the sign and unlocks the door, our first customers come in, and it was a young couple, Phil decided that I should observe the first one and then I could take the next. After they ordered there were no customers until six o'clock a family of 6 comes in, Phil shadowed me while I took their order, the food was served shortly and everyone was eating.

"You're doing pretty well," Phil praised me.

"Thanks," I say.

The door opened, "Do you want to take the next?"

"Sure," I say.

"Good, if you need me I'll be right here, alright?"

"Okay," I agreed.

I walked up to the two girls close to the door.

"Hello, Welcome to..." I greeted them.

"Kat! Oh my god!" Steph squealed.

"Steph! Nic! What are you doing here?" I asked giving them both hugs.

"We're here for dinner! I remembered you always praising this place," Nic said.

"Yeah, it's great here, so a table for two?" I asked.

"No a table for three actually," Nic says shyly, "Brit is coming too."

"Oh, okay,' I said, feeling left out, "follow me," leading them to a booth.

"Brittany said that she called you and you never picked up," Steph said.

"Well I didn't get any call, oh well I probably just missed it," I say a little uncomfortable.

They sat, and Brit sees them and walks up to us, "Finding a spot is so difficult," she exclaims, she looks at me, like she couldn't believe that I was there, "Oh, Kat you're here, I didn't know. That's uhh... great."

"Actually I'm here as your server," I said bluntly.

"That's nice..." she says, as she takes the seat next to Steph, I guess Brit isn't going to put aside her feelings.

"Okay, would you like to start with any drinks ladies?" I ask to all of them, they all ordered ice tea, I tell them I'll be back to take their order.

'Thanks,' they say quietly.

I walk back to Phil, and tell him the story about Brit and the other night.

"I'm sorry that's rough, do you want me to take over?" Phil offers.

"No it's okay, she'll probably just think I was weak," I sigh, "I better take their order."

"Good luck," Phil says calling out to me while I walk towards their table, " and I really should check on the others. Phil was stuck with the really demanding table, they complained that the tzatziki was too cold and the spanakopita was too hot, if their water didn't have the right amount of ice they would flip.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" I asked plastering a fake smile.

Phil passes by me, "On top of all of that, they were terrible tippers,'"he whispers in my ear.

I smile in, as he walks away.

"Who's that?" Brit asks, obviously entranced by his looks.

"A co-worker," I said bluntly, "so what would you like?"

"His name's Phil?" Brit prods on.

"Yes," I said getting annoyed.

"I'll get the chicken souvlaki?" Steph says diverting the subject.

"Yeah me too but with beef please," Nic says.

"Is he single?" Brit asks undeterred.

"I don't know!' I said, "Brit just give me your order."

"How about him on a platter?" she ogles him.

"Um... how about wait until he hits on you. Order something," I tell her.

"Fine, chicken souvlaki, and a side order of calamari," she orders.

"Okay, great it'll be here shortly," I say.

I walked away grateful to be out of their sights and minds, I walked up to the kitchen and placed my order, Aiden was at the pass receive it.

"Slow night?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's fun," I say with a smile, no need to be hostile at work.

"Oh yeah I can tell, your laughing can reach the kitchen," he says with no hint of a smile.

"Oh sorry, didn't think it was so loud," I blush, I turn around and walk back to my tables.

The horrible table was gone and Phil was attending to his other tables. I was halfway to the back to get a drink of water when Britt began waving me over.

"So you didn't say that Aiden worked here," she looked at me with searching eyes.

"Wow, well I just started here so it was much a surprise for me as it was for you," I said a little bit bitchy.

Not missing my tone, "Didn't think you needed a summer job, what daddy lost all his money?" she says in a sickly sweet tone.

"Brit," Nic and Steph hiss.

"Actually, I'm helping a family friend, this is his restaurant," I was not going to sink to her level, especially at work, Nic and Steph give me a reassuring smile.

We chatted for a while but of course excluding Brit, she was in her corner sulking like a child that had just been reprimanded, I wish she would just grow up.

I heard Aiden call out, their order was up, I excused myself and walked up to the window, picked up their order and placed it at the table.

When everything was settled another couple came followed by a batch of people coming in right behind them, it was 7 o'clock and my friends just finished off their dinners.

"That was amazing, now I get why you always talk about this place," Nic gushes.

"It is pretty great," I agreed as I was picking up their plates at the table.

After the bill was paid Steph and Nic promised to call me soon, Brit just smiled thinly, I couldn't believe she was still acting this way.

After they had left, a few more groups came in to the restaurant, and as they finished ordering and began eating, Phil and I finally took a break at the till.

"So those are your friends, eh? They're... uh nice,' Phil commented, "well only that girl, really was a bitch."

"Yeah, that's Brit, she's quite the person," I agreed.

'She doesn't seem very nice, just observing...'

"Yeah, but I've known her forever, its hard to just let a friendship die."

He gives me a weak smile, "Anyway, your sentence is almost over until tomorrow, two more hours of dinner service.'

"This doesn't seem that bad."

"Wait until the weekend, you'll learn to dread it," he jokes.

"So why do you keep coming back?"

"This is probably the best paying job, our coworkers are nice, good food, the only thing that makes you want to up and quit are those annoying customers, who are bad tippers and think that they own the place," he grimaces.

"Glad I only had to deal with Brit tonight!"

I went to the back to grab a drink of water when Aiden comes out of the washroom, I never really pegged him to be a cook it was rather unexpected, we had an awkward glance at each other. We stood facing it each other for some time, neither of us knew who should break the silence first.

"Katarina, do you think we can talk tonight, I'd really like to get things sorted out," he says his voice a little quieter than usual.

"Sure, I can wait for you after close," I reply.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem, I got to go, I have tables."

The night was steady until close, we did our side duties, Phil asked me if I needed a ride home, I declined and he was the first to leave. I sat at the bar waiting for Aiden and the kitchen staff to finish cleaning, I was left with Aleix doing the night's cash out.

"I know that you don't need me to tell you what to do, you have your dad for that, I trust your judgement, but Aiden has dangerous friends," Aleix grimaces.

"I understand, but he's not like that," I answer him; images of the other night were running through my mind.

"I just want you to be careful."

"I know, but why did you hire him then and have him at the house?"

"I thought I would give him an opportunity, he doesn't have to choose that life."

I shrug non-committal.

"Well then, be extra careful, if you ever need anything you know I would be there."

"I know," I get up and give him a kiss on the cheek at that moment, Aiden comes out and walk towards us.

"Hey, we're all finished" he says to Aleix, he turns to me, "do you want to head out?"

"Yeah, let's go," I answered, "See you Aleix, have a good night."

"Goodnight you two, Aiden take care of her," Aleix says sternly.

"I will," Aiden replies as we walk out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I didn't like the way I ended it with the last chapter so here's a little bit more to chomp on tonight!

_The Talk_

We walked outside the warm air hitting us, he turns right and I follow him towards his truck, I had to wait while he searched for his keys when I finally noticed that his window had already been fixed.

"How did you get this fixed so fast?" I mused.

"Oh, my mom's boyfriend is a mechanic, it was in and out within the hour," he grinned, finally finding them. He opens the door for me, lets me get in and shuts it; he climbs into the other sides and starts his engines.

"Where do you want go?" Aiden asks.

"Anywhere, I doubt that there's anything worth going to open at this time, let's just go the beach and talk?" I suggested.

"Sounds great," he smiles and turns on his engine.

We drive to the beach silently, it took a few minutes, and by 11:02 pm he killed the engine and we sat in the dark of his truck, he looks at me for a second and all that could be heard were the crashing of the waves on the beach,

"Can we sit out there?" I asked.

"Whatever you'd like," we get out of the car, he walks to my side and takes my hand as we walked to the sand. We chose the large log with the purple markings on it, and some rocks above hid it from the seawall.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything, I should have," he breaks the silence.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I blew it up for no reason, just a wounded ego," I confessed, "you're not my boyfriend, you're a guy I've just met, I shouldn't have demanded that of you."

"Then I'm sorry for that, it was the right thing to do," he smiled weakly, I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his left arm.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asks.

"The other night, for trying, most guys would just give up when they find out that they wouldn't be getting anywhere."

"To be fair, we didn't share the same circumstances," he chuckles.

"So what now?"

"I don't know."

"Well what would you like?"

"I would like to see where this goes."

"Me too."

"We should take it day by day, no pressure."

"Sounds good to me," he grins.

"Let's see if it even goes anywhere, knowing my temper," I joke with him, "I like you, Aiden."

"I like you too," I look up and he kisses me softly, "wait I can't get over it, what happened last night?"

"Last night?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah, the bite on your neck," he looks at me in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah, well I went for a walk at beach," I say truthfully, no need to lie and say I didn't mean to.

"Alone?!"

"Yes.."

"Alone!? Katarina, you were attacked the night before!"

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep, so I decided a walk would wind me down. Anyway, I ended up on the beach and I guess I fell asleep, then that guy woke me up claiming to be beach patrol."

"We have no beach patrol, Kat, and I can't believe you fell asleep!" he shakes his head.

"I know that now, I've heard the same thing from my dad, don't worry, he's covered it…. Well, he insisted that he should take me home, I vaguely saw his uniform, and I thought that he seemed to be legitimate. Anyway he started talking about how much more beautiful I was compared to his daughter, he was being so creepy which was obviously a huge red flag," I start to explain, he nods prodding me to go on, "so I told him that I'd rather walk. He wouldn't let me, then demanded me to get into his car, when I declined he pinned me down, I gave him my signature kick. That only gave me a few seconds to get away, so when he finally regained his wits, he got me on the ground and, I guess the adrenaline kicked in or some secret super power I didn't even know I had and kicked his ass," I smile trying to lighten the mood, "It was a struggle but, I think I got the better of him."

"Wow, we should get you a rape whistle or some pepper spray, I can get some for you, if you'd like," he smiles weakly.

"I think I'm okay, I'm not going to hanging out alone at night anymore," I shrug.

"I'm sorry, I wish I was there, he wouldn't be walking," he clenches his fists, looking like he was fighting with himself.

"I'm fine, Aiden."

"I know, but I hate hearing stuff like this, it makes me see red, not being able to do anything about him," he pauses, "you're a fighter, seeing how brave you were the other night, it's one of the things I find so great about you," he wraps his arm around me and we sit in silence for a while just looking out at the waves.

"I like being around you, I feel safe," I nuzzle closer to him.

"Me…." He began to say, but at the same moment my phone began vibrating, it was probably my dad wondering where I was, "I think that's you."

He looks at his watch, "Geeze, it's already 12:15 I should take you home," he says worried, "I forgot that I have some stuff to do tonight, Hal and the boys must already be waiting for me."

"I can go home by myself if you need to go, my house is just five minutes away," I offered.

He laughs, "You're joking right? Coming from you, the girl that has been assaulted twice in 48 hours? No, they can wait, I'm going to bring you right to your door and watch you get in."

"Alright," I get up and wipe the sand off of my clothes, he wraps his arm around my waist and we walk to his truck, we get in and he quickly pulls out of the parking lot and makes a right to go to my house, he was such a mystery, he fascinated me.

"I have an idea, let's play 21 questions, but we have to answer our own question too!"

"Okay, sounds fun," he smiles.

"Let's start tonight," he drives a bit faster and ends up at the gate within a few minutes, I put in the passcode for the gate and we ride up the hill, the lights were all on, my dad was probably waiting for me in the foyer, wanting an explanation. Aiden pulls up in front of my door and kills the engine.

"I'll call you tonight and we can begin playing, okay?"

"Okay! Sounds good," I smile at him.

"I'm glad we sorted through that," he touches my chin and kisses me lightly.

"Me too," I smile at him and give his cheek a kiss, it was smooth, but still a little scruffy, "I should go, my dad is probably already fuming that I'm so late."

"Wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea of me," he smiles lighting his whole face I smile back.

"See you later," I get out of the car, run to the top of the stair gave him a quick wave goodbye as I opened my door.

I walked in and the lights were on, just as I had suspected my father was sitting at the third step of the staircase, sipping tea.

"Late night at Aleix's?" My father says.

"Lot's to learn," I answer.

"Aleix told me that you were out of there before 11 pm and it is almost half past midnight. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, I meant to after work, but I got a bit side-tracked, I'm sorry dad," I came up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I trust you, but after what's been happening the last few days, I've been a little worried. I don't want anything to happen to you, so be careful," I think he meant be careful of Aiden, my dad isn't one to tell you what to do, he'd much have you figure it out on your own, the complete opposite of my mom.

"I know, dad, listen I'm really tired and I still have class tomorrow so I'm just going to bed, I love you," I say trying to get out of the situation faster.

"Okay sweetheart," he gives me a kiss, "goodnight."

"Night!" I called back as I take the steps two at a time.

"Oh I almost forgot your grandmother wants you to call her tomorrow when you have time," he calls back.

"Okay, I'll call her in the morning, dad."

I walk slowly up the stairs and down my room; the curtains were still open so the moonlight was illuminating the large space, it looked like it was glowing. How beautiful, I walk up to my window and stare out, watching the light breeze shaking the willow tree outside, I open one of the windows listening to the rustling leaves. I turn and take my phone out of my pocket, turn on the sound and place it into the charger dock. I walk to my bathroom and step out of my clothes, dropping them into the hamper, I look at myself in the mirror, _god do I look awful_. I turn on the shower and step in, the warm water cascading down the expansive showerhead above. I lather myself, zoning out of and recalling the days' events, I can't believe all of this happened.

I hear my phone ringing in my room; I quickly shut off the water, grab my towel and run to my desk.

"Hello," I said, trying to hide my excitement, he actually called! Water was dripping down my hair so I put him on speaker so I could properly dry myself.

"Hey, beautiful," he says, his phone voice was quite sexy.

"How are you?" I ask, smiling.

"I'm good, but I just wanted to call you so you wouldn't be waiting up for me, things are running a little late over here. Can I have a rain check for 21 questions?"

"Of course, I totally forgot I have school tomorrow at 8 am anyway, we can do it some other time," I smile trying to hide my disappointment.

"Okay good, I was really looking forward to, have a goodnight, sweet dreams beautiful."

"You too, don't stay up too late."

"I'll try, see you tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, see you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Goodnight," I hang up the phone, letting the disappointment run through me.

At least I'll see him soon; ugh it's already 1 am, class starts in just 7 hours! I run back to the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet and try to disinfect my cut, it already looks like it's starting to heal. I quickly lotion and moisturize my face, I was much too tired to dry my hair so I permitted myself to sleep on it wet. I turn my alarm on insuring that I'll be able to get up today, and quickly jumped into my bed as soon as my head hit the pillow it was lights out for me.

My alarm buzzes, it's 6:30 am, ugh five and a half hours of sleep is not enough, at least I only have two classes today, why didn't I just take two classes this summer, I am way too keen. Today I have Spanish and Women's studies, but that will take my entire morning, at least I only have one more tomorrow at 1, I should really talk to Aleix about my schedule. I make my way to my washroom and take a quick shower while brushing my teeth, I shampoo, condition, and soap, like a well oiled machine, I was out of there in under 15 minutes. I looked at the digital clock on the wall, 6:45 am, still early, I dry my hair, bandage my bite, and put on a little bit of make up, some mascara and blush. I walk across my bedroom to my closet; I chose flow-y floral summer dress that hit mid-thigh, a pair of flat sandals, and a long necklace; I also, take a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and my black flats for work tonight, getting excited to see Aiden. On my way out of my closet I grab, my school bag, with all the printed notes from yesterday's missed classes, I walk to my desk grab my MacBook and cell phone, and finally I was out the door. I go down to the kitchen, seeing my dad in a black suit and black tie, he looks quite dapper.

"Hello dad, love the suit," I smile at him and give him a kiss.

"Good morning Katarina, the new housekeeper will be here tomorrow morning, can you show her around, I've made a list of things she needs on a day to day basis, but I'll be on a day trip to Seattle so I'll be gone early. You'll have to show her around and tell her your needs."

"Will do, sir," I give him a joking salute.

"Katarina, I know I've been travelling a lot and with this upcoming trip, I'm a little weary about leaving you here alone, so I'm definitely getting more security, it was my fault that I didn't amp it up before, I was naïve, thinking it will be safe for you. I don't want to smother you and I don't want to hire a personal bodyguard, I know how much against that you are, but if something like that happens again, I won't hesitate to."

"Okay dad, well I'm off to school," I grab my traveller's mug, fill it with freshly brewed coffee with two teaspoons of sugar and grab a muffin from the basket.

"Have a good day honey, love you, I'll see you tonight?"

"I have work, maybe you should come for dinner!" I say brightly.

"I'll do that," he smiles at me and gives me a kiss.

I walk out the door and take a bite of my muffin and a sip of on my coffee, I walk to the garage and press the button to open up my stall, my new silver Bentley Continental Supersports, courtesy of my grandfather, an extremely lavish gift that I had received for my 21st birthday I decided that it was too much and wanted to return it, but he would have none of it. He said that I would only be young once, my father agreeing with me almost didn't let me keep it, but persuaded by my grandparents, he eventually gave in. I've always been uncomfortable riding in it, it just wasn't my style, it was much too flashy for my taste, and even a simple Mazda would have been too much as a gift. My paternal grandparents are the lavish type; they want me to have everything I want, with no hard work, which is nice, but not who I am. My maternal grandparents are polar opposites, they taught me hard work and dedication was the only way to go in life, no freebies. My grandparents don't get along very well with each other, but I love them all equally.

I press my car button and the doors open and I slip in, I put my phone on the dock and decide to call my grandmother.

"Hello?" A warm voice fills the speaker of the car.

"Hello Grandma Adel, how are you?" I ask brightly.

"Hello dear, I just wanted to hear your voice, are you okay?"

"I'm great grandma, just on my way to school."

"That's good, will you be able to come and visit soon, I heard about this new job and all the classes in school."

"I will try, I would love to see you both," I gushed.

"Good, at the end of the month, you know we host our annual fundraiser, I don't want you to miss it."

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great, your grandfather and I will be looking forward to it, we love you very much."

"I love you, can you let grandpa know too."

"Yes I will, see you soon, goodbye dear," she says warmly.

"Goodbye," and just like that she was gone.

I decided to call my grandmother Catia, but I know she's still in Madrid on vacation with my grandfather, so I decided to just leave them a message.

I press her number on my phone, it rings, but ultimately goes to voicemail.

"Hola abuelos, how are you? Just calling to check in on you guys, call me when you've have come home, love you, bye." I hang up, satisfied with my morning.

I'm driving pretty fast, so I reach school within fifteen minutes, I find my parking spot underground. Grabbing my bag, phone, coffee, and muffin from the passenger seat, I climb out and walk towards the elevator, the parking lot is deserted, it is much too early to be at school and since it's summer, it's been especially dead.

The elevator pings and I step in, there's a guy already there, probably from the P2, he already has floor 3 pressed, he looks familiar, I wonder if he's in my class. He was about 5'11", lanky, with short side swept blond hair, and clear blue eyes, the picture perfect look of a California surfer boy.

"Hey, Katarina, right?" he asks.

"Um, yeah, I am, sorry I don't' think we've met," I say turning pink.

"It's okay, my name is Riley, I'm in your Spanish class, and I sit behind you a few rows back."

"Oohh, I'm sorry, I'm really absorbed in my classes, I barely recognize the professor," I try to joke.

"It really is okay, you weren't in class yesterday," he says as the door to our floor opens.

"Yeah, there a few issues last weekend," I sigh, he looks at my face and notices the bandage on my neck.

"Don't want to intrude, but does it have anything to do with that," he points, we begin walking to our class.

"Yeah, a little," I say, this guy is getting personal fast, I don't know if I'm too comfortable with that.

"That…," he was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Sorry," I smile at him weakly, I'm saved, I look at the caller i.d., and it was Aiden, my heart leapt out of my chest.

"It's okay," he mouths.

"Hi," I said a little shyly, Riley is still standing next to me.

"Hey, just wanted to say good morning and to see if you were able to get up for school today, " he laughs.

"Well I did set up an alarm," feigning annoyance.

"Good, well have a good day, can't wait to see you tonight, what time are you finished school?"

"Well I'll probably be done here by 12:30, then going to Aleix's at 4, how about you?"

"I'm probably going to do some work this morning," _work? I think to myself, what else does he do?_ "Can we meet after?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked excitedly.

"Just lunch, we can get to know each other better Miss O'Reilly," he replies, I can't help the big smile that has spread across my face.

"Sounds great, where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want."

I laugh, "Okay, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I have to go to work at 2:30, so it'll be better if I just meet you, let me know where you want eat and I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye," I hang up the phone, my mood lifting.

I look at my watch, _shit_, only five more minutes; Riley is still standing behind me.

"Oh sorry, I kept you waiting."

"It's okay, lets go to class?" _what is up with this guy?_

"Yeah, sure."

We get inside the room, I take my seat and he decides to sit next me, weird, it's not assigned seating, but honestly this guy needs to learn some subtlety.

"Sorry can I sit here, that girl normally sits with you, right? Do you think it's okay for me to take her seat?"

"Oh Brit," I totally forgot she took this class too.

"I think she'll be fine," I say coolly.

Our professor comes in and Brit right behind her, late again, she looks over to me seeing that her usual seat is taken, I smile weakly, but decides to walk right past me and not utter a word; she sits in the corner back near the window.

_Great_, still with the cold shoulder.

"Ahh Miss O'Reilly, you're back, hope all is well," Professor Alvarez regards me warmly.

"Yes, all is well," I reply, smiling.

Turning her gaze over to Britt with a much more colder tone, "I'm glad that you were able to wake up early enough to come to class Miss Lancer," She turns her back to us, and begins to talks about our essays. The class went by relatively quickly and was thankful when it was time to go, I quickly grab my things and head out the door.

"Katarina, wait up," Riley calls from behind me, great.

"Hey, sorry but I have to get to my next class," I say trying not to sound dismissive.

"I know, but I was wondering if I could pick your brain about the essay sometime?"

"Sure, I guess, maybe next week or something?" I say distractedly.

"Umm I was wondering maybe sometime this weekend? We could go to lunch or something."

"Oh Riley, that would be nice, but I'm really busy, new job and all. Sorry."

"That's okay, maybe some other time?'

"Yeah, sure, but I really have to go. See you later," I say already walking away.

"Yeah, see you later," he calls out, as I quickly run to my other class in a whole different building. I better not be late because of him!


	9. Chapter 9

_First Date_

As I situate myself in my usual seat, I wish that I had dropped this course when I had the chance, it was by far the longest out of the three, but my conscious kept telling me that it'll be better in the long run, _this will lighten your load in the future, just do it_. My prof comes in, she's wearing her hair in a loose bun and a black frock, maybe to symbolize women's oppression, and I laugh inside, she begins her tired… uh I mean lecture, which coincidentally sounded a lot more like a 'let's hate men campaign' instead.

I look at my watch, great, only a couple of hours left, as I take notes on her lecture time seemed to be standing still. At 11 30 we had our 10-minute break, I start to eat my granola bar from my bag, so excited that I'll be seeing Aiden today.

I decide to text him about the location, I picked a small restaurant just off the beach near the taverna, so he doesn't have to drive very far and I could spend the most amount of time possible with him.

**11:30 am: Sounds great beautiful, don't be late ;)**

**11:30 am: Oh please, I'm quite punctual.**

The hour creeps by until finally she lets us leave early, I'm grateful, the closer the time got, the antsier I was becoming. As I pick up my bag, bee-lining to the door I run into Riley outside my class, _what the hell?_ This guy is getting too stalker-ish.

"Listen, I don't normally do this, but I've noticed you this entire semester," he admits shyly, I couldn't help cringing at him.

"Uhh, I don't think this is a good time Riley, I have somewhere to be," I look at my watch, 12:25 pm.

"We can walk and talk," he says reassuringly.

"Okay…"

"Well see this entire time I wanted to know who you were, so I asked around, shit I even googled you," he tucks his hands in his front jeans pockets.

"Googled me? What did you find?" I laugh a little nervously, but trying not to be calloused at the lengths he had gone to find out who I was.

"Just all about your family, your dad, but not very much about you," he shrugs, "there were only pictures of you at events, and little snippets of you in articles."

What the hell… okay a lot more creepy, I mean why must he tell me these things, I wonder what else is there of me on the Internet. I sigh, why is this happening to me, I mean guys have hit on me before, but not so aggressively like this one. Am I supposed to be impressed? Excited that he decided to get information about me over the web; I hope the pictures were at least flattering. I furrow my eyebrows; he notices and shakes his head to get his hair out of his face, probably a nervous habit or just in need of a haircut.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I just wanted you to know, now can you reconsider my invitation for this weekend?" he asks quietly.

"Umm," I was unable to articulate what I wanted to say, what did I actually want to say? Do I want to let him have it or did I want to let him down easy. Why does it have to be so complicated all the time?

He presses the down button of the elevator, as we stand in silence, only the ping could be heard, we step inside, still silent.

"P1?" he asks when we've settled in.

I nod at him, "Riley, I'm sorry, you just surprised me, I can't believe you actually searched for me just so you could get to know me, when you could have just done that organically…"

"I know, I'm sorry too, but I was nervous, I didn't know what to do. I didn't think I could just approach a girl like you," he shrugs.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like that, but you should have chosen the latter, I wouldn't have bitten your head off. Why did you choose today to talk to me?" I asked as moves to the side to let me out of the elevator, then following me out, "you don't have to walk me to my car."

"I'd like to," he says innocently.

"Alright…" I say, getting a little irked, we walked in silence; I press the button for my car as we approach it.

"Nice car," admiring it.

"Thanks," I say a little embarrassed.

"No really, wow, my little Ford does not compare to this, you drive this everyday?"

"Sometimes," I say shyly.

"This is amazing, wow," he was floored by my car… _great_.

"Thanks, but I really have to go," I look at my watch, it's 12:35 pm, I only have 10 minutes to get all the way across Hillcrest, I get in and start it, "I'll see you later."

"Um alright, here take my number," he hands me a piece of paper, "I've had it written on that piece of paper for a whole 3 weeks."

"That's sweet, thanks," he closes my door and I pull out of my parking spot, I give him a little wave and I'm off towards the exit.

That was much too awkward.

At this point I was already going to be a little late, I called Aiden from the car, but no answer so I left a voicemail, telling him that I would be a little late. Damn he was right!

I quickly make it pass the boardwalk and to the restaurant, I signalled right so I could park in front. I grab my purse and steps out of the car; I make my way around to put some money in the meter. What a beautiful day, the sun was shining; people were enjoying the heat and sunbathing. I could hear a man playing his guitar on the boardwalk and children laughing as the ocean splashed them; maybe I should go for a swim before work I mused. I reach the restaurant and I ask for two on the patio, it was well shaded; I took off my sunglasses and look around expecting to find a smiling Aiden. I looked at my watch it's 1:00pm, he's late and he hasn't even called me, as soon as I thought about his tardiness my phone rings, I answer immediately, too excited to look at the caller I.d.

"Hey!" I said excited.

"Hey?" it's Steph, my heart sinks, "you're cheerful."

"Oh hey, sorry, I thought something else… Anyway, what's up?" I ask trying to mask my disappointment.

"Nic and I want to go shopping, tomorrow at 2, do you have work?"

"My class will end at 2, can we meet at 2:30 and I don't have work tomorrow, thank god!" I exclaim.

"Sounds good, then we can have dinner too!" I can her smile over the phone.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Tomorrow, bye Kat!" she hangs up the phone.

Where is Aiden? The waitress comes up to me and asks if I'd like anything to drink, I order lemonade, still no Aiden. What has happened to him, a pit started growing in my stomach, why hasn't he even called me to cancel?

The waitress comes back with my drink and asks when my companion will be joining me, I decide to give him another 15 minutes, then I'll order some lunch. God this is embarrassing, he's pretty much stood me up.

I text him asking him where he is with no reply, at 1:30 pm, I give up and said that my friend won't be joining me and I order a large spinach salad with grilled chicken. I can't believe the bastard didn't even text or call, he stood me up; I've never been stood up before. The rejection was stunning, I can't believe he would just disappear, well at least I'll be seeing him at work, unless he's flaking on that too. Is that who is? A flake?

Ten minutes later, my waitress comes back with my salad, the woman seated with a guy in front of me gives me a reassuring smile, great, even she's picked up that I've been stood up. I've lost my appetite, but I know I should eat something, I take little bites and finally I couldn't eat anymore, I get the check and pay with my credit card.

I try to get out of the restaurant as fast as I can, I decide to call him again in the car, still no answer, well then I guess two can play that game. I drive to the nearby nail salon and decide to treat myself to a Mani and Pedi, I sink into the plush leather massage chairs, turn my phone on silent and placed it into the bottom of my bag, I chose a royal blue polish, it was a bright, yet dark, it was gorgeous. After my relaxing hour at the salon, I decided to call Fernando and reschedule my training session tomorrow to 10 am, which would give me plenty of time to get better acquainted with the new housekeeper, I already missed yesterday's session with him, he will not be pleased.

His assistant picks up the phone and patches me through to him, "I'm really sorry for cancelling, I just lost all organization skills yesterday."

"It's quite all right Katarina, but the next time you missed a scheduled session, I'm tagging on another half hour of running."

I grimace, "Understood. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye," he says curtly, I hang up and decide to drive to the local gallery to pass the hour.

They were showing a new local artist, all abstract, not really my favourite form of art, but I can appreciate it. I wandered around the small space, when a small piece at the end of the room caught my eye. It was an oil painting of a clear meadow with drooping greens and moss; it was captivating, so simple, but yet so beautiful. I sit in front of it admiring the meticulous strokes.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" A young man, dressed in dark slacks, blazer and a tucked in button shirt, his hair was perfectly placed onto the right side, and twinkling grey eyes, he was gorgeous.

"Y-yes," I stutter, what is wrong with me? Are you just some blubbering teenage girl?

"My brother painted it, I was just looking at his work, before I had to go to a meeting," he smiles proudly.

"He's very talented," I mused.

"That he is, so what brings you here?" he asked.

"Killing time before I have to go to work," I tell him honestly.

"Oh what do you do?" he asks seemingly interested.

"Well I'm a student at the uni, but I'm helping my father's friend at his restaurant as a server."

"Ahh I served when I was in school as well," he says, "may I sit?"

"Of course," smiling at him.

"Thanks," he grins at me as he sits, he holds out his hand, "I'm Henry Dumont."

"Katarina O'Reilly," I smile at him, shaking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," he with that smile still on his face.

"Likewise."

We walk around the gallery just talking; conversation was easily made with Henry, who I've come to find has diverse interests, from Tupac to Bach, dining alone, sky diving, and watching tribute bands. A new graduate from Yale University and currently employed in his father's investment firm; his brother was the artist and didn't want to get into the family business, Henry keen on taking his position is now set to inherit the family business this year; his father was going into early retirement.

"Are you nervous?" I asked about his hostile takeover.

"A little," he answers honestly, "on paper it looks great, simple at times, but it is far from it."

"I understand, my dad is in the same position, he is constantly on the move, constantly trying to outdo himself every fiscal year, sometimes it's lonesome being all alone, but I know it makes him happy so I don't complain."

"You're a good daughter," he smiles, his phone buzzes, "Sorry," he mouths at me. "Dumont, yes, well that's a major gamble, I want all of it off, no risks. And has the new client arrived?... good." he hangs up the phone.

"Duty calls?" I ask.

"Yes," he sighs, "well I enjoyed this hour we've shared, I wish it were longer," he kisses my hand, "give me a call?"

He hands me his business card from his gold card holder, he's probably a big deal, "I only carry six at a time, so you're obviously special enough to get one," he winks at me.

"I'm glad that I'm worthy," I joke with him as we walk out of the gallery, I look at my watch and it's 3:55pm, where did the hour go? "Looks like I'm also running late," I told him.

"Ahh, well I'll walk you to your car," he says, I lead him to the back parking lot, "wow, a Bentley, who are you?" he says, stunned.

"Just a girl," I open the door and climb in, "thank you for saving my afternoon, have a good meeting."

"Have a good rest of your day," he closes my door and watches me drive off, still with a bewildered look on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hello all! I want YOUR opinion, who do you guys like better? Aiden or Henry? I sort of have both ways written out and I know where I want to take this story, but as of right now how do you guys feel about either relationships?

Thanks for reading! :)

_A Second Date_

I drive to work in a sublime daze, what a weird day, I've almost completely forgotten about being stood up, Henry is a nice man, who's well versed in the arts and music. Lost in thought I was at the restaurant within what seems to be only a few minutes, I grab my work clothes and run to through the delivery bay and straight to the washroom, but before I could reach the door, Aiden was coming out of the kitchen, I look at him, anger filling me inside, _fucking asshole_.

"Katarina…" before he could finish I run into the last stall of the large restroom, I quickly get my clothes off and put on my skirt and tuck in my white blouse, I put up my hair into a tidy bun, I fix my mascara and put on some lip gloss. I look good, I smile at myself, I can hear Aiden being called back in to the kitchen, so he had been waiting outside the entire time, _great_. Well at least I'm saved for another aggravating conversation… for now. I couldn't even fathom what sort of excuse he would come up with, what an inconsiderate prick, he couldn't have picked up the phone at anytime this afternoon, he couldn't have left a message of any sort? It was so infuriating. I think I hate him, no matter the feelings that I may have had for him at some point, all I can think of is ripping him a new one.

Once I've collected myself, I do another once over and walk out to the dining room.

"You're late," Phil observes and gives me a smirk.

I roll my eyes at him and smile, "Just a few minutes. Do you know were Aleix is?"

"In the kitchen, I think," he waves his hand at the general direction.

"Thanks," I give him a sweet smile. Mustering up all my courage, I make myself go into the kitchen where the guys are all smiles at me, I locate Aleix he's at the pastry section. I see Aiden and quickly side stepped him.

"Kat…" he calls out trying to grab me, but I dodge him successfully.

I quickly make my way Aleix, I tap him in the shoulder and he turns and gives me a hug.

"You're late," he muses.

"Nothing gets passed you," I smile at him, "I was running late, sorry."

"That's okay," he looks at me giving me a once over, "a skirt" he raises an eyebrow at me, "you young lady are pushing my dress code."

"Well I'm here to keep you on your toes, but you did say to me black bottoms, black shoes, and a white shirt, so I didn't break any rules, also, it's just above the knee, so no harm done," I give him a sweet smile.

"True, well alright, you do look good, so I'll let it pass. Oh, today one of my cooks is sick so I'll be in the kitchen, so Jocelyn is coming in at 4:30, she's an interesting woman, but quite the mouth on her, watch out," he warns me.

"Will do sir, can we talk about my schedule for the week?"

"Sure."

"Will I be on an on-call basis or will I have a set schedule?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with, I would love for you to be on every Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays for the summer, but would you be willing to take up a few random shifts during the weekend too?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that," I smile, "that's good that you set those dates, because I've made plans for tomorrow! Also, I won't be able to work the weekend of my grandparent's fundraiser, but other than that I think we're good."

"Ah yes, I remember, I'll write it on my calendar," he smiles, "now go, I'm not paying you to stand here," he laughs.

"Ai-yay Cap'n," I begin to walk away, but Aiden blocks me.

"We need to talk," he says sternly, grabbing my arm.

I laugh at him, "No you had your chance to talk, so let go or I'll have to drop you."

"Please Katarina," he begs.

"Honestly, this whole "Please Katarina" thing, isn't working for me no one person should be saying that phrase so much," I say vehemently.

"I'm sorry," he lets me go and stands aside.

"Don't ever talk to me again," I whisper to him as I walk pass.

Outside in the dining area, Jocelyn has arrived, she was in her mid-thirties, very short, maybe under 5'3", with a huge dark mole on her forehead, it's actually the very first thing that I noticed. She looks like she was of aboriginal descent, she would have been pretty if she didn't have what seemed to be a permanent scowl the moment she saw me, I don't know why but I thought I knew all of the servers here, she probably works on the days we don't come in.

"Hello, I'm Katarina," I say approaching her, holding out my hand.

"I know who you are," she spits, "just stay out of my way."

Wow, what is up with her, determined to not let her get me down, I walk away, without another word.

Phil seeing everything scowls at her, "Don't worry about her, she's just an angry middle-aged girl."

"Girl?"

"Yeah don't let her tell you any different."

I laugh, "What's her problem with me?"

"It's because you're, you," he states matter-of-factly.

"Great, not again," I shrug, busying myself with side duties, half an hour later it was opening, couples and families started coming in. I was in charge of a small section close to the kitchen on the right side of the wall, I think I was strategically put here so I wouldn't have to carry plates a far distance.

The night passes by quickly and soon it was 7:30, my father has just arrived and said he was waiting for someone, I wonder who it was, maybe a date? I smile a little getting excited for my father, he hasn't been on a proper date in probably 3 years and even that didn't last very long.

"You'll know when," my dad reassures me, while he waits he starts with a bottle of our house red and ten minutes later, there he was, Henry standing in front of me, my dad's date…? He's changed into a dark suit and a bright red tie, he looked dashing.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," he smiles at me taking my hand to kiss it gently.

"Hi, Henry," I say dumbfounded.

"I didn't connect it until I was already part way through my meeting with your father," he smiles confidently.

"So the girl you met at the gallery was indeed my Katarina," my father says amused, he turns to me, "you must have left an impression on him."

I blush, "Can I get you started with anything," I ask, trying to change the subject.

"We'll do the appetizer platter, Henry has never been here," my father smiles at me and then at Henry, "I'll get my usual, how about you Dumont?"

"Hmm I'll take the lamb souvlaki," he smiles at me appreciatively.

"Sounds good, that's my favourite," I smile at him; I take their menus and pour him a glass of wine.

I ring their order in I smile at myself, he's obviously charmed my father already, I wonder what sort of business deal they've conjured up. My father and I have talked about the business, but he hasn't ever given me the full details of the ins and outs, he says he wants me to get my education done with before burdening me. Within ten minutes, their starters were up and I deliver it to them handing each a side plate so sharing would be easier.

"Thank you," Henry smiles, "looks delicious."

"Yes it does, tell Aleix to come out and talk with the masses."

I giggle, "I will dad, would you like anything else?"

"Just more of your company," Henry says jokingly.

I blush and I turn to go to the kitchen and ask Aleix to come out.

"Who's he with?" Aleix asks inquisitively.

"A business partner I think, his name's Henry," I answer him.

"I'll quickly go say hello," he says heartily, "will you all be alright?"

"I think we will," Roman says sarcastically, "plus we just have the one last table, it's been dead!"

Aleix and myself reach their table just when they started finishing up their appetizers, I clear their table as Aleix grabs a chair and sits with them.

"Would you like a glass of wine too, Aleix?" I ask.

He nods enthusiastically, I pour him a glass and bring it to him, "Thank you Miss Danger."

I shake my head in embarrassment, I walk up to the pass and see that their food was ready, I taking it and thanking them promptly. Aiden regards me darkly, his lips in a thin line, he has kept his eyes on me while I walk up to my father's table, placing the food in front of Henry he touches my elbow in thanks; I know Aiden saw that.

"Looks great," he smiles, it's such a young boyish grin, and it makes me smile just the same at him.

"I have to agree, looks like Aiden is working out," my father says to Aleix.

Amazing, it's back to Aiden; I walk away from them, making my way to the bar, where Phil was standing filling up water.

"They both likes you," Phil observes.

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?" I say.

"Nope," he smiles wickedly, "so what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you going to choose?"

"I have to choose?" I look at him.

"Well yeah, Aiden has that bad boy thing going for him, but the other one has the I will rule the world in just a year demeanour."

"Well who would you choose?"

"Both."

"Both?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Yep, you get the best of both worlds," he smirks at me.

"Oh Phil, I never knew you were so bad," I swat him.

"Or maybe you should go completely left field and go for the third man," he winks at me and pinches my arm.

What does he mean by that? Does he mean him? I shake my head, there have been too many guys in my life recently; I miss the simplicity that was my reality not too long ago. I take a sip of my water and walk back to my father's table, Aleix has gone and they were both partially done their meal, I ask them how it was and they both raved about the food. After I take their plates, I catch a glimpse of Aiden looking at me, he looks angry or maybe that's how he looks like usually, I shake his smiling image out my head, no he's an asshole, don't even entertain that notion!

I go back into the dining room and give them their packages, my father had already settled the bill before Henry had even arrived. After he learns this, he looks disgruntled and leaves me a 100$ tip.

"I can't take this," I say to him, while my father and Aleix were speaking near the entrance.

"Yes you can, your father paid for dinner, I might as well give you a tip for such great serving skills, it didn't look like it was only your second day at the job," he leans down at me and whispers it into my ear, placing a hand on the small of my back.

"Well thank you, apparently I have a fall back plan if my father's company goes belly-up," I look up at him as I smirk.

"Ahem," someone was behind us, trying to get our attention, I turn my head and it's obviously, Aiden.

"Oh Aiden, hey," I say turning the fire truck red.

"Hey," he grunts, "Aleix, we're finished back there."

"Okay, good job guys," Aleix waves at him, "see you tomorrow."

"See you," he looks at me, shakes his head and walks away.

My heart falls, I didn't have to be so crass with him, maybe I should have let him explain, but on the other hand, I owed him nothing and with that the guilt falls out of my fingers instantaneously.

"What was that about," Henry asks.

"Nothing," I shake my head, trying to get Aiden out of my head.

"Well since this is sort of our second date, I think you should at least give me your number," he says giving me a megawatt smile.

"When was our first?"

"At the gallery of course," he laughs.

"Okay…" I play along, "if we do call it that 'first date', we can't call this our second only because, I served you, you paid me, and I didn't eat, so unless you pay and starve all the girls on the second date, we're on track!" I laugh.

"Touché," he smiles a little, "you have a brilliant laugh."

"Thanks," I blush.

"I have an idea, its early, why don't we make this an official second date, let's go eat!" he smiles broadly.

"You just ate," I told him laughing.

"Well I could go for dessert, while you eat," he says shyly.

"I am hungry," I say looking at him apprehensively, "I suppose, it wouldn't hurt."

"Good, I was dropped off, do you want to drive?"

"You were dropped off?"

"Yeah, my driver," he says coolly.

"Aren't you special," I joke.

"Just a tad," he winks.

"Okay, I just have to let my dad know," I tell him.

"Of course."

I walk up to my dad and let him know that I'll be going out for a quick bite to eat, he eyes Henry, finally approving, I know this will be a conversation he saves for when I get home.

"Be safe," he says, kissing my forehead, "I may be doing business with him, but doesn't mean I won't completely ruin him if he does anything to hurt you."

"I know dad," I kiss his cheek, I turn to Aleix and give him a hug, "goodnight you two."

"You too," Aleix says, my dad silent.

I walk up to Henry, motioning that we could go, he shakes, both my father and Aleix's hands, replaying what my father said in my head, would he actually do that? Ruin him if he hurt me? I know my dad is protective, but I've never experienced it to this level, maybe it's the result of the last few days.

As we walk in silence to the back where my car was parked we made our way to the staff room to collect my purse, I tell him that I need to get change out of my 'work' clothes.

"You really don't need to, you look beautiful just the way you are," he smiles weakly, probably trying to test how much flattery I could take, "but if you feel more comfortable in something else…"

"Oh no, I'm okay, I was just thinking I should change back to my clothes from earlier."

"Please don't, you look amazing already," he smiles and holds the crook of his arm out and I take it, "lead the way."

He opens the door to the outside and lets me go first, "You are far too chivalrous, sire," I giggle at him as I step out into the parking lot.

"Kat…"

"SHIT! Oh my God, Aiden you scared me!" I look out and see him standing just a meter away from the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, can we talk?" he asked hopeful, but his face falls when he sees Henry behind me.

"Are you okay, Katarina?" Henry looking rather worried at my sudden outburst.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said reassuring him.

"What do you want Aiden," I tell him sternly.

"Nothing," his eyes cold.

"Okay, goodnight then, see you later," I tell him, "let's go Henry, my car's just over there."

"I think I'm actually jealous of you in this department," Henry jokes looking at my Bentley.

"That's your car," Aiden looks quizzically.

"Yes, it is," I say sheepishly, "well we have to go, goodbye Aiden."

"Goodnight, Katarina."

My heart sinks down to my stomach I hate seeing him like this, his beautiful blue eyes angry and hurt, but I quickly brush him out of my mind, he has no right to make me feel bad about this situation. I press the button when we get close to car and we both get in, the light turns off and we're engulfed in the dark, only the moonlight is seeping through my window.

"Great car," he muses as I start the engine and drive out of the back lot, I look to my left and see Aiden's head downcast, and another pang hits me. _No, no, no,_ I can't do this to myself, I gave him a chance and he just spat in my face, I forbid myself from even thinking about him for the rest of the night.

"Do you want to listen to anything?" I ask.

"Whatever you want," I put my iPod into the dock and let Ella Fitzgerald capture us with her voice, "I love this song."

"Lady's a tramp? It's a good song," I agreed with him, I looked around the restaurants and everything was either closed or closing, the only place open was the restaurant I went to this afternoon, hoping that this is a better omen and that my original waitress was off tables, I point at the restaurant, "is that place okay?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Good," I park into the same parking spot and put money in the same meter, talk about déjà vu, we get a table inside and we're seated in the corner booth away from everyone, the inside was quite romantic with blood red walls and gold accents, the tables were wooden and the booths were plush and velvety, it was the perfect date spot.

"Nice place," he observed.

"Yeah, I didn't know the inside was so nice, I only come here during the day and only stay on the patio," there was a single tea light in the middle of our table, it was charming.

"What is up with you and that Aiden guy?"

That was subtle, "Well he's just a friend really, well was a friend."

"Oh? What happened?" he asked sincerely curious.

"It's nothing, just stupid, trivial issues, but enough about him, what was the meeting between my father and you about?"

"Well he just bought a local phone company and I'm interested in marketing and giving it a new face, although I'm not technically the CEO of my father's company just yet, though I have been acting as one, I think of it as on the job training."

"Ahh," I didn't even know about this local business, no wonder there was all that noise in the news a few months ago.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited, your father is amazing especially since he's so young."

"He really is," I smile at him proudly.

The waitress comes back and I'm grateful that it's not the one from the afternoon, I order strawberry lemonade and chicken quesadilla, and he gets tiramisu with a Spanish coffee. My stomach grumbles, realizing that I still have that spinach salad in the backseat of my car, we talk a bit more about his business until our food comes, my mouth is watering, it all smelled so good!

"I love a girl who can eat," he gives me a cute grin.

"Me too," I smile at him between bites of quesadilla.

Dinner was accompanied with stories of our childhood and learning that we had so much in common, it was great, very relaxing, but I could feel the food coma creeping in. I started to yawn.

"Am I boring you," he asks teasingly.

"No! Of course not, I just haven't been sleeping well and I had an early morning," I try to explain.

"It's okay, I was only teasing, let's go, you should go to bed, it's nearly 11 pm."

"Okay, I'll get the bill."

"Already have," he winks at me.

"You're terrible."

"So it's official, we've had our second date," he smiles, his eyes lighting up.

"You have a great smile," I say.

"Why, thank you."

"You're very welcome, also, thanks for dinner."

"It was my absolute pleasure, okay, let me take you home."

"I drove you, don't you mean I'll drive you home?"

"I didn't want to put you out, my ride has been here since we've arrived, if it's okay can I drive with you to your home, then I'll just get off and get into my car? I just want to know that you'll be home safe."

"I'll be okay, I can just call you when I've arrived, I don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a bother," he reassures me.

"Honestly, its okay, but I will call you when I get home, I don't want you wasting more gas, I am green you know," I smile at him. We both stand, taking my hand and heading out the restaurant, next to my car is a tinted black Jaguar, a man was holding out the door.

"Sir, Miss," he had dark brown eyes, tall and handsome.

"Katarina O'Reilly, this is Malone, he's head of my security, Malone this is Katarina," he introduces us.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss O'Reilly," he holds out his hand.

"Kat, please," I take his and shake it.

"Malone, Katarina, didn't take to our plan very well, she will be driving alone," he says joking.

"Very well, sir," Malone answers, much too professional for my taste.

"Well good night, Katarina, I expect a call the moment you get home," he smiles giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I will call, but I think this is just a ploy to get my number," I tease.

"You wound me Miss O'Reilly, my intentions are quite pure," he says feigning pain.

"I think you'll get over it," I tease him, "I'll call you later."

I step out onto the street and get into my car; I left earlier and they were watching me as I drove north.

What a long day, all I want to do is get into bed and sleep until noon, but remembering everything I had to do the next day made me feel even more fatigued. I had to be up by 7 am to get ready to meet the new housekeeper; I had my training session with Fernando, class, then shopping with the girls. Full day. I'm glad I don't have work; if I did I probably wouldn't have been out tonight. How different my night would have been if things were different, if I Aiden really did show up for our lunch date, if I had never went to the gallery, would I have given Henry the time of day? I wipe away all of my thoughts, I'm over thinking this, things happen for a reason. The ride to my house felt much faster than usual, I enter the passcode at the gate and quickly speed up my driveway; I just wanted to get home and be in bed.

I quickly park the car in the garage and run up my steps into the house, _ahh home_, I run up to my dad's office, knowing full well that he would be up waiting for me.

"Hey Dad, I'm home," I say peeking my head through the door.

"Hey, honey, how was dinner?" I know he's careful not to prod.

"It was good, I forgot that I hadn't eaten very much today so I scarfed down everything, you'd be proud," I beam at him.

"Hmm, that's good. So what is up with you and Henry, and you and Aiden," my father is not known for his subtlety, I walk into the office and sit on one of the leather chairs in front of his large desk.

"It's over between Aiden and I, he stood me up, specifically made plans with me this afternoon and he just didn't show. No call, no text, nothing, I was so disappointed, after our talk last night, I thought he was for real, that he actually liked me, but it turns out that, that wasn't the case," I frown at him, "then Henry, just sort of popped up, and we hit it off right away, he was so forthcoming with everything and it didn't feel like he always had somewhere he'd rather be," I explained to him what happened after being stood up and how I spent the rest of the afternoon at the art gallery.

"I hope you choose the right one," he sighs.

"What do you mean? Dad, the guy I liked stood me up, I for one don't ever want to be stood up without a word of explanation I waited at the restaurant for more than an hour, but he didn't have the decency to let me know what was up? He called me last night just to say he wasn't going to call me later, he's so hot and cold, Dad, I know what I want, I don't think he does, and I know that I also know that I don't want to be treated like that," I say with an uneven tone.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I guess you've been having a bit of bad luck with the guys around here huh? Well I hope it works out better with Henry, he seems like an upstanding young man with a bright future, I just want you to know that whatever you choose I will always be here," he smiles at me.

"Oh Daddy, I love you," I leap up and give him a kiss on his cheek, "I would love to stay and chat, but I must be on my way, I have another early morning. Goodnight dad, I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yes honey, don't forget the plans are on the island in the kitchen."

"Yes dad, love you."

"Love you too."

I walk out of the door to his office and take out my cell phone from my purse; there are five missed calls and three texts, all from Aiden. Great, well he can wait, I close all the notifications before reading them and quickly take Henry's business card out, I dial his personal phone number, no wonder he only keeps six of these at a time, I wouldn't want every person I do business with to have direct access to me at any given moment.

He picks up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me Katarina, just calling to confirm that I'm still breathing," I say as I walk to my bedroom.

"Glad to hear it," he laughs softly, "well now I finally have your number it will be saved into my phone."

"Good to know, so what is a guy like you doing at a time like this?"

"Well just ready for bed, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, but if you want to chat for a little while I can."

"I'd like that," I reply shyly.

When I reach my bedroom I plug in my ear phones in so I could talk hands free, I place my phone on my bed and start unbuttoning my shirt and taking off my skirt, technology is great!

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" he asks.

"You know, taking over the world and such," I laugh, I take off my underwear and put on an old shirt and step into the bathroom. Not wanting to bother him, I use my facial wipes to take off my make-up, I run down the list of things I have to do tomorrow.

"That seems like a very full day, you have lots of those?"

"It appears so, sometimes I just wish life could be boring for just one day, just one," I confess.

"Well Kat, I'm sorry but there's never any rest for the wicked," he laughs, making me giggle.

"You have an adorable giggle."

"Thank you, I do feel quite special, the acting CEO of a very prominent company is taking time out of his busy schedule just to speak to me. I'm honoured."

"Anything for you."

I laugh, not knowing if it was a joke or not, Henry is sweet, kind, and so attentive, I need this in my life, yes I need this. I smile at myself.

"Can you hold on, I have to brush my teeth, give me one minute," I ask.

"Of course," I put the earphones on the side of my sink, I quickly brush and use mouthwash, the stinging sensation is gratifying.

I place the earphones back in, "Back!"

"I missed you," he says.

"Well don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around."

"I hope not very far."

"No, not very far," I assure him.

I turn off my light in the bathroom and jump into bed, I looked at the clock and it was already 11:45pm, I set my alarm for 7:00 am tomorrow.

Ignoring the time completely, I talk to Henry awhile more, but eventually not wanting to be rude and fall asleep on him, I tell him that I must go to bed, we both say groggy goodnights and hang up, I instantly fall asleep.

I feel a buzz underneath my pillow, what is that, I look outside and it's still dark, I turn to my right and look at my alarm clock 1:30 am, _shit_. Who is the dick calling me at this hour in the night?

I look, it's Aiden, he's added two other phone calls to his growing tally, I groan, knowing that I should answer it, because if I don't he'll just call me at some other ungodly hour. No, not this time, I switch off my phone and have a dreamless night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for the kind words and your input, it was very much appreciated, please continue to read and leave your opinions, they make me smile and help me write this story. I've replied to most of the reviewers, but I'm sorry I haven't gotten to everyone, I've just started school again so I've been busy. I will still update regularly, it'll give me a good release from the stress of school!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

_A brand new day_

The next morning after getting ready, I walk to the kitchen to get a cup of juice, what a lovely morning, my phone dings, Henry sent me a text, I immediately get excited.

**7:45 am: How are you this fine morning? Hope you slept well. :)**

**7:45 am: Quite well actually, how about yourself?**

**7:47am: Can't really complain, I met this amazing woman last night…**

**7:47 am: I hope she actually is as amazing as you think XD**

**7:50 am: She was.**

I swoon, he is so sweet, and maybe my luck is changing for the better!

I sit at the island waiting for the new housekeeper to arrive, I hear the buzzer for the gate, looking at the security camera the woman waving at me was quite pretty with dark hair, caramel skin, and a warm smile, she must be the housekeeper. A few minutes pass and the doorbell goes off, she's here, I run to the foyer and swing open the door gesturing for her to come in.

"Hello, my name's is Kat, Boone's daughter," I give her a big smile, holding out my hand.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Kelly Marigold," she shakes my hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ms. Marigold."

"Call me Kelly."

"Great, Kelly, let me show you around," I lead her to the kitchen and run through the list my father gave me. It was a schedule of what he needed and on what days, I begin showing her all the rooms of the house so she could get acquainted with the surroundings, "you should explore the grounds; you will be here most of the time anyway, right?"

"Yes, I will be living here."

"Great!" I exclaim trying to be as welcoming as can be, "have you signed all the papers or are you waiting for my father?"

"Yes, I have, I signed them yesterday, the screening process for this position was very thorough."

"I wouldn't doubt that, my dad is a tiny bit of control freak," I give her a warm smile, I show her up to the bedrooms, informing her about my schedule and needs.

She is to cook for us on the weekdays only, tidy up daily, and make the beds, I told her that she didn't need to do that for me, but tidying my room was permissible, since I don't usually leave a mess anyway. My father wanted her to take all the responsibility of cleaning the house, and if she needed help he would hire a part-time cleaner during the week. I informed her about all the times the gardeners and maintenance crew would be working around the house, the passcodes for the various areas in the property. That took us up to 9:30 when we finally finished the tour; I had some extra time before Fernando would show up for our hour-long session. I hope he takes it easy on me today, I'm still pretty tired from this week's events and the lack of sleep is really beginning to get to me.

I trudge back to my room and set up my alarm for 10:45 am, so I could take a nap before I have get up again, on my bed I decide to check my phone, there was a text from Aiden asking how I was that he really needed to talk to me, but I ignored them, I hated being so mean to people and especially him, but it wasn't fair to me either. There was aslo text from Henry asking to call him when I finished with my tour I should tell Henry about Aiden, but that conversation shouldn't be today, maybe at some other time, I just don't have the energy to hash out anything important. I dial Henry number.

"Hey," he answers.

"Hola," I smile at the phone, "I just wanted to tell you that I had a great night too."

"Oh did you now?" his tone mischievous.

"Yes, I did," I lay in bed hugging my pillow.

"What are you up to? Shouldn't an in-training CEO be knee deep in paperwork and such?" I ask him.

"Yes ma'am, I am, but there's this really pretty girl I met," he replies, "the one I told you about earlier? Well she finally gave me a call, I just had to answer it."

"Oh really, well I must meet this young woman, I have to see if she's up to standards," I say playing along.

"She definitely is," he reassures her, "she's quite the lady."

I giggle at him, "You are much too kind, so what do you have to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well after this I have a painful family dinner to sit through, I have to make sure to keep my brother Jake and father in their separate corners," I can hear the frown in his voice.

"Do they not get along?"

"That's an understatement, my father is an earthquake and Jake is the ocean, they don't mix well."

"That's quite an analogy, when did you brother decide he didn't want to be in the family business?"

"A few years back, he had already been working for my father, but he kept saying he couldn't take it anymore he had found everything dreadfully boring and inhumane."

"Inhumane?" I asked a surprised.

"I guess it was how my father built his company, no mercy sort of uptake, he had done a few things he wasn't proud of to get where he is at now," he says in a quiet voice.

"Oh," I didn't want to pry, but I still wanted to know what these things were, my father has probably done his fair share of things he wasn't proud of, but I wouldn't say inhumane, he did what he needed to do for his inevitable ascend to the top.

"Jake sort of snapped one day and stopped showing up to work, we thought he died or was abducted, but really he was just painting in another city, he didn't talk to anyone for a couple years, my father would not forgive him, even now. It took my mom and grandparents' intervention to even get them into the same room together. Ever since that painful day we've had a monthly family dinner."

"Are they at least working at it now? Their relationship I mean?"

"Sort of, my father probably will never fully forgive him, but he can stomach seeing Jake now," he sighs, "anyway, enough about them, how are you Kat?" I laugh lightly from the quick change of subject.

Soon our conversation had become more like talking to an old friend, we were able to get comfortable easily, and debate current events without it turning to a heated blood match, it was wonderful. Just as soon as we were hitting our stride, my alarm goes off, time for Fernando…

"I have to go do my workout," I sigh.

"I can't believe we've talked for that long, I told my P.A. that I would be back in a few minutes to sign these papers!"

"I'm sorry, I should have said something," feeling guilty for keeping him on the phone for so long.

"Hey, I didn't say anything, it was a stimulating conversation that I for one didn't want to end so suddenly."

"I'm still sorry," I say quietly.

"Well you can pay me back by texting me when you get a chance this afternoon," he laughs softly.

"Of course," I smile, "have a good day."

"You too."

"Don't miss me too much," I laugh.

"I'll try, but no promises," we stay on the line for a few more seconds, we both laugh at each other.

"Okay, bye Henry."

"Bye, Kat," he said as we both hung up.

I look at the clock it was 10:55 am, realizing the time I quickly jump out of bed and rabidly try to take off my clothes, I find some yoga pants and a tank top in my closet. Bolting down the stairs to meet Fernando tapping his foot, obviously impatiently waiting.

"Ah, I'm not late," I smile at him when I reach him.

"No, you were just on time," his tone clip, he really was expecting me to be late, what a sadist, he knows I hate to run!

"You need to relax more Fernando, you'll start graying much sooner," I try to joke with him.

He ignores my comment, "Let's get started," leaving me and turning to the direction of the gym.

Fernando is tall, about 6'3", very muscular, with dark tanned skin, dark eyes, and a short buzz cut, and he's always been very brusque with me, not sure why, he's been my father's trainer for three years and mine for a year. Before him, I use to go to our gym just on my own, because I wasn't very fond of my dad's old trainer Vince, he was much too flirtatious with me and when Fernando started to work I was still a little apprehensive. After awhile I decided to try him out since my dad seemed to be really keen on him, I immediately started to like Fernando, because he doesn't care about how I look while I workout, which may I add I look really gross after a good session. He's always pushing me to go harder, to get better, I'm grateful I don't feel like I have to impress him or look good while I do his hellish exercises. At times I don't think I'll be able to do it, the run may be too long or an exercise too strenuous, but he pushes me through even when I need to stop and catch my breath.

Fernando never talks about his personal life, I actually know nothing about him, other than the things that my father tells me, but that information is all from his background check. Sometimes I wonder if he's married with kids or single living alone, I'll probably never find out, but it's fun to wonder.

"We'll go light on you today, I know you've had it rough this week," he says in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Great!" A tad too excited.

"We'll start five minutes jump rope and our stretches."

Soon after we had finished that, I was finally getting my head into the exercise, we begin our run, we start from the gym, around the house, through the courts, then through the forest and alongside the river; that would be roughly a 2.2 mile run, we try for twelve minutes, but I know he wants me to get it down to ten, he never gets frustrated with me which is nice, because sometimes I need to stop at the 1.2 mile mark to rest. For the most part we run in silence although he does praise me if I'm doing a good job and pushes me to keep moving, when I feel like giving up.

After our run that day I was exhausted, I hadn't worked out in a little more than three days, I was getting tired faster, we did some more stretches after and then a five minute break. It was already 11:30 am when we got back on it, we decide we would spar and work at my combinations in boxing. I've just recently gotten into it, it's really fun, I get to take out my aggression on a punching bag. Before we step into the ring I work at the punching bag for a few minutes, then he goes through the combinations, and finally we're ready to step inside. I put my mouthpiece and helmet on; wrap my hands and then put my gloves on. I love sparring. I get into my stance and he starts jabbing, I know he's going easy on me, I aspire to be just as good as him, eventually it'll happen, we're finally getting into step, but all too soon the buzzer goes off and it's noon, time's up.

"That was a really good workout, Katarina, just remember to keep your right arm up tighter, I'm getting those easy jabs in because you let me," he critiques, "but you did great nonetheless."

"Thanks," I say out of breath.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I look at him tiredly.

"Yeah so we can get back into our schedule."

"Okay, so at 8 then?"

"On the dot."

I nod at him ready to turn and go, but I pause,"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," his tone hesitant.

"Don't you get tired? I mean you saw my dad today, now you're here training me, and it's not like you're just sitting down, you're actually doing the exercise with me."

He laughs and for the first time he actually smiles, wow a laugh and a smile, "It's my job, I love all these exercises, being outside, it's getting paid to exercise, a man can't really complain, and your dad pays me really well for the amount of work I do."

"I get it, but why didn't you become an athlete? You would have probably been very good at whichever sport you chose."

"I use to play football, but I wrecked my arm," he shrugs, I never knew that maybe it's a touchy subject? "It was long time ago though, so I don't cry about it anymore," he smiles jokingly.

_Phew!_ "I'm glad you've finally opened up to me, you're always so professional it's sometimes intimidating," I shyly confess.

He shrugs, "Sorry about being intimidating, but it is still a job," I blush, _obviously Kat, why would you expect anything less?_

"It's okay, anyway, I got to go, I have school in an hour," I slowly walk away from him.

"Don't forget about tomorrow," he reminds me.

"I won't, have a good day Fernando!" I call as I rush out of the gym.

"You too," he replies back as I step out into the heat of the day.

I run to my room, quickly shower and get ready for my class, I decided on purple wrap dress that was easily taken off, since I will probably spend the entire afternoon in a changing room. I began feeling excited, I was going to do something completely normal, I've needed this after the last few days I've been having! I run down to the kitchen, grab a granola bar and my water bottle, and head out to my car.

The drive to school was fast, I started singing to my car's playlist glad that no one can hear my atrocious voice, I park at my usual spot and run to class. Taking the elevator up I text Henry.

**12:48 pm: Just arrived at school, what is the all-important CEO in training doing on such a lovely afternoon?**

I head to my class and situate myself in my usual chair, only one more hour of this, I put my notebook, phone, and pen on the table; I could hardly way for class to start.

My phone buzzes, Henry has already replied!

**12:52 pm: Glad to hear it, well I'm doing my all-important CEO training obviously.**

I turn my phone on mute so no one hears the vibrations on the desk.

**12:52 pm: Good on you! I'm actually pretty excited to get out of here and do some normal "girl" stuff lol.**

**12:55 pm: You deserve it, I can't believe I'm texting you while in a meeting… what are you doing?**

**12:56 pm: I am pretty amazing ;) BUT, you really need to get your head in the game DUMONT!**

**12:56 pm: I agree you are pretty amazing, call you later?**

**12:57 pm: I expect nothing more.**

My professor continues to drone on and I'm glad when I can finally get out of there, free for the rest of the week! No classes until Monday, and I don't even have any real homework, only to study the current chapters; _that's easy enough_, especially when I've already written the notes for them.

I reach my car and get in; calling Steph to tell them I'll be on my way, I pull out of the parking lot and decide to grab something to eat before I pass out. I will definitely need all the strength I need for this shopping extravaganza. I go to the café near the school, order a vanilla latte and chicken Panini, as I take my first bite getting into my car, my stomach grumbles happily, for a few minutes I sit parked eating my food, when my ringtone fills my car speakers, I press the button on my steering wheel not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I say my mouth muffled with food.

"Katarina! You finally answered," it's Aiden, my heart leaps up excited to hear his voice, but suddenly drops, my very smart brain signalling my heart that it's not okay to feel this way for him.

"Ugh, what?" I asked exasperated, he doesn't say anything, "what is it?" I say unable to hide the anger in my voice, not that I really wanted to.

"I was worried, I thought something happened to you, you weren't answering your phone…"

"Now you decide to call me, don't you think it's a little too late, you could have used the tenacity oh, I don't know yesterday, when you stood me up?! And why would I even give you the time of day, when I've already told you I didn't want to speak to you again."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," his voice sounding hurt, "can you give me chance to explain?"

"No," I say deadpan, "no I can't, twice you've done this, just disappeared without a word. And I'm not okay with you repeatedly disappearing; last night, well I guess three nights ago you were so great, but you lured me under false pretences you gave me a fictitious safety blanket, made me feel safe, but I was from it. I'm not doing whatever this is with you, I'll see you at work, but that's all, I don't want you to talk to me or pretend we're friends. Aleix likes you, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that for either of you, but stay away from me," I hang up heatedly.

Blood boiling, all the endorphins I got from the one-sided fight flowed through my body now I was unable to relax, I was much too wired. _Great_, even unintentionally he has an affect on me. I try to find solace in the fact I kicked a guy to the curb, my phone starts rining again, ugh it's Aiden.

"Honestly, this is getting old," I say not trying to hide my annoyance.

"Can I see you?"

"No," I said completely monotone.

"Please, just this once, and I promise after that I'll leave you alone."

"No!" I yell, "I'm not into giving third chances, you've had ample opportunity, but you just let it pass you by, we could have had something special."

"We still could," his voice wavering.

"Look, we barely know each other, let's cut our losses."

"No, not until you let me explain why I couldn't be there," he begs.

I sighed, calming a little, "So…?" I didn't say anything further letting him speak.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** A revised version for this chapter! :)

_Revelations_

"So are you going to say anything or should I just hang up again? Look Aiden, I have plans for this afternoon, if you want to talk then talk, but if this is just some ploy to get me to see you it won't work," I say getting a little more than agitated.

"Okay," he lets out a heavy sigh; "I have a past, a really ugly one, growing up my dad split, leaving my mom, sister, and me alone, nothing from the bastard after that. It broke, my mom's heart, but she had to keep going for the three of us. I was a prick, getting into trouble when I should be helping out, she had to work two jobs barely making it every month, she would work as a nurse nights, then as a waitress in the afternoons and weekends. We never got to see her; maybe during the odd night we would cross paths when she would need to go back to the hospital the next night. She broke her back for us and all I could give her was a phone call from the school saying that I missed class or got into another fight. I've been letting my mom down for years, then in high school I eventually got in with these group of guys, thinking that was the only way I could help out at home, it was the only thing I thought I was actually good it all began I was happy, it was easy money, I got in and out, my mom was able to quit her second job and take a couple extra days off at the hospital, but I couldn't keep the secret up, my mom found out how I was getting my money.

"She was pissed, threatened to kick me out of her house if I didn't stop what I was doing, she was so worried that I'll end up just like my father. When I didn't quit, she made good with her threat and actually kicks me out; she didn't see me for months, but eventually she was able to stomach me and finally told me that she had forgiven me, but still didn't let me back into the house, told me I wouldn't be welcomed there until I stopped hanging out with the friends that I had, she said that it would be dangerous for my little sister to be around me. That broke my heart, but I still kept going, I got in too deep to just get out like that."

"Why didn't you just stop, why did you let it escalate to that point? Your mom obviously means a lot to you," I asked.

"Because I needed to support myself and at the time I didn't think I was good at anything, I was resigned to that lifestyle, I've seen some good friends die, shit my mom patched up some of them up in the E.R., seeing them like that scared me, but I let go of that fear, but what changed it all for me was seeing my little cousin shot in the crossfire. The kid was just out of school, didn't know any better, kind of like me at the time, I was supposed to take care of him, have his back, but I didn't. I was too wrapped up in my own shit," he was silent for a moment.

"The guy on the news was your cousin," I exclaimed, realizing whom he was referring to. A month ago there was a gang related incident with one fatality; they had said he was a talented young man that had a bright future.

"Yeah, that was him, at his funeral I decided I wanted out, I didn't want the next person my mom put back together to be me, so I told them I wanted out, but getting out of that kind of shit is hard. I had to do a lot I was told I just had to do one more job and I could walk away, just like that."

"That sounds too good to be to be true," I retort.

"Yeah, I realize that now, no one ever simply gets out," he pauses, "nevertheless I got a job, I was always good at cooking and I really do genuinely love it, at the time the taverna was the only place that would hire me, I didn't really have much actual work experience, but Aleix took a chance on me anyway," he exhaled deeply.

"He's a pretty good judge of character," I smile proudly.

"I hope so," he lets out a nervous laugh, "anyway, when I met you I was taken aback, I was immediately drawn to you and it wasn't just your appearance, but there was this aura around you, I can't explain it, but I was immediately interested you, even before your friend came to talk to us. I needed to get to know you, I was so grateful Hal invited you guys over, I didn't know if I was even going to see you again," he laughs softly, "then, I took you home that night, and all that crazy shit happened I couldn't believe I knew that guy, I considered him as a friend at some point, but what he tried to do to you, I was so ashamed," his voice wavering a bit.

We sit in silence for a few moments, "Have you ever done that sort of thing?" I asked before I could stop them, not that I really thought he did, but you just never know.

"No, I would never…" he sounded applaud, but I let out a heavy breath, "I'm a pretty shitty person, but I my mom raised me a little better than that, I think, but still knowing that I knew that guy killed me, but it didn't hit me until I woke up with you in my arms the next morning. Finally sobering up and seeing where you come from, who you were, I knew I could never live up to that. I could never be what you deserve, it tore me apart, I lied to you when I said that I busy and couldn't get back to you, but in reality I was ashamed. I didn't want to face it, but I knew I was still very enthralled by you; I couldn't get you out of my head, I still can't. I wanted to be able to provide you the fraction of what you're used to, I wanted to be deserving of you."

"You're really going to have to stop putting me up on a pedestal, I'm not nearly as amazing as you make me out to be and you need to stop being so self-deprecating."

"You're amazing to me," he declares, "don't argue with me."

"Yeah, yeah," my phone pings, a text from Nic... _Shit_.

**2:22 We both agree, you suck! Where ru?! :-[**

That doesn't sound too bad considering that I was twenty minutes late already, "I'm sorry, Aiden, but I have to go, my friends are waiting and I'm late as it is."

"OH, okay, I'm sorry for keeping you," he sounds so defeated.

"We can continue later, I'll call you?"

"Okay," his voice cheering up quite a bit.

"I'll talk to you later, bye," I hang up, my stomach flips, I have an uneasy feeling, he's given me so much to chew on, but does another explanation really amend his sins? Do I still want more from him? My thoughts are clouded as I start my car and drive off to meet my friends.

"Look who decided to show up," Steph exclaims, seeing first through the clearing.

"Fashionably late of course," I smile, giving them both hugs.

"You look gorgeous, love the dress," Nic says.

"Thanks babe, you both look beautiful as always," returning the compliment, "let's go?"

"Yes!" they exclaim in unison, I laugh, intertwining our arms together.

Between the three of us we made this outing a complete success, possibly hitting up each store in the extensive gallery. After the extravaganza I walked out with an impressive assortment of clothes, shoes, and accessories. This was already the second trip back to my car before we meet back up at the new celebrity chef owned restaurant Table. When we separated I made my way back to parking spot, I pressed the button for my trunk and placed the parcels in, closing the booth a new midnight blue BMW parking next to mine. I look up and see Brit, seeing this as an opportunity to finally talk to her about our fractured friendship, I take a step towards her, but I was quickly halted when I saw the person who was getting out of the driver's side. It was Ben. My blood runs cold and I try to walk back to my side before they see me.

"Kitty Kat, fancy seeing you here," Ben exclaims, giving me sickly smirk, I almost vomit my lunch out.

I didn't say anything back to him, I was completely speechless, I hadn't seen this man since the last night we were together and I couldn't even face him when we took him to court. Flashbacks of that violent night start playing in my head like a movie I couldn't run from; before he could utter another word I run into my car and lock all my doors, safe in the confines of my car I let out a huge sigh of relief, I close my eyes tightly as the movie continues to plays in my mind.

_It was midday, the last day of high school, my friends and I were at our lockers cleaning them out, when Ben comes up from behind and wraps his arms around my waist._

_"Can't wait until tonight Kitty Kat," he whispers in my ear and an unpleasant shiver runs up my spine._

_"I'll be ready by 6 tonight," I told him feigning cheerfulness._

_"You better be ready," he winks at me as he walks away. _

_"Are you finally doing it?" Brit asks excitedly when he was out of ear shot, "you have to catch up to us."_

_I grimace at her, "I don't know if I'm actually ready for this, I mean I don't think he's the right guy."_

_"Well you shouldn't rush it if you think you're not ready," Steph tries to reassure me._

_"No, it doesn't matter if he's not 'the one', it's just sex, you're probably the last one of the girls in our graduating class to still have their v-card," Brit huffs._

_"It's not just sex, you have to trust the person you're with," Nic intersects, turning to me, "do you trust Ben?"_

_"Uh, I guess, we've been together for more than a year now..." I trail off._

_"Kat! It has nothing to do with how long you've been with him, it's about how you feel," Nice snaps,_

_"I know," I agree with her, feeling like a child that has just been reprimanded by a parent._

_"At the end of the day, you have to ask yourself if you're ready, I know Ben doesn't have the greatest track record, but you guys got through it, right?" Nic says trying to soothe me by softening her voice._

_"Yeah, but look at me now," I say softly, "I don't know if it's really worth it and now he wants to take such a huge leap."_

_"You'll make the right decision," Nic says reassuringly._

_We gather our things and take them to my father's large black Cadillac Escalade which he let me drive today since we had all the things that we've accumulated through the year. I drop all of them home and then preceded to drive myself to the house, my dad was on a business trip so only Rosa and myself were left at home. I walk into the foyer and immediately smelt the empanadas she promised to make me in celebration for finally graduation, I follow the scent to the kitchen and she's in a white apron, wrapping the pastries._

"_Hi, Rosa, do you need help?" I ask._

"_No, hija, just sit down, how was school?" she smiles at me, turning around to wash her hands to hand me a pastry, she gives me a hug and a kiss, then I bite greedily into it, it was delicious, my stomach grumbles in appreciation of the food._

"_It was good, sort of sad, we cleaned out our lockers for the first time and it'll probably be a while until I step foot into the school for awhile."_

"_You'll make more experiences in university," she reassures me._

"_I hope so, I'm really excited actually, a new beginning," I give her a side hug and jump off the stool,_

"_Thank you for the empanadas, what are your plans for tonight?"_

"_I will be going to the movies with my friend Markus," she blushes._

"_OOOH, MARKUS!" I giggle, "well have fun, and don't be home too late!"_

"_He's only a friend Katarina, you know that," but her blush is still much apparent._

"_Well I'm going to dinner with Ben tonight; I'll probably be home a bit earlier than you."_

"_Ben, hmm," she looks at me wearily, I know what she means by that, she wants me to be careful, she's a bit more subtle when she shows her dislike for him, unlike my father who blatantly tells me that he does not want me anywhere near him; if he only knew the truth, he would probably never let him be fifty feet from me._

"_I'm going to get ready," I smile at her._

"_Have fun and be safe, querida."_

_I run up to my room and step out of my clothes dropping them into the hamper, I look at my body, the bruises still apparent, I turn around and look at the long purple bruise running down my back, that was fresh. I begin to cry, tucking myself into the fetal position on my bed, finally letting all of the fear and sorrow wash over me. It was 5:45 when I finally got up and decided to straighten myself up; I quickly shower, trying to wash away the remnants of my silent confession. I was ending it with Ben that night; I will never forgive myself if I give myself to him. I jump out of shower and quickly dry myself off; he's already calling me, probably furious that I was already late. I wear jeans and a t-shirt with my black sneakers. I know he hates it when I wear jeans and sneakers, he thinks that I should always look like I'm ready for a night out, always look presentable. I ignore his calls opting to just send him a text message letting him know that I'll be late, then got into my car, driving down to the restaurant. I park and take a few minutes to put myself together, I know I needed to end it month ago, I can't be the victim anymore. I get out of the car and walk up to the restaurant; he was pacing outside, livid. I stood motionless, if only looks could kill._

I jump when I hear a loud bang on my driver side window it was Ben. Shit. He motions for me to roll down my window, I shake my head and I start my car, he wouldn't take his hands off my car, it was a standoff. I need to get out of here and there is no way I'll be able to stomach actually talking to him. I start my engine and back up, he has no other choice but to take a step back, I look straight into his eyes and I see is the devil himself. All the years of therapy sessions were beginning to fly out the window, I began feeling like a child, unable to control their surroundings. I didn't feel safe, but when all of these dark thoughts began clouding my head the only thing that popped up into my head was Aiden. I needed to see him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hello friends! Thank you for your patience, here's another chapter I wanted to get this out ASAP since I've been lacking lately, lots of love 3

_Friends and Lovers_

I drove manically to the restaurant I yearned to feel safe and the last time I felt that way was when I woke up in Aiden's arms. I don't really know why I thought this was the best decision, but I was looking to receive instant gratification, as I continued to drive along the busy streets my hands gripped the steering wheel tighter turning my knuckles ghostly white. I kept running the whole scene in my head I couldn't even process what just happened it was almost unfathomable that Ben was back, I knew it would eventually happen I just didn't think he would show his face around here for at least another decade. Wishful thinking I guess. That whole summer following the incident was a disaster, I shiver as I replay vague scenes in the hospital my father's face twisted with anger, guilt, and despair. He wouldn't leave unless there was someone watching me it was almost like I was in prison, he had even hired security to stand guard at my door 24/7 that's probably why I'm so adamant against having security personnel escort me everywhere it would bring back too many painful memories. I need to get my head out of this situation, so I drove a bit faster arriving at the restaurant within ten minutes. I send a quick text to my friends apologizing profusely for not being able to make it to dinner and promised to explain later.

Parking at my usual spot I jumped out of my car straightened my dress and walked through the deliver bay down to the kitchen. The restaurant was in full swing, the hustle and bustle of a restaurant and the chatter of the diners outside, I can hear the orders being called out in the kitchen. Not wanting to disturb their flow I walked up to my uncle and asked if I could speak with Aiden at some point tonight.

"I know its a weird request and highly inappropriate, " I tell him my voice becoming small.

"Are you alright Kat?" he asks, visibly worried.

"I'm alright, I just really need to speak with Aiden," I ask not wanting him to prod.

"Of course," Aleix then proceeds to walk into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Aleix is walking out with Aiden in tow, when he sees me his face lights up in surprise, I can't help but be happy to see him and without a word Aleix strides back into the kitchen leaving the two of us alone.

"Kat what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you, its just a surprise," he asks a foot away from me without another word I lunge into him, wrapping my arms around his waist beginning to feel myself crumble I start tearing. "Hey, what's wrong," he asks trying to soothe me he lifts my chin up so I'm looking up at him, "pretty girls shouldn't cry."

"Aiden I'm sorry for dropping in like this I didn't know where to go and all I could think about was you," all my walls were tumbling down letting myself lose control.

He stays silent but continues to hold me; "I'm going to ask Aleix if I can take you home okay?"

"Okay," I nod at him, I sit down on the chair holding my face in my hands I was exhausted, it was like the wind got knocked out of me. Aiden returns with a glass of water and makes me drink it.

"Have you eaten?" he asks when I've finished the glass I shake my head.

"You better make her eat Aiden," Aleix steps out of the kitchen.

"I'm really not hungry," I tried to assure them both.

"Nonsense, you have to eat you look pale," Aleix forces, "its unlike you to pass on food."

"Ben's back," I say simply, he falls silent.

"Who's Ben?" Aiden interjects.

"She's going to have to tell her yourself," he scowl then takes me in his arms, "nothing is going to happen, I promise," he whispers in my ear, then stands up turning to Aiden, "take her home."

"Okay," he replies.

"I'll see you two soon, take care of her," he tells him and was back into the kitchen. Finally alone with Aiden, I feel like a lunatic making the situation a bigger problem, by involving other people.

"Let's go Kat," he holds out a hand for me to take, Aiden wraps an arm around my waist when I get up from my seat.

"I drove here, do you want to drive?" I ask him taking my keys out of my purse and handing it to him as we walk out into the parking lot. My chest feels a little lighter from his presence something that I didn't expect to actually feel, somehow I feel that maybe it'll all be all right.

"Okay, I'll just leave my truck here," he smiles at me, "you know I've always wanted to drive this monster."

I laugh at him, "It's all yours as," climb into the passenger seat.

He starts the engine, "What a gorgeous sound," he smiles obviously awestruck by my beast of a car, I giggle at him.

"Don't laugh, I seriously love this car."

"Me too," smiling at him as he drives us home.

The ride was short and quiet, periodically he would look my way almost to try to affirm my presence then a small smile would play on his lips. We pull up on my driveway and I tell him I have some bags in the trunk to take up to my room he looks inside the trunk to find it full of shopping bags I look at him beginning to redden from the embarrassment of my shopping excursion.

"Did you buy the mall?" he asks dumbfounded.

I swat him, "It was all in the spirit, can you just help me?"

"Alright, but this is crazy."

"Oh shush, they're not all for me!"

He grabs about 3/4 of the bags and I take the remaining ones, walking up to my house he opens the door and lets me go in first. Smiling up at him, I lead him up to my room, walking in surprised to see that their was a crème colored. What a strange surprise. I sat down and told him to place the bags anywhere then he takes the seat next to me.

"You got a new couch."

"Apparently so, but I'm not really sure why," I confess.

"So what did you buy?" he asks eyeing the parcels on the floor in front of us.

"You can go look, they're just some clothes and shoes for me, but the rest are things I'm donating to the shelter."

His face drops slightly then a huge grin encompasses his face, "Wow, you are amazing, have I told you that lately?"

"I'm really not," a little embarrassed.

"Here I was ready to tease you about your extravagant purchases."

"I'm like Shrek," giving him a sideways smirk.

"Shrek?" he asked me puzzled.

"Yeah, I have a lot of layers like an onion," I laugh at him.

"I want to know all of them," he says sincerely sitting back down next to me and grabbing my hands, I turn and snuggle into him, "who's Ben?"

"My ex," my voice growing small.

"Oh," he lets out a huge sigh, "what happened between you two?"

"It's a really long story."

"I have time."

"I met him in high school at the end of my junior year, he was the unattainable guy that everyone had a crush on. He was beautiful and mysterious so when he started flirting with me I was flattered to be the only girl he ever paid attention to. Eventually we started dating I was ecstatic everything was going great, he told me he was in love with me and I believed I was too. When our relationship progressed he began to push me into having sex with him I told him that I wasn't ready in the beginning he was fine with it, but then he soon became frustrated and began threatening to break up with me it started off as innocent as it could be empty threats that I didn't give a second thought to, but soon it escalated," his arms tightened around me and I fall silent thinking about the ways he would 'get even' with me.

"There's more isn't there?"

"Yes, but I just don't have the energy to go through it today, I'm sorry."

"Its okay," he reassures me, "but soon?"

"Yes, soon," he gives my forehead a kiss making me smile, "why can't it always be like this?"

"It can," he says, I sit up and look straight into his eyes.

"You've given a lot to think about I still feel deeply for you that much is apparent, but I need time to process what you've told me, I'm really sorry, Aiden, I don't want to feel like I'm stringing you along."

"Its okay," he says trying to mask his disappointment, obviously he wanted to progress in our relationship.

"I'm sorry for being so selfishness, I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"No, I'm glad you came to me and I'm really happy I can make you feel safe, but its clear I'm not very good at hiding my feelings I want to be more than friends."

"I know and it's not fair for me to do this to you."

"Stop thinking that, I'm happy you're not alone right now and that I'm here with you," he smiles at me and pulls in closer, "can we try to be friends for now?"

"Friends?" I smile at him, "I think I can handle that," I jump off the couch and pull him up, "lets go eat, you did promise to feed me!"

"There she is, I was wondering if we'd lost you completely," he teases.

"Hey," I swat him again.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything, I'm just really hungry," my stomach grumbling all of my worries dissipated and I was able to find my appetite again.

"Well I can do anything," he winks at me, then breaks out in a run, then yells out, "race you."

"Not fair!" yelling after him trying to catch up as I rounded the hallway down to the stairs, "jerk!"

Failing to grab him when I lunged at him to cover more ground since he was only three feet away from me, not wanting to lose momentum I cut to the right taking a shortcut through the dirty kitchen and through the pantry. I arrive mere seconds before him clinching my victory, satisfied with my triumph I sit on top of the island with a huge smile on my face.

"I can't believe you tried to jump me!" he exclaims a bit out of breath.

I laugh at him, "I'm highly competitive, I hate to lose."

"Well I guess we have that in common now don't we," he smiles at me, "so what do you want to eat?"

"Hmm maybe some food?"

"Food, well that's sort of the same as anything, I'll try to find that in your pantry," he laughs.

"Go ahead and explore the kitchen, mi casa es tu casa."

"Thank you for being so hospitable," he wiggles his eyebrow at me and then proceeds to look through the fridge, "well it seems that you guys are better stocked this time around."

"We have a new housekeeper, her name is Kelly."

"Good, now I can actually cook you a feast! Let's have a three course meal shall we?" he rifles through the cabinets and the shelves to find some linguine, garlic, onions, canned tomato puree, some herbs, chicken, and fresh veggies, "I think we'll be making some sort of pasta, salad and chocolate cake for dessert!"

"You're going to make chocolate cake?"

"No, sorry to disappoint I found some in the fridge," he admits.

"Three points off for cheating!"

"What? Are we on Iron Chef?"

"Well how about Chopped instead?" I laugh happy to know that he knows the difference.

"Okay, you can be the judge, but I'll probably try to bribe you by feeding you before presentation."

"I love bribes," I wink at him.

"I found some cheese that you can munch on," he looks at the packaging, "Caciovallo Podolico!"

"Huh?"

"This is one of the most expensive cheese in the world, its about $650 a pound!"

"Oh," I said a little surprised.

"You guys must love your cheese."

"I certainly do, but I didn't even know we had that," I shrug.

"Maybe I should open it," he asks, he was standing on the other side of the marble counter top where the elements were sitting directly across from him I swiveled out of my chair and walked around the island, "what if you guys are saving this for a special occasion?"

"Don't worry about it, if it's in the fridge its fair game," I assure him, "my dad doesn't host parties at the house so he wouldn't be saving it for anything. I bet we can find some other cheeses too," I turn around and go into another cooler on his right and rummage through the back grabbing the partially opened truffle mousse pate, a bottle of Romani-Contee pinot noir, brie, gruyere, and some crackers, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet I place everything onto the counter, "I'll do the platter, you can keep cooking, do you want to some wine?"

"Yes please, is that another vitange?"

"Of course," I smile at him, "nothing but the best, let's toast to new friendship. Salud."

"Cheers."

"Not confirming to the general public here, another point docked didn't you know, you have to agree with everything the judges say," I wink at him.

"Nope, I'm going to win from actual merit."

"We'll see about that," I start placing the cheeses on a platter, grabbing some grapes from the other fridge and getting the assorted cutlery. I eat a bit of the pate with the gruyere, and cracker my stomach thanking me, I made one for Aiden and told him to open up he does what I ask and takes a bite of the little concoction. My fingers touch his lips and I heat up inside, I quiver at the slightest touch from him.

He smiles at me, "That's delicious."

"Isn't it, I'm guilty for throwing mini cheese parties and sometimes I even invite people over for them," I laugh.

"I'm glad I could partake."

"Me too," he looks straight into my eyes and I shiver, the tension was now becoming apparent and it took all of me not to just jump him right then and there, breaking his gaze I try to think of other things than his body on me. So I walk back to my original chair opposite him, eating as he explained what he was cooking. He begins chopping up his vegetables, taking a sip of wine every now and again, I was entranced by his face, he appeared really happy talking about food and all of its applications. I take another sip of my wine trying to calm my nerves down I chastised myself for letting my libido take over my brain. I wanted this man in front of me, but I couldn't let myself risk getting emotionally hurt and I wasn't sure if I quite trusted myself with him. I watched his lips move as he talked about his day thoughts of how much I wanted to kiss him to end both of our suffering kept pushing me to make a move. Now that he was near me I couldn't pass on not having him closer to me, how could someone who made me feel so safe make me feel completely unwanted at times.

Finally being able to clear all my thoughts away I decided in order for us to progress into anything he needed to tell me what happened that day, maybe it'll all make sense and I won't have to ignore my feelings any longer.

Deciding to be bold I jumped off my chair, walked towards him grabbing his head then tilting it towards me, I ran my fingers through his hair while looking straight into his beautiful eyes and pulling him down towards my face, I lean up and begin to kiss him. He was taken aback, but when it clicked in for him he started kissing me back, as the moments pass I let his tongue into my mouth, he strokes mine with his and I melt into him. He turns off the element and then carries me up onto the counter so I was seated with my legs apart and him in between, he wraps his an arm around my waist and then caresses my hair with his spare hand. I wrap my legs around him pulling him in tighter, he starts to kiss my neck as I tug on his hair, he kisses his way up to my earlobe and begins to suck on it, it took all of me not to self-combust on that counter. I instinctively began grinding on him, he makes his way back to my lips and then begins biting and sucking on my bottom lip, he runs his hands up and down my thighs. he hikes my dress up a bit higher revealing more skin, I run my hands inside his shirt onto his chest and stomach feeling his hard muscles underneath my fingertips making me wetter with ever stroke of his tongue in my mouth.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt," we freeze, I immediately turn a deep crimson and Aiden looks at me not wanting to see who it was who broke our scorching make out session. I finally look up to see Kelly at the entry way of the kitchen, I hope she didn't see much, "I was just going to make some dinner for you and your dad, I'm sorry," she says sounding equally embarrassed by her discovery.

"Uh, it's okay," I managed to say trying not to look into her eyes as I unwrap myself and jumped off Aiden, "we were about to start cooking."

"It's no bother, I could cook it is my job," she says casually.

"Really, it's okay," I say finally regaining composure and pulling my dress down, "sorry that you walked in on us if you'd like to join us for dinner?"

Now it was her turn to blush, "Oh no, I couldn't intrude please enjoy your night," she says as she walks out of the kitchen quickly.

"That was weird," I said aloud, "I wonder why she seemed embarrassed to be asked to eat dinner with us."

"Maybe it's a professional thing, she probably wants to set a good precedence."

"You're right it is her first day today," I shrug, "well I guess we better start on dinner, go to it then."

"Geez am I only here for your personal benefit?" he says feigning hurt.

"Oh of course not, I think it's the other way around," I wink at him going back to my seat trying to think about anything but our little tryst just a few minutes ago.

"Well as you wish milady, I do love to serve you," he mock bows at me.

"Two points off."

"What? For what?"

"Just 'cause," I smile at him, "you better get back to it if you don't want to lose anymore points!"

"You are a slave driver, you'd be perfect in business you know that," he jokes.

"Well I am going to school for it, I better be good at it."

We continue our banter while he cooks dinner the smell wafting from the Bolognese sauce in the pot was mouthwatering, my dad is due to be home soon and I have to admit I'm a bit worried, just yesterday I was team Henry. Oh shit, Henry. I don't even know how to approach that sticky situation no matter what one of them is going to get hurt. Henry didn't deserve to be hurt, but neither did Aiden, I'm terrible, utterly terrible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Hola mis amigos! Sorry for the late update, I'm not too sure how frequently I'll be updating this, but maybe twice a week if possible! Anyway please let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and thank you for all the reviews! Until later :) xo

_If I had to choose_

Lost in my thoughts of the two drastically different men who have simultaneously appeared in my life, have given me so much to think about. I wish that I were able to make a decision and not drag this out, but at the end of the day I need to do what's best for me right? Well I'm not too sure about that I feel rather guilty about keeping the two of them in the dark about the other, I look up and notice the way Aiden glides around the kitchen humming some melody completely comfortable in his surroundings, I really need to sort myself out before I make anymore moves on him the last I want is to hurt one of them or even both of them. I know what Steph would tell me in this situation, she would simply tell me to make a pros and cons list for both men. I definitely need to do some soul searching. I was in such deep thought I didn't even hear my dad calling out to me from the foyer I also didn't notice when he was behind me tapping me on the shoulder inevitably making me jump in surprise.

Letting a little yelp escape me Aiden behind the island trying to hold in a laugh obviously witnessing the subsequent turn of events, "Katarina I'm glad to see that you're so happy to see your old man after a long day," I turn my head and give him a warm smile.

"Sorry dad my mind was a little preoccupied," I sheepishly admit, "how was your day?"

Loosening his tie he grabs a seat next to me, "Well it was rather long, picture a boardroom full of people staring right at you hoping that you can steer them in the right direction," he jokes, "no to be honest, it was a just really long day full of information about things I knew two years ago. The company we're to do business with isn't really breaking ground as they had promised when they pitched their product to us a month ago in New York."

"Well that's pretty disappointing what are they selling?"

"Linens and things," he smiles, dad always said that when he doesn't want to talk about a new venture or company he's about to do business with I always took it as a sign that it was an end of discussion sort of thing, he turns to me and looks to Aiden cutting to the chase, "I have to be honest I wasn't expecting you to be here tonight."

I'm pretty sure he remembers our talk about him not too long ago I sink a little in my seat, this is going to take a bit of a talk with my father to make him see my side in all of this. Although I know he'll be disappointed knowing he raised me better than that, I need to make him see I'm inner turmoil.

"Daddy can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, let's go into the study."

I turn to Aiden giving him a small smile, "We'll be right back okay,"

"No problem dinner will be ready in ten minutes," he smiled at me.

"Great, I'll set the table when I come back."

I follow my dad up the stairs into his study bracing myself for the talking that I know is coming, I walk into his office he's already sitting in his chair quickly typing up something on his computer.

"So you and Aiden again?" he gives me stern look.

"Dad I know what this may look like," I begin.

"No, Katarina, I know that I've let you do what you want, let you make your own decisions, but I have to put my foot down I do not or ever will condone cheating. Last night you talked about how you really like Henry and how hurt you are that Aiden stood you up, but now Aiden is down there cooking dinner," he pauses, "do you not see what's wrong with this picture?"

"I know Dad I get it, I already feel really bad about it, I know what I'm doing is wrong and I have to let one or both of them go," I sigh, "Aiden is here is because I freaked out a little today."

"Did anything happen?" his face became immediately frantic, worry creeping into his voice.

"Well no, but I saw Ben at the mall today."

"What," my father says in a low and angry voice, "what the hell is he doing here?" His face distorted in anger, "That fucker can't be out already."

"Daddy I know, I feel the same way and to be completely honest with you I was worried about telling you about him being back in town, I didn't want you to worry."

"Well its too late for that," his voice rises, I was taken aback from his outburst and my face showed it, "I'm sorry, darling."

"It's okay he gets under my skin too."

"I'll go talk to Hyun and our lawyers, but trust me you will be safe he will never harm you again or he will have me to answer to," he clenches his fits on the desk trying to hold back his anger.

After a few minutes of silence my dad recomposes himself and asks about why Aiden was here, "I really will never understand this dynamic, but I do see you being indecisive in the matter and that's highly unlike you."

"I know I scolded myself for my actions, anyway upon seeing Ben today I broke down and went a little crazy I replayed the whole night in my head over and over again. I was scared and the last place I felt completely safe was when I was with Aiden. I didn't really think of anything else and just went to him, trust me I didn't mean to I had already made plans with the girls for dinner. I felt like my life was shattering around me and all I wanted was to set myself free from all that fear, so I ran to him, does that make me weak?"

"No darling," he comes up to me and gives me a hug, "it doesn't make you weak, you've come a long way and I'm glad you can open yourself up, even if it's to him."

"Thanks dad for understanding," I give him a hug, "come to dinner?"

"Of course, I'm just going to finish up some of my work, I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I think he's almost down there, I'll call you when it's ready," I told him as I backed out of his office and closed the door quietly. I made my way back down to the kitchen; the aroma made it's way up to the foyer making my house feel that much homier. Aiden is busying himself with the salad and didn't see me when I came up to give him a hug from behind.

"What was that for?" turning his head and smiling at me.

"Nothing, just happy that you're here."

"Trust me, I think I'm much happier to be here," he laughs softly.

I release my hold of him and went to go finish setting the table, then sat down and waited for dinner. Aiden comes in the room and whistles at me.

"Do you guys throw parties a lot?"

"Never, my dad doesn't like random people or his business associates coming into the house, he says it breeches their professional relationship."

He sets the pasta and the garlic bread in the middle of the three-plate setting, the dining table seats twenty so it looked rather silly only having occupied the three spots. Even when my mother was alive just the five of us would eat here, sometimes we'd have our Christmas dinners, which both my grandparents would attend, but still it never fully occupied the entire table. As he brings the salad in I call my father from the house phone in the kitchen to inform him that dinner was ready, he said to start without him and that he'd only been a few minutes more.

Aiden sat across from me and saved the head of the table for my father, I was a little worried to say the least I didn't want this dinner to get awkward, but that I'm certain was expected. It was starting to feel like one of those come meet my parents dinner; I don't want Aiden to feel like he needs to impress my dad. This thing with Henry and Aiden has to end soon or I'll loose my marbles, I hate thinking that I'm just leading them both on.

We decide to dish ourselves and began to eat, my dad finally joined us with his jacket off, "This smells great, Aiden."

"Thanks, sir."

"Please, no sir."

"Oh alright, um Mr. O'Reilly."

My father laughs, "Just call me Boone."

"Okay," Aiden says a little nervously looking a bit embarrassed.

Quickly I changed the subject, "So dad how was work."

"Great, I met with Henry again, bright kid, he had a lot of good ideas," my father answers and I look at my father pleading him to stop. Realizing what he had just said looked rather apologetic; I know he didn't mean to speak about Henry in front Aiden which in turn made him shift in his seat visibly uncomfortable.

"Well that's good he seems bright," I said trying to make light of it, "what are your plans for the weekend dad?"

"A few things to get sorted before the new security arrives and don't worry I won't have them follow you around, it will be what we discussed," he assures me, "then packing for the trip, why?"

"I was hoping to have a BBQ before you left," I smiled.

"Sounds good honey, let me know what you decide."

"I'll plan it tomorrow!" I say brightly, "I was hoping for just a few people, small and intimate."

Glad of his approval, he turns to Aiden, "So how's work doing?"

"It's going really well actually, Aleix is a great boss," perfect answer Aiden!

"I only hear good things from him, how's school going Kat?" he asks.

"I'm starting to stress about the work load, but nothing I can't handle," I give him a big smile.

"Atta girl," we have another round about of small talk, the mood was light and casual which I was grateful for, my dad is trying very hard to be nice and not as overbearing. Which may I add is uncharacteristic of him, but I think he might actually be giving Aiden a chance, "this was a great dinner, thank you for cooking, I can help clear."

"It's okay dad I can do it," I tell at him.

"No we both can do it," Aiden interjects.

"No you cooked," I look at him narrowing my eyes.

"Daddy I insist you can go back to your office, I can do it, that's why there's a dishwasher."

"Well all right, if you two will excuse me," he says as he gets up from his chair and exits the room.

"That was successful," Aiden muses when my father was out of earshot.

"Oh was it now?" I cock an eyebrow, "and I insist I can clear, all I'll have to do is rinse."

"I'll help, I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine," I grumble.

It only took us fifteen minutes to rinse, load the dishwasher, and pack away the leftovers. We even scrubbed the counter tops, not leaving even a crumb for Kelly to clean up tomorrow morning, satisfied we decide on watching a movie, he reminded me that we still had our challenge to continue he said I got to choose this time.

"We should watch Freaks by Tod Browning it's not very scary, but the ensemble cast is amazing," I say.

"Well it is your turn, we watch whatever movie you choose even though you've practically just admitted defeat," he gives me his crooked smile.

"How about we just put our challenge on hold, I just love this movie."

"I concede I was really only giving you a hard time."

"I know," I smile at him as we walk into the theater.

"Hold on, I'm just going to change into pajamas okay?"

"Okay, I'll wait here."

"Great, do you want to start the popcorn?"

"We just ate," he says shaking in disbelief.

"So? It's popcorn totally different part of the stomach," I tease, "give me five minutes."

I run up the stairs and into my room, immediately taking off my clothes and jumping into the shower to freshen up from the day. When I finish I dry myself off and quickly get into boy shorts and an old star wars t-shirt, I run back down to the kitchen and grab some drinks and bring them into the room.

"Back!" I exclaimed when I walk into the door.

"That didn't take very long."

"Nope it definitely didn't, I'd hate think that I kept the movie waiting," I wink at him.

"I think you mean me," he gives me a wicked smile.

"Nope, I meant the movie," I grab the seats we sat in last and I couldn't help an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

"Feels weird being in the exact same position, huh?"

"Yeah, it really does," I laugh at him, "go get the popcorn."

"Yes ma'am," he gets up from the chair besides me and grabs a bucket full of buttery popcorn, "so your dad trusts you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well he left you alone with me, not that I would do anything like that, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I don't know, my dad has always let me do what I want really, he knows I'm not dumb and that I won't make stupid decisions. But trust me it wasn't like this before." He returns to the seat next to me and I continue, "He used to never let me out, never hang out at my friends houses' or any sort of sleepovers, they all had to be over here. I wasn't allowed to go to school dances for most of high school, he was pretty strict, but it all changed a year or so, he decided to start trusting me I guess. I think it all had to do with the whole Ben situation, you'd think that it would be the opposite, that he would go convent-strict, but he slowly loosened the reins.

"He trusts me not to get pregnant and to make sure I finish school, I guess he just started me like an adult, which I'm completely grateful for."

"That's good, that he cares so much," he smiles and I lay my head on his shoulder as the movie starts he kisses the top of my head, "you're beautiful Kat,"

"Shh, it's starting," I say to him when the credits start rolling, if he could see my face he would know what affect he had on me with those simple words my face broke out into an unwavering grin.

An hour and half later the movie ended and we were talking animatedly about what we thought of it.

"Wow, I can't believe I've never seen that movie before!" he exclaims, "the way they made it they made the "freaks" the protagonists and "normal" people the antagonists."

"See, I told you! I think I watched that with my grandfather for the first time when I was eight, I say myself as part of the "Freaks" more so than the so-called "normal" people."

"I agree completely, but you were able to get that when you were eight?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Nothing, just a beautiful mind."

"Kiss ass," I poke his ribs, "let's go to the beach!"

"This late?"

"Yes!"

"Won't your dad mind?"

"No, well yes, but I'll just say we're to go to the boardwalk or something so you can get your truck to go home. It doesn't mean we can't hang out in between now and then," I smile at him.

"Hmm you are a dangerous one."

"What you want to go home instead?"

"No!"

"So? Chop, chop, I'll go throw on some clothes and tell my dad I'll be dropping you off to get your truck and that we will be possibly hanging out for awhile then. It's not a lie."

"Fine."

"Mr. I'm-in-a-badass-gang is scared of my father?"

"Yeah a little," he confesses.

"Well relax, we'll just go say bye to my dad and be on our way."

"Okay."

We make our way up the stairs to my room where I get change into a sweater and some sneakers, grabbing my keys and my phone before heading back out.

"You're so fast," he observes.

"I really am," we then head to my father's office and tell him our plan; he waves us off and tells Aiden to take care of me. _God how many times has someone said that today? _We go down to the garage and into my car; we speed down the road and headed straight into the sand. The moon was leaving its reflection in the water creating a glowing effect on the beach and since it was a cloudless night the stars were twinkling in up above rivaling Van Gogh's _Starry Night_.

We find our log that we sat on the first night we went here together and just stared into the ocean for a while.

"What happened with that job you told me about today?"

He immediately stiffens, "The last job was suppose to go down without a hitch, but it didn't, a buddy got caught in some wiring and we almost couldn't get him out, his arm was almost torn off," his voice wavers a bit, "we had to get him some medical help, but he didn't have insurance and we couldn't exactly go to the hospital looking like we did, so we had to drive down to his grandmother's in Lebec and get him fixed up,"

"Is your friend okay?"

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine."

"Have I met him?" I ask curious.

"Yeah, I think so, Hal?"

"Hal?!"

"Yeah, why?"

I start to tear up, "He was probably one of the only guys I actually liked in your group of friends, will he be really okay?" I fold my legs into me and hug them.

"Hey, listen, he'll be fine okay? He just needs some R&R, his grandma will take good care of him," he says trying to reassure me.

"Why didn't you tell me about your past?" I asked no one in particular.

" I thought you'd run…"

"Then why did you choose to tell me today?"

"I was about to lose you, so it was all or nothing," he shrugs.

"You know, I really pegged you as the villain."

"I sort of was, I'm really sorry for missing our first date."

"It's okay, are you completely out?" I ask.

"Yes, my mom would not let me move back in any other way."

"Good," I reach over to him, sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck giving him a tight hug. We sit like this for a long time with him just holding me close, my arms wrapped around his neck. He's so strong, I feel completely safe with him around.

_You're such an asshole Katarina, just a twelve hours ago you were swooning over Henry and chastising the guy you're now on top of, god you're fickle_, my conscience yells at me.

"So what was this job?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"We moved things from city to city…" he says it quietly.

"Like drugs?"

For a while he doesn't say anything, "Yes, like drugs, I'm not proud of it," he runs his hand through his hair.

I hold him to me tighter, "Promise me you won't ever do that again."

"I promise."

"Pinkie swear?" I ask, holding out my finger.

"Pinkie swear," he laughs, but wraps his finger around mine nonetheless, "I just want to be good enough for you, someone you can be proud of."

"It's not about your pedigree," I say nonchalantly.

"What about that guy?" _Shit Henry._

"He's a nice guy, but he's not rough around the edges like you… He's perfect," not realizing what I said, he stiffens under my hold. "Oh Aiden, I don't mean like 'Oh my God, I want to marry you, you're perfect', I mean he's too good," I nudge him with my elbow, I guess I've just subconsciously solved my dilemma, "but I must confess I have gone on two dates with him."

"What!" Aiden jumps up still carrying me.

"It's a joke, geeze," I say, "I only met him that one day at the art gallery, he happens to be doing business with my dad, so that night at the restaurant the night he asked me out, I was mad at you so I decided there was no harm in hanging out with my father's business partner," I pause looking up at him he had a very strange mix of emotions showing on his face, "Hey don't look at me like that, we were over and I didn't want anything to do with you, remember?"

"You better not see him again," he warns.

"Or what you'll beat me?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What? I would never!" he looks angry.

_Shit_! "I was joking, why would I ever want to put myself in that sort of situation?"

"Good," he grumbles at me.

"Why can't you just be normal?" I sigh, immediately regretting the words.

"Normal?..." he says sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean it that way, I wasn't thinking."

"It's all right no offence taken, I kind of get it," he sighs, "I just want to be good enough for you."

"What makes you think you aren't?"

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow at me, "I grew up in a bad neighbourhood, I don't have any formal education, I barely make more than minimum wage, and I don't drive a Bentley, I drive a shitty third hand truck," he spits, "I know I should let you go and let you have what you deserve, but I suspect no man will ever be good enough to deserve you, but that guy comes pretty close. He can give you whatever you want within the little time I've actually known you; I know that you're close to perfection. You don't have your head in the clouds, you don't have your nose in the air, you almost fit in at that trashy party."

"I don't know why you have me at such a high pedestal, I'm really not very special," I shrug, "just because I come from money, doesn't mean I'm perfect."

"It's not that, it's the fact that you don't wave it around, well there is that car," he laughs softly.

"Okay, let me explain, that was a present from my grandparents, I wanted to return it to them, but they would have none of it."

"See, it's that, at the parking lot you almost seemed embarrassed to be driving it, that's what I love, you're normal, yet so exceptional."

I laugh, "Oh, Aiden, you think much too highly of me."

"I do, but I wouldn't want it any other way."

I smile wrapping my arms around him tighter, "Let's go look up at the stars!" I jump up from his hold, drag him to the middle of the beach and lie down, Aiden follows suit and takes me into his arms. I put my hood on so my hair wouldn't get sand in it, resting my head on his shoulder looking up at the stars.

"Are you going to see him again?" he asks breaking the silence.

"I don't know, he does business with my dad so I probably will," I say trying to dodge the question, but knowing fully well what he actually meant.

"Come on," he says.

"Are you going to stop disappearing?"

"Yes."

"Then, no."

He kisses my forehead, "Thank you," we lay there silent, just looking up at the stars and listening to the small waves and our breathing, he has my fingers intertwined with his, my hand on his chest. I look up at him and I was momentarily awestruck at how handsome he really was.


	15. Chapter 15

5

5

**Author's Note: **Hello all another update, hope you enjoy it! :)

_Twenty- one questions and then some_

For a long time we don't say anything an hour passes, maybe two, "I want to cash my rain check, tonight," he says

"Hmm?" I asked lazily.

"21 questions?"

"Oh," I giggle, "okay, would you like to start?"

"No, you."

"Alright, what's your sister like?"

"She's short like my mom, around 5'2", feisty, very outspoken, she's close to your age, I think, maybe a bit younger."

"When's your birthday?" I smile at him.

"September 5th, yours?"

"November 29th."

"What's your favourite colour?

"Blue"

"Mine's red."

"I think I like you a lot."

"That's not a question," he smiles and kisses my forehead, "I like you too."

I reach up and return his kiss, "If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?"

"I couldn't pick just one, I haven't left the country, so I couldn't say, but probably some where with a lot of culture and history, probably Italy or Greece."

"Greece would be nice, I think I would pick San Sebastian, it's beautiful there."

He smiles at me, "What was up with your friends?"

"Well, Nic and Steph, they're both okay, but Brit still hasn't spoken to me since Sunday, our fights have never lasted this long, but I'm not really going to make any special efforts to patch things up, she's been giving me the cold shoulder all week and then there's that Ben thing."

"Ben thing?"

"She was there with him when I saw him today."

"What!?"

"I know it's fucked up," I shrug as he tightens his hold on me.

"I'm really sorry you have to deal with that at least you still have two really good friends."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky with having those two," I admit quietly, "so will you be talking to anyone from your group of friends?"

"Well I would like to, but the situation they're in is complicated and I don't want to get involved, but I am talking to Hal and I'm planning a visit there soon. He's a good kid, I just want him to get out."

"I can help."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with anything you need, you can just let me know, if you want I can even come with you when you go down and visit him."

"I'd like that."

"Me too," I move my hand up to his face and start caressing it; I sit up on my elbow and start kissing him. He places one hand on my back and the other in my hair, he takes my sweater off as we start to kiss more passionately, I run my hands through his hair and he sits up, I wrap my legs around his waist as he invades my mouth with his tongue. He starts kissing my neck and then grazing his nose around my bandage. He groans and starts making his way up to my mouth again, he puts his hands on my breast and kisses all the way down to my cleavage, he is so intoxicating, I want this, but I don't want our first time a the beach maybe our third or fourth time maybe. "We should slow down," I say when I finally find my voice my entire body wanted this, but my brain was much wiser.

"You're right, I want our first time to be amazing and if that was any indication, I have no doubt it will be," he says breathless.

"Oh, Casanova," I smile at him going limp across his chest.

"I'm no Casanova," he smirks.

I giggle, "Please come over, I loved waking up to you that one time."

"What? When?" he said quizzically.

"That first night you slept over, I woke up sometime in the morning and you were still asleep you looked so peaceful that I decided I would sleep a bit more with you," I grin at him.

"You're so sweet, but what about your dad?"

"HE never checks my room so you'll be safe," I wink at him.

"Okay, you twisted my arm," he kisses the tip of my nose as I scrunch my face.

"We have to take my car though."

"It's okay, I wouldn't know where to park mine anyway."

I look at my phone; it's 1:00 am, shit! "Let's go, we should be in bed by now."

He smiles at me, picks me up and runs to my car.

"Wow, I knew you were strong, but that was unbelievable. You didn't break into a sweat or lose your breath!"

He just smiles, we climb in and he speeds to my house, we reach my front steps within ten minutes; that must be a record. I motion for him to be quiet as we enter the house and climb up the stairs, I do not want to wake my dad and have World War III erupt in the foyer. When we finally reach my bedroom, we breathe a sigh of relief.

"Let's go to sleep," he says as he takes undresses and leaves only his boxer briefs, he's an Adonis! I step into my closet and slip on a short nightdress, "That looks great on you," he admires from my bed.

"Why thank you," I climb into bed with him, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Goodnight beautiful," he says while giving my forehead a kiss.

"Goodnight," I nuzzle into his chest.

The next morning, I'm awoken by my alarm, I quickly swat it off so Aiden doesn't wake up his leg and arms are draped on me, I smile to myself. It's nice waking up to someone next to you, I give him a light kiss on his forehead and gingerly climb out of bed, I look back to see him turning slightly. I quickly walk into my bathroom, taking off my shirt and turning the shower on; the water was nice and hot, filling the room quickly with steam. I start reminiscing about our time at the beach, how nice he felt underneath me, I start getting excited hoping that we could continue it sometime soon. After I finish I start dry myself off, I didn't want to wake Aiden up so I forgo blow-drying my hair and just let it air dry. With just my towel covering me I try to run to my closet, unsure why I was embarrassed to be seen like that.

"Mmm you look beautiful in the morning," Aiden says in a sleepy voice from my bed.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to wake you," I smile at him shyly.

"It's okay, I got to see you like this, it's my pleasure," he smiles at me.

"Go to bed, you've you only slept for a few hours."

"You too, come on, just a little nap?" he folds open the blanket motioning for me to join him.

"Tempting, but I need to get some studying before work tonight."

"Just a little bit, please, then I'll go back to sleep, promise," he smiles at me.

"Fine."

"Good, I promise I won't try anything I just want to be near you for now."

I shru, I would really like him to touch me, but I know I need to wait, admitting defeat, I climb back to bed with my lone towel; at least I dried my hair a little.

"That's better," he kisses my cheek.

"Hold on," I say to him, " I need to set up my alarm, just in case," I turn on my side and set it for 9:30 am, giving me just enough time to study.

"That's very generous of you a whole hour and a half," he laughs teasing me.

"I can be quite generous, you'll know that in time," I smirk at him.

"You're beautiful just like this, you know that?"

"What? Like a wet dog?" I smile at him.

"No, more like a goddess."

"You're teasing."

"No, I'm not, you're probably in the top ten most beautiful people I've ever seen, let alone met."

"HEY! TOP TEN!?" I say a little hurt, "you're a jerk!"

"I'm only kidding, at least top five," he says, I elbow him, "okay, okay, you're probably number one."

I laugh at him, "You don't have to try and flatter me, you know."

"I'm not," he says deadpan, "you are the most beautiful person I've ever known of." I blush, he wraps his arms around me holding me close to him, "Thank you for understanding," he whispers.

"You're welcome," I turn to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck and getting on top of him,

"You seem to like it from up there," he teases.

"I like the view," I say leaning down to give him a kiss.

"It is pretty great," he takes my head and brings it closer we start to kiss fervently, our tongues invading each other's mouths, I start biting his lower lip, sucking it, he tastes sweet. He groans as I straddle his stomach, he sits up so the only thing between us was my towel. Automatically I start grinding my hips into him, I could feel his erection from behind my back it took everything in me to not grab it. His eyes widen, more ferocious, he grabs my hair tilting it up as he begins to run his tongue down my neck, he massages my breasts with his free hand and my nipples become even harder with every touch. He pulls down my towel, revealing my breasts, he flicks them with his tongue making my insides go crazy; I want this man.

"Let's do it."

"What?"

"Go for it, I want you."

"We can't."

"What?"

"Nothing would make me happier than to take you here right now, but I don't know if this is the right time for us, what I intend to do to you will take more than an hour and a half."

"You are such a tease," I say flatly.

"I'm sorry, but I it's true, I want you all night and to fall asleep with you after."

"Well aren't you the romantic," I say, "you're pretty terrible."

"I know, but you know I'm right."

"You are, but still," I reply, "so when do you suppose we do this?"

"When it happens, I'll let you know," he smirks.

"Tsk, tsk, you are one difficult man."

"I know I'm complex."

"Fuck that," I pin him down and I start kissing him from his mouth, working my way down south.

"What are you doing?" he breathes heavily.

"Nothing."

"Ahh, I don't think that's nothing."

I lay my palms flat on his chest and I graze his abdomen with my mouth, when I reach his treasure trail I start lightly biting his skin, I take off my towel and throw it onto the floor his eyes betraying him, I know he wants it. I grab him from under the covers and beginning to explore him. Finally giving him a kiss on the very tip, I get up and walk away.

He opens his eyes immediately, "You play dirty!"

"I know," I smirk at him, " I didn't want you to do anything you'd regret." I run into my closet and throw on some jean shorts, old BCBG black tee, and my old chucks. When I emerge from inside, he's sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come here," he says sternly, I hesitate a little and finally, I go to him, "that was really mean."

"I know," I shrug innocently. With one swift move he had me on my bed, his leg in between my things, he lightly presses into my groin area and I burst inside, I want this man… badly.

He begins to unbutton my shorts, and pull them down mid thigh; he takes me into his mouth and I immediately get lost, my climax that ensued not very long from then made my body and mind explode.

He stands up and kisses me, "See what I can do."

I lay limp on the bed, he pulls up my jeans and buttons it up, "Wow, you're amazing."

"I'll take that as compliment."

"I-I've never orgasmed like that," I say a little embarrassed at my lack of experience.

"Good, there's plenty more where that came from."

Unable to form words, I just nod.

"So how about a date?"

I laugh, "You've already ran through all the bases."

"I know, but I want to get everywhere with you, not just on the baseball field."

"Tomorrow I have the weekend off?" I ask hopeful, "granted you actually show up and I get to see you."

"How about Sunday I have that day off," he grins, "and I promise to be there."

"Good, let's meet early, I want as much time with you."

"As you wish, what time?"

"8 am, we can go for a hike, have brunch, walk around, you know the whole thing."

"Sounds good," he kisses my hair, "can I stay over tonight?"

"I'll try to sneak you in."

"Good, I like falling asleep with you."

"Me too."

We lay on the bed arms and legs sprayed across, I look up at him and I feel completely happy just like this, happy and content, I could get used to this.

When the alarm finally sounds again we untangle ourselves from each other and Aiden gets up to put on his clothes from last night.

"I can give you a ride down, if you want," I offer.

"No thanks, I'll walk," he smiles, " I need to wrap my head around you first, you are quite the dream-girl."

"Hardly," I laugh, as I walk him down to the foyer, I hold his hand while we walk, when I start to notice my back pocket was vibrating.

Who could that be so early? I look and it's Henry, _shit_.

Aiden looks down as well, his smile disappears and he stiffens.

"I'm sorry," I say to him, kissing the corner of his cheek.

"Yeah."

"Don't be like that, we've had such a good morning."

"Are you going to answer that?" he says coolly.

"No."

"You don't have to spare my feelings," he says expressionless.

"I don't want to," I say flatly.

"Alright, I'll see you later," he kisses my cheek, but he hesitates at the door, "see you tonight."

"See you," with that he closes the door and leaves me with my thoughts scattered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** I'll try to update again this weekend; I will try for twice a week since school has loosened the reigns on my schedule. The first date will be in two updates from now I think, I'm sorry I know that you guys want that me to get to it, but there's so much more before that hehe… Thank you for reading and your support, please review and let me know how you guys feel about the story, they make me smile! xo

_Homework and Various Conversations_

I look at my phone and there are three missed calls and 5 text messages, two calls were from Fernando and the other from Henry, both giving me twisted knots in my stomach. I received 2 texts each from the girls asking how I was and the last one from Henry this morning, I just want to bury myself in the ground and not get up until they all forgot about me. I decide that the girls would be easier to appease then the guys so I texted them first.

**9:15 am: Hey Steph! Sorry for pulling the disappearing act. Promise to explain later, love you! P.s. dinner at my place Sunday?**

**9:15 am: Hey Nic, sorry for bailing last night, I'll explain later, maybe some dinner this Sunday at my place? Love you.**

I decide to bite the bullet and call Fernando; instead of getting his assistant it was him who answered on the third ring.

"Hello," he said in a gruff voice.

"Hey… Fernando," I say trailing off.

"Katarina."

"Uh.. Yeah, I'm really sorry for not being there today I apparently haven't caught up on my routine yet, and I guess I'll owe you that run, huh?"

"It's quite alright your father said you probably won't be able to come today since you had such a tiring night yesterday."

I gulp, what if he knows? Shit! "Oh, um thanks, he didn't elaborate did he?"

"No."

"Well okay, thanks, maybe we can try again tomorrow, I promise I'll even write it in my calendar."

"Yes, 8:00 am good for you?"

"Yes, 8:00 am. See you then."

"Bye," he hangs up as a new wave of nausea rises in my throat, what if my dad knows I snuck him in? Surely he would have said something or made some sort of noise outside if he thought someone else was in my room. I hate the uncertainty.

I make another phone call to my father deciding that I need to some form of relief or I'd definitely have some sort of panic attack when I see him.

"Hey daddy," I say sweetly.

"Hello Katarina, how are you?" he asks his voice not giving anything away.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting Fernando know that I wouldn't make it today."

"That's no problem you have had a rather trying week," he says, I think he doesn't know maybe I'm in the clear.

"Thanks daddy, so about this weekend I'll probably go shopping on Saturday for the groceries would you like to come?"

"Why would you need to? We have Kelly now just let her know what you want and she can get it for you at the store."

"Hmmm well if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to get off shopping with me," I tease him.

"Of course not! What man doesn't like a good grocery-shopping day with his daughter, but if you're insinuating that I don't want to spend time with you, you're wrong. I would much rather not go shopping, but actually do something a bit more fun."

"Grocery shopping could be fun!"

"Yes, the fruit and meats section is a hoot."

"Okay, I see what you mean, but what if we plan a little day out together tomorrow just as two."

"Sounds great, I'll leave you to the planning."

"Great! Thanks daddy, I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too."

As we hang up a bit of the weight on my shoulders have suddenly relaxed and now all I have is the Henry situation to take care of. How am I supposed to do that? I've never had to deal with this sort of thing before, what is the etiquette of letting someone down? I need to get this sorted as soon as possible; I hate feeling this way.

To clear my head from all things boy related, with the exception of Aiden and what he can do with his tongue and fingers left me with a bit of tingle throughout my body. Shaking my head I get into some of my running gear and set out for a mini run around the back putting my head phones on I let my legs carry out all the frustrations of this past week. Though I truly hate running, I love seeing the things go past me and the clarity that only running can bring I guess I only like it if I'm not told to do it. I'm such a child sometimes.

My mind wanders as I make my way along the creek and through the greens, my life has taken such a turn I now have a sort-of-boyfriend, a broken friendship, an ex back in town, guys popping up everywhere just to give me their number, and not to forget the assaults. This week has been really strenuous. Though the silver lining on my cloudy week was coming into the realization that I truly like Aiden, like a lot, there's just this feel of excitement and somehow this comfortably at same time. It was a really hard beginning, but it somehow worked out right? Or am I jumping the gun a bit too soon we haven't even had our first date yet and it already sounds like I'm planning to take his last name! Then, there was Henry, yes he was sweet and attentive, but he's just not Aiden, he doesn't get my heart pumping or palm sweating and body tingling when I'm around him. It's like being around family, like a brother of sorts. After I talk to him today I doubt he'd actually want to be around me let alone be my 'brother'. Then there was my pesky ex who has somehow wormed his way into Britt's life, but maybe this is just a way of getting back to me, is that completely conceited or what? Also, completely fucked up. She knows how badly he treated me and everything he's done; there's no excuse for abuse of any kind in any relationship.

As I run back to the house I see Kelly on her way in from the store, I asked her if she wanted any help carrying the bags, she declined. I really need to work her into the family, I don't like how she seems to always have her professional hat on, well I mean I guess it is her job, but I want her to feel comfortable and at home.

"Kelly, can I give you a grocery list for a BBQ I'm throwing on Sunday?" I asked before heading into the house.

"Of course, I can go shopping on Saturday," she gives me a smile.

"Great, I'll make it today and leave it on the fridge if I don't see you?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

"Oh and I know it's your day off that day, but maybe you can come over for some dinner if you'd like? It's definitely not mandatory, but I'd really like it if you could come."

"It's quite all right, I already have plans for dinner," she gives me another shy smile.

"Oh, okay, the offer still stands if your plans change," I said to her as I walked into the house.

Walking up to my room I quickly shower and hit the books, deciding that the talk with Henry will be done before work for my break in between subjects I make the list for Kelly. I just get the usual steaks, chicken, prawns, veggies, breads, pasta, some dips, chips, and drinks. I feel sort of bad getting her to do all the shopping sicne she's obviously done it for the house, but knowing her she probably won't like it if I offered to join her tomorrow.

Leaving the note on the fridge, I quickly get some snacks to replenish, I see some of Aiden's cooking is still here, I grab it and some water and head back upstairs. Remembering how great he looked cooking in the kitchen made me miss him, I hope he's not mad at me any more. I decide to call him to ask him how his day is going.

The phone rings for a while I was about to hang up until he finally answers.

"Hey Katarina," he says.

"Hey Casanova," I said trying to keep the mood light.

"How are you?"

"Pretty good, umm are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"No, just a little annoyed at myself."

"Why?"

"'Cause I acted like a stupid teenager when I saw his name pop up on your phone, I felt possessive and I had no right to, I've treated you like shit."

"You really haven't Aiden and even if you've had you've completely made up for it. You took care of me on more than one occasion and yes standing me up was not the best move, but you explained and I forgave you. So stop beating yourself up for it."

"You're amazing," he laughs softly.

"Why thank you, well let's continue our round of 21 questions shall we?"

"Okay, I think we'll be much better this time."

I laugh, "Okay I'll start, what does your sister do?"

"She's in hotel and restaurant management program at Hillcrest Community, she's been trying to find a job in the industry, but no luck."

"Are you two getting along better?"

"Not as much as we used to be," he sighs, "when I got into the shit I did, we sort of drifted apart she doesn't feel comfortable living in the same house because of my… connections."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you two aren't fighting or anything? How about you and your mom, has it been better since moving back in and getting a steady job?"

"No, we don't fight, but we don't do much of anything, she likes to stay away from me if it's possible and I don't blame her; the shit I got into a few years back, really set us back. My mom is just glad I'm home; glad I'm trying to get my life back on track.

"What about you? What are you studying?"

"Economics, I'm being groomed to take over the family business remember," I laugh lightly. He asks about more of my family, my mom, dad, and grandparents. I had gone through most of the dynamics with him; he has no other family other than his mom and sister. Everyone is either dead or has walked out I feel sad for him everyone that was suppose to take care of him and love him have all basically left. His mother has started working two jobs again and his sister got into the same university as me, but since they couldn't pay for her schooling had to opt out for community college; I wish I could help them, but I know Aiden would have none of it.

"What sort of music do you like?" he asks.

"All sorts sometimes even country!" I laugh, "my tastes vary, I love classical, jazz, big band, hip hop, pop I just have to be in the mood for it, how about you?"

"Rock mostly, you got to stick with the classics."

"Sometimes, you have to adapt to your surroundings," I joke, "who's your favourite band?"

"Too many," he pauses for a moment, "but probably the Ramones."

"I personally love Queen, they're amazing."

"I have to agree with you on that, your taste isn't so bad," he teases.

"My taste is great, I picked you didn't I?!" I tease.

"Oh I had competition, did I?"

"A tiny bit," I joke.

"Well have you let the competition know that I've won?"

"Won, maybe, but you still have to prove yourself," I laugh.

"Prove myself? I thought I had it in the bag this morning."

"Well, you're definitely ahead now," I giggle.

"But seriously, nothing is going on with you and him, right?" his voice has gone completely serious.

"No, nothing, I'm just thinking about how I can break it to him gently I feel like I led him on."

"How so?"

"He had asked if I liked you and I lied straight to his face usually I'm not very good at lying, but I was still really mad at you," I sigh.

"It's okay, we still have Sunday right? I'll show you how amazing I really am," he laughs and I smile instantly.

"Sunday night I'm having a BBQ would you like to stay for dinner after our date?"

"Of course, I'd be really hurt if you didn't invite me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Kat, my mom's calling me from the other line, I'll see you at work okay? I'll miss you."

"Miss you too," I break into the hugest grin possible as we both hang up. My stomach has somehow filled with all sort of butterflies and I couldn't stop smiling, if someone were to see me through my window they would get really worried for my sanity.

Finally getting back to my homework I decided I needed to definitely get this whole thing with Henry squared off for all of our sakes; maybe he'll want to be friends? But then again, he probably won't. I read through his messages again they were so genuine that it hurt me to even let him down, but it really wasn't fair for him for me to string him along like that. Gathering all my inner strength I close my eyes and press call on his name, he picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Katarina," he says jovially. Shit.

"Uh hi, Henry, how are you? Sorry for not getting back to you sooner," I say my voice become foreign even to me with ever second that passes by I get more and more anxious.

"What's wrong?" he asks obviously concerned, I don't know how he even knows there's something at all the matter. Maybe it was the fact I didn't call or answer any of texts for the last twenty-four hours?

"I have to tell you something that I should have told you a sooner," I start off rambling already, "well do you remember when I told you that Aiden and I didn't have anything going on?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I lied. We were sort of seeing each other and we somehow more or less got back together, I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean for it to happen," I say starting my apologies.

He lets out a forced laugh, "It's okay Kat, I really do like you, but you've already chosen I can't make you change your mind," he lets out a chuckle, "but I'll be waiting."

"Oh…" I start not sure if he was serious or not, "you don't have to." _You don't have to? The man said he would, it's not really an option for you now is it._

"I know, but no one just gives someone like you up without a fight," he laughs a bit more genuine this time around, "in all seriousness, there's no hard feelings. You're a pretty amazing woman and you deserve to be happy. Thank you for taking the time to call me though I would have preferred it were for joyous reasons."

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are," he sighs, "well I got to go, I have a meeting with your old man in ten. See you around."

"Yes, see you," I say as I hang up. That went well I think, but then again I don't know what to make of what he said was he serious? I let out a huge breath and bury myself in homework until I have to go to the restaurant; my mind wanders back to Aiden, but now to his family as well. I really want to help his sister, but the man has a lot of pride, I'd really need to be crafty about it. I could offer her my job at the taverna, I definitely don't need it, but she needs the experience; I'll bring it up with Aiden tonight; hopefully he'll go for it!

Finally finishing up with my studying for the day I decide on getting ready for work it was already 2:30 pm just another half hour left, I quickly run out of the shower and get changed. Pulling my hair into a tight bun at the base of my neck, I put on a black pencil skirt, a white button down top with a bit of a frill around the neck, and black flats with a tiny buckle at the top of the shoe. I put on a light dust of powder blush, mascara, and a bit of lip tint; I would have put on eyeliner but I really hate raccoon eyes when it gets too warm. After giving myself another once over I grab my purse and walk to my car, I check my phone before I get in reading Steph and Nic's texts confirming their attendance to the BBQ on Sunday. I immediately got excited, I couldn't wait to start marinating tomorrow night and preparing everything else, I love BBQs!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** This is sort of just a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, I'm trying to get through the lunch with her dad and then the date! Enjoy xo :)

_A Promise to Protect_

Driving at a leisurely speed I make it to the restaurant with five minutes to spare, Phil greets me at the door and Aiden comes up from behind to give me a kiss.

"You look beautiful," he says nuzzling my neck.

"Someone missed me," I giggle.

"That I did," he confirms as he lets me go and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Get a room," Phil scoffs.

"Yeah, yeah," I say to him and then turning to Aiden, "I'll see you later, Casanova." He kisses my cheek and walks back into the kitchen.

"Someone's chosen," Phil raises his eyebrow at me, I smile at him as I shrug non-committal. I walk into the dining room and decide to talk to Aleix before I tell Aiden about my idea.

"Hey Miss Danger glad you could make it today," he gives me a big smile, "you doing okay?"

"Yes," I beam at him, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot," he says as he does some of the place settings.

"Well I found out that Aiden has a sister who wants to get into the food service industry she's taking hotel management at Hillcrest Community, but can't get a proper job without any experience which she doesn't have."

"If she has no experience why would I take her?"

"She doesn't have _formal_ experience, but everyone needs to start somewhere."

"This is isn't McDonalds Kat," he looks at me pensively.

"You gave Aiden a chance without any experience," I tell him, "please just meet her, she seems like a smart girl."

"Have you met her?"

"Uh... No, but she was suppose to go to the same school as me but she couldn't pay for it."

"I see now," he cocks at eyebrow at me, "I'll give her chance bring her down this weekend, you'll have to share shifts with her."

"That's fine, it would even be better if she could take every shift of mine," I added quickly hoping he didn't hear it all.

"Are you telling me you're pawning this job off on her?!"

"No, I just want her to have equal opportunity, geez."

"All right, but make sure Aiden is okay with this."

"I will, I wanted to discuss it with you before I jumped into anything."

"Good, go do your side duties," he laughs, "you are just like your mom."

I smile broadly I love being compared to my mom, she was truly an amazing woman; I just wish that I had known her better. The night passed by quickly and I couldn't wait to get out of there and talk to Aiden about his sister working here. He would flirt with me at the pass making me blush and consequently making the night go by faster, but it may have been also because we were slammed the moment we opened our doors.

Soon we were closing and cleaning up the dining room, I had sold $3000 in just five hours, I was mighty proud of myself for being capable of not freaking out and dropping any of the plates I was always carrying. We were packed even after closing, there were dessert and drink orders still, but soon they all started slowly dispensing. The kitchen staff was done first, but we still had some stragglers around the dining room so Aiden sat at the bar with me as I ate dinner before they wanted to settle the bill, I was exhausted hustling and bustling around for hours. Taking a sip of my water I dug into my food the spanakopita was delicious we had ran out a couple hours ago, but Aiden saved me the last one since he knows I love them so much. Taking another bite of the Greek salad and half order of calamari plate my stomach made happy gurgling noises making Aiden laugh.

"Hungry huh?" he says giving him his panty dropping smile.

"A little," I laugh, I put my feet up on his lap and he immediately started rubbing my ankles, "you don't have to."

"Shush, just eat," he scolds and continues to rub my tired feet.

"So I was thinking about something," I began hoping that he'll understand.

"What's that beautiful?"

"Well I know your sister is having a hard time finding a job so I was wondering if she'd like working here, the hours are great and tips are amazing, you could attest to that," I say trying to persuade him.

Aiden and the kitchen had made 100$ just for cooking on top of his hourly wage. The kitchen is tipped out 5% of the overall amount that the servers made so for a good night like this they could walk out with an extra $100-$150 which is completely deserved they always do an amazing job, but servers do make much more money just in tips I made $900 tonight before tipping out the kitchen staff. Even on slow nights I could come home with $200-$300, I was saving all of this money to shop for the toys I bought today and donating the rest to charity I know I don't need it my dad pays for everything, because he wants me to focus on my studies. I'm really blessed to have a father who takes care of their responsibilities and in turn I come home with a 4.0 GPA, I think I have it much easier than him.

"Danger you have a table ready to pay," Phil informs me as he takes the seat next to me and begins to devour his food, he's already settled all of his bills and all he has to do is clean up.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," I smile at Aiden hoping he goes for it.

After doing the roundabout with the remaining tables they all seemed to be ready to leave, after they've all left the restaurant I go back to my food. The last four tables tipped exceptionally well, they tipped me 50% of their bill I almost didn't believe it until I did my cash out, that was another $200. Wow, I can't believe I just made that much money; I can't wait to go to the shelters tomorrow to drop off the toys!

"They thought you were hot," Phil says chewing on his food.

"Huh?" I asked him a bit puzzled.

"I overheard them talk about you every time you'd come by, that's probably why they tipped so well," He shrugs, "oh to be a beautiful woman."

"Oh shut up," I elbow him jokingly.

"It's true though."

"Yeah-yeah," I roll my eyes at Phil, turning to a pensive looking Aiden, "what are you thinking about?"

"Just about what you said, why did you want to offer her a job?"

"Because, she seems to want to be in the industry, but isn't given a chance to excel, it's unfair. Also, maybe she'll save enough money to pay for school at the uni."

"I don't know if she'll be open to me offering her to work with me."

"Trust me she will, it's a great opportunity, I can be there when you tell her, it might even help make amends with her."

"It's okay I can do it on my own," he says hesitant, I give him a big hug.

"Yay, can't wait, Aleix says she can start whenever, but I have to be there to train. I'm giving her my shifts."

"What!? You can't give her your job!"

"Aiden," I groan, "I don't need to work, I was just helping Aleix out for the summer, and it'll be better this way because she'll get more experience. This isn't my field of work so I couldn't even say it would be work-experience it's hers, please? It's not a big deal."

He huffs, "Fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Great!" finishing off my dinner I get off the chair and clean while Aiden waits for me.

Before Phil I ask him if he wants to come to the dinner at my place, he says he couldn't because he had work, I give him a hug and he waves goodbye to us both.

"Well we're heading out too, Aleix," I call from the door.

"Bye you two," Aleix he yells from his office upstairs, "take care of her, Aiden."

"I will," he replies.

We walked hand in hand to my car; he decided to leave his near the beach again at his mom's boyfriend's car shop. We walked along the boardwalk like the couples every other night. He wraps his arm around me and I snuggle into him more, the wind from the sea was blowing making it a brisk night. We decided to sit on a bench outside the ice cream parlor as we ate our cones.

"Do you play any instruments?" Aiden asked as he licked the melting ice cream around his cone.

"I had piano lessons until I was 15 and I taught myself guitar, because I was trying to be rebellious," I laugh and he nudges my arm, I look up to him and kiss his cheek leaving some of my ice cream on him making me giggle even more.

"What?" he asked his eyes quizzical.

"This," I licked the ice cream off his cheek. He lets out a loud laugh and then licks my lips, "what was _that_ for?"

"A thank you for my cheek," he laughs again.

"What is this? The Hillcrest Princess and it's reigning Thug," a shrill laugh comes from the right of us and my eyes dart to the sound, Britt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked keeping my anger at bay, Aiden tenses next to me and I grip his hand in reassurance, I can handle this.

"What? Do you own this place too?" she scoffs, "well I do know what you don't own anymore."

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Oh enlighten us."

"Ben," she snarls with a wicked grin.

My body turns cold was he here with her? Aiden rubs my back noticing the alarm in my body and he soon interjects in a low growl, "Don't you have better things to do with your time?"

"Awe he speaks," Britt taunts him.

He stands up and I grab his hand to hold him back, "Aiden it's okay, all she wants is to rile us up."

"Stay away from Katarina," Aiden says sternly.

"Or what?" Britt laughs and he lets out a low growl.

"Just stay away from her."

"What is this we have here? Are you threatening my girl," Ben walks up to us, my hold tightens and Aiden steps in front me. "Oh Kitty has herself a bodyguard, tell me Kitty Kat are you fucking him too?"

Aiden tenses and I know he's about to pounce, "He's not worth it Aiden, please just relax," I whisper to him.

"Is this Ben?" he asks me.

I nod at him, "He's not worth it, please."

He relaxes under my hold, "For you, beautiful."

Ben and Brit let out roaring laughs, "You are so fucking whipped," Ben sneers and walk straight up to Aiden trying to intimidated him, but he fails because Aiden still towers over him.

I don't want Aiden to get anymore annoyed up so I interrupted their immature taunts and stepped out from behind his large stature, "Are you done now?"

"Not even close," Britt cackles.

"Grow up you two, its sad that you guys live so much in the past," I spit out.

"You little bitch," Britt sneering while she grabs hold of Ben's arm.

"Honestly you guys are pathetic, I've moved on with my life you guys should too," I said straightening.

"Oh come on Kitty Kat don't you think we had something special?" Ben laughs as Aiden tries to lunge at him, but I loop my arms around him stopping him from doing anything he would regret.

"What happened to relaxing," I whisper in his ear, "he's not worth it."

He nods and relaxes under my hold, "Let's go home," I smile at him and hold on tighter to his arm as he walked away.

"Thank you, Casanova."

"You're welcome," he says wrapping his arm around my waist and began leading us back to the car not giving them the satisfaction of another glance in their direction, we were about five yards away from them when I hear running behind us. Aiden pushes me away from him and in a split second he turns around and rushes to the figure behind us, it was Ben already primed for attack.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Aiden spits out at him.

"You have my girl," Ben looks me up and down, then back at Aiden giving him a sinister smile, "she was mine first, mate."

Aiden's body tenses and his fist clenches at his sides, I know he doesn't want to use violence against him, but I from experience that he would do anything to protect me. I would want nothing more than to have him beat Ben to a pulp, but I know it wouldn't be for his best interest so I have to put a stop to this, I don't want Aiden to end up in jail for something so petty, we had to pick our battles.

"Stay away from Katarina," Aiden growls and I quickly step behind him grabbing his forearm.

"Aiden, let's go if anyone's going to beat this guy to a pulp, it'll be me. Let's go home."

"Awe letting her speak for you, what kind man does that make you Aiden?"

"She's more than capable of handling her own and speaking for herself, but she's right. Stay away from her or you will have to answer to me," Aiden states.

"I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my shoes, I fought tougher guys than you in prison," Ben scoffs.

"For fucking rape and aggravated sexual assault you fucking coward," I yell, "stay the fuck away from me, do you understand? I will ruin you." Aiden flinches at my words and all I can see is sadness in his eyes.

Ben laughs, "I don't think you're capable of that Kitty Kat."

I inhale a large breath grab Aiden's hand and lead him to the car, leaving Ben standing with a large smirk on his face. I drive off immediately and gun it back to the house.

We walk in silent up to the second floor, I tell him to go to my room ahead of me as I make my way to my father's study, knowing him he'll still be in there working. I knock lightly on his large double doors.

"Come in," he responds.

I peak my head through the door, "Hey Dad."

"Katarina, have you just come in?" he responds.

"Yes, just had some ice cream with Aiden how was your day?"

"It was fine, had a few meetings, actually I saw Henry today, he was rather melancholy to say the least."

"Ugh, I told him about Aiden," I say as I sit down in front of his desk.

"Yes, I heard, I'm glad that you made a decision," he gives me a tight smile, "have you planned our Saturday?"

I'm grateful for the change of subject, "Yes I have, I'm going to the shelter and drop of some donations in the morning, but then at around noon I can pick you up and have lunch, then go see a movie or go for a bike ride after. I just want to hang out with my old man," I smile at him.

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow morning then, sweet dreams darling."

I walk towards him and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight daddy."

When I get back to my room Aiden has his elbows on his knees and his hands combed through his hair.

"Hey," I say softly sitting next to him and wrapping my arm around his back and laying my head on his shoulder, "how are you?"

He looks at me with such sad eyes, "I'm all right Kat, you?"

"Fit as a fiddle," I try to make light of the matter.

"Is it true?" he tucks me into him holding me tight; I look at him back seeing the pain.

I nod and I rub his back trying to soothe him this was my pain it shouldn't be his. My pain should be my burden and no one else's. "I'm okay, Aiden."

"What he did isn't, he's going to pay," he says anger apparent in his voice.

"Aiden, I don't want you to get into trouble, it's old news," I say to him, "he won't do anything he's already shamed his family, my dad would never let him get away with that again."

"Kat, I don't want that to happen ever again, he will never close enough to hurt you!" he stands up his shirt ruffled up showing a sliver of skin, "you're going to be safe," he promises as he kneels in front of me.

Our forehead connects, "I believe you."

"Let's go to bed," he gets up and offers his hand to me.

I give him a small nod and I lead him to the bathroom, while he gets ready I grab his clothes and put them in the wash so he'll have clean clothes in the morning. I'm planning on taking him to the shelter with me to deliver my gifts and I don't want him smelling like the kitchen. When I return to my room he only has a towel around him making me laugh softly.

"That's an amazing sight," I say in appreciating.

He gives me a crooked smile that warms the nether regions of my body, "Well what you're wearing does the same for me beautiful," I was wearing a short nightgown that ended mid thigh. I go into my closet to find some large basketball shorts that would probably fit him I wasn't really sure why I had them, but I was glad that I did. Upon handing it to him he makes his way back to the washroom to slip them on, I crawl into bed and excitedly waited for his arrival. He turns off the light in the bathroom and makes his way around the bed and finally climbs in.

"Hey," he says, as he gets comfortable next to me.

"Hi, handsome," I smile at him as lay on his arm, "let's go to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiles as he gives me a sweet kiss that didn't last long enough.

"Tomorrow I have to see my trainer, but after I want you to come to the shelter to drop off some things, I promise I won't monopolize all your time."

"I wouldn't want to spend more time with anyone else."

"I can have you back by 10:30 does that give you enough time in the before work?"

"Plenty," he says his voice sounding sleepy.

"Good, night."

"Night," he mumbles as he falls asleep and soon I do too.


	18. Chapter 18

12

12

**Author's Note:** Hola mis amigos! Sorry for lacking on the updates, but real life has been kicking my butt all over the place! I knew that I wanted to update this as soon as possible, I didn't even think it would have been tonight, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it, the next update will be the big date and the BBQ is quite excited about (not going to lie, I am too). I hope you all enjoy it, please review and let me know what you guys think! It's a little longer than usual, but I mean that's a good thing right? Xo :)

_Nightmares and Goodwill_

_Ben was staring into me with a cold darkness that frightened me; he was still pacing in front of the restaurant his light brown hair disheveled._

"_YOU! You're fucking late you bitch," he spat out walking towards me._

"_I'm … I'm sorry Ben, I lost track of time," I said softly._

"_You lost track of time?" he laughs._

"_Yes," I whimper._

"_Well you're going to get fucking punished for it you little bitch," he growls and grabs me pulling me towards his car._

"_Can't we stay?" I beg._

"_No a bitch like you doesn't deserve any fucking dinner," he throws me into his car and gets into the driver's seat._

"_What about my car?" I say frantic._

"_It'll be fine," he yells, he turns to look at me and his eyes were chilling._

"_Ben, please stop the car, I think I'm going to be sick," I beg._

"_Oh poor baby, I'm going to take you home and make you feel better," he smiles at me stroking my face making me flinch._

_We arrive at his house it was dark it appeared that no one else was home and I was frightened even farther. He gets out of the car first, and then drags me out to his front porch._

"_Don't you dare make a sound," he gives me another evil grin._

_He opens the door and shoves me inside consequently I hit the side table hitting my head on it, the impact was not enough to knock me unconscious but I could feel a pain in my head and ringing in my ears._

"_Do you know how long you've made me fucking wait just to get a taste of you? A whole fucking year and I'll be fucking damned if you don't put out you slut," he spits on me and drags me up to his room by the hair, my body slams every step he took, I tried to relax my body so I wouldn't be tense after each impact. He drags me into his bedroom and slams me onto the bed; I feel my head hit the headboard as he slams his body into me._

"_Mmm baby I've waited so long for this," he runs his nose up my neck._

"_Please stop," I beg as he runs his body on top of mine, "stop."_

_He covers my mouth and bites my shoulder drawing a little blood, I yelp in pain. I squirm against his hold trying to maneuver around him, but he was too heavy. He uses his other hand to get my bottoms off and with a single thrust he's inside I yelp in pain as my tears run down my cheek. As I try to squirm out of him, he kept thrusting painfully and I began to sob harder. I couldn't stay in control he broke me, when he finished he passes out next to me and I thank god that it was over. I quickly try to get away from him and sneak out, but feeling the dip in the bed and hearing the creaking of my steps he jolts up alarmed. I quickly run out of the room, but he was gaining on me he reached me mid step down the stairs and grabs me by the hair and throws me to the floor. I crawl away trying to stand up, but he grabs me by the foot and knocks me down with something heavy. I use all my strength to get up again and run to the kitchen, he calls out my name trying to make me come to him. I grab a knife from the holder and hide behind the large island; I could hear his footsteps approaching me still he coaxes me to come out from my hiding spot._

"_Kitty Kat, baby, I'm sorry just come out so we can deal with this together," he was only a few steps away so I tried to crawl away again, turning my back to him momentarily to scurry away he finds me and drags me back. "Fuck you, little bitch, thought you could hide for me?"_

"_I'm sorry, I was just scared can we start over I promise I'll be more compliant," I begged him while he had me by the hair. He whips me to his front and he pushes me and I trip over the coffee table twisting my ankle and I fall hard onto the couch. I yell out in pain as Ben jumps me and straddles my hips punching me repeatedly in the face. Soon my face goes numb and I can feel blood dripped down my eye, I thrashed against him but he pins my legs down and the last thing I saw before I passed out from the pain was the table lamp hitting the side of my head._

I jolt up from my nightmare drenched in a cold sweat, I was disoriented the sheets were wrapped around my legs, turning to the right I see Aiden face down snoring lightly on the pillow. I touch his hair running my fingers through, I smile a little and my anxiety slowly dissipating, I lay back down trying to relax some more, I turn to face Aiden and I begin to trace his back with my fingers; his body is some kind of wonderful, even relaxed you can see the contours of his muscles. I kiss his skin lightly he rustles a bit and in his sleep he murmurs in his sleep as he wraps an arm around me, even in a dream he's still touching me. I look at my alarm clock it was only 4 am I had to try and get some sleep before I have to go to do some strenuous workout, I love the feel of Aiden's strong arm around me I feel protected, I nuzzle my nose on to the side of his neck and close my eyes.

A few hours later I awake and quickly turn off the alarm so Aiden doesn't wake up from it, I brush my teeth and throw on some exercise clothes, then run to down to meet Fernando.

"Glad to see that you're early," Fernando greets me at the door at the foyer.

"Yup, I set up my alarm and everything!" I greet him with a smile.

"Let's start on some stretches and do our run."

"Okay," I smile at him as we walk outside and do our stretches.

"We'll start here and run down to the gate and down the hill and up again, then we'll finish off with some more stretches and end it there."

"Seriously?" I look at him mouth wide open, "that'll take me longer than an hour!"

"We've ran further than that on this property alone," he says plainly.

"Yes, but we don't have to go up that hill, are you a masochist?"

He laughs softly, "You'll be fine, you'd be surprise on what your body can actually take, and you're strong enough. I bet we can be back in under a half hour," he says brightly, "don't sell yourself short Katarina."

"You promise that after the run we won't have to do anything else strenuous?"

"Yes, I promise, all we do is a light stretch so you're not sore tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal," I nod at him and we jog on the spot for a few moments and then begin our long trek down the gate, the mile down wasn't too bad and when we reached the gate I was still doing really well. That wasn't what I was afraid of, it wasn't the steep hill, but the up-hill run up. I knew I'm psyching myself up for nothing, I need to just grab the bull by the horns and do it.

"Katarina, you're doing great," Fernando smiles at me as we jog down, it only took us about 4 minutes to get down there which was pretty good, but we turned around that was when I hit my wall, and he definitely noticed it. "Katarina, you can do this, don't psych yourself out, just get pass that threshold and you'll be golden. Take it step by step, follow my voice and don't think of anything other than the sound of my voice, don't think about your legs or how far we have to go, but my voice."

I nod at him and we slowly ascend the hill, I felt like my muscles were tearing apart and each step was doing more damage to it. I've never actually ever really walked up the hill before let alone carry jogging up, I tried not to think about the hot pains making its way up my legs or the tense muscles in my upper body; I knew that this was going to be painful. With every step and every slight movement of my arms my body felt it, it was excruciating. Fernando looked at me and his eyes kept telling me to keep moving, to keep pushing myself; he believed in me. So I pushed on, I ignored the pain and I listened to his voice, I closed my eyes and just continued to run. He kept whispering how great of a job I was doing, how proud he was, and those words worked he was helping me break through the pain and push myself to my limit. We reached the gate 8:20 am when we relaxed to stretch and relax our muscles his face was so excited, he was actually excited for me.

"I knew you could do it Katarina, you just had to push through it."

"Thanks, I honestly don't know what I would have done if you weren't there, oh yeah probably stay in bed," I teased while trying to stretch my burning calve muscles and loosen my very, very tense arms. Fernando saw the pain across my chest and he offered to rub the middle part of my shoulder blades in an effort to relax me, I nodded appreciatively.

"Better?" he asks.

"Better, let's go?"

He nods as we begin our mile long run back to the house, at 8:30 am we arrive on the dot, I couldn't believe it he was right.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" he asks while stretching his muscles.

"That we'd arrive at 8:30."

"I didn't I just picked that time to make you think that it wouldn't be so bad," he chuckles, "I thought it would take us much longer."

I punch his arm lightly, "Thanks a lot for underestimating me."

"No Katarina, I wasn't underestimating you at all I include myself in that run too, it was hard I'm not going to lie, but you thoroughly impressed me, you pushed through and didn't once complain."

"Why thank you," I give him a big smile, "oh listen, I'm throwing a BBQ here tomorrow night, you should come!"

"Uh, I don't think that would be appropriate…"

"Fernando, you just ran that monstrosity of a hill with me, you're practically family," I laugh.

"Well I do love a BBQ," he regards me warmly.

"Good, you can bring whomever you'd want," I tell him hoping to get a glimpse into his life.

"Probably just me no plus ones."

"Well there are a couple of single ladies that would be glad to meet you," I give him a wink.

He blushes, "See you tomorrow."

"Yes, 6:00 pm is happy hour, drinks and appies will be served as I man the grill."

"You cook?"

"Yes, there are plenty of things that I do that you don't know about," I smile at him, "you better be on time!"

"I'm nothing if not prompt."

"Good, have a good day," I say as I walk into the house, I could smell fresh baked goodies wafting from the kitchen. I quickly walk to my room and noticing Aiden was still fast asleep I quickly rushed to get his laundry out of the dryer and into the shower so I could get rid of my odor.

I was almost done when I feel arms wrap around my body.

"Mmm you smell delicious," he says huskily.

"I think you smell my body wash mister," I tell him nonchalantly.

"May I use it?"

"Oh why of course," I smile at him handing him a washcloth and squeezing out some soup and I begin to wash his back.

"Did you have a good workout?"

"Yes, I from here all the way down to the base of the hill," I tell him soaping his back thoroughly.

He whirls around, "WHAT! Seriously? He got you to do that?"

I cock an eyebrow at him, "Yes, why? You don't think I could do it?"

"Yes, but not because I don't think you're fit enough, but because I wouldn't even want to do that, I don't think I could find someone to pay to do that!" he looks at me impressed, "let alone someone doing it willingly."

"Oh trust me, it was not willingly, there were parts where I almost thought I wouldn't make it, but Fernando pushed me to do it, even he was impressed."

"Fernando, eh?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh nothing," he smiles at me as I rub his front.

"Don't get all caveman on me, he's like an older brother, he's actually going to be coming tomorrow."

"On our date," he looks at me frantic, I laugh at his expression and kiss his lips, "no Casanova, to the BBQ."

"Oh, okay," he relaxes.

Once we're all clean we get ready and go down to the kitchen, wearing a blue maxi dress with sandals and Aiden is wearing his regular jeans and a t-shirt. We greet Kelly as she cooks us our food on the menu this morning was eggs, bacon, and waffles with berries and whip, my absolute favorite.

"This looks amazing," I look at Kelly appreciatively.

"It's nothing, just wanted to spoil you a little, Miss O'… Kat."

"Well you've definitely hit it out of the park," I say.

"I've also made some breakfast muffins in case you were looking for a lighter alternative," she responds.

"Never will I ever look for a lighter alternative," I smile at her, "Aiden doesn't this look amazing."

"Yes it does," he smiles at me while giving me a kiss on the side of my head, "Thanks again Ms. Marigold."

"You're very welcome," she smiles at him, "I'll leave you two to enjoy your meal."

"Kelly, why don't you stay and eat with us?" I asked patting the seat next to me, "I could set up a place setting for you."

"Oh, no I couldn't intrude, please enjoy your breakfast."

"You wouldn't be, please I insist."

"No, I can't but please enjoy," she smiles at me weakly and walks out of the kitchen.

"Ugh, I wish she would just let this employer/ employee thing go," I huff as I bite into the waffle.

"Well she's probably just nervous, she's probably never worked for someone who wants to see them around, I'm betting her past employers all wanted her to stay in the shadows so to speak. Did you see the look on her face when we walked in?" he says as he does the same, I look at him quizzically, "she looked like she got caught doing something wrong."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"My mom worked during the day as a housekeeper once and she told me her employers were adamant that she not be seen by them unless it was to collect keys at the end of the day."

I grimace, I hated that people like that existed, "Well I want her to feel at home and not tiptoe around us."

"Well you have to talk to her sort of wean her off feeling that way," he shrugs as he continues to devour his food.

Once we finished our food I tell him to help me get my things from my purse from my room and all the toys and clothes I bought the other day. We reached my bed grabbed my purse and we each grab 8 bags each and take them down to my car, when we finally get in I forgot my tip money that I saved this week and quickly ran up to my room. I grabbed the envelope inside my bedside table and ran back down to the car, when I got back Aiden gave me this huge smile.

"What's up?" I asked, "You have this weird smile…"

"I was just thinking how amazing you are."

"What?" I looked at him.

"You're doing all this when you don't have to," he shrugs as he kisses my cheek, "you're so beautiful not just physically, but in here too," he points to my head and heart, I swoon inside he makes me feel warm all around.

"You're too sweet, Casanova," I said giving him a smile and kissing his cheek. As I took his hand while I drove his slight touches were sending tingles throughout my body, then I came to the realization I was falling hard for him and I couldn't help it. He rubs the pad of his thumb on my hand making me smile as we drove past the city and down to the shelter just outside Hillcrest.

"My mom opened a few shelters around town and in the city, but this place was her first, it opened thirteen years ago before she got sick. It's a shelter for battered women and their kids to escape their situation, it's close to my heart because this is the one she poured her heart and soul to and it's the first one she ever took me to when I was nine, I met some really strong women striving to get passed their situations."

"Wow being an amazing woman is apparently a hereditary trait."

"Stop it Aiden," I smile at him, "let's go."

I climb out of the car and he follows suit, we were greeted by Angie the sweet woman who has been working at this particular shelter since it's inception, she gave me a huge hug and a large kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here Kat and I see that you've brought a friend with you too," she winks at me.

"Oh Angie," I shake my head at her smiling, "this is Aiden, my friend."

"Quite the friend," she nudges me and I playfully roll my eyes at her, "please to meet you at Aiden."

"Pleasure's all mine," Aiden smiles broadly and shakes her hand.

"We brought a lot of things for you guys!" I say exuberantly.

The rest of the morning was spent showing Aiden around the shelter, we met my two favorite little kids Dominique and Hector they were twins that escaped with their mom from their abusive step-father. Even though they had gone through all that strife growing up they were the happiest most carefree children in the entire place, they always brought a huge smile to my face! Before we left I had secretly given Angie my tip money from this week, I was so happy to be able to support the shelter in any way I can, when we finally said our last goodbyes Aiden and I walked down to my car hand in hand, I offered to let him drive so when he opened my door he kissed my knuckles before I got in.

"Thank you for bringing me," he smiled when he got in.

"You're very welcome, you're the only other person I've brought here before," I smiled, "I'm glad that I can share this with you."

"Me too," he smiles at me, "the way you are with those kids and all their moms you floor me. You are such an amazing person, the world is better place with you in it."

I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers together I was red all over; he was probably the sweetest guy I've ever met wrapped in his large tough exterior. I give him a huge smile and a kiss on his cheek we drive in a happy quiet trance. I rub his fingers with the pad of my thumb; he kisses my fingers giving me a playful smile. When we reach the garage where his car was parked we both didn't want him to get out, I looked at him with longing, but I knew we both had our own things to do today. I got out with him and gave him a hug and a kiss before he got into his truck as I sit on the driver's side. I give him a sad smile and a small wave while I drive out of the garage.

When I enter through the doors I call out for my dad and he's running down the stairs in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants with his signature black leather shoes, always so professional.

"Hey, Katarina, how was the shelter?" he asked brightly.

"Great, are you ready to go? Can we watch a movie instead of riding today, I had a really tough training session," I say sheepishly.

"Of course honey," he says kissing my forehead, "what did you have to do?"

"Ran up and down the hill," I say with a grimace on my face.

Laughing at my obvious discomfort, "Atta girl, that's a tough hill."

"Dad I'm not longer going to call it a hill, it's a mountain, my body is going to hate me tonight I can tell," I laugh lightly as we enter my car.

We drove down to a little French bistro, I ordered a Florentine benedict and my father ordered just poached eggs and toast and fruit, always the health nut, he said that he was saving room for the dinner tomorrow, he knew it would be excessive. We had great conversation about Aiden, school, and we even steered away from that Ben topic. Soon we were talking about mom and all the funny quirks we had grown out of, I hadn't actually talked to my father like this in a really long time. I think he felt like he needed to walk around on egg shells after the Ben incident which made me sad, when we finally finished breakfast we went to go watch some matinee tickets for Bard on the Beach today they were scheduled to act out Hamlet, I was pretty excited and they were pretty decent seats too.

After our great afternoon together it was 3:00 pm and Aiden was calling me saying that his sister was hesitant, but agreed to the job, I was excited, but it meant that I had to come to work for a couple hours tonight to train her. When I drove my dad home, he thanked me for a great afternoon and made plans to do something new when he gets home from his trip. Aiden went to go pick up his sister so when I arrived at the restaurant it was only Phil and Aleix there with one less kitchen staff.

"Look who just can't stay away," Phil laughs, "I thought you had the day off."

"I do, but I'm going to train Aiden's little sister, she's going to take a few of my shifts," I say giving him a big smile.

"Hey Danger," Aleix exclaims from behind.

"Hey, how are you?" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to train?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm qualified to train her, but I'll try," I said hinting at Phil.

He looks at me raising his eyebrow, "Alright, I'll train her," he concedes.

"Thank you!" I squeal, "I'll still help tonight."

Aleix is laughing behind us when I give Phil a hug, "You're wrapped around her finger."

"Hardly," Phil scoffs.

"No, he's just a good friend," I give him a big smile as I give Aleix a big smile again.

"Hey guys," I beam at him when I hear him enter the room.

I run up to him and give him a quick kiss, "How are you?"

"I'm great," he says, "I want to introduce you to my sister Sarah," he says turning to her, "Sarah this is Katarina,"

"Hello Sarah, pleased to meet you," I hold out my hand giving her a big smile.

"Hi, Katarina," she smiles shyly.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang," I say grabbing her hand her leading her to the two other men in the room, giving Aiden a quick nod he smiles at me and makes his way back to the kitchen. "This is Aleix, the tavern is his baby, and this is Phil the most kick ass server in all of Hillcrest," I say as I introduce them.

"Pleased to meet you both," she says shaking both of their hands.

"Okay so I'll be training you for the first little bit until service and then I'll be leaving you in the capable hands of Phil."

"Sounds good," she says quietly.

The rest of the hour I spent giving her the crash course of the side duties before and after service, teaching her the POS system, and where things are. When service began I quickly said my goodbyes and left to go start my prep work for tomorrow.

Before I left I stopped by at the kitchen saying goodbye to the boys and to Aiden, "See you tomorrow Casanova," I give him a quick kiss.

"Until tomorrow beautiful, 8:00 am sharp," he says returning my kiss, "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too, I got to go, oh and you should ask Sarah if she wants to come out to the BBQ tomorrow and your mom too!"

"Okay, I'll ask, but no promises," he laughs swatting my bum, "bye beautiful," he says as I walk out of the kitchen where I can here hoots and hollers.

Laughing to myself I got into my car and drove off, when I arrived back home I quickly busied myself with the marinating of the steaks, chickens, and the seafood. I started all the prep that I could do the night before and the desserts so all I would have to do is either put it together or put it into the oven. I got the fruit platter, cheese, veggie, and meat platter ready in the round black trays and placed it into the storage fridge. I prepped a Greek salad and the veggies for the shish kabobs, bacon wrapped cream cheese dates. I made little tiny mini-éclairs filled with pastry cream and with a chocolate glazed, mini Pavlovas which will be a sort of do it yourself with Chantilly cream and homemade berry compote, and a chocolate raspberry ganache cake. The only things I had left to do were the guacamole, pico de gallo, and spinach, crab, and three-cheese dip. I wanted to impress the socks off my guests. I was so lost in my cooking that I didn't notice the time passing by, it was already 1:00 am when I finally finished off cleaning the kitchen downstairs so it wouldn't be a complete mess for Kelly tomorrow. I walked up to my room and jumped into bed, my phone was on the other side of the room when I heard it buzz, I got myself up and trudged across the room to grab it, it was Aiden.

"Hey Casanova," I smiled.

"Hey beautiful, what are you up to?" he asks.

"Just going to bed, I busted my ass in the kitchen today!" I exclaimed.

"Mmm can't wait to taste the fruit of your labours, I miss you."

"Miss you too, sorry I missed your call earlier."

"It's okay, you were busy."

"How was Sarah's first day?"

"She loved it, it was busy so it was a lot of fun, we even shared a few laughs."

"Good! So did they say yes to coming?"

"I asked them both and they say they would come."

"Yay," I exclaim.

"Do you think it'll be weird meeting my mom so soon?"

"I never really thought about it, I guess it could be weird, but you've already met my dad so it's kind of the same thing, right?"

He laughs, "I guess nothing we do is really very normal."

"You're right, who cares about being normal!"

"I'll be on team bizarre with you," he exclaims making me laugh, "I'll let you get some sleep, I'm picking you up at 8:00, don't forget!"

"Me? Forget? Never!"

"I'll see you bright and early, what's the plan?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine, have a goodnight handsome."

"Goodnight beautiful," he whispers and hangs up.

I get ready for bed with a large smile on my face while hugging the pillow he slept on.


	19. Chapter 19

_A Real First Date_

I woke up with the sun shining peaking through the branches of the trees outside lighting up my room with gorgeous rays lightly filtering in, the birds were chirping a wonderful melody. Nothing could go wrong today, I woke up with a smile on my face and indescribable excitement rumbling through my whole body. Even my dreams were light and wonderful, all of Aiden, I could only vaguely remember tiny scenes, but the residual happiness I felt in those dreams found it's way into my reality, I bounced off my bed and into the bathroom ready to take on the day. My phone started ringing just as I popped my toothbrush into my mouth, running to grab it and finding out it was Aiden made my heart flip.

"Good morning Casanova," I said sweetly on the phone.

"Good morning to you too, why do you sound weird?" he asks.

"Oh you know just brushing my teeth, I do try to brush once a week, but this time I did it a second time just for you," I laugh.

"Ew gross, that was the stench I smelt last night!" he feigns disgust.

"Hey, that's my sore spot, you don't hear me teasing you about your personal quirks!"

"My personal quirks are endearing."

I scoff, "To an ogre."

"Well if you have such terrible breath and my quirks could only deemed as endearing by ogres, I guess we're practically made for each other!" he exclaims in a boisterous laugh.

"I guess we are, we can be Team Bizarre Ogres!"

"We should get t-shirts," he laughs.

"We could with matching sweatpants!"

He laughs louder, "Okay we have to stop, and even though I do love our little team we've made, we have more important club events we need to sort out."

"Ay-Ay, sir, please proceed."

"I only called you to tell you that I was cancelling today…" he pauses and my heart sinks just a tad bit, I know he's probably joking but quite a mean joke, "I hope we can reschedule for sometime next week, my other dates have been complaining that I spend too much time with you… Sorry."

"You're such a dick!"

He laughs, "I'm kidding Kat, I would never cancel on you, I just wouldn't show up."

"Oh, you're totally getting it when I see you!"

"I'm sorry beautiful, sometimes I have to let the comedian in me soar."

"Don't quit your day job," I huff, "so why did you call me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you should dress comfortably pants preferably, well you could wear a dress, but you should definitely wear some comfortable shoes."

"Will you just tell me where we're going?"

"No, see you soon, beautiful," he chuckles lightly.

"Fine," I grumble, "I'll see you soon."

When we both hang up I quickly brush my teeth again and jump into the shower happily. When I've gone through my morning routine I put on just a bit of make-up and left my hair into loose curls, settling for a pair of jean shorts, a pair of loose leather ankle boots, and a thick black and white striped off-shoulder loose top that just showed a sliver of skin at the top of my jeans, then I accessorized with a large necklace with a large Swarovski crystal pendant and a pair of diamond studs. Giving myself my last once over I smiled and grabbed a black large chain baroque quilted bag by Marc Jacobs, slipping my phone, keys, and my wallet and headed downstairs to wait for my prince charming. I walked into the kitchen to grab some water and sat at the island waiting for him to pick me up, my stomach full of butterflies, then at exactly 7:55 am my doorbell rang I gleefully ran to open the gate for him and by 8:00 am he was knocking at my door. I ran to the foyer swung the door opened and greeted him with a large smile and leapt into his arms giving him a large kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you too, beautiful," he laughed as he picked me up with one arm.

"Yes I did," I giggled into his chest, "and you were quite prompt."

"I timed it perfectly," he winked at me, he gives me a quick kiss and shows me what he's been holding behind his back, it was a beautiful arrangement but the only ones I could tell apart was the pink lilies and coral roses, there were two other varieties that I didn't know of. He hands me the bouquet and gives me a kiss, "These flowers represents how I feel for you."

I give him a big smile and a long kiss wrapping my arms around him and running my fingers through his hair, "Sorry for ruining your 'do," I laughed.

"It's okay beautiful," he lets me go and gives me the flowers, "here let me explain their significance," I hugged the bouquet to me and held his hand, "the coral roses symbolizes desire, my desire for you; the arbutus flower," he points to the pink flower, "they promise something lasting," he gives me a shy smile and I give him another kiss as he continues, "these other pink ones are Camellia flowers, they symbolize passion, desire, refinement, perfection, and excellence, this encompasses all of the things I feel about you, you are so amazing to me," he gives me a sweet kiss, it felt like he was pouring his heart into me.

"And the lilies?" I asked when we finally broke apart.

"They're your favorite flowers," he simply states.

"You remembered," I said smiling up at him.

"Of course," he replies, "I wouldn't forget something like that."

"Let me get these into water, I don't want them to wilt," I say and I open the door and ran to the kitchen to grab a vase, Aiden follows me in and watches me as I scramble around. When I get everything sorted, we finally get his truck and gives me panty dropping kiss, then quickly lets me go to opens the car door for me to get in, I give him a huge smile as he quickly ran to the driver's side. Finally noticing what he was wearing, his usual floppy hair was coiffed to the side, and freshly shaven, he was wearing a black button down shirt that extenuated his muscles and jeans with black leather shoes. Noticing that we matched made me giggle he gave me a weird look as he started the truck.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We match," I say happily.

"Look at that, we do," he smiled, "great minds think alike."

"Okay Casanova, so what's the plan?"

He put his finger up to the side of his nose, "You'll see."

"Fine, then let's get there already."

My exuberance made him laugh and we drove in happy conversation about our night apart, his mom and sister were both somewhat talking to him now, slowly bridging the gap that was so apparent all these years. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, taking his fingers and pressing them onto my lips. We were driving farther and farther away from Hillcrest and from the population we were soon surrounded by lush trees and greens everywhere I've never been to this area before, it was beautiful. Thirty minutes later we were parking just off the road hidden by the large trees we unbuckled, but he said that I needed to stay in the car, he jumps out of the car running to the back and grabbing something from the back of the booth, which he hid in behind his back, he then ran back to my door quickly opening it.

"My lady," he says as he sticks out his hands and helps me out of the car.

"Aren't you just the gentleman," I smiled at him.

"That I am," he replies, then takes my hand into his, "let's go, we have a tiny walk until we reach our destination."

"Hmm and then what will we do at our destination?"

"Have a picnic of course, I want to take you up here because of the view, it's spectacular."

"Can't wait," I smiled at him as he grabbed a large picnic basket from the back. Aiden tucked me under his shoulder wrapping his arm around me and mine around his waist, it was such a warm day I was glad I was in shorts and the feel of skin on skin ignited tingles throughout my body. Such a wonderful feeling to course through my body, something I've never felt before; so foreign, yet so good. I look up at Aiden and his beautiful face looking right back at me, I snuggle closer to him as we continue to walk the trail.

About fifteen minutes later we finally reached a clearing, we were on top of a hill and what I saw was mind-blowing, just under the hill was a field of wild flowers and then near a little river-bend was a patch the greenest untouched grass.

"Aiden, this is beautiful," I whisper as I take in our surrounding.

"I've seen better," he winks at me, "but in all seriousness, I came here a long time ago with my family and I've always associated this place with good memories, so I wanted to add a few more to my library," he smiles as he leads me down through the field of wildflowers, "I'm surprised people don't come here more often or at all."

"Me too," I agreed with him as we walked down hand in hand, "I would love to come here every weekend!"

He laughs, "Maybe not every weekend, I'd like to do more things with you then just come here on the weekends, plus I think this is strictly a spring and summer getaway."

"I don't care, it's beautiful," I laugh taking off in a run to the patch of green grass near the water.

When he finally catches up to me he puts the basket down, grabs me from behind and sways with me, "You smell delicious," he whispers in my ear. He turns me around so I'm facing him, I wrap my arms around his neck and his are around my waist just swaying to non-existent music, "you're so beautiful, Katarina."

I feel the blush creep into my cheeks, "You're not too shabby yourself, Aiden."

He gives me a lopsided smile and detaches himself from me, he goes and retrieves the basket once more, then begins to take things out, he starts with the dark blue and yellow blanket on top of the basket and lays it on the grass, it was quite large for how small it seemed in the basket which appeared to be of wicker variety, which strikes me odd because he doesn't seem like the type to have invested in one.

"What's with the basket Casanova?" I asked as I took a seat on the blanket, he does the same and begins to take out container after container of food.

"What you don't think that I go on picnics?" he feigns hurt.

I laugh, "Sort of."

"Well it's my mom's, I asked her if she had a basket or bag for a picnic, lo and behold she did," he laughs as he finally takes out the last container, champagne flutes, a large jug of what looks like orange juice, champagne, a thermos, cutlery, and some napkins, "I'm glad these are still chilled," he smiles.

"It seems that you've made a feast," I state sitting on my knees and giving a light peck on the cheek, "you're so sweet."

"Wait until you see what I have," he wiggles his eyebrow at me making me giggle, "we can make mimosas, but if you're not ready to start boozing at 9:30 in the morning I have coffee too."

"I'll take the mimosa," I say as he pours 1/3 of the glass of orange juice, then begins to pop the bottle of champagne and pours the rest of the glass, "so what did you make for our breakfast feast?"

He begins to open each container of food; tiny cheeses with crackers and grapes, croissants filled with Brie and prosciutto, and for dessert chocolate covered strawberries, "Sorry if it's not a lot of food, limited time."

"Aiden! No, this is perfect, I love it," I smiled at him and sat on his lap, "thank you for all of this, this is the perfect first date."

"Good, because I was worried that I didn't cover everything," he smiles shyly.

"Silly Casanova, you thought about everything," I give him a quick kiss, "but you did forget the plates."

"That was on purpose, beautiful," he smiles and begins to feed me with the crackers and cheese, I took a bite of half and he'd eat the rest, we continued this until it was almost all gone. "I'm such a lucky man."

"You are," I agreed, "but I'm just as lucky to have you in my life."

We began eating our sandwiches slowly while we sat together our legs intertwined, "You may very well be the most amazing, beautiful, and perfect woman I've ever met or even known of," he says quietly. When I didn't say anything and just nuzzled his neck he continued, "I've never felt this way before and I've dated other girls, when we're together its like electricity."

"I know what you mean," I smiled and pulled away to face him, "I've never really dated and I have only dated one other person, but for the first time I've felt like this is right, despite all of the problems we went through earlier, but I can't help thinking about how quickly this has all sort of happened; I feel like I've known you for much longer than a week," he nods. "On the one hand I feel like we're going too fast, but we're sort of not in a way since this is our first "real" date, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do, we've gone through a lot in a really small amount of time, I immediately felt protective of you and I don't know what it was, maybe it was just who you are, but I immediately cared about what happens to you when usually I don't really care for anyone else."

"Me too," when we cleaned up we fed each other the strawberries and finished off the bottle of champagne. We lazed around for a while just laying and cuddling together on the blanket, when Aiden gets up and grabs his iPod out of his pocket and then starts playing At Last by Etta James, I looked up at him quizzically.

"May I have this dance?" he takes his hand out for me to grab.

I nod and take his hand as he encompasses me, he pulls me into him with my head on his shoulder just under the crook of his neck, my left hand on his arm and my right holding his we swayed to the music quietly. I could hear the quick beat of his heart and his distinct smell it was all very heady, so I gave in and let him lead as we danced, time seemed to stand still and even when the song ended we continued to dance, it was magical. When we finally detached he pulled me back onto the blanket with my head and arm on his chest and his hand resting on my waist.

"Did you know how much I loved that song?" I asked finally breaking the wonderful silence and looking up to him, "or was it coincidental?"

"I heard you hum it in the shower after the first night I slept over."

"You're perfect for me," I smiled, returned to my original position and closed my eyes.

"_You_ are perfection," he whispers and kisses the top of my head.

When we finally got up from our breakfast he looked at his watch and it was nearing 12:30 pm, "We have to go, we have one more place I want to go to before we have to get you home for the barbeque."

"Where's that?" I asked with a lazy smile.

"It's a surprise, beautiful," he kisses me slowly, rubbing his thumb on my chin as ran my fingers into his hair. Our kisses became more fervent; I got on top of him and straddled his waist placing my hands on his chest, his hands were grabbing my waist feeling the skin underneath my shirt shooting a tingling feeling throughout my entire body. He pulled me in closer and started working his hands up my back, I began kissing his chin and then all the way up to his ear nipping and sucking his earlobe, he released a growl and flipped me on my back. He runs his hands up my body as I wrap my legs around his waist and pinning him down onto me, I could feel him hard, which only incited a deeper feeling of desire. He bit and sucked my lip, then gave me one last kiss before pulling away, "I can see where this is going, I'm sorry beautiful, but we have to go."

Depleted I groan and lay limp on the ground sticking my lower lip out, "Tease."

He lets out a throaty laughs, "You and I both know that is not true."

"Fine, fine, let's go then," I say, getting up and straightening myself, Aiden gathers up the remaining things on the blanket and folds it neatly on back in place. I take the whole scene in with him in the center of it all, my very manly man is carrying a wicker picnic basket in a meadow near the river, and it was quite a sight to see. "Hold on Aiden, I want to take a picture of this, Steph and Nic might not believe me," I tease. He shakes his head, but disgruntledly poses for me, holding the wicker basket like a shopping bag while he places his hand on his hip and juts his backside, the simple pose made me laugh. The next one was of him normally taking in all of his handsome-ness. His eyes were sparkling; I never wanted this moment to end.

"Come here," he says, so I walk up to him and he pulls me in, he puts the basket down and takes out his own phone and takes a picture of the two of us, I do the same with my phone and we both make it our wallpaper.

"You're so romantic, who knew my big brawny man had a soft spot," I nudged him, he growls at me.

"I'll show you manly," he replies and with that, he throws me onto his shoulder then grabs the bag and runs up the hill and through the path we walked.

"Aiden! Put me down, I get it you're manly!" I say in between laughs.

"Say it again!" he chuckles.

I laugh and yell out, "AIDEN YOU'RE THE MANLIEST MAN I HAVE EVER MET! Now put me down!"

"Since you asked so nicely," he laughed and obeyed.

"You are going to hurt your back carrying me!"

"You're like a hundred pounds, that's nothing."

"I am not a hundred pounds."

"Well you feel like eighty," he winks at me as we walk back to the truck.

When we finally get into the car and start driving back to the city it was already 1:00 pm, so it was safe to say we were late for our next location wherever that is. I'm not complaining though, we may or may not have gotten lost in each other for a moment in time on our walk back up, we sort of got acquainted with lush greens. In the truck Aiden glances at me with a slight mischievous smile as I shake off a bit of the remaining grass on my shirt, I playfully smack his forearm, his smile turns into a grin and we hold hands on top of the middle console.

We made it back to the city rushed us to a tiny little unoccupied building that looks out over the water near the edge of the city, I recognized it as the old bead shop that closed down a few years ago, I guess no one has bought it yet.

"I hope you're not leading me to something insidious," I joke with him as we get out of the truck.

"Never," he looks at me solemnly, he takes my hand as he guides me inside, "you're probably wondering what we're doing here."

"A little," I give him a reassuring smile.

"Well I'm looking into a few places to put a down payment on to open up a restaurant," Aiden says shyly, but before he could explain any further a man in his mid fifties came out from the back of the store.

"Ahh Mr. Montgomery, I'm glad you've arrived and I've seen you've brought a lovely young lady," the man said.

"Yes, this is Katarina O'Reilly, Kat this is Marcus Ur he's the realtor for this property," Aiden introduces us.

Giving the a warm smile, I take his hand and shake it, "Pleased to meet you. Marcus."

"It is my pleasure, are you by any chance related to Boone O'Reilly?" Marcus asks.

"He's my father," I smile at him shyly.

"Great business man," he replies.

"That he is," I agree.

"Well back to business, would you like a tour?" Marcus asks us.

"Can we explore it on our own?" Aiden asks, Marcus nods in agreement and walks to the side of the room.

"I wanted to show you this because this is where I want my restaurant to be."

I looked at him completely proud, "This is wonderful, Aiden."

"Don't get too excited, I have to put a bid in before we can get anything done," he smiles at me warmly, "I want to go to school for a bit take some business classes, I'd start small and probably do my own renovations." He shows me the different rooms and how many square feet it was, "I don't want to knock it down completely, I think this place has the vibe I want for the restaurant, but I want to make it a large dining room so I'd have to knock down this wall," he points to the wall that divided the two largest rooms in the first floor. Then he leads me to the back where he plans for the kitchen to be.

"This place is great, so warm and inviting," I say, "but I think you could probably use more windows on the walls to open up the place a bit more for natural light during the day and at night you could have a warm sort of glow with the lighting," just thinking about it was getting me excited!

"That's a great idea, you may have a knack for this sort of thing," he winks at me, then leads me up the stairs to the second floor, he said that he planned this area to be for staff only. It was almost like a loft with the second floor a completely open space with two glass doors that led to a patio of sorts.

"Well, I am really getting excited for you Aiden, I want to be part of the process!"

"Seriously?" he asked surprised.

"Of course, I want to see you succeed," I open the double doors and stepped out, this place looked out on the most amazing view looking out over the ocean with the waves crashing on the rocks you didn't need music up here, it was perfect. This place would be the most romantic date spot at night in the summers; I was so excited I could hardly contain myself. I leaned over the railing breathing the salty air, Aiden pressed his body into me wrapping me in his arms and placing his face right next to mine as we stood in complete bliss, "Aiden, you have to get this place."

"Kat, that's easier said than done," I could feel the grimace on his face.

"It won't be, if you let me help," I say quietly, he groans and lets go of me.

"Kat you know I can't let you do that," he detaches himself from me, but began leaning on his side so he was facing me; I turn so we were face to face. The crease on his eyebrows were deepening I know he would not want my help at all. "Katarina, this place will probably be sold before I even finish the restaurant management program and I'm going to need a lot of money to start this out, this is a process," he looks at me wearily, "I'm looking at different properties around the city, this one was the most expensive, but the best location. I just wanted to share this with you, but I worry that it's not even feasible."

"Don't sell your self short, what's the down payment for this place?"

"60, 000 grand," he says crestfallen.

"Are you looking at getting loans?"

"Yeah, I've already filled up some small-business loans at the bank a couple weeks ago, but since I have absolutely no credit to speak of I had to get my mom to co-sign," he sighs.

I could tell that he was already dejected, the opposite of what he was like just thirty minutes ago, "Why has your mood suddenly changed? You were so happy not too long ago."

He exhales deeply, "To me this place was what I wanted to work for, but seeing you here with me makes me feel foolish for getting so excited when it's barely a prospect, let's just go Kat."

"Where is my wonderful confident man?" I asked cupping his face.

"He's here, but his delusion of grandeur just evaporated."

"You are so silly," I take him into my arms and hold him to me, "I want to be part of this Aiden, I've fallen in love with this place already."

"Can we just go?" he asks in my hair.

"Of course, handsome," I took his hand and we walked down to the main floor.

Marcus meets us at foot of the stairs he sees Aiden's passive expression and makes his smile falter just a bit, "Any problems Aiden?"

"No, it's perfect," Aiden answers.

"Well would you like an application?" he asks.

Before Aiden could say no I interjected, "We'd love to," I give him a broad smile.

"Great, here you go," he hands me a package; we say our farewells and walk back to the truck.

"Why did you take the package?" he asks when we get back into the truck.

"Just wanted to look over it," I smiled at him sweetly.

He shrugs then starts the truck, the ride back into the city was quiet, Aiden seem lost in thought, "I'm sorry for being so moody, Kat."

"It's okay, I get it," I smile at him, grab his hands and kiss each knuckle, "it's all going to work out."

He gives me a small smile, "I'm sorry that we ended our date at such a sour note."

"Oh Casanova, it was far from sour, it was perfect, thank you for sharing with me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hello friends here is another update, I know it has been sort of up and down, even though I shoot for once a week at least I'm still pretty scattered, but I promise by next month I will get some semblance of a schedule! Finals are fast approaching so I'm still pretty stressed from that, but I love this story too much to stray far haha…This chapter is really long, but I hope you guys don't mind. Anyway thank you guys so much for the reviews they always make me smile, until next time I hope you enjoy! Xo this is a re-upload of the chapter I kept messing up Ben/ Henry thing, I apologize sincerely!

_Sunday Funday Part 1_

When we finally make it back to my house we sat in his truck silently for a moment, I personally didn't want our afternoon to end, but I think Aiden was deep in thought about the property that seems out of his reach. I wanted to put his worries to rest, but I know that won't come without strife from his side; I truly wanted to help and be part of that process. The few times I've seen him cook and have actually sampled it, it was always delicious and he so comfortable in a kitchen, seemingly gliding, but I know just like the job I wanted to offer his sister he will not comply so willingly. I'll be finished school by the end of the fall semester this year and I will be officially graduating next May, I could easily get my father's support on this, he would want me to have a project to work on right out of school. I know he wants me to work in the family business, be his protégé that will eventually take over the company, which I was completely okay with, but until then my father wants me to have as much fun with my life while working for him. So this little project will be completely all right in his books. Plus the fact that the down is only $60, 000 to him that will be a steal, I'll need to see how much the property actually costs; maybe I can do more than just the down. I could handle the business and financial aspect of the restaurant and Aiden can deal with the kitchen, plus Aleix will probably be willing to offer his professional input. It's almost a foolproof plan; I looked up at my handsome friend next to me, giving him a small smile.  
"Let's go in?" I ask as I unbuckled my seatbelt and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, "I still have a ton of things to do by six tonight."

"Okay," he gives me a small smile and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Aiden, stop being so down, it'll all workout okay? I promise," I try to reassure him, I leaned over and unbuckled his seatbelt, "let's go handsome."

He groaned, then smiled, Casanova's back, "Let's go, you obviously need all my help."

"Ass! I do not need your help at all, I've actually done most of it already, I just have to finish off cooking it and getting the patio set up."

"So what's on the menu tonight?" he asked while he wrapped his arm around me as we walked into the house.

"Fruit, Cheese, and Meat platters; Cream cheese filled bacon wrapped dates; shish kabobs; Greek Salad; simple Green Salad; guacamole, pico de gallo, and a spinach, crab, and three cheese dip; I have an assortment of breads; Meats and seafood; mini-éclairs, a raspberry chocolate ganache torte, and make your own pavlovas," I smiled at him.

"Holy shit, you did all that last night?" he asked mouth completely open.

"Yes," I eye him carefully, "you don't think I'm capable of pulling it off?"

"No… Yes… I mean anyone would have a hard time pulling that off…" he says timidly, I know he doesn't want to make me feel bad.

"Well I'm not the average person, also I have amazing time management," I winked at him and walked away from his hold.

"I want to help, what can I do?"

"Do you want to start on the guacamole and pico de gallo?" I asked.

"Of course, beautiful," he rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands, after he finished I gave him an apron to use so he wouldn't get dirty, he kisses my forehead, "thanks."

We went to our respective positions on the marble island, we were standing opposite of each other, I was working on the spinach and crab dip, and ever once in a while we would both catch each other sneak a peaks ultimately making us laugh. When we finished the dips we kept all of them in the other fridge with the desserts. I started the rice pilaf, and I left the marinating meats at the bottom of our first fridge. At 5:00 pm I took the cake out of the fridge to bring to room temperature, set up the Greek salad, and got the grill ready since my father would probably be manning it tonight. At around 5:30 pm I started the sangria and the blackberry and cabernet Caipirinha, and then filled a cooler full of ice for the already chilling drinks. By 5:45 pm we were done setting up, I turned on the patio lights, and we had the food on several surfaces at the patio doors the platters would be on a table, then the grill, the large twelve seat patio table was already set for everyone to sit and enjoy, the desserts would stay inside until we were ready for them, finally I turned on the mosquito lamps to keep all of our unwanted guests at bay. At the swing set and the fire pit we placed the dips and chips, so we everyone will have no choice but walk around and talk to everyone while they ate. I was so excited that everything was done; we put the meats in another cooler near the grill so it will be easier to cook and clean after.

The first person to arrive was my father, but then again he was probably working at his office, "Hey Katarina."

"Hey daddy," I said as I kissed his cheek, "how was your day?"

"It was great, very productive, it looks like you were too," he smiled.

"Yep, Aiden helped today as well," I told him as Aiden came back outside in light blue dress shirt.

"Hello sir," he says to my father sticking his hand out.

"Hello Aiden," my dad greets him while shaking his hand, "glad you could be of help."

"Yeah, I can't believe Kat did all of this," Aiden responded clearly impressed.

"Yeah, she's pretty great," my dad agreed, "so will I be manning the grill or will you do it?" he asks Aiden and I.

"Whatever you guys want, as long as it gets cooked," I laughed, "I'm going to go get changed."

"Okay, I guess we'll wrestle for it," my father laughs.

Aiden looked sort of grim, his eyes pleading me not to leave him alone, I shake my head him and walked inside. I jogged up to my room and took a quick shower keeping my hair dry, I put on a bit of make-up on and decided on a red one shoulder flow-y summer dress that was just three inches above the knee and red strappy flats, appropriate for the occasion and meeting his mom. I spritzed some of my perfume and walked down to the patio, Steph and Nic were already there nursing some sangria talking to my father, when they saw me they got up quickly and walked to me.

"This is fabulous, Kat!" Steph squealed, "I'm glad we could do this!"

"Thanks, I'm pretty excited for it," I smiled giving them both a hug, "where's Aiden?" I asked my dad since he seemed to be missing in action.

"He told me that he had to go pick up his mom and sister and will be back shortly," he answered while he started greasing up his grill, I guess Aiden lost or maybe he let my dad win, probably the latter.

"Okay," I said to him brightly, I poured myself some sangria and sat near the fire pit on the swing and sat in between my two best friends.

"So what happened? Spill the beans?!" Nic exclaimed as soon as she sat down.

"I saw Ben," I said, "with Britt."

The two gasped in unison, Nic was the first to break the silence that had fallen between the three of us, "What the fuck is happening to Britt?"

"I don't know," I replied, I truly had no idea what was going on with her.

"Are you okay?" Steph asked the worry apparent in her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but Aiden and I almost got into to fight with the two of them the other night, we were at the ice cream shop and Britt started spewing her shit," I said exasperated.

"Maybe she needs an intervention, she hasn't even talked to us since Wednesday," Nic added.

"Well, I don't know if our relationship was repairable, but yours certainly is," I said honestly.

We were mid conversation when Aleix and Fernando came in together, I quickly got up and gave them both hugs, glad that they could come. Fernando and I left my dad and Aleix talking at the grill, I introduced Fernando to Steph and NIc, and the two looked like they saw a god, and it was sort of funny to see them ogle at a man. Finally at 6:45 the trio arrived and we could finally sit down and get our eating on, my dad started grilling the seafood, shish kabobs, chicken at around 6:15 so it would be ready to be devoured soon, the steaks were going to be grilled to order since people wanted different temperatures. I greeted them happily swinging the door, his mom looked a bit taken aback by me, but it soon registered whom I was and she offered me a large smile.

"Kat, this is my mom Lorna, mom this is Katarina, and you remember Sarah?"

"Of course I do," I give him a happy nod, "I'm so pleased to meet you, and I'm glad that you both could make it!"

"Thank you for inviting us," his mom gave me another warm smile.

"Yes, thank you," Sarah agreed.

"You have a very beautiful home," his mom regarded.

"Thank you, Ms. Montgomery," I smiled at her motioning for them to follow me to the patio where everyone else was already sat.

"Please call me Lorna, and Katarina is such a beautiful name," she took my hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you so much, my mom fell in love with the name so it stuck," I answered her gladly.

The four of us walked outside and we were all greeted by famished guests, we introduced them to everyone as we finally sat down. Dad was at the head of the table, Aleix at his right, me on his left, Aiden next to me followed by his mom then his sister, then sitting opposite of us were Steph and Nic, with Fernando sitting next to Aleix. Our conversation became a bit more animated as we passed along the food, and as everyone started eating, moans started erupting around the table.

"Kat this is amazing! All of it," Aleix complimented me as he took bites of everything.

I grin at him happily; everyone was complimenting the chef, even Aiden, not that he was surprised that it tasted good, but impressed that I was able to pull it off almost flawlessly.

"You keep surprising me everyday," he whispers in my ear as he grabs my hand under the table, "you are such an amazing woman."

I blushed from his compliments, but also at the fact that his breath was right on the nape of my neck, "Well I'm a rather complex character," I told him, taking my hand out of his and grazed my fingers up his thigh.

"Kat, what are you doing?" he asked, his body stiffening from my hold.

"Nothing," I smirked at him and let go of his thigh, immediately pretended to be engrossed in the conversation with the three men in front of were having, even though I have been barely listening to them at all. After my father had his first plate, he decided it was time to grill the steaks so he started taking orders and got to work immediately, Aiden offered to help, but was quickly shut down garnering a few giggles from the left side of the table. Everyone has been drinking, beers, cocktails, or gin and tonics all hour so people were getting a little bit more boisterous, but not annoying. They were nursing their drinks with food so it was okay that they were drinking so much, I noticed that Aiden hadn't drank anything, but a coke and some juice. I knew it was okay that people drank tonight, because I was pretty sure my two girlfriends would stay the night if they were too inebriated and there are plenty of guest bedrooms to spare for the rest of them. The chime of the doorbell flowed outside, it was faint, but since I was the closest to the house I was the only one who heard it, I excused myself and got up from the table, I wasn't expecting anyone else to arrive so it's safe to say I was a little shocked that someone was at the door. It was too late for a sales people to show up, but we never get those around here anyway, so the person at the end of my driveway is a complete mystery. I looked at the security camera and saw that it was none other than Henry, my heart stopped beating, what was he doing here?

"Hi…" I asked at the speaker.

"Uh, hi, Kat?" he asked.

"Umm yeah, let me buzz you in," I said in complete shock.

When he finally made it to the house, I opened the door cautiously and he walked in with a grim smile, I think he was caught off-guard that I was here at all.

"Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to drop off the contracts to your dad personally," he said shyly.

"Uh, yeah he's outside, let me get him," I answered, slowly backing away from him, "I'll be right back."

He nods my way as I grab my dad who was laughing along with a joke that was being told by Aleix.

"Hey sorry to interrupt you guys," I say, "Henry is here…"

Aleix shot me a look and I gave him a shrug, I truly had nothing to do with this, "I remember I told him to drop it off some paperwork and I guess he didn't have time before the BBQ," my dad answers, "I'll just go grab them." He wipes his hands on a towel and calls Aiden over, "Can you watch over the steaks, son? I have something to attend to inside."

"Yes sir," Aiden replies, I give him a soft smile and kiss his cheek.

"I'll only be a few minutes," my dad says and disappears inside.

"What was that all about?" Aiden asked as he flipped some steaks.

"Henry's here," I said quietly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Aleix chirps in and walks back to the table oblivious to what was happening around them.

"What?!" Aiden asked panic in his face, "What does he want?"

"He wants to deliver some contracts to my dad," I said nonchalantly.

He quirks an eyebrow at me, "Sure and he had no idea that you would be here."

"I saw the look on his face, I really don't think he intentionally came here to see me," I shrug.

"He's a guy," he replies expecting that to mean something to me.

"So? He seemed embarrassed that I saw him, I told him I chose you, that was probably a big blow to his ego, Aiden, I don't think he would want to just show up like it was no big deal."

"He's probably trying to win you back, fucking yuppie," he says sulkily, crossing his arms and concentrating on the damn steaks.

"You are impossible," I huff, "there's nothing to win back, we were never together."

"Just saying, I'm a guy, he's a guy, I get what he's trying to do. If I were him I'd do the same thing."

"Go to the house of the girl you liked and wait until she changes her mind?"

"Precisely," he smiles, finally a white flag.

"Completely impossible," I say, giving him playful smile and a nudge to show that I too wanted this arguing to end.

A few minutes later my dad comes back with Henry in tow, _what the hell?_ I looked at Aiden and he did not seem too pleased with what was unfolding.

"Katarina, I just asked Henry to stay for dinner," my dad said as he finally stood in front of us.

"It's completely fine if you want me to leave," Henry says quickly.

"Nonsense, we have plenty of food, I'll go grab you a place setting," my dad smiles at him, no matter how much of genius my father was he was somewhat socially oblivious.

I looked at Aiden trying to gauge how he was feeling about this, but he just shrugged and looked away focusing on his damn meat again. My father was already gone and picked up another table setting.

"Look Kat, I don't want this to be awkward, I can just go," Henry adds in.

"It's okay," I finally say, "I did say we can be friends, right? Friends invite friends to barbeques."

"Thanks, I hope this is okay with you," Henry asked Aiden who was just finished off the steaks and was about to head back to the table.

"Yeah, it's fine," he huffed; I took Aiden's arm and grabbed it as we walked together a small sign to show that I was with him.

When we finally all sat back down again, Ben was seated at the other end of the table; at least they were both separated. Everyone was eager to meet the new guest and they all sort of started talking to him at the same time, I could tell that that Nic was very much taken by him, because she was blushing like crazy whenever he would talk to her.

"Help me grab the dessert, Casanova?" I asked giving him a quick kiss on the cheek; I could see Henry's eyes dart towards us immediately.

"Sure, beautiful, do you want me to start clearing these plates first?" he asked.

"Yes, actually let's do that first," I smiled at him, as we all gathered our plates Aiden and I brought it to the dirty kitchen to be washed, Lorna came in and helped bring some of the leftover food.

"Everything was so delicious, thank you again for inviting us," she gave me a motherly smile.

"Thank you so much, and honestly it is absolutely my pleasure, I'm glad I could meet you," I gave her a hug as we plastic wrapped and stored the food in the fridge.

"My son is very taken with you and I'm so happy to see it."

"I think the feeling's mutual," I replied looking at the beautiful man who was placing the desserts into their plates and making potted coffee.

"You couldn't have come at a better time," she added, "do you need me to start washing?"

"Oh no! Absolutely not, you are a guest!" I answer exasperated.

"You cooked, it's only customary," she quipped.

"It's no big deal, we have a dishwasher that works just as well, I insist, please go back to the table you've helped enough! Aiden and I will bring the desserts out," I smiled at her, she was the epitome of mother, sweet and kind, it made me miss my mom just a bit.

"Well if you insist," she says as she rubs my arm and walks back outside.

"You're mother is the sweetest," I say to Aiden when I finally finished with the cleaning, the dishwasher was loaded and already going.

"She really is," Aiden agreed, "well it's almost 8:30 pm we should just get these desserts out so we can get these people out of here," he jokes.

"Please, Steph and Nic will for sure stay the night, I'm also positive they've already packed their bags so we would all be ready for class tomorrow morning. They're here to stay, plus the others, my dad, Aleix, and even Fernando will probably go drink some brandy in his library, maybe even Ben too. I think you should join them," I said.

"Nah, I like being around you more," he replied giving me a quick kiss on top of my head making me giggle.

"Well I guess I'm stuck with you then," I groan playfully.

"Hey I can always go home," he replies backing away from me, but I quickly wrap my arms around him so he wouldn't get far.

"Nope, you're staying here with me!" I laugh and let go of him giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What's the plan tonight?"

"We'll probably just talk some more, maybe I can get them to watch a movie with us so we could at least be together and it wouldn't seem like you're intruding," I offered.

"Sounds good, but I'll probably bring my mom and sister home," he shrugs as he grabs some cups on a tray and I pour cream and sugar in the little side holders.

"Sarah can stay, it could be fun!"

He looks at me a little apprehensively, "I'll ask, but I'll probably get a resounding 'no' from her."

"Won't know until you try," I nudge him in the rib.

He shrugs and walks outside with the coffee and I follow with some of the desserts, when I get there everyone is already bringing their cups around for coffee and I place half of the desserts at the end of the table, then walk back in for the other half. I'm apparently a professional server now since I was able to carry four desserts trays and only leave one behind. I decided to just come back to it later, but then Henry walks into the kitchen giving me a half smile.

"Do you need help?" he asks.

"Uh yeah, can you bring that other tray out, it's for your side of the table," I tilted my head to the side in the general direction of the tray.

"Can we talk for a second before we go back in since I already have you alone? I don't know if we'll have time later, your boyfriend does not seemed pleased that I'm here, and rightfully so."

"I guess, let me just put these down."

"Thank you for not making this whole thing awkward and letting me stay for dinner, this was probably the best dinner I've had in a long time," he said shyly, "I know this is a really weird situation and I understand that, but I want you to know no bad blood. I hope we can be friends, especially it seems that you and I will probably around each other more."

"You're very welcome, I'm glad it wasn't super awkward, I doubt Aiden would want to hang out with you, but I'm pretty sure we could be friends," I give him a half smile.

"Great."

"Let's go, I don't want them to get suspicious," I laughed and started to grab the trays, when Henry held my hand to stop me. For a split second our eyes locked, his normal cool demeanor was gone and was replaced by something darker. Before I could do anything he had his lips on mine and his hand at my back pulling me in closer, before I could do anything to stop him I could hear Aiden's voice asking what was taking so long. Then his footsteps stopped right at the door as Henry was letting me go, Aiden's eyes were cold and you could see the fire in them; he clenched his fists and bolted out the door slamming it shut.

"I –I'm sorry Katarina, I didn't mean to," Henry jumbled, "I got lost in the moment."

I slapped right across the face leaving his cheek pink, _bastard_.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I have a boyfriend, fuck," I spat at him, and then ran as fast as I could at towards the door to find Aiden.

When I finally found him he was in his car with the door open, his fists clenched on his thighs and his breathing was rapid. I could almost hear his heart beating from where I was standing.

"Aiden…" I started, but once his face turned and I could see the anger and hurt in his eyes I was immediately stopped. Without a word he starts his car and closes the door, I had to think fast, I don't know what he would do if he just sped away, would it be out of my life? Would he even answer my calls or messages? I knew that answer and it was a definite no. I quickly thought about the logistics of me stopping the car, but I knew that it was impossible so I ran to the end of my driveway that would begin the descent to the gates and stood right in the middle, there would be no way around me unless he wanted to go through me. I crossed my arms and waited for him to make his move, I knew if I let him go there was a good chance that I would never see him again unless I stalked him and that was not my style, he had to hear from me before he flew off the handle.

He rolled down his window and shouted, "Katarina, move!"

"NO!" I shouted back and stayed firm.

"I'm not dealing with this now," he yells above the engine.

"Well that's too bad now isn't it?" I said, "Get out of the car."

"No, this was too good to be true and I knew that one look at him, you would know I wasn't right for you," he scoffed.

"Fuck your insecurity, get out of the car, talk to me like an adult and after that conversation and you still decide that you don't want to be with me, because you can't deal with a guy you think is better than you, then you're free to go, but not before."

"I don't want to talk about this, you guys are great, he'll provide you everything you need; _he's_ good for you."

"Don't you dare start with that," I seethe, "Aiden, get out of the car and talk to me, I'm not going to yell at you from here."

"Katarina stop being so stubborn, let me go."

"You are such a stubborn man," I shake my head at him, "if you really feel like you don't want me anymore then go ahead, I won't stop you," I told him as I moved away from the path to let his truck through. He didn't move for a few moments, so I made my decision and walked up to his side of the truck and pulled open the door. I climbed over top of him and took his key out of the ignition, then unbuckled and pulled him out of his seat.

"Kat…" he started.

"No, I talk, you listen," I scowl at him, "what you saw in there isn't what you think, I didn't have some weird epiphany and decided that he's the one I want. I want you, dummy. All of you, even the insecure you," I said pinning him to the side of his truck and kissing him lightly. He sighs and lets me continue, "He kissed me out of no where and for the two seconds that it lasted I was in so much shock, then you came in and saw us, Aiden I'm sorry you had to witness that I really am."

"I wanted to rip his head off, but I knew that I couldn't without hurting you," he sighed wrapping his arms around me, "just seeing you with him made my blood boil, I could have killed him, but I thought against it, I didn't want you to think less of me and I knew I had no say in what you do or who you choose so I let you go."

"You let me go so easily," I said stepping back from his hold.

"I'm sorry, but that shit I told you I believe in it, I want you to be happy and be taken care of and that's him, not me."

I slapped him, I usually don't resort to violence, but his recurring inner monologue about how he wasn't good for me was getting old fast, "That's the second time I've hit someone today and I'm not usually a violent person, but Aiden you are getting completely infuriating. What is wrong with you? Did I not pick you? Was I not the one who always kept running back to you, even when you were a complete jackass? I chose you. _You_. Not him. Get that through your thick skull, before you ruin us completely, I know it's been such a short time, but until I say that I don't want you anymore or I act otherwise then you have no right to just walk away from me like that without so much as an explanation. Do you understand?"

He nods his head, "I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying you're sorry, I was the one you saw being kissed! I'm just saying you need to stop with this "I'm not worthy of you" bullshit, I think I'm able to see who is right for me and who's not. So stop it, please."

He nods and I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle his hair, "I only want you," I whisper.

"I think you've ruined me for other women," he says huskily.

"Let's go back in? They're probably waiting for us," I say and unwrap myself from him, then we begin to walk back into the house, "if I hadn't caught you, would you have answered me calls?"

"Probably not," he said truthfully.

"Oh," I said a little forlornly, I knew that he wouldn't but learning that I was right didn't ease the truth, "please don't just disappear on me."

He shrugs and we walked back into the kitchen, the trays were gone and there was laughter outside, I guess someone brought the desserts out. When we take our seats next to each other the tension between us is very much apparent, the desserts are almost all gone, but they saved us a few bits of each, I really didn't have the appetite to eat anything at the moment so I pretended to eat. I didn't dare look at Henry's direction, I was still angry with him, but I could sense by Aiden's tense body that he was shooting death glares at his direction, while eating his dessert. _What a great Sunday_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**** Hello mes amis! I apologize sincerely for my lack of updates the last couple of weeks, school has been kicking my ass! Only a couple more left so I hope to get back to normal soon, but please bear with me, thank you to the guest reviews, I wish I could reply to both of you. **

**Guest reviewer 1: Thank you for sharing your experience and relating to the story, thank you, thank you for taking the time to review as well!**

**Guest Reviewer 2/ readingfan1: I hope this update satisfies :P**

**And to all the other reviews that I've missed in the past, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review! Lots of love, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I hope you guys enjoy a longer chapter! xo**

_M.I.A._

"Well gentlemen why don't we let the ladies continue their night and we have a drink or two in the study," my dad says to no one, Aleix jumps on it and agrees followed by Fernando, "what do you say Aiden, Ben?"

"Uh, sorry sir, but I have to get my mom and sister home," Aiden replies as I rub his thigh trying to soothe him.

"I think it'll be good for you to go, I can drive your mom," I whisper to him once the conversation shifted off of us.

"No, it's okay, I don't really want to spend any extra time with Henry," he says seriously, I grab his hand and massage his fingers under the table and lay my head on his shoulder.

"You are coming back aren't you?" I asked, "After you drop her off?"

"Of course, beautiful," he kisses my forehead.

"Good, I'll ask Sarah if she wants to hang out with us girls tonight."

"Maybe I should leave you girls alone, we can meet for the movie."

"If you want, but what are you going to do in the meantime?"

He just shrugs, then I wrap my arm around his while I keep my head on his chest, "I have a few things I have to do tonight," he exhales, "but later tonight, I'll come back, promise."

"Okay," I say quietly into his shoulder.

When we all get up from the table, everyone, but Aiden and myself are cleaning up the outside, we were forced to sit and watch since we did most of the cooking. I was glad to be off of my feet; we sat near the fire watching everyone pitch in to make the kitchen inside and the patio cleaned up.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Aiden whispers in my ear, I place my thighs on his.

"Mmmm maybe," I say kissing the bottom of his jaw, "you're so masculine."

"Why thank you," he wiggles his eyebrows at me, "I'll show you masculine," he growls making me giggle.

He wraps me into him so I'm practically sitting on his lap, rest my head on his shoulder breathing his scent, I whisper into his neck, "I like being like this."

"Me too, no better place," he whispers in my hair, "I can't wait to cuddle tonight."

"Me too, I missed you last night."

"Don't worry the feelings are mutual," he coos as he kisses my forehead.

We stayed like this for quite sometime until they were finished and we had to pry ourselves from each other's hold. Aiden had to finally leave with his mom since she had work very early in the morning, I got Sarah to agree to a girls' night in with us so she was going to stay overnight.

"Thank you so much for inviting me tonight, everything was delicious and the company was very much appreciated," Lorna gushes when I walk them both to the door.

"It was definitely my pleasure," I smile at her warmly as she gives me a hug.

"Next time will be at our home," she says as she gets into the truck and I watch until they're out of view.

I run back inside where the girls were waiting for me, Henry was standing off to the side looking at us expectantly.

"So what's the plan tonight?" I asked them.

"I was thinking a normal girls' night," Steph giggles, she was clearly a bit tipsier than the rest of them.

"Mani-Pedi and masques?" I ask.

"Precisely!" Steph exclaims as she jumps off from the second step of the stairs almost tripping as she does so.

"Careful," Nic grabs her before she can do any damage, Nic obviously not at all tipsy, but then again she never got drunk. She either had a really high tolerance or pretended to drink.

"Uh, I wasn't prepared to stay the night," Sarah says sheepishly trying to be heard over the giggling girls who were already walking up the stairs.

"It's okay, you can wear something of mine, " I smiled and began walking up with her.

"Katarina!" I hear behind me, of course, Henry.

"What?" I say annoyed as I turn my head in his direction.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"No, you and I remember what happened when we tried the first time," I laughed and started walking again.

"Please, at least let me apologize."

"I'll take that as an apology, goodnight Henry," I begin walking back up with Sarah, ignoring him completely.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked inquisitively.

"Nothing, I'll explain when we're in my room," I said brightly, we could hear the giggles of the two girls down the hall, I noticed that Sarah was looking around at the walls.

"You're wealthy," she stated, almost in disbelief.

"Sorry?" I looked at her confused.

"Wealthy, like completely wealthy, I mean I know about you and your family, but I never knew that it was to this extent."

I looked at her and I could feel a blush creeping up from my neck to me cheeks, "Uh my dad is, not me."

"Just what they say," she smiles, "I'm not going to lie this is really daunting, I don't know what you are doing with my brother."

I looked at her and stopped walking, "Why do say that?"

"Just my own observation," she says meekly.

"Listen, I don't know what this is all about, but I get enough of it from your brother, this is just money, it doesn't make me any different from you or him."

"Sorry," she began.

"Don't be sorry, it's just frustrating," I say, "I've had this exact conversation with Aiden. I get it to some extent, but really I have shit I have to deal with too is like everyone else's, having all of this doesn't change that."

"Just makes it easier," she says quietly, I raise my eyebrow at her, but decide to let it go, "he told me that you do a lot of charity work."

"Sarah, honestly, if my family lost all of their money, we'll be okay, because we'd still have each other. I'm blessed I know, but please don't let that be the first thing that comes to mind. I give back, because that was how I was raised and what gives me happiness, so please, no more money talk."

"Okay, but I still don't know why Aiden."

I groan exasperated from this conversation, "He's nice, sweet, caring, loving, funny, and intelligent. He makes me feel good and safe, and he's easy on the eyes."

"Oh come on, he's my brother," she feigns disgust.

"I'm just saying, he has a lot going for him," I said, "attractiveness apparently runs in your family."

It was her turn to blush, "Nah."

I shake my head at her, "He's a good guy, I know about his past and how you guys dealt with it, I understand, but he is a good man."

"I know, but I'm still a bit mad about the shit he put himself through, it was really frustrating seeing him throwing his life away."

"I get it, it's hard to see a loved one walk down that road," I smiled at her, we finally reached my room where the music and giggles were echoing throughout the hallway, "I'm sorry for what may or may not come out of their mouths, I will try to keep you protected."

She laughs and we walk into the room, we see that the two have already stripped into their pajamas and dancing haphazardly around, I shake my head at them and walk Sarah to my closet where her eyes bug out and her mouth was wide open, she was speechless which was sort of funny.

"Shit," was all she could whisper.

I laughed at her and showed her to my sleepwear section, I pulled out some shorts and a tank top for her and I. the rest of the night was spent laughing and beautifying ourselves it almost felt like we were in high school again, but the only person missing was Britt. We put on our masques and did our nails, we didn't really talk about anything in particular, but we were still very animated, when we finally cleaned up my room and sat on my bed, each taking a corner we started to talk about our love lives or lack there of for some, Nic is apparently crushing pretty hard on Henry, my interest piqued upon hearing this. Maybe I could play Miss Matchmaker for her and get him off my back, maybe, but I'll have to do some reconnaissance. I explained the Ben and Britt problem and they still had the same reply, even Sarah, they think I should let her beg to be friends again or just end the friendship. Steph thinks Britt has something under her sleeve since it's pretty low of her to actually be in acquaintance with Ben the devil. At around 11:30 pm we hear a knock at the door, I bolt out of bed and throw open the door, and there was Henry.

"What do you want?" I groan.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," he says innocently.

"Well goodnight then," I roll my eyes and walk away.

"Goodnight ladies," he yells into the room, I can see Nic smile from ear to ear.

"Bye Henry," I say flatly and close the door, guy just won't take a hint.

I jump back into bed and we continue our girl talk, when 1:00 am hit, I started getting antsy, we started a movie on my a while ago, but twenty minutes into it Nic and Sarah were fast asleep, and Steph wasn't far behind. At 1:10am I was the only one left awake in bed with three other girls, I began to become annoyed, why hasn't Aiden shown up yet? I quickly turn off the movie and creep out of bed to grab my phone in my purse, I checked and there was absolutely nothing, just a couple of emails. If Aiden wasn't coming I'm pretty sure he would have at least called or texted to say that he wasn't, he wouldn't just let me hang like this. Annoyed I called his phone and it went straight to voicemail, _what the fuck?_

I was so angry that he didn't even have the decency to tell me anything; we had plans tonight and he's obviously bailed on them, whatever is keeping him must be much better than the thought of being with me. What is wrong with that guy? Just because I told him I liked him and finally went on a date with him he decides to revert back to his old self? Are all men douchebags? Maybe just the guys I come across, I'm so frustrated I threw my phone at the wall, but surprisingly it did not break nor wake up any of the sleeping girls. I hate you, Aiden Montgomery. I slink back into bed and try to fall asleep with no avail, by 5:30 am I have slept approximately for 30 minutes. I could feel the exhaustion and the frustration festering inside. I knew if I stayed in bed any longer I probably would have a temper tantrum that would inevitably wake the others up. So I quietly got ready for school and by 6:15 am I was out of my bedroom and in the kitchen making coffee, fifteen minutes later Kelly was up making breakfast. She was quite surprise to see me sitting in the dark kitchen alone.

"Good morning, Katarina," she smiles brightly, "sleep well?"

"No," I smile at her, no point in lying; I'm sipping coffee in the dark before the sun has fully risen like a fucking vampire.

"That's no good," she gives me a warm smile, "well what would you like to eat?"

"Anything really, I'm not that hungry, but I'm pretty sure the girls up there will have quite the appetite."

"Waffles and bacon?" she asks brightly.

"Sounds great, do you have any fruit left?"

"Yes, I'll go grab them for you."

"It's okay, I can do it," I begin to get up from my seat.

"No, I'll do it," she says softly but, sternly.

"Thank you."

While Kelly was preparing breakfast, my dad came into the kitchen in a very handsome suit.

"Looking good dad," I compliment.

He kisses my forehead, "Thanks sweetheart, Kelly I'll be leaving soon so can I just get coffee and a bagel with cream cheese."

"Yes sir," Kelly nods.

"When do you have to leave?" I ask him.

"We're scheduled to fly at 8:00 am, Frank is already there, we only have the runway for an hour."

"Must be nice to own your own plane," I tease.

"I'm pretty sure it's yours too, has your name on the side," he jokes as he takes the seat in next to me, "why are you awake so early?"

"Why? Can't I hang out with my dad before he jets off and leaves me alone for an entire week?"

He eyes me suspiciously, "I'm not blind or deaf, Katarina, I noticed that Aiden didn't stop by last night."

I groan, that damn Aiden, "Nope, he did not."

"And as I overheard it last night, he was suppose to stay over, even though I did not want to hear that tidbit."

"Daddy, we're adults."

"I know, I know, and you know that I've tried hard not to just shelter you from the world and if I had it my way you wouldn't be able to date let alone look at a guy until after I die."

I laugh at him, "But dad, I would be a weird hermit."

"I'd rather a hermit," he grumbles.

"So difficult," I laugh, "but in all seriousness thank you for being so easy and open with all of this."

"I can't keep you here forever, I'm just glad you're doing it here and not in a pipe on the street somewhere."

"That suspiciously sounds familiar."

He laughs, "I trust you implicitly, I know that you're strong and capable, I know that you'll make the right choices for you and plus I don't want you moving out of here anytime soon. This place is too big for just one person."

"Dad it's too big for the three of us!" I exclaimed, Kelly blushed and started busying herself with breakfast again; she probably caught the tail end of that sentence.

He laughs again, "I have to go, Katarina, security has already been set up, and they have been briefed. I want you to give them your list of people permitted to enter, keep it short."

"I will and at this rate, it'll probably only be Nic and Steph," I sigh.

"Have a good week, call me if you need anything, love you," he smiles and gives me a big hug.

"Love you too dad, I'll be fine, plus if your security holds true, I won't ever need to worry about that," I laugh as I walk him to the door where the awaiting town car was parked, "have a good trip!"

"Stay out of trouble," he yells from the car, I watch as the car disappears from view and I glance to the side and see one of the security guys watching me.

When I re-enter the kitchen I find the girls are already ready to go all talking animatedly, like they've just had the best sleep of their lives.

"I love your bed, when did you get it?" Steph asks.

"A few months ago, it is pretty nice," I laugh taking the empty seat next to Sarah.

"Did Aiden come over last night?" Sarah asked me when the two other girls were quickly devouring their food.

"No," I said flatly, she looked at me a little puzzled and returned to her food.

After breakfast we all got into my car, I offered to drop Sarah off at her house, but she refused and told me to just drop her off at the nearest bus stop. All three of us scrambled to let us take her home, but even with all of our efforts, she still refused, stubborn that girl. So when we finally got back on the road to school, we were sort of running a little late for our first class at 8:00 am, I parked at my usual spot and all three of us rushed to the lecture hall. We quickly find seats near the back so we don't disrupt the lecture going on, my mind wandered farther away from the class, making me lose all my focus so when we were on our first break I was startled that people were all moving around me.

"Kat, let's go grab a snack," Nic said while grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in thought," I replied with a sheepish smile.

"We could tell," she replies.

"Let's go," I say while standing up to leave.

The final half of the class was spent the exact same way, my mind drifting towards Aiden, he hasn't returned any call or message, I really don't feel like stalking him to get my answers, but I know if I don't make the first move either he'd take forever or not even bother at all. I'm oblivious to the conversation being had during our hour break until our next class starts; I was having an internal debate about how to handle this. I could just go find him and shake the answers out of him, but honestly I'm growing tired of chasing him. At the end of our class I finally decide that I'm not going to deal with this, I'm not going to chase a guy who clearly doesn't want to be chased. Even if he had a "good" reason as to why there was complete silence from his end, I'm tired of constantly having to do this whatever it is with him, it hasn't even been a week and there's already so much drama! So no, I'm not going go to work so I can corner him, I'm not going to call him or text him, he's going to have to figure if I'm even worth his time.

I drop the girls to their respective houses and I go back to my empty home with every passing moment, I began to dread staying at home alone, I mean what would I do during the week? I don't even have work to fill my time up anymore. Since I only really have a few days of classes a week, I really needed a hobby to occupy my time, driving up my hill, I see a guard at the gate that I hadn't notice before.

"Good afternoon," the man says curtly, he was tall and very well built; he had a quiet demeanor about him.

"Hi, good afternoon," I reply giving him a smile, I stick my hand out the window for him to shake, "I'm Katarina."

"Blaine, ma'am, pleased to make your acquaintance," Blaine said cordially while opening the gates and letting me pass with a small wave at him through my side mirror, I make my way to the garage.

As I enter the house, I notice that it's unpleasantly quiet. I quickly run up the stairs and jump into bed, I was exhausted, I quickly take off my clothes leaving only my underwear on and I bury myself in my sheets letting my brain finally shut off.

When I finally get up the sun was about to set, I looked at my clock and it read 7:00 pm, at least I didn't sleep all night. I got up from bed and threw on some close haphazardly and made my way to the kitchen. Always the first place I go, I looked in the fridge and found lasagna and garlic bread that Kelly saved for me from dinner. After devouring it I ended up just watching mindless TV, when I felt like I had been sufficiently lazy enough I got myself up from the couch and decided to go for a swim. Quickly getting changed I did a few laps around the pool and then hit the hot tub, welcoming the jet bubbles massage my kinks away.

Making my way back to the house, I could see shadows in the dark moving, but it didn't frighten me this time, I knew it was just the security. Smiling to myself I went up to my room, showered, and got ready for bed, I put my phone in the charger before I went to go grab a book to read in the library. I picked Anna Karenina just because I've never been able to actually finish the entire book, I've always ended up only part way through, so I promised myself that this summer I will finish it. My morbid curiosity got the better of me and I let myself grab my phone and check if there were any messages from him. I already had a few, two from Steph and Nic, Henry called twice, a private number called me three times leaving weird silent messages each time, but none from Aiden. Frustrated I decided to turn it off completely and just go to sleep, letting myself forget about all my annoyances and disappointed thoughts. I knew that I couldn't cave this time around; he has to take the first step.

I don't know when I fell asleep exactly, but I woke up the next morning completely refreshed, I then quickly got ready for my training session with Fernando before school. This time around he wasn't so hard on me, he did tell me that the had a really good time on Sunday which made me really happy, I liked happy Fernando, it always meant less running. After our workout I hustled to get to school on time by 7:45 am I was already driving down the hill, I didn't really think about what I was going to wear, but decided on just a simple white dress with crème coloured thin belt, and white ballet flats. I got to school at exactly five to, luckily Riley wasn't waiting for me at the parking lot, but when I did reach my seat in class just minutes before it was scheduled to start, I found him in the Britt's seat. I scanned the room for the farthest seat, but everything was occupied and I didn't want to be blatantly rude, so I opted for my usual seat. Ten minutes into class I looked around the room and Britt was nowhere to be seen, maybe she dropped this class since she only took it so we could do it together. Oh well at least I don't have to deal with any drama. When class finally finished I ran out the door, but not quick enough it appeared, because Riley was hot at my heals.

"Hey, Kat," he said trying to be nonchalant.

"Hey, Riley, what's up?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Oh, not much, how was your weekend?"

"You know, studying and such, yours?"

"About the same, I was wondering if you were available for coffee, I noticed you didn't call."

"Uh, well I've been sort of busy," I tried to look at him sincerely, but I really could not understand how he could not take a hint.

"Some other time?"

"Maybe, sorry I'm really running late, see you around."

"Yeah, have a good day."

"You too," I said backing away from him and going into my next class.

The class went by fairly quickly and was able to get out of there at a decent time, out of habit I looked at my phone, but the only messages I got were from Steph, Nic, and my dad. Guess I was right about my security list being small.

Walking down to my car I quickly get in and drive off, I needed to clear my head and do some something that will shake the cobwebs away. The only place I could fully get lost is at my mom's shelter, so I quickly make a U-turn and head down the house, when inside I see Angie scrambling around when she finally sees me she gives me a huge hug and drags me out to the back without a word.

"Angie, I love how excited you see me, but I'm starting to feel like I'm being dragged to the edge of the volcano, what's up?" I asked as she's pulling me along.

"So much to do, did you not read my email?" she asked finally letting me go and looking at a clipboard.

"No, sorry I've been a bit preoccupied, what was it about?"

"Well we're having a huge party, because Maggie is moving out and got an apartment, she's fully self-sufficient!" She gushes, "We were just planning on a large celebration."

"That's great! Maggie, she's the one with the abusive husband and the two kids with child protective services, right?"

"Yes, that one."

"I'm so happy, maybe she can start getting the ball rolling so she can get her kids back."

"She already has," Angie smiles even more; I was afraid that her face would split in half.

"Wow, that's amazing, so what do you need me to do?" I ask completely willing to dive head first into the project.

"Well it'll be next Saturday, so plenty of time, we're inviting some of her friends that she's lost contact with from here and having a huge party here in the backyard."

"Sounds good, are you decorating?"

"Yes, but I was hoping you'll be in charge of the food, everything is already set, I was thinking a potluck."

"No, we should get it catered, I'll ask Aleix if he could, I could make some desserts too," I beam at her, excited to celebrate such a milestone in Maggie's life.

"Sounds good, I'm so glad you stopped by," she says as she squeezes my arm.

"Me too, do you need anything else?"

"I think that about solves everything, maybe come earlier to help me set up."

"Of course," I answer, "I'll go call Aleix now." As I walk out of the shelter my mood brightening up a considerable amount. I take my phone out to call Aleix, but I found that he's already called a few times and left a message, I decided to just call him back instead of checking it, and after the third ring he picks up.

"Aleix," he says gruffly.

"Hey, it's Kat," I say brightly.

"Kat, have you seen Aiden?"

"Uh, no…" I answered; he didn't show up to work either? Something must be wrong.

"He hasn't shown up to work, I was wondering if maybe you knew anything about that."

"No, I've actually not heard from him for awhile."

"That's really strange, he's usually here early."

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"Last Sunday, he had Monday off."

"I'll stop by the restaurant, I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Sure thing, see you," he says then hangs up, obviously in a jam since he's been let down by his protégé.

When I arrive at the restaurant Aleix was going through the books in his office, so I knocked to announce my presence.

"Come in," he says brusquely.

"Hey," I said as I sat on the couch near his desk,

He looks at me with a worried face, his expression showed that he wasn't worried about Aiden missing a shift, but something more, "Have you heard from him at all?"

"I haven't heard from him since Sunday, he was suppose to come by the house after dropping off his mom at home," I reply, "why do you seem so worried?"

"He lived a pretty dangerous lifestyle before he came to work here."

"I know, he told me."

"Probably not enough, the guys he used to call friends don't let people just walk out like that, there's always consequences," he says cryptically.

"I've met his friends, they seemed nice enough," I said trying to defend him.

"I'm really worried about him," he states, "I don't want him to get mixed up with that shit anymore, now that he has you, I don't want you anywhere near anything like that and I speak for your dad too. I also don't want people thinking that I have connections to any illegal activities."

"I'm sorry Aliex."

"You have nothing to apologize for its not your fault, but I want you to be careful."

"I always am," I give him a reassuring smile.

"I got go, did you need anything else?"

"Oh yeah I was wondering if you could cater a party, the shelter is throwing for one of the women who's moving out? It's next Saturday."

"Sure, give me the date, the menu, and the approximate head count."

"Okay will do," I say gratefully, our conversation was interrupted by a crashing outside the door.

"Shit, now what?" he says getting up from his seat, "I'll talk to you later Kat."

"See you," I say as he exits the door and begins to examine the damage.

I can hear him shout at the guys, which is definitely not normal for him, he's probably really stressed out, but can that really all stem from Aiden? I quickly got up to my feet willing myself to go, when an idea struck me. If Aiden is neither answering Aleix or my phone calls and not showing up to work, that means he really is in trouble. I need to know if he's okay, at least he's not just ignoring me, but I was still angry that he either couldn't trust me or care enough to let me in. I quickly dug around Aleix's personnel files, I know he keeps them all in one folder for all of his current employees. It wasn't very hard to find, it was actually in the top filing cabinet and under P for Personnel, I almost laughed at how easy this was. I know this is completely illegal and unethical, but I need some answers. And even though I promised myself not to chase him, I needed to know if he was physically okay at least, I owe him that. When I finally found his address I quickly memorized it and shut the door to the office, searched for the directions and was on my way to see him.

Driving to the "bad" part of town my stomach was full of butterflies, I didn't know what I would find after my search or if I found anything at all. I didn't fear so much for my safety, but for my car's, people were whistling as I drove by and eying it. The houses all started to look the same, run down and broken, things were scattered in their front lawns and basically completely unkempt, I just didn't expect it to be so bad. I finally neared the end of the Aiden's street, and the only thing that set the other houses around him apart from his was his truck, he was definitely home. I parked in his driveway and quickly out of my car, I could hear the TV from his neighbor's blaring.

His front yard was well kept, unlike all the other houses on the block, I made my way to his doorstep, but before I could knock on his door I started chickening out. I was anxious and worried about how he would react, what if he actually didn't want to see me? What if he didn't even want me? Would I embarrass myself by just showing up here, well it's pretty late for that since I'm already at the man's doorstep. I raised my hand about to knock at the door, but stopped myself, because my brain was working a mile a minute, my brain has gone through all the possible outcomes and somehow they all ended up pretty bleak. I quickly chastised myself and knocked at his door, a couple of minutes passed, then shuffling of feet and voices could be heard from the other side of the door. I wonder if they knew it as me? They didn't have a peephole, only curtains on both sides of the door, and I'm pretty sure there wasn't any peeking through those. Maybe they saw my car drive by? I knocked again and few moments later a door peeked through a crack, it was Sarah.

"Hi, Kat," she says nervously.

"Hey, sorry to barge in on you like this, but I was wondering if you've seen Aiden?"

"Uh, yeah, but he's not home at the moment," she replies quickly.

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Really? Is that not his truck?" I said motioning to the left side.

"He just left it here," she says trying to cover up.

"Okay seriously, what's going on?" I say folding my arms; I felt like such a fool, "What's up with Aiden? He didn't even show up to work today."

"It's nothing," she replies and straightens up.

"It's obviously not nothing, he hasn't even returned any of my phone calls or messages and he didn't even bother informing me that he wasn't coming back to see me Sunday."

"Sorry, he just got held up."

"No, I'm sorry to be rude, but that's complete bullshit, not one moment did he think 'hmm maybe I should let Kat know something came up?' Instead he plays the disappearing act again," I say coldly.

What changed so fast? "Maybe he's just busy, you should stop being so possessive."

My eyes popped out of my eyes sockets and my mouth fell to the ground, "Possessive? Right. Well wouldn't want a clingy girlfriend now would he? Well consider that over," I say to her I raise my voice, so he could hear me I knew he was there probably listening, "getting your sister to fight your battles for you is cute, but not my style, lose my number douche."

Sarah looks at me in anger, "Not everything is about you."

"No, it's not and I know that, but when someone disappears, people who care about them usually take notice, but what should I know, I'm just the possessive _ex-girlfriend_," I say to loudly, "goodbye Aiden." I say as I walk away from them, too angry to even bother with any other feeling.

"Katarina," I hear him yelling, fucking prick.

"Fuck off, douchebag," I flip him off not bothering to turn my back to face him, "like I said lose my number."

"Katarina, please, stop."

I laugh at him, it felt like déjà vu, we've had this conversation and sadly it's only been a week since then, I really don't want to deal with the drama.

"I hate you," I said, not sure if I actually meant it, but I hear the footsteps desist.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No you're not, do you know it's almost been a week since you've utter those three words? 'Katarina please stop?' I can't do this anymore you are giving me whiplash. I don't want to do this with you, goodbye Aiden," I say not bothering to even turn to face him, but just getting into my car and starting it.

"Katarina!" he yells one more time, he's at my window, but I don't want to look at him at all. I feel so dumb coming here, this isn't how I thought my week was going to turn out and a part of me resented myself for getting here. Did I do something wrong? I kept running through our conversations throughout the week, nothing? Except for that Henry situation, but I thought we had fixed that. I was so annoyed with myself and at Aiden, why do we keep doing this dance, I thought after our first date we had finally started fresh. I laid my head down at my steering wheel, willing myself to relax so I could finally drive back. Then, flashbacks of the building overlooking the water came to mind, truly believing that someday we could have worked and started something special together. A knock on my window made me look up, but I didn't want to face him, so I started my car and drove away without so much as a glance at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note****: Surprise! It's an update, I know that I'm way, way, early since I only updated not too long ago, but school has sort of let up, just a bit though. I got called in to work this upcoming weekend so I wanted to get this out as soon as possible and partially it was already written. I'll continue writing throughout the week, so maybe I'll be able to update again after next weekend, BUT no promises! My birthday is coming up next Thursday so I'll be busy with that, so who knows! (Yes that was a B-day plug, so shameless) ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this, oh but I warn, that this isn't a very fun chapter, but it is a necessary evil, I hope it doesn't disappoint too much. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go on this route, but what hell! C'est la vie. Lots of Love! AND thank you for reviewing last chapter! Xo**

**p.s. Readingfan1, your pm is off so I can't message you back! :( And to answer your question, yes Ben is her ex-boyfriend, and also thank you for your kind words! They always make me smile! :D**

_August 8__th_

A month and a half has passed and not even a call from him; Aiden stopped working at the restaurant completely, but Sarah still worked on the weekends, sometimes when my dad and I would go for dinner we would see her around, but we would never speak or acknowledge each other. Though I could feel her shoot daggers at me as she passed our table, my dad would ask every so often about the two of them, but I just shrugged it off as a bad dating experience. No weird occurrences have happened, life was settling back to normal with the exception of Britt and Ben, like Aiden, they've completely disappeared from Hillcrest, not even Nic or Steph have heard anything from Britt.

It was the beginning of August, my mom's birthday was coming up on the 8th and my last final was in the middle of the month. Last weekend was my grandparents' gala, which I was obligated to attend, it was the same old thing and like last year and the year before that I went dateless. Henry brought Nic, which I was happy about, they seem to hit it off and Henry and I have started forming a friendship, sort of a brother and sister thing, I invited Steph as my date, but she had to go out of town unexpectedly for some sports event. During the first week I was a mess, I was angry with myself and with Aiden, the second week I was just sad I guess I didn't fully see how connected we truly were I missed him even though it was such a short time spent together, we had electricity when we touched and I'd never been so attracted to someone completely the way I was attracted to him. By the third week everyone was already annoyed that I was being so pathetic, so I faked it until I made it, I pretended to be happy, when all I really wanted was to be alone. Finally by the fourth week I got my act together, I told myself I needed to deal with it instead of repress it, it was a week, nothing more, we didn't share 'I love you's', so I should be able to let it go completely, right? I did just that; I made myself forget, well trying to. Henry has been the sweetest; the four of us would all hang out together, go bowling, watch movies, and eat dinner. It was great, a nuclear family, Henry would spend time with me whenever my dad was on business, sometimes it would get a bit awkward, but he knew where my limits were and he never pushed them again. I was glad that we could stay on our sides, because as it turns out he's a great friend and a better boyfriend to Nic, I was happy that I had a hand in getting them together.

"_Henry, this isn't weird right?" I asked as I had my feet on his lap while we were watching TV and eating pizza._

"_No, I know where you stand and honestly I'd look pretty pathetic if I just waited in the sidelines for you to get your act together," he said teasingly._

"_Shut it, I have my act together," I kicked him lightly and it made him laugh, "I want to do your nails."_

"_What?!" he asked frantic._

"_Don't tell me that you've never got it done," I quirk my eyebrow at him, "your nails are immaculate, I'm a little jealous," I tease, "come on, please, it'll be our little secret. I haven't done anyone's nails in a long time!"_

_He looks at me ruefully, "If I agree, which I'm not, what will I get in return?"_

_I laugh at him, "I'll bake you cookies."_

"_Not good enough."_

"_So is, it's not like you'll be going to meetings with them on, and if you do I'll make I'll make it a manly color," I giggle._

"_How long do I have to keep it on?" _

"_At least for the rest of the day!" I state excitedly._

"_Fine," he concedes._

"_YAY!" I get up and run up to my room to grab my nail kit, when I return he's packed up the food and turned off the TV, "Trust me, you'll love it."_

"_I highly doubt it," he says quietly._

"_Shush, by the end of day you'll have such soft hands!"_

"_Just get it going," he says as I sit on the floor setting up my kit, I pat the area next to me for him to join. Once I begin to moisturize his hands, then begin cleaning I started playing my classical music playlist on my iPod. _

"_Are you dating anyone, Henry?" I asked like a beautician at a salon._

_He looked at me incredulously, "Uh… I'm getting my nails done right now, what do you think?"_

"_Well I've seen you here before, I just thought that you're man-scaping to please your lady," I say still role-playing._

_He scrunches his eyebrows, then finally gets what I was doing, "I come here for myself not for a girlfriend."_

"_Ahh I see, are you on the market?"_

"_I guess so?"_

"_Hmmm," I said thoughtfully, " I think I have the perfect girl for you."_

"_Kat," he warns, breaking our little game._

"_What?" _

"_Is this about Nic again?" he asked exhaling._

"_Yes, what is so wrong about it?"_

"_You know why I won't," he replies, this conversation has come up before and it's always ended up the same. He doesn't feel comfortable dating her, because we sort of had a thing earlier this summer and that he hasn't fully gotten over, plus Nic is my best friend. I told him that she knew and that it was okay with her, because she knows how I feel… felt for Aiden._

"_Henry, relax, we didn't even really date and Nic is great."_

"_I know she is, but she's your best friend."_

"_And you're like a brother," I counter as I clean his nail beds, he winces, though I'm not sure if it was because I was pushing too hard or that I considered him as a brother._

"_Kat, you may see this is as that, but honestly, I don't," he takes his hands away and makes me look at him, "but don't get me wrong, I'll take what I can get. I'd rather have your friendship than not in my life at all."_

"_Me too," I smile at him, "I've never really had guy friends."_

"_I can't imagine why," he teases, "they probably all fall in love with you." I quirk my eyebrow at him, "but if it makes you feel better I'll consider hanging out with Nic."_

"_Oh please, don't make it seem like I'm doing this for me, it's for both of you." _

"_You'll see, you're going to get jealous, because now you'll have to share me with Nic," he teases._

"_You're a jackass," I reply, grabbing his hands and continuing my manicure._

A few days later Henry asked Nic out to dinner while we went to the beach, she all but squealed in exuberance, she's apparently been waiting for this to happen. I smile at Henry, but he just shakes his head and starts talking to Steph.

The days leading up to my mom's birthday which my father and I go to our family mausoleum and leave pictures of us and flowers, in our family she was the first to be buried there, my father bought it when my mother died and decided that this was where we were all going to buried, our final resting place will be together. When I was younger we use to go visit every Sunday, but with each visit it felt like she was dying all over again and the emotions would erupt. For the couple of days that followed our visit I would be inconsolable that we eventually stopped going every week, instead we went to visit her every year on her birthday. I never tell my father this, but if I'm feeling completely stressed and lost I would come there and talk to her, I think my dad does I too, because I would see fresh flowers every so often.

This summer my dad was always away some where, I was okay with that because we still made a point of spending at least one day together just the two of us and dinner at least every couple of days. I love my father, he's always my constant.

It was the eve before mom's birthday and I was studying for my finals in a week, when I hear a frantic knock at my door.

"Katarina!" my dad calls out from the other side of the door; I get up from desk and make my way to open it.

"What is it dad?" I asked, noticing he was quite disheveled and his face full of pain and worry, "what's wrong?"

"It's your grandmother Adel, she's been in an accident," he simply states

"Gran?" I asked in disbelief, I slump to my side of the door, "where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's at Cedar-Sinai Medical Centre," my dad answers sadly, "we're taking the helicopter down there."

"Okay, let me quickly grab some things, I'll be down in a few minutes," I said ruefully.

I quickly grabbed my LV speedster and stuffed it with my laptop, phone, chargers, wallet, and keys. I'm not going to bother pack anything since I have my room at my grandparents' home in Holmby Hills. I quickly run downstairs to meet my father at the foot of the staircase, he gives me a weak smile, grabs my bag and we walk out to the awaiting town car. The driver opens the door in and lets me in; my father is talking to Kelly at the door, she gives him a hug, my father visibly surprised stiffens, but eventually pats her arms awkwardly. I shut my eyes, willing myself to not overthink things, I don't know the extent of accident, but I can't let my mind roam to the worse case scenarios. My father finally climbs in and we drive off to our helipad just a few minutes from our home, the tension was high in the car, no one uttered a word we just continued to drive through. When we finally arrive, the two of us were ushered inside and buckled in by our pilot, when they finally do the checks we're up in the air making our way down to the hospital, I know why my dad chose this mode of transportation, it's obviously the fastest and easiest way to get down to Beverly Hills, where the hospital was located.

Looking out at the night sky, on any other night this view would be more magical, the twinkling lights of the highway and streets of Los Angeles, but I still continued to peek down. Twenty minutes later we've landed in my grandparents' estate was on our way into the ER where my grandfather was waiting for us.

"Gramps," I run to him, seeing the pain in his eyes, made me start crying, I buried my face into his chest. He simply wraps his an arm around me and reaches for my dad and they exchange their own hugs.

"Boone, Kat, thank you for arriving quickly," Gramps says as we take a seat while we wait for my news on my grandmother's surgery. I sat between my dad and grandfather; my head on my gramps chest and my hand in my dad's, my grandfather relays the extent of her injuries. Grams was hit from behind by a drunk driver who was also in the same hospital, she was in critical condition due to the extent of her injuries, her skull was fractured and her brain was bruised, the impact of the car from behind had pinned and twisted her legs rendering her immobile, her spine was broken in two places, after her car was flipped over the glass shattered all around her marring her face, and almost severing her forearm. When I heard the extent of her injuries I cried harder than ever, this was different from my mother dying, mom was a slow death; I knew to expect it, but Grams? I just thought of her outliving us all, now she's in a hospital teetering between life and death. For the first time since my mother's death, I prayed, I prayed for my Grams' full recovery, I promised to be a devout a Catholic, to do better, I even promised to join a nunnery if he would save her. I don't even know what I will do without one of my grandparents; I always pictured them as all living with my dad and I, so we could live like the Buckets' in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

After five hours of waiting, it was 2:30 in the morning, my dad was telling me I had to go home to get some rest, but I refused, I couldn't stay in their home alone, especially since all my family would be here. I refused and stayed with both of them, I was glad I was wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt, so sitting and waiting was much easier, I couldn't even look at my phone or go through my notes from school, because I was much too worried about what was happening.

At 5:00 am the doctor came to see us, his eyes tired, he looks at the three of us sitting patiently.

"Mr. O'Reilly?" he asks.

"Yes," my father and Gramps both answer.

"Sorry," he says apologetically.

"He's my son," my grandpa interjected.

"Yes," he looks at the three of us, "Mrs. O'Reilly is in a vegetative state. The extents of her injuries are so grave that there wasn't much we could have done."

"Is there anything we can do? A cure?" my dad asks, I sat back down, because I know that there wasn't, the longer she's like this, the less likely she'll recover at all. I bury my face in my hands as the doctor talks about what we can do, for now all we can do is wait and see what happens. When she does wake up, she'll be in a wheelchair because of the severity of her spinal and leg injuries, she'll also have to do some plastic surgery to fix the damages to her face. When he finally finished speaking, he said we can go visit her inside, I was so afraid I didn't know how to handle myself, my strong, intelligent, and beautiful grandmother is in a hospital in a vegetative state. My grandfather had already talked to LAPD, so we didn't have to, we could just go in and see that she's definitely alive, when we walked into her room, her face was bandaged up, her arm was wrapped up, when I looked at her face, her eyes open, but unmoving. The only thing that informed us that she was indeed still alive was the beeping from her heart monitor. Seeing her like this made me cry silently, I touched her good hand, looking at my strong grandmother succumb to a near vegetable. I looked at my family and they were trying to keep their emotions reigned in, my father's hand was on my shoulder, I could hear him sniffling behind me. I was gutted, it was like all my feelings I had not even twelve hours ago were all gone, there was nothing, all I could feel was emptiness. I was empty. My grandmother didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to live the rest of her life in a bed or in a fucking wheelchair, because some prick was stupid enough to drink and drive. Then my thoughts landed on the person who put her in this hospital.

"Do you find out who hit Grams' car?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He's somewhere in the hospital, he has minimal damage," Gramps spits out angrily, "I told her that I could pick that damned package, but she told me off about being able to do things on her own. Always a strong woman," he chuckles lightly, "you're so much like her," he looks at me.

"Thank you," I said as I sat in a chair facing her bed, we didn't say or do anything, but stare and hold something of hers. I ran through all my memories of her and picnics, day trips, vacations, and family dinners, she would try to tutor me when we lived closer together, now I don't even know what to do with myself. I closed my eyes and continued to pray, I prayed from her full recovery, to just motor functions, I begged and pleaded. I didn't want her to live like this; I don't want her to die like this. At around 9:00 am, we decide to talk to the good doctor; my father asked him if she could come home soon, he said in a week, she'll see how well she's recovering then we can have in-home care. I offered they stay at our house, after the end of the week, he agreed and we decided to pack up him some things when we got home. I already knew I was going to stay for the remaining week so I can stay close to my grandparents, before we could finally have them back home with us. My father made some phone calls so we could have two of the best nurses in the state to take care of Grams while she stayed at home, satisfied with the arrangements we drove back to Holmby Hills.

The iron gates leading up to my grandparents house were intimidating, but the mansion was everything, but. Their house was amazing, O'Reilly estate, the largest in the neighborhood, my family knew how to do lavish, obvious from my birthday present. It was French chateau-style mansion with 6 executive suites, 20 guest bed-bedrooms and 4.5 acres, pool house, tennis courts, a helicopter pad, and two guesthouses. My grandparents were suckers for real estate, the house was built in early 2000s, not wanting to demolish since it would affect the surrounding natural wildlife, he opted of keeping it as is.

"Gramps, I'll never understand why both of you would want to live in such a large home," I say shaking my head as we walk into the foyer.

"This will all yours," he says taking my hand and shaking, "it's good to see you, darling."

I shake my head at him, "It's good to see you too."

"You should really visit more often, if you don't want to drive we can always have the helicopter pick you up," he teases.

"Gramps," I say, "I already stick out for my car," I reply, he ushers me into his office similar to my father's.

"You'll have all of this and more, Katarina," he says, "you know you're our sole beneficiary."

"What about dad?" I ask.

"He just wants all the mementos, but everything is yours, our houses and land, on top of your trust, you get it all."

"Gramps, what brought this all on?" I asked shaking my head, "what if I want to make my own in the world?"

"This was always in fruition, you can still do everything you want while having all of this at your fingertips," he waves generally around the room. "Nothing makes me prouder seeing you graduate high school, and now university, you're going to rule this world soon enough. My family is the greatest things in this world I have ever made, I see you as a daughter, not as a granddaughter. Every time I see your name in the paper I can't help but smile, you make me so proud, so young, and you're doing your mother's work, I know that you've been donating your trust to charities as well. You are like your mother and your grandmother, the perfect mix of both."

"Gramps…"

"Let me finish, I know I don't have long…"

"Gramps you're not that old," I scold him for speaking like this.

"Darling, I'm turning 65 this year, I'm not getting any younger. Therefore I've decided that instead of waiting for me to croak, I'll start giving your inheritance."

"NO!"

"Don't raise your voice to me young lady," he laughs, "I just want to get my affairs in order," he stands up from his safe and pulls out the contents onto his desk. "In this folder are all the deeds to all of our properties, I've already put your name under them all. This property is also under your name, every year my account at UBS deposits a fraction of my wealth into your account, here," he says as he takes out the last box in the safe, "this is the Centurion Black Amex, you need to spend $250, 000 annually to keep this card active. This is for absolutely anything, you want a plane, you can have it.

"This is a direct line to my accounts, you will want nothing, because you will have it all," he smiles smugly, "now I know Katarina that you don't work like this, but please it is my wish to give it all to you, you're my little girl. I've always wanted a daughter and when you were conceived we were told by the doctor that you would be a boy, the 80s was very trying time," he laughs, "I digress. When you were born we were happily surprised that you turned out to be a boy, I think your father and I were a lot more excited than Adel and your mother, they had already fixed up your nursery," he laughs as he recalls his memories.

"Gramps you know I'm really uncomfortable about this money," I say turning a little red.

"Katarina, this is yours, take it, you'll never have to ask for anything again."

"But I didn't earn it."

"Yes, you did, you make me proud of you, you're not one of those girls running around the world partying. You've stayed home; took care of your family, and got an education, so you can take over the company. This is your life, please accept it."

I shake my head at him in utter disbelief, but I finally concede, "Alright," I say begrudgingly.

"Wipe that grimace off of your face, young lady," he chuckles lightly.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"It's your house, you can do whatever you want," he chuckles, I shake my head as I walk up to my room, my grandfather's staff are meticulously cleaning and packing up the rooms to bring to our home in Hillcrest. I climbed into the large bed in my room and went to sleep, I need to study and before we got visit my grandmother again, my dad decided to leave a bit early so she was never alone. I have next shift, so I decided to relish in the warmth of the bed, and once my head hit the pillow I immediately fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but my phone started buzzing, someone was trying to call me. I rolled over to the side and got off the bed almost falling off. I looked at the time and it was 6:44 pm, my dad wanted me over there at 7pm to drop off some dinner and relieve him. I had ten texts and a few missed phone calls, _Aiden_. My heart stopped beating, I didn't know what to do, what could I do? It's been too long for this to be just a casual conversation; I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind so I let it go. My phone vibrated again signaling a new voicemail, he left me a message! I quickly checked it.

"Uh, hi Katarina, guess you didn't expect me huh?" he says nervously, "Uh, I have a lot of things to explain to you, can you please call me back, it's sort of urgent." Click.

Urgent? I asked myself as walked into my bathroom and freshened up. Not in the mood to play in this game I called him just to tell him to stop calling me, which doesn't seem like the logical thing to do, but hey I was a sucker, I still wanted to hear his voice. I brushed my teeth and hit the call button.

"Hello?" I said, since there was nothing at the other end, I even checked to see if he hung up.

"Katarina," he breathed out, making my body tense, I missed him.

"What do you want?" I asked in an even tone trying to cover my excitement.

"Hi."

"Yes, hello, we've already passed this," I said annoyed, I needed to feel something other than the happiness I feel upon hearing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but it's so good to hear your voice, you don't have a message on your phone anymore."

"Yeah, I took it off not too long ago," I said a bit snarky, I needed to do this, he can't know that I feel anything for him. No satisfaction!

"I just wanted to apologize for everything."

"Save it."

"No…"

"I'm serious, no, don't start, I don't want to hear it."

"Please, listen to me, I just need to get this out."

"So you can feel better about yourself? Fuck that? I hope you feel bad for what you've lost, what you did, because _you_ did this. You were right, you didn't deserve me."

"I know."

"No, you obviously don't know, I tried, I came to find you, and you sent your sister on me? That's complete bullshit."

"I tried talking to you…"

"When?" I asked angrily.

"That day you…"

"I CAME TO SEE YOU? REALLY? Fuck off, seriously lose my number, I don't care what you do, never call me again, you fucking prick. You never tried for me or us, I told you ditch me again and I'm done, you did. You bailed and I was the one who had to come to you? Sorry your highness, but I'm not playing your game. Goodbye," I yelled then hung up. I instinctively grabbed my phone to call him back and apologize, but I stopped myself and just put it back into my purse. No, I can't keep doing this, if he really wants to try he has to put himself on the line, but then again do I really want to get back into that? All that drama for no reason, I'm not suppose to have these feelings for him, that was what I was working so hard to get over, but seeing my Grams in the hospital woke me up and I knew that I needed to appreciate the people in my life that I love, but _is Aiden part of that group?_ I obviously couldn't love him, it's not possible, I cared for him, but that's all. Nothing more. I can't continue to doubt myself; I don't deserve to feel that constant rollercoaster of emotions when I was with him. Though it's strange, even when I feel like I'm finally over him in the back of my mind he's still there, I still play our bittersweet time together. I am so fucked.


	23. Chapter 23

9

9

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello friends, I just wanted to update you, I've been writing bit by bit of this everyday. My birthday is tomorrow coupled with a couple of finals and a heavy work load, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this upcoming weekend. I hope you enjoy the update nonetheless, lots of love! xo**

_Friends?_

Already running late, I rushed out to use one of my grandfather's cars and drove to the hospital, when I arrived I saw my father sitting and whispering something to Grams, his eyes were bloodshot and the usual confidence was gone from his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late dad, I sort of slept in, but I brought you food," I say as I approached to give him a hug.

"Thanks honey," he smiles at me wearily.

"You should go home dad take the car I parked at P 1, G23, I'll stay here awhile, I brought some of my notes so I can do some studying," I told him, but still stayed in his place, "you can come pick me up at midnight."

With a moment of thought he finally agrees, "You're right," he looks at me with a warm smile, "when did you get so smart?"

"Not sure, probably between the ages of 18-21, it's been a process," I smile at him and give him the keys, "get going!"

"All right, all right, I'll be back in a few hours, don't set things on fire," he teases.

"I'll try not to," I laugh weekly as he kisses my forehead and walks out the door.

"See you later," he gives me a weary smile and exits the room, I give Grams a kiss on her forehead and sat down in my father's seat. I open up my notes finding myself rereading everything three times just to get it to stick; I keep replaying the events of the last twenty-four hours. What I would give to just rewind to a month and a half ago, would it be different or just the same? Would Grams be in the hospital? What if I made Aiden feel more secure, would he still be around? Questions keep running through my head with no possible answers, because those people who had them were indisposed. I look up Grams tears falling down my cheeks, tears for her and for myself; I hated how I can still feel any sort of feelings other than anger towards Aiden. I hate that he couldn't just be there; why couldn't he give me what he promised to? He made me feel safe, protected, and at times cared for, but everything is so fucked up, Grams shouldn't be in the hospital, because of some drunk driver. Soon my anger shifts to the driver of that other car, who somehow did not suffer irreversible injuries, because of his negligence. I want to find him and make him feel my family's pain, I ball my fists and stand up and pace in anger, too many emotions going through my body. I want to bitch slap Aiden out and wring my fingers through that person's neck, I would trade anything to have my grandmother back, I guess this is one thing money can't actually buy. I finally calm myself and sit down again, grabbing her hand and resting my head on it.

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep until I was being shaken by a warm hand on my shoulder, I could hear faint whispers too, but couldn't place the voice. When I finally became coherent I found out it was my father shaking me awake, I apparently had fallen asleep for the entire time I was there and didn't even do any sort studying. I shake the sleep away from my eyes and begin to stretch out the kinks of my awkward position; I begin to pack up my things and both my father and I kissed my Grams and walked out the door.

"Do you think she'll pull through?" I ask when I got into the car.

"I wish I could tell you, darling, but it really doesn't look good," he gives me a grim look as he backs out of the parking spot.

"I was so angry today, I wanted blood, I literally had to stop myself from searching each room to strangle the person who did this to her, dad she had so much more of her life to live," I sobbed holding my face in my hands, seeing how distraught I was he pulled over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, giving me a half hug and rubbing my shoulders.

"I know, sweetie, I know," he says as continues to hold me letting me cry all of my feelings out.

"I just keep thinking about how I'll never get to tell her I love her, go on our walks, or even talk on the phone," I shake my head thinking about all of the memories we would be making that has been taken away from my family and I. "Gramps has practically given me his fortune, daddy, it's like he's already admitted defeat."

"Honey, he's lost without Grams, to him there's not point in having everything he has if she's not with him, I invited him to stay with us permanently. So we can take care of both of them better."

"That's a good idea," I smile, "I want them as close as I can have them, have you guys spoken about what will happen if Grams doesn't wake from this?"

Dad stays silent for a while, "Her will she expressed that she didn't want to be kept in that state, so when the time comes and that window has properly close we have to abide by her wishes."

I nod in understanding, but feeling that hole in my heart get just a little bit bigger, "I just don't want to think about life without her around."

"I know, sweetie," he says as he detaches his arm off of me and kisses my forehead, then starts the car again.

"Aiden called me today," I said before I could stop myself from letting it slip.

"Hmm," my dad says without a word, "how do you feel about that?"

"Angry, mostly, but I this stupid part of me still cares about him. Though I think that it might be because of all of these emotions running through me. I'm just confused."

"Well Katarina, you know that I've already told you how I feel about him, he's put you through all of this shit for no reason. You don't deserve to feel like that, you don't deserve to feel unwanted, and most of all, he doesn't deserve you, he keeps proving that time and time again."

"I know daddy," I smile at him resting my head on my window.

"I don't like him, Katarina, you've given that boy too many chances," he shakes his head.

"I know, I get it, but it still hurts," I say breathing into the window and drawing shapes with my finger. We've had this conversation before, about midweek into my hermit stage.

"_Katarina, you seriously need to get yourself together, he doesn't deserve the time you're wasting on him. Do you think he's wallowing in his room right now?" Dad asks hands on his hips, as he watches me in bed watching another movie and all the junk I could get my hands on._

_Mid chip, I crunch and shake my head, I wasn't crying or balling my eyes out, I actually haven't cried at all. I just didn't have the energy to do anything; I wasn't a pathetic whimpering baby who missed his stupid face or the warmth of his skin. No, I've completely fooled myself in believing I just missed the idea of him… yes the idea of him._

"_Well get up, this is getting a bit too sad to look at, let's go to dinner, come on," he says while pulling me off of my bed and carrying me into the bathroom, closing the door as he exits. I look at myself in the mirror, I look like shit, I don't leave or do anything unless it's to go to school, but really I'm already falling behind since I don't do anything when I get home. God, I do look pathetic, I shook my head of all the cobwebs and jump into the shower. Dad's right, he doesn't deserve my time, he's obviously not going through anything, and he's probably just fucking around town. Although, I've never seen him, I haven't seen the Twisted Two, as Steph calls them, either, it's almost like they all disappeared. I hugged myself and began washing my hair, taking careful time to let my shampoo soak through; I could picture him here with me massaging my scalp. Roaming his hands throughout my body. FUCK. Stop this shit Kat._

_When I finally get out and dry myself, I look a bit more refreshed, but could use a good spa day to fully relax; maybe Steph and Nic would be into that. When I find a simple wrap dress and some sandals on, sans makeup, I dry my hair while texting the two of them._

_**7:03 pm Spa day ladies?**_

_**Steph: 7:10 pm SHE LIVES! ;)**_

_**7:11 pm Yeah, yeah, zip it. So you down? :)**_

_**Steph: 7:12 pm fo sho, I'll book us the whole package.**_

_**Nic: 7:12 pm WOW I bet ur pale as fuck, aren't ya? :P**_

_**7:12 pm Not you too grrr, Steph is going to book us in, jerkface. :/**_

_**Nic: 7:15 pm Aww naw, I love youuuusss. Sounds good. Xoxo**_

_**Steph: 7:15 pm All booked! See you soon lady.**_

_**7:15 pm Good, can't wait, when and where?**_

_**Steph: 7:20 pm This sat at 10 am :D**_

_**7:21 pm Sounds good, I'll let Nic know. :DDD**_

_**7:22 pm Hey, this sat 10 am! Be there or be square.**_

_**Nic: 7:25 pm wouldn't miss it for the world lover**_

_I laugh at our quick text exchange, I give myself another once over and walk out my door, I see Dad in the foyer waiting for me._

"_You look much better," he smiles at me._

"_I feel a bit better and this might make you happier, the girls and I are going to the spa this Saturday," I give him a big hug._

"_Good, how do you feel about the taverna?" _

"_Uh…"_

"_He doesn't work there anymore, and even if he did he wouldn't now, Aleix would have fired him."_

"_Oh, okay let's go then," I give him a side hug as he opens the door to his car, slipping in we drive silently through the streets. _

_We arrive at the restaurant, Aleix barreling towards us happy to see us._

"_Finally! I thought you were going to stay in that funk of yours," he laughs as he pinches my arm, "no boy is worth that shit."_

"_Thanks, Aleix," I say laughing, I can't help it when someone is so happy to see you it's pretty much infectious._

"_How are you?" Aleix asks my father._

"_Good, finally got her to come with me," he motions to me, I roll my eyes at him as we walk to our table._

_There was no need to even look at the menu, I knew what I wanted and Aleix apparently already pre-ordered for us so once we had sat down our food came almost instantaneously. Phil was our server he regarded me warmly, but there was something missing in his eyes, I decided to not say anything, but just ask him how he was doing. He gave me a generic reply and quickly walked away to let us eat, I ignored his apprehension and began eating, my stomach groaned happily. We were about half-way through dinner when I saw Sarah, she looked at me like I was the plague, at least she still worked here, but from the looks of it she has a feeling a little more than appreciation. She was shooting daggers my, was she still mad at me for the Aiden thing? Oh well, she's not my problem anymore, but I still have a tick I can't seem to scratch, I wanted to ask her how he was, but that would have been highly inappropriate. So I did what any normal girl would, I just ignored her death stares and continued eating, Aleix eventually sat next to us and we talked for a couple of hours. _

_At around 10 pm, we finally started to leave, Aleix gave both of us a hug and watched as we drove off, unlike the car ride to the restaurant, we were a bit more animated and there was definitely a weight that had been lifted. We didn't have to speak, but I knew that I needed to keep this demeanor so I don't add unnecessary stress, I know my dad doesn't understand why I feel the way I do, it had been much too short of time to even garner some sort of "real" feelings towards each other. I decided today was the day I would fake it until I made it out of this fucked up fog that has clouded my brain._

When I finally looked out the window, fully grasping my surroundings, I found that we were already near the house; the only sound in the car was the quiet purr of the engine and my father tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Pulling into the expansive garage, we walked silently through the other cars inside and into the main house. We walked straight to our respective rooms, I laid in bed, I couldn't sleep I looked through all of my messages on my phone, I was being a masochist, I let myself listen to his message over and over again. When I finally came to the point where I felt completely pathetic, I deleted it, but almost immediately felt like I've lost him completely. I've lost a part of him, almost like our short time was merely a dream. I'm completely fucked, it was 2 am already and I haven't done anything, but listen to his voice message. Then somewhere around this time I thought it would be a good idea to call him, so I did, I let myself do it, but when the phone didn't ring at all and just went straight to his voicemail. I deluded myself in believing that since there wouldn't be any missed calls on his phone, I became a glutton for punishment and kept listening to his voicemail. After the tenth time, my self-esteem has completely dissipated, it left me alone, fuck I'm pathetic, I became so angry I threw my phone across the room and this time it actually smashed, completely breaking it. Great, now I have to get a new phone. Fully aware of my frustration I decided to go for a run around the compound and maybe a swim after. At around 4 am I crawled into bed after my two mile run and swim, not bothering to shower I dried myself up and tied my hair up and let my drowsiness take over.

I woke up at 8 am after four hours of sleep, I couldn't let myself sleep a minute more, I threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. This is good, my phone is dead so I couldn't be so pathetic and feel the need to call him again, I think I can last a few more days without it, I'll just get a new phone when we get back home. I really needed to study, I have two finals in five days, then my last one two days after, I really need to buckled down and review. I step into the shower and cleaned myself off of the chlorine from the pool, when I finally got out I dressed in sleep pants and a tank top. I sat at my desk and reviewed, at around 10 am I walked down for some breakfast, I find my grandparents' housekeepers and butler running around.

"Good morning," I said brightly, they all gave me a small smile and went back to work.

I found my dad and Gramps dressed in handsome suits in the dining room with a spread of food, I sat at the place setting that was intended for me. Give both of them hugs and a bright good morning, they told me that they were going to go get everything sent to house now, then to go visit Grams, I told them that I'll be at studying for my finals. They all agreed to meet for dinner tonight, then we'd all visit Grams again, my dad had already checked-in this morning with no new development, which is both good and bad. Good that her injuries didn't complicate any further, but bad because that means nothing's changed, I sighed as I ate my toast and eggs. When they both departed, I walked back to my room with some pretzels and water, ready to tackle on my studies, oddly enough I was able to just sit and soak up all the information, maybe it was that frustration and the late night workout session, but all the demons are laid to rest if only for a moment. At around five, I've given up on anymore studying; so I walked down to find Gramps headed my way.

"Hey, honey, was about to call you down for dinner," he said, his eyes were sad and lost.

"Great, I'm starved," I give him a kiss on his cheek.

The remaining days in the house weren't eventful, I did more studying and visited Grams throughout the week so when the week finally came to an end we were packed an on our way home. The movers brought all of my grandparents valuables up to Hillcrest, Dad and I were flying back home, and Gramps with Grams are being airlifted to our home where the in-home care was already set up. To say I was giddy to be finally home was an understatement, my first two final was the next day then my last one after that, then I would be free for about two weeks until my last semester of school. My Fall classes were the easiest since I've already did the hefty amount of the work the last year, but I knew if I really buckled down like I did this summer my last couple of classes would be a breeze. Now all I have to do is get at least 80% on my finals, to keep my 3.9 GPA. I hope that the next semester would bump me up to 4.0, fingers crossed.

We made our way to the airfield and was escorted into the helicopter, then buckled in, and within ten minutes we were up in the air looking down on the bustling streets of LA. What felt like only 20 minutes we were back home, I was unpacking my things on my bed, the phone I ordered was sitting on my desk. I quickly opened it to listen to all my messages that I missed the last couple of days. A few from Steph, Nic, and Henry asking how I was doing and when I was coming home, Aleix asking how my Grams was, and Aiden. My heart skipped a beat, _Aiden_. I left his message for last, my body stood completely still, since breaking my phone last week I didn't feel the need to incessantly call him to listen to his voice, fuck I'm so pathetic. When I finally came to his message, I sat down on my couch and closed my eyes; I let his voice fill my ears.

"Uh, hey, Kat… Katarina, have you been trying to call me?" he asked his voice a bit shaky, "well I have about 10 missed calls from you, did you need anything? Uh you can call me back anytime."

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I flung my phone away from me like it was a parasite, and then buried my hot cheeks into my knees, fuck. I made a complete fool of myself. _Katarina you are an idiot_. I don't know how long I sat there unmoving; I was pulled away from my mute thoughts as my phone rang from the floor. I gingerly stood up and cautiously walked up to get it. I looked at the phone's caller ID, my heart did its now usual palpitations and brought my phone to my face using my fingers like tongs, it was Henry. My stomach flopped back to its usual spot as I relaxed my shoulders and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Took you long enough!" Henry teased.

"Yeah sorry, I was uh.. Moving around, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were settled, hadn't heard from you for awhile, your dad missed a couple of our meetings, then I was informed it was a family thing. I thought it was you, since you weren't answering any calls, but then Nic told me it was your grandmother?"

"Yeah, it was a car accident," I began regaling him of my week.

"That's tough, I'm sorry Kat."

"It's okay, they're both here now, uh Henry I wanted to ask you if you've seen Aiden at all?"

"No… why would you ask? I thought we've gotten over _him_…" he said with disdain.

"Yeah, I am. Never mind, it's nothing," I said back peddling away from the subject, "I'll be finished my last final in a few days, I know Nic and Steph have just this one tomorrow, so we should all hang out sometime this week."

"Sounds good, I got to go though, family dinner," he said a bit distracted.

"Good luck," I said chuckling, I know how much he hated these dinners.

"Thanks, I hope to come out of the lions' den unscathed tonight."

"You'll be fine," I laugh, "talk to you later."

"Yup, later," he replies then, hangs up.

I sit at my desk, it was only 7 pm, I had already had dinner and spent sitting with my grandmother, now I'm back in my room waiting for sleep or some sort of epiphany. I knew that I couldn't study anything, I was filled up to the brim of information and I felt that if I pushed too much it would all just spill out. I decided an early night would be better, a good night's sleep for the three hour final tomorrow, I got ready for bed and sunk into my bed, I closed my eyes and replayed the notes in my head. I finally drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

What the hell is that? I scratched at my eyes waking myself up, my phone was vibrating from my bedside table, how did that wake me up? I didn't bother looking at the caller id, and just answered,

"Hello?" I said groggily into the phone.

"Look who actually answers," the voice replied, I looked into the screen, but I couldn't make out the letters to decipher who it was so I kept my eyes closed and laid back into bed.

"Yeah? Well did anyone tell _you_ not to call so late?" I asked annoyed, I wasn't sure who this was, but my annoyance of their tone was doing a great job of waking me up.

"It's only 10 o'clock," they laughed, the warm voice filled my body and made me feel heat deep inside.

"Aiden?"

"Yes, sorry to call so 'late'," he laughed again.

"Ugh, what do you want," I asked.

"You called me about 40 times," he laughed.

Fuck. "I think that was a bit of an exaggeration," I said shy and self-conscious.

"It was cute, I missed you too," he said teasingly, but then became quiet, "I stopped calling once I found out your voicemail was gone," he said sadly.

"When did you call…" I asked quizzically, pulling my legs into my chest.

"Early on, I called from a different phone…"

"THAT WAS YOU!?" I asked practically shouting at him.

"Yes," he said sheepishly.

"The weird voicemails? The hard breathing? That was fucking creepy," I said trying to recall the messages that were left.

"Guilty, I'm sorry, it was a bit hard hearing your voice, but I always kept coming back," he said forlornly, my thick wall holding me back was slowly crumbling, he bothered to call.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked in a soft voice.

"You know what, why did you do this, all of it," I chastised myself for being so forgiving, why am I making this so easy for him? He messed with me.

"Just my shit getting in the way again," he huffs, "I'm so very sorry Katarina, you don't know how many times I wanted to come by there and sometimes I actually did, but those damn guards you have there has been making it hard to even get a foot into your property. I should be happy, they're doing their job, keeping you safe, even when I can't," he pauses, "I know I hurt you and I know I don't deserve you, you didn't deserve what I did to you."

"You came here?" I asked in disbelief, "when?"

"About a week or so after, when the dust settled around here, I came there hoping to talk to you, apologize for my actions."

"There were bouquets of flowers every few day lining outside the gate, was that you?"

"Yeah, I left them every morning, I wanted to give them to your security, so they could give it to you, but I think they thought it was a bit odd, so I just threw it away."

He brought me six bouquets, I remembered, only because I thought it reminded me of a vigil, "Why didn't you just call me and actually talk?"

"I was embarrassed by how I acted," he said quietly.

"Well it's sort of too little too late, Aiden, I'm sorry, you took a month and a half to even have a proper conversation with me," I said a bit annoyed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you how I felt, I care about you, I felt this incessant need to always be there to protect you even on the day I met you… I may have been developing stronger feelings for you…"

"Like love?" He was silent; I couldn't even hear any breathing. Does his silence mean its true or that it was so improbable that it didn't even deserved to be dignified with an answer. I hate this constant push and pull, "Well?"

"Uh, sort of," he said in a mere whisper, "I don't know Kat, okay? I freaked, I didn't know what to do then all of this shit just hit the fan, I didn't know what to do."

"Okay, well I get it kind of, uh but I have to go, I have a really two finals tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay, well I'll talk to you some other time then."

"Yeah," I replied, he didn't say anything or even hang up.

"Kat?"

"Yes?"

"I know I haven't been the greatest person to you and I don't deserve to be in your life at all… and I know you wouldn't want to be with me… but, but, I was just wondering…"

"Wondering?"

"Can we be friends? I know it's asking a lot, and I'm pretty shitty for even asking you of this, but I need you in my life, you probably don't need me, but I still… still want to be at least friends, I'm a pretty selfish person."

I stay silent for a moment, trying to soak in everything he had just confessed, "Friends?"

"Yes," he whispers.

"I'm not sure, Aiden, I really don't know how to comprehend all of this… this information. You sort of caught me by surprise, but I do miss you Aiden, but I really don't know if I can be a friend to you. There's so much I have to sort through," I told him honestly.

"I understand, well I'm always going to be here for you, okay? Please remember that."

"If you hadn't already disappeared," I scoffed, before I could stop the words from slipping up, "oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound so crass."

"It's okay," he laughs nervously, "I deserve it, but I will work hard to show you, that you do mean something to me, even if I can't be with you. You will always have me, I have a really bad track record, things I want to explain, but you are so special to me, shit, you're just a exceptional person in general," he laughs a bit more confidently.

"It will just take a lot of time, Aiden, you have to understand that I won't just open myself up again for you to just mess with," I confessed.

"I understand, well I should let you go, good luck on your tests, but I know you don't need it."

"Thanks Aiden, have a goodnight, maybe I'll talk to you later."

"Yes, I'll talk to you later, sweet dreams," he says as I hang up. What am I going to do? A part of me still wants him, but a part of me is still very much hurt from this whole ordeal. What if I'm just beating a dead horse? Though he did say that he wanted to be just friends, I can be just that right? Friends? I can be his friend. Maybe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, it's been a long time! I hope you enjoy this update. Please leave me some love and let me know what you guys think! xo**

_Life is Messy_

Life is funny isn't it? You secretly beg for something to happen, well not beg per se, more like hope to happen. Then when it finally gives it to you, you're just stuck, unmoving. I've just finished my last final today and have decided on spending my last couple of weeks of freedom at the beach and road tripping with my girlfriends, we even invited Henry, but he's pretty busy running a business and such. So here I am driving pass the boardwalk to drop off my things at home, change into some swimwear, and then head down back to the beach to meet up with my best friends. Upon arriving at home I quickly throw on some jean shorts, white tank top, and a pink white-striped bikini underneath, I also forgo shoes for a pair of flip flops, grabbing my purse and emptying it out to place just the necessities in a new one. I packed some sunscreen, sunglasses, phone, keys, and my wallet and headed out to my car, dropping my purse on the passenger side, I look at myself in my reflection and placed my sunglasses on top of my head, then braided my long hair to one side, leaving a few strands out. Hearing another beep from my phone I check it and it's another one from Aiden. Aiden. I'm still a bit skeptical of the whole thing, I truly did not enjoy the hot and cold "relationship" we had, right… a relationship. I haven't spoken to him since the other night when we sort of patched things up, though I did say I would try to be friends with him, I just can't see that working out at the moment. Yes, there is an undeniable connection there, but I don't want to rush into anything like that again, I've been burned one too many times by him, that's probably also why I haven't spoken a word about my interaction with him to any of my friends. They would freak, reprimand me, and call me weak; and honestly I would agree with them, I don't think I'm ready to have him in my life just yet or if ever.

Since that night I've ignored every text or call from him, I'm really not ready and I need to figure myself out before I get wrapped up in it all of it again. I suppose I should give him some excuse to get him off my back for a little bit, but I'm still pretty angry about his disappearing act. Even though I told him that I wouldn't stand for that shit, he still did it without any thinking about what it would do to our new relationship. I think what made it sting was the fact that it was on the same day as our first date; god the man is infuriating. Just thinking that he could waltz back into my life and pretend that we could just get back into the swing of things even strengthened my fury; so now our little friendship agreement will be put on hold until I can finally forgive him fully or just forget about him. It's really just a waiting game, I really have no problem with since he made me wait for so long, the guy can squirm for awhile longer I think, but I know I really need to tell him this so he could back off and give me some much needed space.

Pulling into a parking spot near Steph's car I send them a text to let them know that I had arrived, it almost felt like déjà vu, today felt like the exact same day that had I met Aiden and his friends; that mere thought made me feel a bit warm and placed a soft smile on my face. I read the text saying that they were next to one of the logs close to the café at the boardwalk, I walked up to them the sun heating up my skin and the laughter of the people around me helping me get into the summer mood.

When I finally found the two of them, they were already laid on the sand catching some sun.

"Fancy seeing you sexy ladies here," I greet the two of them as I sit on the extra space on their large blanket.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Nic laughed, as I gave each one a hugs, "we haven't seen you in such a long time, woman!"

"I know, I know, finals really did a number on me," I laughed.

"How's Grams?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, how is she doing?" Nic pipes in.

"Still the same, but I'm really glad we're all living together," I answer as I take off my tank and shorts, then lying down next to them.

"I'm really sorry," Steph offers me a smile.

"Thanks, but it is what it is," I shrug lightly, "I can't dwell on it, since I'd probably go into a murdering rampage if I ever found out who it was."

"They didn't tell you?" Nic asked incredulously.

"My dad knows, so does Gramps, but I think they both know how I would react, I mean I could probably find out myself, but I really don't want to go down that road," I reply as I re-apply more sunscreen.

"Ooh, bad-ass Kat," Steph teases, causing all three of us to laugh, after a couple of hours of vitamin D, we decide on some late lunch. We pick up our things and decided to grab some at the restaurant on the beach, it's an old house that was converted into a restaurant, and so it had a warm and inviting atmosphere. The temperature was rising so we opted for a table inside; we quickly ordered and ate not realizing how hungry we really were, keeping conversation at a minimal. We devoured our food, paid the bill, and were out the door within an hour, our chatter picked up as we exited the restaurant. I offered them a little sleepover today to plan our annual road trip before school began, Steph and Nic drove together and I decided to get some ice cream to kill some time before we would meet up at my house again.

Making my way to the ice cream shop and standing at the end of the line, it hadn't even been longer than a few minutes, but there were still ten people ahead of me so I decided to pop in my headphones to pass the time. Slowly the line thinned out and I was finally second in line, I took off my headphones and started to roll my ankles, I don't know why I was being so antsy, but within few minutes standing in this line I had this weird tingle running through my body. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, I just had a hard time placing it, when it finally became my turn, I ordered two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough in a waffle bowl dipped in dark chocolate and Butterfinger crumbs; I know I'm pigging out, but really I've had a pretty shitty summer!

"Haven't seen you in a long time," once the scent and the voice entered my ear I knew who it was, why I had been feeling so antsy, it was Aiden.

"Uh, hi," I replied while I began to pay the cashier.

"Let me get that," Aiden offered.

"No it's okay, I got it," I give him a half smile, I don't know how he became even more handsome, but he did, his smile made me go weak in the knees. Ugh I know, cliché.

He laughs, "I've missed you."

Fuck, this is what I was worried about; I knew I couldn't see him without having that annoying pull to him, it was easy to just ignore his calls and not hear his voice, but now he's here standing right next to me.

"Listen, we have to talk," I said quietly.

"Okay, let me get my ice cream."

I shyly smiled at him, when he finally pays for his cone; he looks to the guys around the right side of the store, his _friends_. The same friends he said that he wouldn't get involved with again, they gave him a nod back and placed a hand on the small of my back. The anger I felt for being lied to and deceived came back to me full force, he promised not to get involved in this shit again. I quickly walked away from him and took the nearest table on the patio, I began tapping my feet and crossing my arms in annoyance, leaving my ice cream untouched my appetite fully gone.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I asked quirking my eyebrow towards the direction of his friends.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You said that you wouldn't get back into that shit," I huffed motioning my arms, "so this is what you've been doing? This is why you disappeared?"

Aiden looks at me and runs his hand over the back of his neck, admitting to his guilt, "I can explain."

I looked at him saying nothing with a completely angry look in my eyes, he doesn't say anything for some time, but rubs his face with his hands, "So?"

"I needed the money," he states simply.

"Money? Are you fucking kidding me? Money?" I seethe.

"Yes, the restaurant I want to open up and the ability to be with you, so when they asked me for help I felt like I had to," he says trying to explain.

At that exact moment I saw red, "So you just disappear without a word, I told you I wanted to help you with the restaurant!" I stand up abruptly knocking the chair behind me. "This is over, I'm so sick of this."

"Kat," he whispers.

I stand up to face him, bend down so we were face to face, and place a hand on his face, caressing it lightly, "You did this, you knew I was willing to help you, but only if you could have just been honest with me and not have this innate insecurity about needing to "take care" of me," I say quietly. "I don't need to be taken care of, I don't need to be wined and dined, I only needed you, but you kept lying and breaking promises that you've made," I placed my forehead on his, "I'll miss you, love."

I kiss him lightly near his lips and stood up to walk away, my head downcast, I couldn't look back, because I knew if I did, my resolve would waiver and I'd just run into his arms taking a blind eye to his issues. I reached my car as cried lightly knowing that he was completely gone from my life, I stood in front of my door motionless for a few minutes. Then I felt Aiden's strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer into him, I dropped my purse on the ground and wrapped my arms around his, letting him support me. I turned to face him moving my arms around his shoulders and neck, he pressed me into the car and buried his head into my hair.

"Kat, please don't leave me, I need you in my life, please," he begged.

"Aiden, I can't, I can't condone what you're doing, I'm sorry. I will miss you, I've never felt this way about anyone, but I won't watch you die. You didn't have to choose this life, I thought the restaurant job was enough and I thought I was enough for you to leave that life behind. Aiden I can't be with you like this," I say as I nuzzle his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he says into my hair, "I wish I could stop…"

"Stop, please, stop lying to me, I don't need you to lead me to some false reality, it's me or your _job. _You know that I care for you and under any other circumstance I would never make you choose between your job and me, Aiden, but this isn't a real occupation. You're a criminal, I'm sorry, I just can't be with you," I whisper, "goodbye Casanova," I said to him as I pushed him off me and quickly got into the car. Allowing myself one last glance at the man with the sad eyes, the man who held so much power over me and didn't even know it. I really can't condone his life choices. He's chosen; he knows that I can't be with him if he stays in some gang, but really uprooting his whole lifestyle was a bit unfair even if his choices were a bit less than favorable. I just thought maybe we could live happily ever after; okay I had to laugh at that one.

I hear a knock at my window, I knew it was him, but I couldn't face that train-wreck again. I shook my head as the tears freely fell from eyes coming to the realization that I was closing a door to something that made me completely happy. When I didn't move he opened my door to my car, but I remained still, I could feel him crouch so we were at the same height.

"I don't want to let you go, Katarina," Aiden speaks quietly.

"You should get back to your friends," I say at the same volume.

"They're not important," he shakes his head. "Please, Katarina, the only thing I'm afraid of, is losing you," he caresses my cheek.

"You've already lost me," I shake my head at him, turning to look in his direction, "you've lied to me too many times and I can't be in a relationship with someone I can't trust. You told me that you would never go back to that, you said it yourself," I look down so I couldn't see his eyes. "I'm really sorry that we can't be together, but you did this to us, I probably could have gotten over your disappearance if you didn't just use it as a vehicle to get back into your little group," I sneer.

He shakes his head slowly, "I'm sorry beautiful, I know this is all my fault, I'm so sorry to have hurt you and ruined a chance for us. You were the one good thing in my life, but I just keep fucking shit," he runs his hand through his hair.

"I will miss you, but I think it's best if we just rip it off like a band aid, I don't want keep doing this to each other, Aiden, I just want you to know that I wish that things were different," I run my hands over his face to memorize every line and crevice.

"I know this won't change a thing and I don't want you to think I'm only saying this to you to make you change your mind, but…" he pauses and looks nervously at me, "just want you to know that…"

"What?"

"That," he says shifting his weight around, "I love you, Kat."

I look at him dumbfounded; this man loves me. This beautiful, messed up, frustrating man, loves me. I look at him in disbelief and begin to cry, why did he have to say that? Because even if I won't admit it out loud, I knew some part of me was falling for him. I cared about him, I don't know how much, but I'm willing to bet it was a pretty good amount. I cared about what he's doing and who he was with, my thoughts were always on him, never truly escaping my subconscious. I cared about his future, his family, and his happiness. Did I actually love him? Love is a strong word; did I feel that for him? Yes, the connection between us is undeniable; it was like some electrical current ran through us, but I'm just so confused. I don't want to be in love with him, because I knew that not being around him would be much too difficult. I can't admit to myself, because if I keep denying it maybe that emotion will go away. Maybe.

"Please say something," he nudges my thigh giving me a playful smile.

I don't know how long I've been silent for, but I'm guessing it's been much too long for me to not have said anything. I shook my head at the thoughts running through my head, "I wish you hadn't said that."

"It's how I feel," he states simply, "I love you Katarina, you're an amazing woman and I don't deserve you, I knew that from the beginning."

"Stop saying that, you need to stop feeling that about yourself, you have so much potential to do more, to be more. You don't have to choose this for yourself, but I guess old habits die hard," I hold his hand in mine and giving him a reassuring smile.

_I love you, Aiden_. I said in my head, did I just say that? Something clicked in my brain. I love this man. Fuck I wanted to tell yell at him, but I know if I do I will only make this harder for the both of us.

"I know I have to let you go, beautiful, you deserve better," he says as he holds my face, "I will always replay our time together, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Just know that I love you and if you ever need anything, I will always be close by."

I smile at him, "I wish things were different."

"I'll miss you," he kisses me, but lingers his lips lightly on mine, "we never finished our game of 21 questions." I look up at him and give him a sad smile, he closes my door and takes a couple steps back, I look in his sad eyes and start my car again. The sadness begins to seep through my body; I was feeling nauseous and drained. My heart was telling me to forget everything in his life and just let myself be with him, but my brain is winning this battle. I knew that I couldn't be with him like this; there was too much deceit.

I roll down my window and I look at him one more time, "I love you, Casanova," I whisper. He stiffens as I backed out of my parking spot, looking at him as I drove pass, I let the tears fall freely from my eyes. I love him, I knew this just made our separation much harder, but I am a masochist.

xx

After I collected myself in my bedroom, I quickly sent a text to Steph for their ETA. I honestly didn't want to be alone tonight; I really do not want a repeat of my phone fiasco.

**Steph: 4:17pm Soon honey bunny, give us ten minutes!**

**4:17 pm No worries, see you soon :)**

I quickly grabbed my laptop and set it up on the island, greeting Kelly as I sat down.

"Do you girls want anything to eat tonight?" Kelly asked politely.

"Maybe just something light, we just ate," I answered giving her a soft smile.

Focusing on my computer again, I felt a tapping on my shoulder, "Miss O'Reilly, you're friends have just arrived," Liam a security personnel informed me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, Liam is the youngest, probably most handsome out of all of the security my father hired and that is saying a lot, because all of them were handsome in their own way. Liam had light brown hair, hazel-green, eyes, tall, and quite muscular, he had a James Bond feel to him, when he looks at me I feel like a silly school girl who blushes, because a cute boy looks at me. He nods at me and walks back out of the kitchen in his custom made black non-descript suit, a few minutes later, my friends are ushered into the room.

"Honesty Kat, I can get use to this," Nic smiles, "they're all so good-looking."

I laugh at her, "I have to agree with you on that, I feel like they're a new boy band and I get to choose one to be their fan girl."

"Well have you chosen one?"

"Yup, Liam, the guy who escorted you in," I smiled at both of them, causing the two to laugh at me.

"So? You should totally jump his bones," Steph smiles at me nudging my side.

I give her a face, "That's not going to happen."

"Live a little," Nic teases.

"Okay, jerks, how about we divert our focus from my dating life to our road trip, please!"

"Fine, fine," Steph smiles knowingly, I swat her hand.

"Okay ladies, let's do this, I get to pick it this year and I choose New Orleans, we haven't been there together and it's a farther drive away than the last time. We can probably arrive there within a day and a half if we kick ass," I smile at them.

"Sounds good," Steph replies, while Nic nods her head in agreement.

"We can leave this Friday on the 17th at 7 am and come back by the 29th at the latest; we'll go straight through Arizona visit the Grand Canyon and stay at least ten minutes to admire the view," I laugh, "then we'll drive straight through New Mexico, unless you guys want to see something there," I look at the two of them.

"Nope," they reply, Steph is writing down our plan and mapping out our directions.

"Good, then we'll stop in somewhere in Texas and stay for dinner and the night, then hit the road again, we should be in New Orleans by the early evening this Saturday," I reply excitedly.

"We should book a hotel for the 18th to the 27th, guys I'm so excited! I love our road trips!" Steph said giddily.

"Oh no we don't have to book a hotel, my family has a home there in the Garden District, here I'll show you guys the pictures," smile at them shyly.

"Holy shizznats mama, can your family adopt me?!" Nic said as I opened a folder, their mouths opening when I showed them the pictures.

"OH MY GOD!" they both yell.

"Okay, you guys, I have ears and I'd like to keep my exceptional hearing," I said shaking my head at them.

"Now I'm more excited to see this place, how big is it?" Steph asks.

"Uhh I think it has 9 bedrooms, 10 baths, and it's about 12, 072 square feet, I think my dad wanted to sell a few years ago, so he had these photos taken. I've never actually stayed here, I was only there for the purchase, but this place is amazing. You guys will absolutely love it!"

"I am way too excited, can we leave today?" Nic asks excitedly.

"Holy fuck, batman! It's like a palace; it's literally like the royalty live here, fucking regal! Chandeliers, white on dark rosewood, I don't think I'd never want to leave there," Steph says in awe, "Oh gosh, is that the master bedroom?"

I looked at the large bedroom she was checking out on the screen, "No, they're all pretty much like that."

"It's not bigger than your room, but it's so New Orleans, ugh you lucky bitch!" Nic laughs.

"Hey, skank, don't start with me!" we both laugh as we shove chips in our mouths.

"You guys we should leave Thursday and stay the two weeks!" I say between chip intakes.

"Done!" Nic answers and Steph agrees excitedly, practically jumping from her seat.

"A fountain and a pool with those stone statues in the middle!" Steph looks up at me, "can we just live there instead?"

I laugh at her enthusiasm, "Maybe one day," I look at my two best friends completely diverting my thoughts from this afternoon, "okay ladies, we should get going and do some girly shit!"

"Alright," they say giddily.

We spend the rest of the night gossiping about Henry and Steph's elusive boyfriend, while I kept my information about Aiden to myself.

When we finally get to bed in our separate rooms, I feel the coldness of my bed and hug my pillow tightly. I reminisce about my nights with Aiden, imagining his arms around me.

I try to wipe my brain from thoughts of him instead focused on my plans for tomorrow. We'll be packing and making a schedule of things we want to see in the city, which was always my favorite part of planning, I'm so glad that we're getting away and actually doing something fun, when I had talked to my dad about our longer trip he had insisted that we take his Mercedes-Benz S600 Guard or the Guardian.

I tossed and turned getting no sleep at all, I subconsciously felt around the other side of my bed feeling nothing but my cold sheets. Flicking my lights on frustrated, I felt my stomach grumble so I decided to veg on leftover food and read a little bit in the kitchen; slowly walking downstairs I quickly started heating up a bowl of mac and cheese and fried chicken, then taking a slice of chocolate cake to make it room temperature. I sat on the island looking at the feast before me making me completely happy, I gorged on my food as I read the last few chapters of my novel.

When I finally finished off my food and my book, I went through my nighttime rituals again, grabbing another book off the stack on my desk, fighting all my thoughts about Aiden, and then crawled back into bed. Within a few minutes I was knocked out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, Merry Christmas! Thank you for being patient, I hope, I know I promised an early update, but I've been dealing with a death in my family, so I'm not too sure when I'll be able to update again, but it will be soon… I hope! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this extra long update from me! This is my gift to all of you, lots of love xo**

The Big Easy Part I

It seemed like it had only been a couple of hours since I had fallen asleep when I was rudely awoken by very, very loud laughter. I groaned into my pillow trying to ignore the two girls sitting on my bed trying to prod me awake, though when I finally got up I gave them an loud exaggerated groan.

"I'll be right back," I said to the two of them; both were already dressed and ready, which made me late for our plans today. Henry was coming over so we could have lunch at La Cocina before we go off on our adventure, then splitting up to go pack at home. The two were sleeping over again so we wouldn't waste any time getting on the road the next day.

Once I finished getting ready we were met by Henry, who was already waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs; he gave Nic a kiss on her cheek, then gave Steph and I a hug.

"How are my beautiful girls," he smiled while wrapping an arm around Nic's waist.

"We're good," I replied, a huge smile appearing in my face.

"Good, let's go, me hungry," he grunted jokingly.

"Okay, caveman let's get going," Steph laughs.

We all laugh as we jump into his waiting Lincoln town car; I stay quiet while the three of them sing along to Fat Bottomed Girls, my absolute favorite Queen song. I check my phone half hoping that there would be something from Aiden; there is obviously something wrong with me. I'm such a masochist. I throw my phone back into my purse and rejoin the conversation- it was along the lines of Piggy versus Ralph. I smiled at my friends glad that I have them in my weird life; when the car finally pulled up in front of the restaurant, the host greeted us and seated promptly. The lunch and chatter was pleasant- we talked about our trip, our next semester, and the stress of Henry's job; it was safe to say that I am the most excited since it'll be my last. We toasted to our trip, Henry's work, and my last semester, and by the end of our lunch we had already finished off three bottles of Dom 1995. So when we finished our lunch we were all a bit tipsy, giggling and laughing as we got into the awaiting car. Henry had to leave early so he was dropped off first, then the rest of us at our homes to get ready to pack.

When I arrived home finally getting the giggles out of my system, I grab my LV Eole 60 rolling suitcase and LV Keepall Bandouliere 55. I know I should pack light, but I really don't plan on packing anything my Keepall, keeping it for my future purchases since I hate carrying bags around. I packed a few dresses, two jeans, a few tops, a light jacket, a couple of clutches, a couple of pairs of stilettos, a pair of old chucks, and boots hoping that the girls will be into some plantations and a swamp tour or one of those haunted graveyard tours, so many possibilities! I love New Orleans. Packing all of my clothes in my suitcase, I get my toiletries in order, and my purse for the trip.

When the girls arrive a couple of hours later, we were able to make a compact list of things we want to do and where we wanted to eat. We've decided to forgo any sightseeing during our drive since we all wanted to spend as much time in the Big Easy, the only detour that we'll be taking is for the Grand Canyon, only because none of us have been there nor will we actually have a chance to actually drive through again. Our excitement for our trip has becoming more and more amped up, just thinking about the sights, the food, and the nightlife, made all of us giddy.

I remember the first time I had visited the Big Easy, I fell in love with the city instantaneously; it was pre Katrina and the BP oil spill, so everything was completely perfect. We had stayed in one of my father's friends in the Garden District, the neighborhood was full of beautiful homes and history- for someone like me this place was a dream. When my father would go out with my grandparents I would roam the streets and be in my own world, and now I could barely wait to share the experience with my friends; I know that they'll fall in love with it just as I have. I'm so excited that I can barely control myself, I want to just start driving now, but I know that we need to rest before we start our journey tomorrow.

I had already called my friend Tim who is a coordinator for HandsOn New Orleans, I told him that I would be in town with my friends in a couple of days so we would be free to help wherever he needed us. I also volunteered our services for a week at NOAHH, New Orleans Area Habitat of Humanity, we scheduled to build a home from Monday to Wednesday next week and then Thursday to Saturday we would be spending our mornings and afternoons with A Brush with Kindness where we would be helping restore houses of low-income families. Sometimes I'm glad that Britt isn't in our group again only because I know she would fuss and fight about having to spend time getting our hands dirty, the girl was so spoiled.

After our little powwow in the afternoon we packed our car and then had dinner with my father and Gramps, Kelly cooked us a feast of herb crusted lamb chops with blueberry sauce, roasted root vegetables, mixed green veggies, and for dessert the most amazing crème brulee and biscotti. Dinner passed with pleasant conversation about our trip and what were going to do, dad and Gramps were pretty happy that we were going to volunteer most of our time when we went down there, but really what else would we do? We planned a few day tours on the weekends during the day, then we would go see some live artists at night, mixed with us roaming the streets for the rest of the days there, so really we have no other choice since we would end up just spending money and doing nothing productive, and we are nothing if not productive.

When we all finished dinner it was a bit later in the night, the girls both left to get more sleep if we were to drive through all three states. I was about to join them after the two men in my life bid me a proper farewell.

"So New Orleans, you three better be careful," my dad says while finishing off his last bit of crème brulee and biscotti.

"Yes, the city is quite dangerous," my grandfather agrees.

"I know, don't worry, I'll bring my stuff and we'll be cautious always, I'm just glad you're not making me take one of the security guys," I sigh.

"That's not a bad idea, Katarina," my dad smiles at me clearly debating the issue.

"Dad, don't," I warn letting out a groan.

"I think it's a good idea, sweetheart, you don't know what sort of trouble you can get in to. I would feel more comfortable if you take at least one guard with you," my dad nods his head as if he's already decided.

"No! Dad, you can't, the point of a road trip is to get away from all of it and just be with my friends," I huff.

"Now, sweetheart, your father's right, we both will be able to sleep better at night knowing that the three of you are safe," my grandfather concurs.

"You already have me driving that thing outside, I just want to be a normal girl with my friends going on a normal road trip," I cross my arms.

"Darling, you're anything but normal," my father laughs, "you're staying at our 12.5 million dollar home- that's not normal."

He's got me there, "When did you get so flashy with money?" quirking my eyebrow at him.

He laughs, "It's an investment," causing me to shake my head at him, "please just take someone."

"Fine," I say begrudgingly.

"You can take Liam, he'll drive behind you, so you'll still have some semblance of privacy," my father smiles at me.

"Alright, that's not such a bad idea," I say finally conceding and it has nothing to do with the chosen guard being Liam, I promise.

I got up from my seat and gave them both a hug and a kiss, "We just want you to be safe," my grandfather says as he kisses my head, my father nodding in agreement.

"Have a good time Katarina," my father says giving me a hug, "be safe."

"We will," I smile, "thanks for letting us stay at the house."

"It's your house too, do you have the keys?" dad asks.

"Yes, I think so," I smile at him, "I love you both, see you two at the end of the month."

"Goodnight," they both hug me warmly as I make my way up to visit my grandmother to say goodbye since I probably won't be able to see her in the morning.

"Hey Grams," I smile at grandmother's serene face, "do you remember Nic and Steph? I'm going on a little adventure with them to the Big Easy, we're driving there so I won't be able to visit you for a couple of weeks, but I'll be back soon," I say holding her hand. "I love you," I kiss her forehead and walk out of the room.

Heading straight to my room I showered so I wouldn't have to shower in the morning and so I could pack my toiletries, I braided my hair so it would have some sort of style to it come morning. I got into bed and down thinking about our upcoming plans, I shut my light off and closed my eyes careful not to lay too close to where Aiden had slept, I turn to my other side and tried to find some sleep. I don't know why I kept thinking that I would get a text or call from him; it's really just silly of me. I was the one who told him to leave it alone and now that he was doing that I was obsessing about hearing from him, god I'm so annoying. I'm really glad that I didn't say anything to Steph and Nic, if they could hear my neurotic inner-monologues they would think I was certifiably insane. I have never felt this way about anyone, not even Ben when we had first started dating, the way I feel for that infuriating man was all encompassing, it's come to the point where I have yearn to have him around even to see him. This trip couldn't have come at a better time; I really need to forget all of the drama that is associated with this city. Maybe after school I could continue travelling, but to be completely honest I would miss everyone far too much to be gone for more than a few weeks. What can I say? I love my family.

Finally finding some sleep my dreams were all about Aiden, it wasn't one of those meadow dreams where we would just lay together; no this was us actually talking about everything, but before I found out the conclusion about our long and emotional conversation, my alarm blared. Great. I close my eyes again trying to get back to that room where we sat face to face, but the only thing I noticed were the sounds the outside world was making. Finally admitting defeat I punch my pillow and jumped out of bed, quickly getting ready for the long drive ahead, once I was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, red tank top, and some runners, I decided I was ready to face the road ahead. Grabbing my suitcase and bag I headed down the stairs, since it was only about 6 am, Kelly wasn't awake yet so I made the coffee for the morning and travel mugs for the three of us with lots of baked goods to snack on.

Fifteen minutes later the girls stroll in the kitchen beaming, Steph was already bouncing on her feet she was so excited, a few minutes later we were joined by Liam.

"Hey girls, I forgot to tell you last night, but my dad was adamant that we bring Liam," I told them as I motioned to Liam. The two of them looked at me with huge grins on their faces, obviously thinking something will definitely happen between us, I roll my eyes at them and introduce him.

"This will be so much fun, will you be riding with us, Liam?" NIc asks.

"No, I will be riding behind you," he replies.

"That's too bad, don't you think it would be much better if we all ride together?" Nic prods, the woman is not very subtle.

"Well it would be easier to keep an eye on things, but as per Miss O'Reilly's request I will be riding in a different vehicle," he answers.

"What happened to being Green, Kat?" Steph asks joining Nic. Liam excuses himself from us saying that he had to check on the cars.

I give them both a look of disbelief; I shake my head at them and begin to think about the proposition. It would be better for the environment and for Liam's job if he rode with us, but the point of the matter is, it wouldn't be much of a road trip if he were there, it wouldn't be very fun if we have to edit our conversation. "Wasn't the point of a road trip together is that we get to hang out with just the three of us? We wouldn't be able to talk as freely with him around," I try to reason with them.

"He already acts like he's not there, it's fine, plus we may even get him to break out of his shell," Nic states simply.

"So we ignore him completely?" I say as I quirk an eyebrow at them.

"Well we all know he's super professional, he will probably just keep a watchful eye out and not say anything, it's his choice not ours," Steph interjects.

"Fine, whatever you two say," I concede, I know that they'll keep pushing the topic until I've finally give in, at least now we've saved a few minutes.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Steph exclaims.

A half an hour later Liam has packed our car and was waiting for us outside, I gave Liam the travel mug full of coffee I made for him.

"Thanks," he says taking a sip.

"I didn't know how you wanted it, so I kept it black, I have some cream and sugar here if you want to add some," I give him a smile.

"No, this is perfect, thank you," he replies not showing any sort of emotion.

"Good, well ummm… We've decided that it might be better if you rode with us instead of taking another car," I tell him, "but only if you feel comfortable with it."

"Yes, that'll be fine, will you be driving?" he asks.

"Yes, why?" I ask him.

"No reason, I could drive for you if you'd prefer," he offers.

"No, I like I to drive," I give him a small smile.

"Also, I'll need to stay at the front with you, enables me to see what's in the general vicinity," he adds.

"That's fine, the two of them can sit in the back, and it's a pretty large car," I nod my head at him, then walking up to the trunk to see if we had packed everything. Satisfied with what I saw I closed it and walked up to the driver's side, Liam was making last minute checks on the car, I motioned for the two girls at the back, which garnered me some smirks. Rolling my eyes we all got in and waited for Liam to finish up whatever he was doing.

"My music first?" I ask.

"Sure, but just not too classical, I don't want to fall asleep," Steph states, I raise my eyebrow at her through my rearview mirror making her laugh, "though it's not such a bad idea, you could just wake us up when we get to the Grand Canyon."

"Jerk," I groan, starting the car and began driving, "just for that it'll be all classical until we reach our first pit stop," I say as I stick my tongue out at her. She groans, making Nic and I laugh, at the corner of my eye I see Liam trying to repress a laugh which in turn makes me smile, the man _can_ show some emotion.

"Classical music is my favorite," Liam whispers to me, I turn my head and give him a huge smile.

"Me too, next to jazz of course," I smile at him.

"Who are your favorites?" he asks me quietly, like he didn't want to be caught talking about it.

"Well Miles Davis of course, Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong, and Billie Holiday," I answer him quickly.

"Ahh me too, though I will have to add John Coltrane and Charlie Parker," he adds shifting in his seat.

"Me too," I give him a large smile, "I'm so happy I found another person who feels the same way!" He doesn't answer, but only gives me an uncomfortable smile, at that moment I vowed to get him to talk to me freely by the end of this trip!

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the girls drumming their hands on our seats both exclaiming that we were on the road, "Fuck yeah, we're on our way!"

xx

We drove for a few hours and only stopping momentarily to look at the Grand Canyon, when we got there we all agreed that it was quite beautiful and breathtaking, but really after a minute or so we didn't know what to do next. We felt like we should somehow pay our respect to such natural beauty, but really we're not going to scale down it so we just got back into the car and started driving.

After our second pit stop Liam offered to drive since I had been driving for ten hours straight, minus our little stop at the Canyon. He drive for another three hours then stop at Roswell overnight and for something to eat, we stop at a little Mexican place, then at tiny hotel just outside the city. The three of us sharing a room and Liam in another next to us, conversation between the four of us have been getting better, but not even Steph's bubbly personality could break his professionalism. We all said goodnight to each other and went to bed, our wake up call was at six am so we can arrive at Garden District at the latest 11 pm Saturday; if we were up to it we would have some dinner then check out a bar.

Sleep found me swiftly that night, maybe it was from the long drive, but I was glad, I didn't dream of anything that night and was very happy that I didn't think of Aiden all that much throughout the day.

Promptly at six am, we all woke up and got ready for our long drive ahead, we picked up some breakfast on the go, Liam and I will be splitting the sixteen hour drive between the two of us. The car was filled with laughter and stories from our childhood, Liam would even interject some times, and after a few conversation I found out that he is very intelligent, articulate, and at times even funny; I'm glad he's finally breaking away from his professional walls and feeling a bit more comfortable.

After grabbing breakfast at a drive thru we drove, until Liam and I swapped seats at around 3 pm. The two drifted asleep sometime in the afternoon leaving Liam and I to our own devices, we didn't really talk about anything, but conversation was light and easy. At around 6 pm we arrived in Louisiana, the girls were still asleep as we continued to drive along; my iPod began playing Bohemian Rhapsody I began humming, and then led me to start singing under my breath.

"You have a beautiful voice," Liam smiles in my direction.

I blush, "Thanks," even though he complimented me, I promptly stopped singing.

"_Mama_…" Liam starts singing softly, "_I_ _just killed a man. Put a gun against his head_."

I looked at him singing along, "_Pulled my trigger now he's dead_," I joined him as he sang, "_Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away_."

We started laughing and continued to sing together, once the song played its last few chords then faded into Fat Bottomed Girls, which I began singing at the top of my lungs. He gave me a sweet smile and even though he was just listening to me sing I didn't feel self-conscious unlike the other times anyone would ever hear me, when the song finished I gave him a shy smile and looked straight ahead.

"You are much too talented," he grinned at me.

"Thanks, honestly don't know what came over me, I don't really ever sing in front of people."

"You should sing more, you have such a beautiful soulful voice."

"Thank you," I smiled at him. Our conversation was easy after our exchange, the time soon passes and we were finally arriving at the house, we woke the two girls who had somehow fallen asleep for the rest of the way here. They climbed out of the car groggily grabbing their stuff from the truck; the lights were beautifully lit throughout the streets giving it an ethereal warm glow. When they finally became aware of their surroundings they looked around finally appreciating it all, they both gasped happily.

"This is so beautiful," Steph says in awe, the four of us walked up to the door, the house was illuminating the entire area. Liam was carrying the excess bags, which only left us the lighter ones.

Before we even reached the door an older lady open the large colonial door. "Hello," she said cheerfully, she had warm tanned skin, caramel hair, and a very friendly face.

"Hi," Steph, Nic, and I said in unison, Liam simply nodded in her direction; great back to his professional side.

"I'm Kat, this is Nic, Steph, and Liam," I introduced all of us to her.

"My name is Emilie Adrieux, I'm the housekeeper of this home," she smiles warmly at us, "it's good to see you Kat, you've grown! You probably don't remember me, but I was the one who showed your family around the first time you came nearly a decade ago."

"Oh, yes I think I can, I'm sorry for not recognizing you earlier, how is your family?" I asked returning her warm smile.

"They're well, thank you, they would love to see you again," she says as we enter the home.

"That would be great," I reply. She gives us a tour of the home, the pictures did not serve his place justice, the inside was pure opulence, it looked like no one lives here only because, everything seemed untouched. I didn't even feel like we should be moving around, every room looked like it belonged to royalty, the entire home was completely stunning. When we were finally brought to our rooms, I was given the master bedroom in the east wing, the others in their separate rooms in the west wing. Liam had done all of his necessary checks when we were finally settled, we all got changed to get ready for some dinner and a nightcap while Emilie waited for us in the foyer.

"I'm going to leave an extra set of keys for you if you'd like," she said as we descended the spiral staircase.

"Yes, that would be great," I said to her, she hands me the set and I give them to Liam. He had changed into black trousers, white dress shirt, and a black jacket; he looked quite handsome. The three of us dressed in summer dresses and sandals, we weren't dress for a night out at a club, but just for some relaxation; we needed it for our very long drive here.

When we locked the door and waved at Emilie as she drove passed us, we climbed into the car and decided to eat at Avenue Pub near our place, then to the Saint Bar also near our place, tonight was tikioki, tiki + karaoke night. We stayed out until 4 am just singing and drinking, Liam even had one pint with us, though he did nurse it the entire night.

We finally got home and crawled into bed, excited for the new adventures Sunday will bring; the plan is to go sightseeing all over New Orleans, take the St. Charles Streetcar, and go on a haunted cemetery tour, before venturing down infamous Bourbon Street.

The next morning…. afternoon really, I slowly descended the stairs the scent of fresh French roast assaulting my senses and leading me straight to the kitchen. I didn't bother getting dressed up since we still didn't have concrete plans, but I how wrong I was, here I was forgetting there was a man in the premises. I was dressed in booty shorts and a tight tank top, so when I walked into the very bright kitchen, I was greeted by Liam spitting his coffee all over the kitchen counter, he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black trousers with black leather shoes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here, shit," I say trying to back track.

"Uh… you just sneaked up on me," Liam answers, he looks straight behind me trying to avoid any other part of me. It was awkward.

"I'm going to go get ready," I say embarrassedly as I step back from the kitchen and ran up the stairs to my room taking two steps at a time.

I quickly jumped into the shower and got ready for the day wearing a blue summer dress and flats. I go to the girls' room to check on them, but they were still sleeping peacefully, I guess I had to bite the bullet and just walk back to the kitchen. At least I'm more clothed, ugh, I was pretty much naked, I think my ass cheeks were visible too, it was just too hot last night to wear anything more.

When I walked in a very fidgety Liam greeted me, barely looking at me when I took a mug out of the cupboard. I took a seat across from him trying to pretend that it's normal; I know we're being rather immature about this, but shit I'm pretty embarrassed and he is too.

"Did you have breakfast?" I asked trying to break the silence that has engulfed the room.

"I had a bagel," he answers as he opens the newspaper trying focus on something else.

"The girls are still asleep, I don't know when they're going to get up, but maybe we can get them something to eat while we wait," I offer. "When they finally get up we all could probably do a French Quarter sightseeing mission instead of the whole city, then do the haunted cemetery tour, and Bourbon Street tonight as planned."

"Sounds good," he replies, "you know my orders are to follow you so I have no other choice," he chuckles.

"I know, but I bet this is much better than following us in the shadows," I laugh.

"Very true," he finally looks up to me his eyes sparkling.

"Good, let's go I'm starving," I said grabbing my purse, "I'll just leave the girls a note."

"Okay, I'll get the car," he says standing up as I hand him the key.

I quickly write a note and leave it with a freshly brewed coffee pot, and then began to head out locking the door behind me. Climbing into the car I quickly buckled as we started to drive down the street picking the closest restaurant to us, I smile as I see all the beautiful homes passing us by. We went into a small café about half a mile away from home, we quickly sat at the nearest table looking over the menu, everything sounded way too good to pass up, but knowing that I could only pick one I decided on Eggs Pontchartrain, it's basically an eggs benedict with bacon and fried oysters with Tasso hollandaise sauce. When it came to our table I pretty much salivated on the table, cutting into my first piece made me moan in pleasure, it was literally a food-gasm!

Liam ordered boring steak and eggs, apparently he wasn't a fan of breakfast foods, and eggs are barely edible. Every time he would see me take a bite he would feign disgust making me laugh, when we finally finished I ordered another two Bennys with the hollandaise on the side for Steph and Nic. Laughing at him when he would walk with the food a meter away from his hand making me laugh, he opens the door for me and lets me sit then hands me the food to carry.

When he climbs in he looks at me for a moment, I give him a confused face, "What?"

"It's nothing, it's just…." He pauses, "you're probably the most relaxed boss I've ever had."

"I'm not your boss," I state a little dumbfounded.

"No, you are, I mean your father is the head honcho, but you're basically the boss-lady," he answers, "at the restaurant you could have asked me to sit at another table, even last night, but you didn't. It's just weird, I'm not used to it, I guess."

"Oh," I say like the idiot I am, "well if I had it my way I wouldn't have to taken a security detail like a self-important prima donna, but since I was outranked by my father and grandfather you are here. I'm not going to make you sit somewhere else so I can be 'comfortable', you'll just be one of girls for a couple of weeks," I joke.

"Well I'm not going to say that I'll be fully comfortable with the situation, but I am a professional," he jokes.

"Good to hear," I laugh as he starts our drive back home, "so who have you worked for?"

"Ahh, Kobe Bryant for three years, Lady Gaga for a year, and Britney Spears for two years, before that I was a Navy S.E.A.L. and then worked as a covert ops agent, now that was not my cup of tea," he laughs, "my best years were when I was in the army."

"Who was the most difficult to work with?" I ask curiously.

"Britney Spears, she had crazy fans and she was a little loopy," he states.

"That's expected, so why did you choose to work for my dad?"

"Closer to my parents, I guess being out of town, missing birthdays, and holidays took it's toll, so when I was recruited to be part of your family's security, I thought it was too good to be true."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll live a pretty quiet life, we're not at all exciting I think the most action you'll see is rushing to get me from point a to point b if my car somehow breaks down."

"Sounds fun."

"I really don't know why my dad hired security, well I get it, there was always some form of it around, but the amount back home is pretty scary, it's like he's preparing for battle."

"Nah, I heard about the things you went through before our team came in, that's pretty traumatic, you're so well adjusted," he smiles at me, "your dad just wants to you to be safe."

"I know, I just hate the amount of money wasted on me."

"It's not a waste if you're kept safe."

I shrug at his words as we continue on driving, when we arrive home, we find Steph and Nic dressed and drinking coffee. They give us large smiles probably because they're starving and they see the bags we're carrying, when they finally dig in they give the same moans, with mouthful of food they deem this place our new breakfast spot. When we tidy up we all head into the car and start our tour of the French Quarter.

Throughout the afternoon we've seen the entire touristy sights and some little hole in the wall stores, we went to the voodoo museum and the voodoo spiritual temple, St. Louis Cathedral, a slew of other museums, and even did a cocktail tour at five pm. We grabbed a quick dinner at Bourbon House, then we went on our haunted cemetery tour, which may I add scared me completely I almost peed my pants. It was the atmosphere in the cemetery, the eerie night and the full moon making it a perfect backdrop for the story about the Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau. I think I clung to Liam the entire time and would laughed every time my fingers would dig into his arm. He didn't hide the fact that this was all an act before we had started the tour, but I saw him dart his head around which made me a little more than happy that the story was getting to him too.

xx

We went home to get changed for the night out, I decided on a tight form fitting sleeveless black dress that came down mid-thigh paired with black gladiator flats, I'm ready for our walk around Bourbon Street. Our first stop was at the Famous Door, the live band was playing at the back and everyone was either at the bar or dancing, even the people who were outside was enjoying the music. The jazz being played was filling their air making my hips move, Nic and Steph walked into the middle of the dance floor while I bought our drinks, Liam followed me to the bar, I asked him what he was going to do, but all he said was he was going to watch from afar and that I shouldn't worry him being in the way. I know this was his job, so I couldn't tell him to abandon his duties for a little fun, even though I know even if I had asked I would get a resounding no. so once I bought my drinks, he told me to stay where he could keep an eye on us, he doesn't have to even ask, I wouldn't make this trip harder on him than it already was.

I made my way to the dance floor handing the girls their drinks, we began dancing to the music, every once in a while boys tried to dance with us, we ignored them. A guy came up from behind and placed his hands on my hips, he got a swift elbow to his side, which made him promptly release his hold. Once we grew tired of the crowd we moved onto the next bar next door, I didn't know which one this was called, but we got in immediately. The music was thumping making the floors reverberate, the music continued on and after a few drinks, the three of us began dancing inhibited.

The place was getting too hot so I decided to get some water at the bar, I took the first empty stool, I nodded at Liam who was seated at a table. He raised his drink at me as I ordered mine, the bartender brought me my water and my gin and tonic, I drank my water slowly. I needed to pace myself if we were going to last longer. I looked around and mine landed on the man seated next to me, I gave him a small smile and started to nurse my drink.

"Hey," the man whispered in my ear.

"Hi," I said apprehensive.

"Are you here alone?"

"No," I said dismissively.

"Do you want to dance?"

"No thanks, I'm going to go back to my friends, have a good night."

"Oh come on, just being sociable, I'm Dean," he gave me a sly smile, this guy is a definite player.

"Well Dean, my name is Laura, have a goodnight," I said.

"Well Laura, pleased to meet you," he smiles, "I'll see you around."

I shake my head at him as I walked to Liam's table, he asked me if the guy was giving me hard time, but I assured him it was nothing I couldn't handle. The guy was just going out fishing.

We left the bar again and walked through the street, the three of us were a bit tipsy as we walked around the street, we went to a couple other bars until we finally ended at Krazy Korner, the jazz was melodic, I don't know if I was just drunk, but the three of us tried to get Liam to dance with us, though to no avail.

"I'm going to sit here, you three enjoy yourselves," he pushed us towards the dance floor.

The crowd was pushing us closer together, but i was soon getting a bit more claustrophobic so I left the two to get something to drink.

"Fancy seeing you here," that same cocky voice spoke to me.

I groan, "Are you following me now?"

"Aren't you getting a bit big-headed?"

I quirk my eyebrow at him, "My fault," I roll my eyes at him.

"So Laura, would you like to dance with me?"

"No thanks, I left the dance floor to have a break from the crowd."

"Well that's good now I have your attention."

"I doubt you could keep my attention."

"Ouch," his hazel green eyes looked sincerely hurt, but I know he's just a seasoned veteran.

"Well, I got to go," I said getting up from the bar.

He stands up next to me, he was about 6'1" not nearly as tall as Aiden, but he was built just like him. He had a sarcastic, cocky way about him, he is undoubtedly handsome, but really not my type.

I walked away form him again and straight to Liam, after an hour or so the four of us made our way out of the bar. I locked eyes with Dean again, he was talking to some blonde girl, he gave me a stern look as I walked away from the building. Cocky asshole.

Liam began driving us back home and as soon as I was ready for bed I was out like a light.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note****: Happy New Year everyone, I wanted to update this last night, but honestly I did not have enough time! I've fully recovered from my escapades, though I did spend all day in pjs ahah… I hope you all enjoy this, there's probably only another chapter of them in the Big Easy! Lots of love xo**

Big Easy Part II

The next morning my alarm clock rang out at 8 am, I groaned and turned on my side, I hadn't drank enough last night to be actually hung over, but I had that gross dry taste of alcohol in my mouth. Barely opening my eyes I get up to start my shower and brush my teeth, I go through my morning routine not wanting a replay of yesterday's breakfast peepshow. Once I was dressed in construction appropriate clothes I went down to the kitchen, I see that we were all in almost the same get up.

"We thought that you were dead," Nic jokes with me as I take a seat next to the three of them.

"I'll get you a coffee," Liam says hopping off of his chair.

"Thanks," I say as I smile. The two of them grin at me motioning up at Liam, I return with a shake of my head.

"Two creams and a sugar?" he looked at me causing me to blush.

"Yes," I reply, "how did you know?"

"At the restaurant," he says plainly.

"Oh," I smile at him; I couldn't believe he remembered that.

"Well let's get going, we should grab breakfast before we build that house!" Steph exclaims.

"Alright, alright, you don't need to yell," Nic says laughing on her way out of the dining room.

The three of us followed, the girls sat in the backseat as Liam in the driver's seat while I sat shotgun. We ended up going to the same restaurant as yesterday, Liam ordered the most boring thing on the menu, porridge. Which may I add made me cringe, he didn't even add any cream or brown sugar. Nothing, ugh so plain. The girls ordered the same thing I brought them yesterday, but I decided to go the adventurous route and order Eggs Sardou, which was two poached eggs and creamed spinach on top of artichoke bottoms with hollandaise sauce and for dessert I decided that I had to try their Crème Brulee Pain Perdu, the menu claimed that it was the best French toast I would ever eat… They weren't lying; it was the most amazing French toast I had ever had!

When our bill was paid, I tried to get up but my very, very full stomach was hindering me. I had to practically unbutton my jeans so I would be able to breathe, Steph and Nic were practically rolling around on the floor as I slowly walked to the car not wanting to 'pop on my way there.

Fifteen minutes later at 9 am we arrived and were quickly ushered in by a volunteer who gave us t-shirts to wear. Sam, the man I had been talking to about volunteering came in and greeted us, he was very tall and lanky, he even towered over Liam a good three inches, but he didn't have the build that Liam had. Don't ask me why I'm comparing the two, they're just simple observations. After orientation we were led to the house, Glen who was in charge of overseeing the work done gave us our respective jobs. In all honesty I didn't know the first thing about construction, but I'm pretty sure I'm capable of hammering things down.

I was instructed to help with the baseboards of the house, which honestly was easy enough which made the morning passed by quickly, although my fingers felt like they were molded into the hammer it was still a pretty fun experience. We spent most of the day laughing with the other volunteers which made this feel more like hanging out with friends than work. When it was time for lunch they had po'boys delivered to us so all we had to do was get cleaned up. When the sandwiches arrived we all sat on the grass continuing our various conversation, Liam sat at my right with Nic and Steph on my left. All of us were cloistered together eating when Sam came and joined us then began talking to Steph, I could see something was there. Steph was being a coy, which was very unlike her.

"Laura, fancy seeing you here!" the voice from last night came from behind me, I cringe from the flashbacks.

"Fuck," I whisper, Liam notices me stiffen and stares at me intently.

"What's wrong," he asks me worried, then he quickly looks at the direction of the voice and immediately realizes who it was, "isn't it the guy from the bar?" he asks me as he eyes Dean.

I nod slowly; Liam stiffens and reverts back to his professionalism. The two of us stands up as Liam places himself between Dean and I; the sudden commotion makes Nic and Steph look at us worriedly. I give them a small smile and return my attention back to Liam.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, now it was all of us who stared back at Sam.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother," Sam answered.

"Brother!?" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah, he's my _little_ brother right Sammy boy, how do you know Laura?"

"Laura?" Sam looks at his brother.

"Yes, her," he points at me, "Laura, how do you know her?" he quirks his eyes at me.

"That's Katarina, Dean," Sam says shaking his head.

"No, that's Laura," Dean replies then his eyes filled with realization, "you're not Laura, are you?"

"No, she's not," Liam interjects in a stern tone, "you need to leave."

"Not unless she asks me to," Dean says smiling cockily.

"Leave me alone, didn't you catch anything last night?" I added in.

"They weren't my type," he scoffs.

"Oh? Isn't a breathing girl your type?" I asked sweetly, this makes everyone laugh, everyone but Dean though.

"And you lied to me! You didn't strike me as liar," Dean snides.

"Well you don't know me," I quip.

Sam realizing how this can escalate interjects between the two men, "Listen guys, Dean here is a pretty … interesting character, but you don't have to worry about him."

Liam's face was hard and emotionless it was sort of frightening, I know it was directed towards me, but I wouldn't want to be the recipient of the man's anger. I finally realized that this would not end well so I pulled Liam away without another word to Dean, I could feel him throwing daggers in our direction.

"If he gives you more trouble, you say nothing to him and come straight to me," he says sternly.

"I don't think he's that bad, just an annoying guy who thinks that I'll fall for his pick-up lines," I shrug taking a seat on a bench near the house we were building.

"Doesn't matter, I don't like the vibe I get from him," he says as he takes a seat next to me.

"I think I'll be okay, but if he gives me more trouble I'll go straight to you, sir," I said teasingly.

"Good, well we should get back," he says standing up; our camaraderie has disappeared and was replaced with his detached demeanor. Are all guys like this, hot _and_ cold?

I shake my head at the thought and follow him towards our group. The rest of the day was a lot less fun; Liam was not talking to us anymore. The girls and I were the only ones talking amongst ourselves, because the rest of the volunteers have seemed to ostracize us, because of the distracting events during lunch. When we finally finished for the day at around 3 pm, the three of us said goodbye to Sam who apologized for Dean's behavior and Liam simply nodded in his direction, and then escorted us back to the car. We drove in silence, I didn't even try to talk to the girls nor did I try to argue with Liam about driving. I hate this, we're worse off than we were when we first began our road trip at least then Liam would talk to me just a bit more cordially.

When we arrived home we quickly ran from the car and into my room, we talked about his peculiar behavior, Steph's feelings about Sam (which she denies completely), and the Dean situation while we got ready for an early dinner, next to the Funky Meters concert at the Howlin' Wolf, then a night cap at the Three Muses. I definitely dressed in a blue summer dress and flats, I was dressed for comfort, the girls opted for jeans and a t-shirt, when we finally went down the living room were greeted by Emilie who was cleaning the house.

"You three look great," she smiles warmly, "on Friday we will throwing a cookout at my home, I would love it if you were all able to come."

"Of course, it would be great to see everyone," I answered her.

"Wonderful," she exclaims, "here's my address."

"Thanks, what time should we be there?"

"At around 4 or 5, whenever it's convenient for you all," she smiles.

"Sounds good, I'll input this into my phone so I don't lose it," I give her a hug and took my phone out of my small purse. The three of us said goodbye to her and walked outside to an awaiting Liam leaning on the car. I had asked Nic earlier to take the front seat, which she gladly obliged, so when I took the backseat with Steph he paused for a second and then regained his composure. I'm going to definitely talk to him about this, I don't want our trip to be ruined because he's decided that he was going to let Mr. Hyde come out and play.

We decided on Drago's Seafood restaurant for tonight's dinner only because we really had inkling for some good ol' fashion seafood. I ordered the Maine Stuffed Lobster which was 1 ¼ pound whole lobster filled with crabmeat and shrimp and topped with crabmeat gratin; Steph had the Crabmeat Mediterranean salad which was basically a Greek salad with lumps of crabmeat; Nic had the seafood pasta which was shrimp and crab on top of a cream sauce with angel hair pasta; and Liam ordered a chicken linguine in an Alfredo sauce. I know, we went to a famous seafood restaurant and the man orders chicken, I was pretty unimpressed, though I had a strong inkling that it was only because it was the least expensive thing on the menu. As an appetizer we ordered crawfish remoulade, shrimp fondue, and for dessert we each, well the three of us, ordered one dessert each to share. It's safe to say that we were all stuffed once we got out of the restaurant, the conversation during dinner was pretty animated for the three of us, I think we were trying to compensate for Liam's change in demeanor. Though with each passing moment my annoyance for him was growing, he didn't say one thing during dinner, but continued to look around like there was danger lurking at every corner.

After dinner the four of us on a small café near the venue, then when the time finally came for the show we found a table near the stage. Throughout the night we danced with a few other girls, but when we somehow got separated a seemingly nice guy came up to me and asked me to dance. Since I was already pretty tipsy and feeling inhibited, I said yes. He was a pretty attractive guy, I mean he wasn't some Greek Adonis, but he was decent enough. The two of us danced for the rest of the night and throughout it all he didn't once try to cop a feel. Neither of us spoke and only got lost in the music, then at around 11 pm when the band finished their performance a deejay came on. He wasn't too bad but the vibe was definitely gone so we slowly disentangled ourselves and said our goodbyes, he kissed my cheek and said thank you. Nic and Steph met me smiling like fools and immediately proceeded to tease me about the boy I had danced with. Though when they asked me his name I didn't have an answer for them, the thought made me question why we didn't even bother saying our names, but in all honesty I was okay with it. I didn't want to deal with another Dean and I really did like dancing so win-win. Liam had a strange look on his face that I couldn't place when the three of us approached his table, but he's been in such a grumpy mood lately I didn't let it bother me. With Liam leading the charge we walked out of the bar, the guy I had danced with gave me a nod as we stepped out making me smile. That's how guys should be; simple, easy, and drama-free. He wanted to dance, so he asked and didn't try to pick me up with a stupid line, he was straightforward. I definitely liked that.

xx

The days following were rather uneventful, we did more volunteer work, and Dean had only stopped one other time to drop something off for Sam. Every time I tried to talk to Liam he would somehow worm his way out of the conversation and even when I did get him to talk to me for more than a minute he would be completely vague. We were having such an amazing time with the people and the culture; I'm pretty sure we all wanted to move here one day.

When we arrived at Emilie's the party was in full swing and her entire family greeted us warmly. Her kids were not kids anymore; her son and two daughters grew up beautifully, Royce, Cally, and Lorna. I remembered playing with them in her backyard, Cally and Lorna looked just like Emilie and Royce towered over me with warm hazel eyes and broad shoulders. All of us ate barbeque, gumbo, red beans and rice, and homemade beignets for dessert coupled with southern hospitality. Emilie's kids and our group got along really well together; we plan to meet up later on next week when we finished with our volunteer work.

The night continued on with more laughter and fun, Liam was his now-usual quiet and closely watching demeanor. I rolled my eyes every time Emilie would try to get him talk or even eat some food, which he would curtly decline; god he was fucking annoying. At least he'll be stuck with me on Sunday since our drive to the kid's shelter will take us about forty-five minutes, he'll surely have to talk to me then.

When it was time to leave we all said our goodbyes and drove home. The three of us started a movie while Liam continued to exclude himself and sat in the back of the room surveying the entire place. How he could stay this way was beyond me, to tell you the truth I don't actually know what security personnel do during their time off. Do they just stay in their rooms and sit around, how can someone just be quiet all the time? I mean I enjoy my own peace and quiet but this was a bit much, how do guards deal with having to be 'Yes sir' or 'Yes miss'. They're like the perfect soldiers. Well I guess they were all soldiers at some point right?

The next day passed without another word from him, we went on another ghost tour then another local band. When Sunday rolled around Liam's temperament hadn't changed at all if anything he had become worse, when we got into the car the atmosphere was cold. We had barely spoken a word to each other all week; this car ride was not going to be fun at all. I took the driver's seat before Liam was even out of the house, when he saw me there he had to do a one over before he sat down in the passenger's side.

I turned my iPod on shuffle and started the car; I input the address in the GPS system and started driving. About an hour into our painfully silent car ride I decided that we were lost, the GPS was definitely wrong, we ended up in the boonies. All swamp and almost no road, when I took another turn on the dead end road I stopped the car and gave up. It was 10 am, we were already an hour late and my mood was successfully ruined.

"We should just try to get back home, this is pointless," I said in a huff.

"Here, let me drive," Liam interjects.

"Oh, he speaks! Hallelujah!" I said sarcastically, after a few minutes of silence I spoke again, "I guess that was short lived."

"Listen-" he begins.

"No, you've had plenty of time to talk, you haven't said one sentence to me all week, absolutely nothing. I don't know what changed or if this was some stupid testosterone thing, but if you want to continue 'guarding' us you will stop acting like I'm the fucking plague."

"Can you let me speak?" he says patiently.

I didn't say anything for moment to let him speak, "So?"

"This is my job. My job is to protect you and I lost sight of that when we first arrived, I won't make that mistake again."

"What do you mean?" I asked getting slightly annoyed, "Am I some sort of hindrance to you?"

"No, that's not it at all-" he pauses, "I started to develop… you made it so easy to let my guard down, I made getting to know you my priority rather than protect you."

"You could do both…"

"No, I can't Kat, my job is to protect you, not be your friend," he says plainly.

"Fine," I said angrily. What brought this on and what was he going to say when he said develop? Why did he suddenly do a 180 just when we started getting to actually get to know each other? I started the car without another word and began driving aimlessly.

"Are you even going anywhere in particular?" he asks breaking the silence.

"Nope," I huff, I continued to drive on, "what did you mean when you said 'started to develop'?"

He turns his head and turned a little red, "I…" he stammers.

"Spit it out genius," I was getting much too annoyed for this conversation so I stopped the car on the side of the road and told him to drive instead. He begrudgingly agreed and walked to my side, when we were settled he continued to drive, the two of us remained silent until I couldn't bear it anymore. "What did you mean?"

"Listen Katarina," he begins, "I can't do this," he motions between the two of us.

"This? What's this?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Our…" he pauses, "our friendship."

"We can't be friends, because of your job?" I quirk an eyebrow at him, "Liam, I get that you have to keep it professional, I do. I'm not stupid, I know your main job is to protect me, but don't you think it would be easier if we could actually communicate like normal human beings? Unlike the weird robot that you've become this week, I think you'll have a better time on this trip." He doesn't say anything for a moment, looking pensive, "I mean at least for the duration of the trip, then when we get home you can start acting like I'm the plague."

"I don't feel that way…"

"Really, so you completely flipping the switch and avoiding me at all costs is something you do to your friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yes, I thought after a while we started some sort of semblance of a friendship, obviously I was wrong."

"We did," he says quickly, "when I started getting to know you more during our short time together, I started to learn all of these incredible things about you and I didn't want to get caught up in everything. Protecting you is my job."

"Yes, but who said that we couldn't be friends?" I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Okay," he said after a few minutes of consideration.

"Good," I smiled at him, "I always get my way."

"I can tell," he laughs.

Even though we had sort of patched things up between the two of us, I felt like he was hiding something from me, but for now this was enough. I didn't want to pry too much; I did just win a little battle.

"Why don't we do something fun, I'll call Tim to say that we got lost and that we won't make it today, we should get some brunch and do something fun before we pick up the girls from the house."

"I don't know…."

"Oh come on you lazy bum, let's do this!"

He looks at me apprehensively, "Alright."

"Yay, let's get back to the city!" I tap the dashboard and started playing Back in Black by AC/DC. It was perfect for our drive back, we sang, well I sang out loud, Liam only half-heartedly sung under his breath. Every once in awhile he would look my way and he'd have a huge grin plastered on his face, when we finally got into the city the album ends. We chose Café du Monde and quickly found a table for two looking over the bustling streets for some coffee and beignets. The conversation soon became relaxed and we fell back into our usual teasing before noon. We made our way to the wax museum and took silly pictures with the various celebrities, this usually wasn't something I liked to do, but with Liam it was pretty enjoyable.

Soon two o'clock rolled around so we inevitably made our way back to the house to pick up the girls to go to the tour. They were already waiting outside, when they saw our bright smiles the two gave us strange looks. I'm definitely going to hear it from them today, I roll my eyes at them when I turned my head to say hello.

We were having a private tour of the Ninth Ward and Lakeview by Darren, a very tall and burly African-American man ushered us to his truck, which will take us around the neighborhoods that were affected by the Hurricane. Darren began the tour with a mini- history of the geography of New Orleans before and after the hurricane, the logistics, and the impact economically and environmentally. It was heart breaking to see the impact the hurricane had made, on our last part of our tour we met a family who lived in the most run down home on the street. Amy, a single mother of three kids had just lost her job, due to that her eldest Tony who still in school, had to find a full-time job after school to help pay the bills. Every other house on the block was semi-livable, but hers was completely derelict. To add insult to injury the inside wasn't all that much better either, the little furniture that they did own was torn and/or had water damage with mold growing; my heart broke even more for them.

Despite their situation they were still very friendly and inviting, instead of being down on themselves they worked with what they had and lived relatively happy lives. I was awed by the strength of their family; regardless of what life throws their way they stay together and make the best of it. In the early evening we finally said our goodbyes to them and was on our way home. On our ride back their spirit and their story made such an impact on me, the fact that they could still have a positive outlook on life made me admire them.

Instead of going out that night I decided to stay in and brainstorm ways I could help them out, what can I say they've inspired me. Since the girls were going out I insisted that they bring Liam since I was going to be staying in for the night, so after Liam did a scan of the entire house and locked all the doors they finally left. Liam was a bit apprehensive leaving me alone, but I had to reason with him that I would be safe in the fortress.

Once I was settled in the kitchen with my laptop and a cup of coffee, I began thinking up things I could do for Amy's family. The house was completely unlivable. Then the idea struck me, which immediately made me call Tim to ask if he knew a contractor to work with me to rebuild their home. I was gong to purchase all their new furniture when the house was finished, until then I would have them stay in an apartment near the kids' schools. When I had gotten off the phone with Time I was quite pleased with myself, he promised to make arrangements for him to meet one of his friends who would be willing to help. When everything was set up for tomorrow morning I closed my laptop and called my dad. He was in Chicago this weekend for a meeting so we were having a hard time connecting because our different schedules.

"Hey darling, how are you guys doing?" he asked sounding quite happy.

"It's going really well, we've doing a lot of volunteer work and a lot of sightseeing," I laughed, his mood was infectious.

"That's good, how's Liam working out?"

"He's doing well, he's a good guy," I answered. "Daddy," I paused, "I met this family today that I really want to help out."

"Okay," he says a bit apprehensive, he knows when I get myself into a project I sort of jump head first. "I know if you could you'd help everyone, but why is this one so special?"

"She's a single mom who has three kids, the eldest who is only fifteen had to find a full time job after school to help with the bills, but dad, their home is completely run down, it almost unlivable. I don't think I've seen anything so bad; every other home on the street was practically fixed up, but since she lost her job she can't get anything done. I just want to help."

"Okay sweetie, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well I want to hire a contractor who will help me figure out what we can do with their home, if we have to demolish completely or will be able to salvage anything from the original house. In the meantime I want to have them stay in an apartment near the kids' school."

"That's great, darling, but why don't they stay at the house?"

"Well I don't think that they would be comfortable with it, _we're_ barely comfortable here," I laugh, "no offence daddy, but this place is not furnished to be an actual home."

"Okay, well whatever you need, I'd really like to get involved," he says sounding very genuine.

"Great, let me go through everything with the contractor and see what needs to be done, but do I still need to ask the family if they would be willing to go away for a couple of months."

"I think that they will be fine with it, sweetie."

"I hope so dad, but I know people have trouble accepting help sometimes."

"Did they seem like proud people?"

"Well yes, but not prideful, they're grateful for what they have and they live within their means, they're pretty inspiring."

"Well then, it doesn't hurt to try."

"You're right daddy, well I should let you go, have a good night, love you."

"Love you too honey, see you in a week or so."

"See you," I said happily then hung up.

xx

After volunteering in the morning, the four of us split up. The girls planned on going to the wax museum, so that left Liam and I to meet with the contractor and then with Amy and her family.

We dropped the girls off then headed to the office of Jackson Michaels the contractor that Tim set me up with. It was in the business district of New Orleans, his office is situated in a gorgeous five-story red brick building. The receptionist who was situated in the middle of the lobby gave us a pass that let us into the elevators behind her.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Liam asked as we ascended.

"I told you," I said to him as I leaned on the wall, "I want to help Amy."

"How?" he looked at me inquisitively.

"Fixing her house!" I said punching him on the arm playfully, "I told you this morning."

"Oww," he says feigning hurt, "well this is a pretty incredible thing you're doing for them."

"Well thank you sir, but don't mention it," I smiled slyly.

Liam steps closer to me, he didn't say a word to but his eyes were darker and intense. He moved his hand up to my hair then pushed it behind my ear making my breath hitch. When his thumb lightly grazed my cheek, he stepped a little more closely.

"Liam…" I whispered as he moved his face closer to mine until he was only about an inch away from my lips. My knees started getting weak as I waited for his lips to meet mine, but nothing came. Because before anything could happen the elevator dinged informing us that we had definitely arrived our destination, were we just saved by the bell? Once we straightened ourselves out, I gave him a smile, but his eyes grew dull and a weird look replaced the intensity that was clearly visible not too long ago.

Did we just cross a line? Did he just cross a line? Fuck. What am I doing? I actually wanted him to kiss me, what is wrong with me? Just last week I was telling Aiden that I loved him, how could I do that to him? But wait… he shouldn't even be a concern of mine. Though what does this say about me? Well now I'm fucking confused, that's for sure. Could I feel something for someone I had just gotten to know recently, well that's what happened to Aiden wasn't it? Maybe you just fall fast, Kat? No, this is different from what I had felt for Aiden, but why does it feel like I'm betraying my feelings for him? I have spent more time with Liam than with the bastard gangster, I mean we were stuck in a car for two days! I'm so fucked, but what does this mean for Liam? I know that he'd probably feel pretty bad about crossing our invisible line; maybe this is what he meant when he said he was developing _things_… I'm not saying I was in love with the guy; no I merely care about him. He's strong and reliable, but… then again his job _is_ to be there to protect me.

With Aiden it was fast, everything happened so fast. I think I immediately fell for him I just tried to fight it, but with Liam it's a slow burn. It's like a peculiar dance between the two of us, neither of us wants to cross the professional line, but we still had this weird connection we shared. Liam is good at his job. His life was his job, that's obvious, I shouldn't complicate things for him.

"Miss O'Reilly?" a man was trying to get my attention; I didn't even know how I ended up in front of him and out of the elevator. My body does not remember making the necessary movements to get me to this spot.

When I finally got my head wrapped around what was happening currently in reality and got my head out of my ass, I eventually stuck out my hand to greet the man who was obviously Jackson Michaels.

"I'm so sorry, yes, please call me Kat," I finally reply.

"Call me Jack," he gave me a toothy smile, he had salt and pepper hair, seemed pretty well built and was of average height, and looking at the two men I noticed that Liam towered over him easily.

"Well, Jack, thank you for taking the time to see us, this is my friend Liam," I introduced them to each other finally finding my manners. The two shook hands as Liam eyes Jack apprehensively, he then escorts us to his large corner office. When his back was turned to us I nudged Liam in the ribs and walked ahead of him.

"Tim called me this morning informing of your plans and I have to say that this is quite an undertaking that I would gladly aide you with. It's so refreshing to see someone your age take such an impassioned interest in this family."

"Well thank you," I smiled at him, "how do we get started?"

"I will come look at their home today since I have some free time after our meeting," he says, "I will do this pro bono and you'll only have to finance the materials used, I will find the men to do the job as well."

"Wow, that's wonderful, thank you," I gave him a large grin getting up from my seat and shaking his hand happily.

"It is my pleasure," he shakes my hand gleefully as we all step out, "more of today's youth should be like you."

"You're too kind," I reply, blushing from his compliment. During our entire meeting Liam had remained silent and still.

"We should take my car, I heard that you're driving the that tank," he points to our vehicle, "you probably won't want to drive that thing around that particular neighborhood."

When we arrived at Amy's we were greeted warmly by her and her children, when I told her what I wanted to do for them she cried and pulled me into a group hug. That moment right there brought me more happiness that I could have ever felt during our stay in the Big Easy, maybe this was my calling, helping people. When we left them to pack, I had said that I was currently looking at a place for them to stay and that we would be back on Wednesday this week to help them move so the construction can begin. The three of us bid them farewell and drove back to his Jack's office.

"I'm still quite floored by what just happened there," Jack said astonished.

"I just want to see them happy," I said simply.

"Why them though?" he asked looked at the rearview mirror.

"Well when I met them yesterday she and her family struck a cord in me, she's a single mom and desperately trying to make ends meet," I say, "and our the economy is not getting any better. It's gotten so bad that her eldest has to work too just to help out. I just want them to live an easier life; they didn't choose to live in poverty. So if I can help anyway I can, I will try. Ideally I would love to help every person and family struggling in the world, but I know that's impossible so I will do everything I can to help those I meet."

"Wow, well you are simply dazzling," he laughs, Liam stiffens I know he's uncomfortable with our exchange, but Jack doesn't strike me the creepy type, but sort of like a big brother.

When we all said goodbye, Liam and I got into our car and drove to pick up the girls at Café du Monde. I wanted to talk to Liam about what happened earlier, but I didn't know how to begin. His hand was in the middle console and I inched my hand towards his, but he quickly pulls away.

"Katarina, please don't," he says startling me.

"Why? In the elevator you were practically on top of me," I snap, "and if that bell didn't ding you would have kissed me!"

"I know and I would have," he says quietly, "but that ding saved us, I probably didn't feel that way at the time, but I'm happy that we didn't cross that line any further. This isn't what I wanted to happen, I crossed a line, but you have this overpowering quality about you that I seem to not be able to stay away from."

"I…I'm sorry?" I say confused.

"Don't be sorry, I should have used my discretion and self-control," he shakes his head at me. "You're the most amazing woman, I've never met anyone like you in my entire life. You constantly floor me with the things I learn about you."

"So now you'll revert back to weird robot Liam?"

"I have no choice…"

"Yes you do, you don't have to act that way," I whined, I know… I'm not proud of it.

"I fucked up, I have to step back, I care about you and not in the bodyguard sort of way. I feel much more protective of you than any other person I've ever worked for or even known, I don't know how to explain it," he looks down guiltily. "I feel like you're this precious diamond that must be kept safe at all times." I quirk my eyebrows at him, "Fuck that sounded so wrong, I'm trying to articulate how my feelings go beyond being your personal bodyguard."

"I understand," I whisper.

"So you know that we can never be anything more."

"I know," I said quietly, I don't know why I felt this way. Was it disappointment?

We parked the car just a block away from the café and sat in silence, if we were going to go back to barely speaking after we get out of this car I want to do one thing before the moment passes me by. I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to him, we locked eyes and I could see the sadness in them too, the man in front of me has spent a whole week with me, he's quickly became someone I relied on beyond being a bodyguard. I knew I cared for him, so I cared enough to not push him, but what I was about to do was for me and me alone. I was going to be selfish. I leaned over to his side, he stiffens from our close proximity, his eyes spoke everything he felt; he was frightened.

I caressed his face feeling light stubble that had grown on his face throughout the day, I leaned in closer and pressed my lips softly onto his. Our lips and hands became a frazzled mess, but he was the one to break away and push me away. I sat back in my seat and let out a large sigh, straightened my clothes and got out of the car. Once our doors closed behind us, we didn't say anything; he stayed behind me as I walked a step in front of him.

Why did kissing him feel so good? What about my feelings for Aiden, was I actually in love with him? Did I only say it to hurt him? No, I know that I loved him and it will take some time to get over him fully, but Liam helped the pain lessen. Was I only using Liam because I missed Aiden? No, that was a negative too, I know I care for him, it wasn't that intense all encompassing feeling I had with Aiden, like I said it's like a slow burn. Was it because he was virtually unattainable? No, he was more than that, he was like a friend. We had spent a lot of time getting to know him and what I did find out during those short days was that I wanted to know more. With Aiden, his mere presence made me nervous and excited, sort of this lightning rod inside my body. While Liam on the other hand made me feel comfortable and protected, sort of something from my childhood that made me feel warm inside.

Such different feelings all leading me in so many different directions, how did I get into this mess? I groan inwardly and walked faster to my friends who were waiting for us, I looked in their direction and the two began waving their hands wildly around trying to get our attention. I love my girls; I think it's time I start talking to them about all of this, maybe they can help me work through the jumbled thoughts in my brain.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, I'm so sorry for not being to update as fast as I wanted to, but school has just started again. Sigh. Anyway, I will try to update soon, but I'm not too sure if it will be within the week. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! xo**

Slow Moving

I rushed towards my friends and maneuvered myself through the passing crowd, running my fingers over my swollen lips I could still feel his lips on mine. I pushed all of my feelings down hoping to forget about what occurred in the car; I need to try and forget everything. Well… at least until I can talk to the two of them about this huge mess that I've made.

"How did Amy take it?" Steph asked as I sat down on an empty chair.

"Pretty well actually," I answer, "they're packing everything up right now. So all I have to do is find a furnished apartment."

"That wouldn't be too hard," Nic smiles.

"Nope, Tim is actually doing that for me, he knows some people," I say happily as I bite into a beignet.

"So many connections Kat," Nic teases.

"Hush you gossips, so…" I say turning my attention to Steph, "how's Sam?"

"What do you mean?" she says quickly, her blush giving her away.

"Oh, please," I laugh, "spill."

"It's nothing, we're suppose to go out tonight," she says in barely a whisper.

"Don't be so coy woman!" Nic exclaims, "how about your boyfriend back home?"

"About him…" Steph eyes our table, and then rests her eyes on Liam. I think she had finally realized he was here since he was sitting there motionless the entire time. "I'll explain later."

"Okay fine you're off the hook for now," I quirk my eyebrow at her.

After lunch we paid our bill and started walking back to the car, the two of them were talking animatedly up ahead and I was only about a foot behind them with Liam a step behind.

"I know I shouldn't have to done that," I whispered, then slowed down to his pace, "but I really don't want you to revert back to a robot," I plead with him quietly.

"Kat, you know I can't," he shakes his head, but kept his gaze forward. "We sort of ran passed our boundaries, but we," he motions between us, "can't keep doing this anymore," he sighs deeply.

"Just please don't shut me out," I continue on.

"There's no other way," he says, staring straight at the ground.

"Okay," I say, "I know I'm being selfish, but I will miss your friendship."

"I'll miss it too," he breathes out, barely audible. I nod my head once and run to catch up with my friends who were already waiting at the car.

"What was that about?" Nic asks suspiciously.

"It's nothing," I say quickly.

"Oh, well we have a bit of girl time before we leave tonight," Steph smiles getting into the car.

"Good, I definitely need some," I smile weakly.

xx

Once we were situated in my bedroom with masques on our faces, Steph went into great detail about Sam while explaining why her hometown boyfriend didn't work out. Which may I add neither Nic nor I knew much about him or that they even had broken up, apparently Steph didn't want to introduce him to us because they weren't very serious. The guy was always travelling and was never really around to have made a deeper connection with her, unlike Sam who seemed like a nice guy; they were pretty cute when I saw them talking last week.

After Nic took a call from Henry I finally got the balls to talk about Aiden and Liam, sort of lay it all out there. Without interrupting me once, I regaled them about the ending of my 'relationship' with Aiden, confessing that I loved him, and why I couldn't be with him. They both agreed and sympathized with me about my inevitable decision to not be with him. Then, I hesitantly explained the stickiness of the Liam situation, I cared about him and that we had soon formed a friendship. He was so different from Aiden, yet similar because they both were strong and protective of me, but what Aiden lacked Liam had tenfold. He was able to be there for me, I know that he works for my dad and was the reason why he was here, but I know without a doubt that if I had called him needing anything at all he would be there no questions asked. Unlike Aiden who probably wouldn't even answer my phone call, because he was too busy with his stupid gang.

The girls gave me sympathetic looks both agreeing that I should keep trying, but I knew he valued his work more than a silly fling with me and on top of all that I knew that I could never make him choose. To him he couldn't have both he could only choose one, maybe he was right about not choosing both, my father would fire him quicker than he could get through an explanation. It all comes down to the fact that I couldn't make him choose something that would jeopardize his career and also knowing that this job brought him closer to his family, made me feel a little guilty. After our long discussion I had become frustrated, a part of me missed his friendship and longed to be near him, but a part of me understood the need to put a distance between the two of us.

Pushing aside my lunatic inner-monologue, we helped Steph pick out the best 'casual yet sexy' dress to wear for her dinner with Sam, Nic and I planned on having dinner at Antoine's and then to Kajun Pub, where Steph and Sam were planning to meet us.

We were all getting ready when we heard the chime echo throughout the house notifying us that Sam had arrived. Steph who was completely nervous asked us to keep him company while she finished up, we of course agreed and quickly made our way down the stairs.

"So what are your intentions with Steph?" Nic asks teasing him, but I think he took it seriously because he began to fidget with the edge of his dress shirt. Though I doubt it was us he was nervous about, but of Liam who was standing up straight like a tree in the corner of the room. Nic and I were seated in the love chair directly opposite to him on the other couch.

"Uh, well…" he began.

"Don't worry, we're just kidding," I assure him.

"Oh okay," he laughs nervously.

"Just relax," I laugh lightly.

"You have a wonderful home," he begins.

"Its Kat's," Nic simply states, I nudge her trying to keep her quiet.

"Well it's beautiful," he smiles at me.

"Thank you."

After a few more moments, Steph finally comes down in a gorgeous emerald green dress that complimented her fiery red hair and green eyes. Since she was so tall it complimented Sam's height who was well over 6'4". She always found it hard to find both good-looking _and_ tall guys that she actually liked, making Sam a pretty special guy since she actually _wants_ to hang out with him.

Sam eyes doubled when they landed on Steph who was quickly approaching us. Sam was could barely keep up any sort of conversation because he was so enthralled by Steph decided that they should get going. Laughing at the very large man who could barely pry his hands or his eyes away from Steph, opened the car door for her and then hopped in. Steph shooting us a very large smile as he drove off.

"What do you want to happen with Liam?" Nic asks as we put our make-up on.

"I really don't know, I'm so torn between the two," I answer.

"Why do you have to be? Aiden's in the past, Liam is your present even if you two don't ever go further than what you are now," she says looking straight into my eyes through the mirror.

"You are one smart cookie," I tease.

"I know, it's in my genes," she laughs.

"I can't push things with Liam, because this isn't all about us, but about his job. His family. I don't know if I can give everything to him so as to make this somewhat worth it, god, I don't even know what he wants," I sigh, fixing my hair. "I just want to be able to get to know him, you know?"

"I get it," she offers me a reassuring squeeze, "so what's our game plan?"

"Nothing, I'm going to leave it alone," I shrug as I leave the bathroom and grab my dress from the closet. I decided on a black fitted silk cady dress with a silver lamella that came down mid-thigh, I paired it with a pair of metallic leather crystal embellished pumps by Jimmy Choo, and a black clutch. I kept my long hair down in long waves, which complimented the dress.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Nic says as she puts on a gold sequined off-shoulder dress that came down few inches above her knee, she wore black leather Manolos, and a tiny black shoulder bag. We are gorgeous.

Once we were ready the two of us went downstairs and was greeted by a pretty dapper looking Liam. He was clad in black dress pants, white dress shirt, black tie, and a jacket, sexy as hell. I imagine running my hands through his hair and over his chest, feeling the crispness of his ironed shirt. And as my not so innocent thoughts began to cloud my brain, my foot misses a step and my inevitable down fall feels like it's in slow motion. But before I could even think about putting my hands out to cushion my blow Liam was already at the bottom of the step with arms wide open catching me. Once I realized I was in his arms I basically went limp for a few seconds, but finally gathering my wits I stiffened as he straightened me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," he says stiffly letting me go. Once we got over our awkward encounter, the three of us made our way to the car and drove to the restaurant.

xx

"Table for three please," Nic asks the hostess.

"Sorry, we're all book for the night, maybe you can come back in an hour, we may have a cancellation. I doubt it though," the woman sneers while looking at Nic up and down. Almost like she was sizing her up, "We have a dress code."

"What are you insinuating? That we're not dressed for your restaurant?" Nic snaps back.

"Nothing," she quips, I know Nic won't stand for that bullshit that the woman was spewing. I looked behind her to look into a semi-full dining room, I quirk my eyebrow at her beginning to become annoyed.

"What's the matter?" I interject.

"We don't serve riff-raff," the woman smiles sweetly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nic spits, "Is this how this restaurant operates?"

"We only serve the best," she says to my best friend, then turns to me, "you and your boyfriend will be able to come though."

"Excuse me?" I say seething, "What do you mean by that?"

"She's a bit over-weight," she tries to whisper in my direction.

"What the fuck?" I snap, "I want to see your manager." I look at Nic and I could see she was hurt by the hostess' words, her eyes were starting to water and her shoulders were shaking. I look at Liam and motion for him to take her outside; he simply nods and wraps his arm around Nic's shoulder. That pushed me over the edge and my fury took over.

Nic growing up was always a bit bigger than all of us, at school she was used to be bullied by the girls and at times even the boys, but don't get me wrong my best friend is gorgeous. Shit, the girl models! She's so beautiful, perfect skin, a beautiful face, and gorgeous curves. Yes she may have been a bit larger than the average girl but she's still in top five most beautiful women I have ever met. The fact that Nic had to deal with all the bullshit growing up, having very low self-esteem during her adolescence, and having to witness what simple words like that would do to her made me very protective. Ever since she began modeling a few years back her confidence skyrocketed since she was so high in demand, but she's never let any of the attention go to her head. I love that girl, so when this hostess decided to be bitch for no reason at all, I sort of lost my shit. I protect my friends.

"Why were you rude to my friend?" I asked anger filling my body.

"She can't be in here," she says plainly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and that I was an idiot for not knowing it.

"Look, I know you're probably just a lonely girl, jealous of her beauty," I reply causing her to roll her eyes and tries to turn away from me. "Listen, bitch, I can have you fired in a heart beat, don't make me do it. You hurt my friend's feelings, just because you're an insecure little girl. If you want to keep your job you will apologize to her and let us go on with our night."

"Who do you think you are?" she snaps back straightening her body to make herself look threatening.

"I'm the woman who will make you regret ever coming to work today, you really should be more accepting. I don't know what kind of person just spews this type of bullshit to strangers let alone a _paying_ patron. Grow up, you're not in elementary school anymore, people don't get far in life by being bitches," I snap taking my cell phone out of my purse calling the only person I know who could make any difference in this situation. I couldn't get violent with her even though I want to slap the shit out of her. "Don't leave your post," I say snidely.

The tone rings twice before I got an answer, "Hey, Aleix!"

"Hello, Danger, how's the Big Easy?" he asks.

"Oh it's wonderful, I'm sad to be leaving so soon!"

"Well what can I do for you? I love getting calls from you, but you are on vacation."

I laugh, "Well there was a hostess at Antoine's who was extremely rude to Nic, one of my friends. Commented on her weight and how they didn't serve 'riff-raff'," I seethe my anger returning.

He was silent for a moment, "Wow, I'll handle it, just stay there."

"We will, thank you. See you a the end of the week!"

"Yes, Kat, have fun. Love you."

"Love you too," I reply as we hung up. I smile sweetly at the hostess; I walk out the door calling Liam and Nic to come inside. When the two walk up to me, Nic looks at the hostess who was giving her a triumphant smile. Bitch. I take her into a hug then move her body so she wasn't facing the stupid girl behind us; I squeeze her shoulder and kiss her cheek.

"Don't let that skinny bitch get you down, she's just jealous she doesn't have your gorgeous tits and ass," I joke.

"You whore," she laughs.

"You bitch," I giggle. The two of us continue to talk when a tall African American man with beautiful caramel skin and gray eyes tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello, miss," he says in a smooth Louisiana drawl.

"Hi," I reply.

"I heard that you had a bit of trouble tonight, I apologize sincerely on behalf of Antoine's and my family. My name is Bernard Guste, I am the proprietor and the general manager."

"Pleased to meet you, but the apologies should be said to my friend, Nic," I motioned to her, "your hostess was very rude to her."

"Well, my sincerest apologies to you," he turns to Nic with a large smile; he kisses her hand making Nic blush. "For your troubles, you will have our finest private dining room and our the best dishes sent to your table."

"Just a table would be enough," I say quickly.

"I insist. We needed the garbage taken out," he says snidely as the hostess being escorted out. "My family must thank you, if you hadn't said anything who knows what other wrongs she could have done," he says with a sweet smile.

"Well if you insist."

"I do," he gives us a smile, "well let me escort you to your dining room."

"Thank you," I smiled as he took Nic and I on either side of him. "The three of you will be dining privately in the Masion Verte Room, it is located on the second floor."

He leads us upstairs to a very beautiful room with a large chandelier, there was a circular table in the middle with white cloth and crystal glasses. The table was situated in front of a fireplace and a large gold mirror hung on top, the candles on top of the table were lit giving the room a soft glow. It was classic New Orleans, I was so thrilled I almost ran out of Raymond's hold to look and touch things. There was so much history in this building and was so glad we were able to dine in here.

"The room has been intact since my great-great-grandfather Antoine Alciatore opened these doors in 1840, making Antoine's the oldest family owned restaurant in America," he says giving us a brief history.

"Wow, that's amazing," I said in complete awe.

"We cleared the extra tables for you and your company, I just wanted to know if there were any dietary restrictions that the kitchen should be informed of before we serve dinner."

I look at between the three of us and we all shake our heads no, "I think we're okay," Nic replies.

"Good, well please take your seats," he takes the chair out for both Nic and I, while Liam waited for us to sit.

"Thank you," we both said to him.

We were seated and poured our respective drinks while he begins to tell us about our dinner, "To start we will be serving Huitres en coquille a la Rockefeller, oysters baked in in their shell with the original Rockefeller sauce created in 1889, and also Huitres a Foche, fried oysters on toast buttered with pate de fois gras served in rich Colbert sauce, a house specialty. Then the Salade Atoine, which is a beautiful assortment of our five favorite greens and tomatoes, served with your choice of dressing. As for your entrée please feel free to choose from our menu and for dessert our Omelette Alaska Antoine."

"Wow this is amazing, thank you so much," I said appreciatively.

"Yes, thank you," Nic said smiling at Bernard. Nic and I opened our menu to see what our main would be, but was quickly interrupted by Liam who was getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" I ask confused.

"I'm going to wait at outside," he says curtly.

"What for?" I asked.

"So the two of you can enjoy your dinner," he said nonchalantly.

"Sir, please take seat, your starters will be coming momentarily," Bernard said to him politely.

"No, you don't understand-" he begins.

"Sit," I said sternly grabbing his arm to hold him, while both of us had a silent battle with our eyes. "You're being much too difficult, just sit down Liam."

For a moment he just looked at me but soon conceded, "All right."

"Great," Bernard says, "I will be back with your starters and for your orders."

"Thank you," Nic and I said in unison. As soon as Bernard disappears through the doors Nic and I look over the menu, but Liam is still seated across from me unmoving.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You didn't have to insist," he said in a huff.

"Oblige me," I said slowly, then look at my menu again, "I won't bite. Just relax Liam."

"Yeah, Liam, oblige us. We want your company," Nic laughs softly.

"Okay," he says finally opening his menu; Nic and I share a look and then quickly roam the menu again. After a few minutes, the two of them have already decided on what to have, but I was still being indecisive. Unless there was something amazing that I knew I had to try I was always the last one to decide, though I'm the most adventurous out of my friends, I still have a difficult time choosing. I know that it will be the last time we'll probably come here, not because of the service, but because this isn't really our type of place to have dinner. Don't get me wrong I like fine dining, but it wouldn't be my first choice to dine out with friends. My grandparents only dine in the best restaurants that have sommeliers and valets, while my father and I enjoy the small mom and pop joints. Although when we have to go we don't complain about it, my father always makes it a joke when we have to go to benefits and celebratory dinners with a thousand dollar entrees. It's ridiculous. Antoine's isn't like those types of restaurants at all, but I know my friends enjoy a more casual dining experience.

When Bernard came back with our appetizers I knew I had to choose, so I quickly scanned the menu for my top three choices and then did a pros and cons list, which inevitably ended up in an eenie-meenie-miney-mo between the three. I chose the Delmonico Centre cut Rib eye au Champignons et a la sauce au Demi-Bordelaise, which is a grilled rib eye with a mushroom garlic butter sauce. Nic ordered the chicken with mushrooms and Liam ordered the trout with garlic butter sauce.

"Splendid, enjoy your meals," Bernard says as he leaves and the waiter refills our wine glasses, Liam has already switched to water.

We all dug in to the food and forgot all about the drama in the beginning of the night, even Liam looked like he was having a good time. Twenty minutes later, Bernard comes in with a man dressed in his chef whites.

"May I introduce you all to our head chef, James L. Bard," he motions towards the man in the chef whites.

"Hello Mr. Bard," I say.

"Hi," Nic says brightly while Liam nods curtly.

"Your culinary skills are quite impressive, everything was wonderful," I compliment him.

"Thank you," James replies with a boisterous laugh. "I've actually met your uncle Aleix and heard a lot of great things about you," he adds and walks up to me kissing my hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't had the pleasure, though I'm glad that we've finally met, my uncle has always been the largest fan of great food. So if you are his acquaintance your food must be phenomenal," I smile at him. Liam is sat stiffly and has his eyes trained on the man beside me.

"Thank you, Miss Katarina," he smiles standing up again. "Now on to the food!" he explains each dish and how it's prepared, you could tell he was passionate about his career and it showed with our first bites.

"This is amazing, thank you so much," I reply.

"I'm glad that you're all enjoying it, I must be on my way, my brigade is probably sinking without me barking orders," he laughs and exits with Bernard in tow.

"Kat, how many people do you know?" Nic laughs.

"Apparently plenty," I joke, "I called Aleix about the situation and he immediately knew what to do."

"Ah-mazing," she giggles, taking a sip of her wine.

After we practically licked our plates clean, we were served the Omelette Alaska Antoine to share between the three of us accompanied by a cup of café au lait. Everything was wonderful despite Liam's very awkward demeanor after James introduced himself; Nic and I have learned how to ignore his silence.

"This was amazing," Nic exclaims once our plates were taken away and the table cleared.

"Thank you," Bernard smiles and whispers something in her ear, making Nic giggle and blush.

"Yes this was great, you must let us pay," I insisted.

"Hush, your money is no good here," he brushed us off.

"You have to let us repay you somehow, the service and the food was exceptional," I persisted.

He sighs and finally concedes, "You can give to a charity in New Orleans of your choosing."

"Done," I exclaimed happily.

"I hope this evening ended much better than it started," Bernard laughs escorting us out and into our awaiting car.

"Yes, a pleasant change," Nic agrees as we all get in.

"This was great," I agree with her as we start driving, "should we text Steph now or later?"

"We should text her when we get a table so they can get as much alone time with Sammy Boy," she giggles.

"Sounds good," I agree. We find a parking spot right next to the bar; climbing out of the car we waited for Liam to join us at the entrance.

"Thank you for standing up for me today," Nic says whispering it in my ear, "you and Steph have always been there for me. Thank you."

"You know I love you silly, I'll always stand up for you," I smile giving her hug, "especially from stupid obnoxious hoes."

We all made it into the bar and grabbed a table with a pitcher of beers near the stage grabbing two chairs for our friends. I texted Steph for their E.T.A., and sat watching as the room starting to fill up and people singing not too bad rendition of sixties love songs. We booked the four of us to sing Bohemian Rhapsody at 10 pm giving the two ample time to get here.

After a few more songs Steph and Sam finally arrived, Steph was all flushed and full of smiles; she gave us a wink and a hug as she sat down. We had to practically beg Sam to come and sing with us girls, but with only a few words from Steph he agreed. Maybe there was something brewing between the two of them, as our time finally came the four of us stood on stage and began singing. Mid-song Sam became uninhibited and began bellowing out the song, really getting into it making us all laugh, towards the end I could really tell that he was having a lot of fun.

When we returned to our table Sam ordered us some shots obviously gearing up for the duet of My Girl by the Temptations that Steph had reserved for the two of them. Downing another round I jotted Nic and I down for Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC, we had agreed that we would all sing a solo by the end of the night. The drinks began to pour and by the time we hand serenaded the entire bar we heard a resounding clap from everyone. For their solos Steph serenaded Sam with a probably better sung Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen, Sam chose California Girls by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg which garnered him a few sneers from the crowd, but he did dedicate it to Steph so it wasn't all bad. While we were downing more shots Nic and I decided that we would be lesbian lovers tonight so she chose One Thing by One Direction, which she dedicated to me making me laugh and I chose Fat Bottomed Girls just for my beautiful lover. I danced to the music swaying my hips and even made jazz hands towards Nic making our entire table and the few other patrons laugh.

Even though there were tons of eyes that on me when I was onstage, when I sat back down I felt a scorching gaze. I felt like someone was closely watching me even though I looked around to see where it was coming from I was only met with people laughing and drinking. Throughout the night I couldn't shake the feeling, I soon became uncomfortable and decided that I needed to stay a bit more coherent so I stuck to drinking water.

Noticing the change in my liquid intake Liam gave me a confused look, I tried to give him a smile, but I know it looked all wrong. Liam, being Liam was quite perceptive, stands up and takes my hand motioning for me to come with him, I told the rest of our group that I just needed fresh air and walked away with my hand wrapped around Liam's bicep.

Breathing the fresh air the two of us walked outside silently, I didn't even notice that I was still holding onto him. When we reached the end of the street the two of us sat on a bench under a large tree, taking in a large breath I relaxed and took off my shoes. I put my head on his shoulder and remained quiet the entire time, I could feel his chest rise and his breath on top of my head.

"What was up with you at the bar?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was probably just being paranoid from all the drinking and loud noises," I said quietly.

"Doesn't seem like something that would bother you," he says simply.

"Usually," I say snuggling closer to him, Liam didn't protest so I stayed.

After a few more minutes I felt the same creepy feeling in the back of my neck making me jump from my comfortable position and look frantically in every direction. When I laid eyes on a tall man who quickly disappeared from my eyesight a shiver ran down my spine, now I know I wasn't going crazy. Liam stands up and looks in the direction where my eyes were and saw nothing.

"What is it?" he asks.

"There was a man who was standing just there," I pointed beyond the clearing, "it was the same feeling I had felt in the bar."

"We should go home," he says sternly, reverting back to his bodyguard persona, "I want you to stay in car when we get back to the bar."

"Well it is a tank, I'll probably be safe in there," I joke making him smile even if it was just a small one.

"Let me just get them and we'll be on our way," he promises as he closes the door and locks it setting the alarm. The man is good at his job.

After a few minutes a worried looking Nic and Steph came into the car, frantically asking what was wrong. I gave them an abbreviated version and sat back down, Steph said goodbye to Sam and drove back with us.

Giving each of them large hugs we went into our separate rooms to get ready for bed. Once I finished taking off the remnants of the night I quickly fell into a restless sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note****: Hello friends, here's another update! :D xo**

Waiting for Sunrise

The next couple of days were pretty quiet for us as the days in the Big Easy were coming to a close; we only had a couple of days left. Tim came through and found a place near Amy's children's school and we even helped them move their things, Liam and I started become a bit more friendlier with each other. Though we haven't kissed since the day I left the car, not that I've tried or anything, I really didn't want to push our reforming friendship.

After our last couple days of our volunteer work, we had gone on a Steamboat River Jazz Cruise on the Mississippi river on Monday night, then on Tuesday we went to the Audubon Zoo, and tonight we were going to spend some quality time at home. We invited Cally, Lorna, and Royce over along with Sam for a bit of fun mingling before we left NOLA, I was excited I had spent most of the afternoon preparing food for our little shindig.

I made jalapeno poppers, an abundant amount of seafood, and lots of dips and chips. Perfect for a little party. The guests are all staying over so we would all be able to drink the night away. I'm also quite happy to report that Steph has quickly become attached to Sam, which made me a little sad that she had to leave so soon.

"Hey daddy, how are you?" I said gleefully while I had my phone cradled between my shoulder and head.

"I'm great, darling, did Amy's move go well?" he asked.

"Yes it did, they are all moved in and unpacking."

"Well I said that I wanted to help out, so I was wondering if you could somehow get me her resume?"

"Yes, I believe so, I'll ask her."

"Okay, no rush, but let me know before you leave."

"Of course daddy."

"See you on Monday?"

"Yes! See you then, love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart."

When I hung up I skipped back into the kitchen to finish off the last bit of food that I needed to stay in the fridge, then began making cocktails and left the beers in the cooler.

Promptly at 5 pm the guests arrived and our party went underway, all of us but Liam finally utilized the large pool in the backyard. After splashing around and a game of chicken we started a rather competitive game of Cranium. Even though Liam and I have slowly become friends again we still had our awkward moments, so when he actually agreed to partner up with me, I was pretty surprised. The siblings were one team and Nic, Steph, and Sam were on the other. Despite the fact that we were down one teammate we fought harder than others and were only beat on a Club Cranium by Nic's humming of Summer of '69. Not going to lie, I was pretty bummed out, the girls all know how competitive I really am so the fact we were so close to winning was really hard on me. when I was caught sulking in the corner chair, I was quickly brought back by Liam laughing at me for being a sore loser. When I finally got over being a brat we ended the night with a very loud and a very long game of King's Cup, which got everyone, but Liam pretty drunk.

Though once everyone started to pass out in the wee hours of the night I had to drag everyone into their respective bedrooms to crash. And then at around 3 am when everyone was asleep I went back downstairs and started cleaning up, I knew I needed to do this now or I would get too lazy to even pick up anything up in the morning. Plus tomorrow err… today we will be on a very long shopping spree in the French Quarter and on Magazine Street.

We hadn't gone to any bars today or even really close to Bourbon Street in the French quarter after that night, Liam was being extra cautious just because we were on our last leg of our trip and didn't want any weird occurrences. When I really got into it I slipped on my iPod and began really getting down and dirty. I was in the cleaning zone. Then suddenly a finger tapped me on the shoulder making me practically jump out of my skin, turning around I saw that it was only Liam and not some psycho killer that broke into the house.

"What are you doing?" he asked when I took my earphones out.

"Just cleaning," I answered.

"It's late, you should go to bed."

"I'm not sleepy yet."

"It's 3:30 in the morning and we have to get up early. Steph and Nic practically threatened me that we had to be on time."

"Don't be a difficult, I need to clean, because no one will tomorrow and I don't want to leave this mess for Emilie to clean up."

"Alright, I'll help, but even if we're not completely finished by 4 am we're going to bed, okay?"

"Yes, sir," I replied with a salute.

We started to clean the kitchen silently, it felt almost like a dance, we never ran into each other or got in the other's way. We didn't have to say what we were going to do, but just did it and in no time we moved to the backyard to clean up the mess made there. Although we hadn't finished completely I tried to get him to continue past 4 am, but he put his foot down and dragged me to my room. Despite my refusal of getting into said bed without my nightly routine, the man denied me and actually tucked me into bed, he walked out with a whispered goodnight and within minutes I passed out.

xx

The four of us had probably gone into every single shop on Magazine Street, we had bought random knickknacks, hand-made dresses and shoes, I even bought a few pieces of art that I had sent back home. I was the more conservative purchaser today; my two best friends seemed to be in some weird over-buying competition between the two of them, I'm only glad that Liam was there with me so I had someone to actually talk to.

When we finally made it to the French Quarter in the afternoon we all were quite hungry, thus our little trek for po'boys at Parasols on foot was made into an adventure. Steph and Nic ordered the shrimp, while Liam and I split the Half & Half, which is shrimp, catfish, and oysters in a large French bread, we then split two large fries and a pitcher of beer.

While we ate and talked, we made a pact, we were going to milk our vacation for all it's worth. I was really sad that we were leaving, but I could only imagine how Steph was feeling. Although Sam is planning on spending the rest his time with her before we had to leave, they would in the end still only have a few days together. There was something sweet about the two of them, definitely two peas in a pod, which made me very happy.

After more shopping we all decide to go home and drop off our purchases. While we rested our feet Nic insisted we to go out since Sam had picked up Steph for a nightcap at his place. Though I wasn't in the mood to go to a bar, I begrudgingly said yes to her pleas.

I ran and got ready telling Liam that we were going out, he was a lot more hesitant than I was, I think if it were up to him I would stay at home making looking out for me much easier. I had to practically beg him, but in the end he caved.

In my room I rummaged through my piles of clothes, then after a few minutes of careful consideration I settled on a black foil off shoulder tunic dress that came up mid thigh and a pair gold medal sandals, and partnered it up with a long gold necklace. I tied my hair up in a sleek ponytail and grabbed my gold clutch and headed out the door. At the bottom of the stairs Liam and Nic were waiting for me as I quickly bolted down the stairs.

When I tried to sit next to Nic in the car, the Benedict Arnold commented on how she loved the spacious back seat and insisted I sit next to Liam up front, she then proceeded to mouth that I should do something, but I continued to ignore her.

Upon reaching our bar of choice, Oz, Nic dragged me into the middle of the dance floor and began dancing, while Liam resumed his usual post at a table near the dance floor. I don't usually like the top 40 clubs, but the mixes were pretty good as we continued dancing the night away. We only stopped a couple of times for a quick breather until we ended back on the dance floor. I was really feeling the music and getting lost with the thumping bass when I felt a pair of hands on my hips, Nic looked at me and just smiled probably signaling that the man seemed all right, therefore I continued dancing with him.

As the music changed I tried to get him off of me, but he kept his hands firmly on my hips. I turned to face him and saw a not so bad looking guy, but since he wouldn't let me go I was getting annoyed. He started kissing my neck and wrapping his hands tighter around my waist, I began punching his chest to pry him off of me, but the guy wouldn't budge. I think Nic saw me struggling so she tried to help me out, but undeterred he kept his vice grip on me. The people were still dancing unbeknownst to what was happening right next to them, I locked yes with Liam and he quickly jumped up from his seat.

Within a few seconds Liam was there with his arm around the guy's arm yanking him off me, once I was out of harms way Liam began beating the shit out the guy who had molested me. When the guy stopped moving, Liam still kept throwing punches at him. Not wanting this to escalate I tried grabbing his arm to stop, but he was so focused on the unconscious man on the floor that he probably didn't even feel me. Thinking quickly I wrapped my arms around his waist to get him to stop. I pulled his back closely to my chest hoping to stop his moving, he then grabs hold of my hands that were on his chest, he turns around with remorse in his eyes. Giving him a tight hug signaling that it was okay to let go, he nodded once and tucked me into his side. The crowd on the dance floor had finally stopped dancing and cleared a path for us, when we made it back to the table I still had my arms around him. When I finally released him I kissed his cheek softly and I whispered a thank you as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"Take me home," I whispered in his ear.

"Okay," he replies, he then grabs me and tucks me into his side again. Nic sat next to me in the backseat as Liam drove us home; I lay my head on her shoulder and tried to relax.

xx

What is wrong with the world? Fuck three times in one summer, this country is breeding more and more lunatics. Maybe it's in the water? I kept racking my brain for ideas as to why this shit keeps happening to me, but I came up with nothing. As I laid in bed seconds, minutes, and hours pass by, but I still could not get to sleep. I tried everything, but still nothing.

Thinking about tonight I came to the realization that I missed Liam, it felt pretty good in his arms. Quickly putting on a pair of sleep shorts I made my way to his bedroom, deciding that I really wanted someone to talk to. I didn't even bother knocking, I just walked in, no light was on but the curtains weren't drawn so the moonlight was illuminating the room. Liam's back was turned to me so he didn't see me approaching.

"What are you doing here Kat?" he asked in a sleepy voice causing me to jump.

"I couldn't sleep," I answered, "how did you know I was here?"

"I heard you," he says turning to me, his body was so immaculate. Even from the waist up I could see part of his very sculpted muscles, like marble, even under his clothes I knew the man was ripped, but this is nothing I had expected.

"How long?"

"When you walked in, I'm a light sleeper. What are you doing here, Kat?"

"I couldn't sleep, probably the adrenaline."

"Well, what would you like me to do?"

"Not much, maybe talk?"

After a few long minutes and me silently scolding myself for pushing this proverbial line I didn't want to cross he finally answered, "Alright," he says sitting up and turning on the side lamp, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular," I shrug, climbing into bed with him.

"Uh Kat-"

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to seduce you," I roll my eyes, "I really just came to talk."

"Okay," he concedes.

"Can you turn off the lights though? I really like the moonlight."

"As you wish," he replies. I lie down on his bed and turn to my side to face him; he does the same, but kept about a foot of bed between us.

"Thank you for tonight," I say smiling.

"It's my job," he shrugs.

"You didn't have to beat the guy to a pulp," I tease.

"He had no right to put his hands on you, that fucker," he seethes.

"You probably left him with permanent damage," I laugh.

"He deserves it," he scoffs.

I inch a little closer to him, "For the rest of this trip or even just for tonight, can you stop being my bodyguard and just be my friend?"

"I can't," he says simply.

"Please, just for tonight then, forget everything and let's just hang out and shoot the shit," I laugh. "And when the sun comes up we can go back to being who we really are," I asked. "Please, I just want to get to know you."

"Okay, Kat," he chuckles. Brushing a piece of hair from my face he whispers, "you really are beautiful."

"Thank you," I say as I snuggle into his side, he tensed up but quickly relaxed. "You know when your team first came we sorted of considered you a boy band."

"What?" he asked with wide eyes making me laugh.

"Well there were so many men at the house, good looking men if I may add, so the girls and I deemed you the boy band."

"Wow-"

"Don't judge!" I giggle, "Well like any boy-band you pick on you like the most."

"And?"

"I picked you," I smiled.

"Did you now?" he with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, I did," I kissed his cheek, for what seemed like an entire minute looking serious he began tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing and kicking my legs trying to make him stop, it was complete torture, my stomach muscles were in stitches and fat tears were falling from my eyes. When he finally conceded after numerous pleas, he ended up on top of me and had his arms wrapped around my body. Our eyes locked, bodies aligned, as he rested most of his body weight on his arms. He brushed away my tears and kisses me lightly on my lips.

"You taste so sweet," he says into my lips.

I grab hold of his head and force his face to meet mine as I devoured his lips, he began running his hands up and down my sides kissing the edge of my chin. He works his way down trailing soft kisses throughout my upper body, stopping to look me in the eyes silently asking for my permission. When he didn't see me protesting he continues trailing his tongue and lips throughout my stomach, he lifts up my shirt and works his way down to my hips, but abruptly stops.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up on my elbows. Liam quickly gets off me and turns on the light, lifting the covers from my body.

"Fucking asshole," he rages.

"What?" I asked looking down and seeing what had gotten him so worked out.

"He bruised you."

"They're just bruises Liam, they'll go away."

"Fuck," he whispers and sits on the corner of the bed looking at me.

"Please, not tonight okay, Liam?"

"Katarina, we can't-"

"Don't start this shit," I whisper pulling my shirt down and making my way to him. "Liam, we don't have to do anything, come back."

"No."

"Liam, do not make me beg your annoying ass!" I say annoyed, jumping on the bed and holding my hands out for him to take. "Let loose, be yourself? I mean you're not always the bodyguard right? You do have some interests?"

"Of course," he sulks.

"Come on, if I'm your boss than I command you to come and jump on the bed with me. Now."

"Alright," he says as he joins me. I picked up the pillow and I hit his head with it, he gives me an animalistic look and grabs one from underneath us. Our eyes connect knowing what he was going to do next, I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran away from him, he hit me on the back as I ran around his room. I drop the pillow on the floor and focused on not getting caught.

"I'm going to get you," he laughs.

"Never," I say giggling as I lunge over the bed and crawl my way to the other side.

He laughed and stopped running making me halt, he was being smart. He was the predator and I was his prey. The anticipation was building as we danced around each other, it went on for a few minutes until he lunged and I bolted in the other direction. Before I could make a clean getaway I tripped over the rug and face plant on the floor.

"Kat, are you okay?" he asks frantically as he runs to me, "I'm sorry," he says immediately becoming serious.

"I'm okay, I sometimes fall Liam," I laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Liam sits me down on the floor with me in between his legs.

"Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

"But I'm still not sleepy."

"We can still talk," he added.

"I just want to get to know you better," I confess, he laughs and shakes his head as he guides me back into bed. I had my back towards him as he held me close, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck lulling my wired brain.

"When was your last girlfriend?" I asked after a few minutes.

He laughs, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Her name was Fiona and we dated in high school we broke up after two years of dating."

"I didn't mean your first."

"She was my first and last. I've been busy with my career."

"Oh, well at least you're driven," I said, kissing his knuckles. "Did you always want to be this?"

"This?"

"A protector."

"Yes and no," he begins, "my dad wanted me to go into the family business, but I didn't want to be part of it so I did the opposite of what they wanted. I joined the army," he laughs almost sarcastically.

"What was the family business?"

"It's complicated," he shrugs, "that discussion is for another time."

"Okay," I whisper.

"Thank you for not pushing," he kisses the back of my head as he pulls me closer to him.

"I'll never push you unless I know it's something you want," I whisper.

"I know," he replies, "thank you for that, sometimes I forget what it feels like to be normal. Even though this is completely unethical and I will probably lose my job over this, I can't find it in me to care right now.

"Do you know how hard it has been to staying away from you? Knowing that what I want is wrong? I'm here to protect you, not to become infatuated. You are perfect in reality and on paper, I don't want to screw this up, because if I lose this job I won't be able to see you as much or ever."

"Why?"

"I'd have to move."

"Why move? Your family's close, aren't they?"

"Well yes, but I would need to find another job and other than your father, there aren't many people looking to hire a personal bodyguard in the area."

"Liam, I want you to know that I would never want you to quit your job for me."

"I know you wouldn't, that's not who you are," he says as he kisses my collarbone, "but that's not it at all. I want to try this with you, every bone in my body is telling me I want you, but I'd rather be able to see you than not."

I turn my head to face him, "You're a big softie aren't you?"

"With you, I am."

I laugh softly, "How about this? For the rest of the trip we will stay just like this, then when you get back we'll just go back to normal."

"I don't think I could do that."

"I don't think I could either, so maybe just for tonight?"

"I don't think I could do that either," he says huskily.

"Well we're at an impasse."

"We are. What do you think we should do?" he asks.

"Say fuck it," I state making him laugh.

"I really care about you," he says into my hair.

"I care for you too," I sigh, "let's not over think this, okay? When we get back we can still hang out, having a bodyguard fulltime could be fun."

"We're going to sneak around?"

"No, we're going to remain friends," I shrug, "I have a lot of baggage."

"I like you and whatever you bring to the table."

"I'm an axe murder."

"Oh well it's good that I'm well equipped then."

"That's very true, but in all seriousness," I start, "the last two guys I dated are still in town, well the one just came back from being in jail and excommunicated… Sort of. And the other is in a local gang."

"Wow, where should I start?"

"Maybe another time?"

"If you prefer," he says intertwining our fingers.

"Actually, no," I sigh, "Ben was my first boyfriend, we met in high school, he was abusive and left me pretty battered the last time we were together. I was going to break up with him, but-" Liam tenses next to me, his muscles turning to stone.

"What did he do?"

"You don't want to know."

"I think I do," he insisted. I was quiet and didn't even know where to start, but if I didn't get this out he probably would never really know.

"On my last day of high school I was going to meet him for dinner with him, but I was a few minutes late so he lost his mind. I mean it wasn't the first time, he had hit me before and left bruises, but this time was worse than any other time he had laid a hand on me. Well that night, he flipped, he dragged me back to his house, beat me and forced himself onto me, I passed out and when I awoke I was in the hospital. I was in there for three weeks, I had to go through intensive therapy to make me semi-human," I sigh.

After a long silence he finally speaks, "You're an amazing woman," he breathes out, trying to rein in his anger.

"Thank you, I lost myself, but I found her again. I may not be the same person I was a few years ago, but I think I'm better," I inhale deeply. "But when Ben came back into town I almost lost all my progress," I said quietly.

"He will never hurt you again."

"I know, my dad would never let him get the chance to."

"He will never get close to you as long as I'm around, I promise Kat. You're much too important of a person to ever hurt like that again," he exhales.

"You're sweet," I sigh, turning to face him.

"You're sweeter. Tell me about your second boyfriend."

"Geez, you still remember?" I let out a shaky laugh, "Alright, well you remember the guy who dropped off flowers?" He nods, "Well we met at the beginning of the summer and we hit it off, like instant attraction. Then I found out he had some dealings with a local gang, when we first got together he told me he wanted out and that he was making moves to do it, but I know that things like that never let you go so easily." He nods in agreement, "He was a pretty important in the group I think, so it made it even harder. He kept saying I was the reason that he wanted to get back into it, that he wanted to take care of me. I mean it was a noble idea, but look at me I don't need the fucking money, I'm giving that shit away like it free Slurpees on 711 day," I scoff.

"I'm sorry, but you have terrible taste in men."

"Oh do I now?"

"Yep," he says.

"Well I suppose you're right," I sit up on my elbows, "a very bad track record." I kiss his lips softly and then lay on his chest.

"I hope third times' the charm," he chuckles.

"I hope so too, when do you think he'll come."

"When you're ready," he laughs.

"You're sweet, like apple pie," I sigh into his chest.

"Do you want to watch the sunrise?" he asks, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes," I reply. He grabs the blanket that was covering us and gave me one of his t-shirts to wear, the two of us walk down to the kitchen, only separating when he goes to start some coffee and I get our lounge chair ready to watch the sunrise. The stars and the moon were still out a dark hue filling the entire sky, after a few minutes he comes out with our coffees and some biscuits. He climbed in behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want this to end," he kisses my forehead.

"Me too," I whisper.

We sit in comfortable silence as we wait for the night to turn into day; the temperature was crisp and cool, thankful that I had his shirt and arms around me.

"You are dangerous, Miss O'Reilly."

"I am, but you love it," I smile teasingly.

"Maybe," he laughs as I rub my hands on his thighs.

We lay in quiet contentment watching the sunrise over the horizon, every once in awhile Liam's breathing would deepen informing that he had fallen asleep, but not even a few minutes would pass and he would wake back and wrap his arms around me tighter. I was snuggled in the crook of his neck feeling his whole body warm me up; I felt safe and cared for. There wasn't that spark, but instead there was this warm feeling that has somehow encompassed my whole body, it was so foreign. I'm attracted to Liam there's no question about it, but there was something so different with our dynamic. I didn't have this with Aiden, because with him we burned hot, we smoldered. There was something mysterious mixed with a bit of danger when I was with Aiden, but with Liam it's like being wrapped in a warm coat after a long stroll during the coldest day in winter, he was comforting and caring. Liam is like coming home to your best friend, it just felt right. Is that possible? I'm in love with Aiden, but in all honesty I knew very little about him despite our numerous conversations. And although I didn't know very much about Liam either, I feel like he knew me and I knew him a lot better than Aiden did.

I snuggle closer to him letting my eyes close every so often, I have a recollection of Steph coming home at some point, but I really have no grasp in time. The sun is already out, but we had not moved from our spot or spoken a word to each other in a couple hours. The silence was nice and completely comfortable, there wasn't even a slight moment of awkwardness, it was perfect. Now all I was scared about was coming home, knowing that we couldn't be together without jeopardizing his job and I would never permit myself to do that him. The man who has his strong arms wrapped around me is very special and deserved everything good in his life.

I wasn't sure when we fell asleep, but when I awoke our limbs were tangled together, my head on his arm and my leg wrapped around his. He was lightly snoring into my hair making me smile, there was his flaw: the man snored. Don't get me wrong it was a very cute snore and I would be happy to hear it again someday. Sigh.

"Good morning," he rasped.

"Good morning, I didn't mean to wake you," I say shyly.

"I felt you stirring, did you sleep well?" he asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Yes, brilliantly," I smiled, pecking his lips lightly.

"I want to take you out today, will you let me?"

"Really?" I asked brightly.

"Yes, we only have today left."

"Okay, let's go!" I say getting up from his hold and trying to lift him up from our chair.

"Relax we have the entire day, Kat."

"I know, but I don't want to waste any time, we're probably not going to have another chance to do this," I say sadly, sensing that my mood had become sullen he lifts my chin up to look at him and gives me a long kiss.

"Let's not think about that today okay? We technically only have today in New Orleans, but we do have our two day car trip," he says lifting me up and carrying me bridal style into the kitchen.

"Wow," I hear Nic's catcalls. Liam turns to her direction so I could see her, "Guess who's here." She says jumping up and down and running up to the two us so she could hold onto my arm, "Henry!"

"Really?" I asked excited for her.

"Yes! He came to pick me up so he could drive us back!" she says quickly trying to rush her words out, "He said he missed us."

"Can you put me down Liam?" I asked, he nods and places me on my feet. "I think he meant he missed you, silly."

"Of course he did, but he wants to have lunch with the two of us," she say with a large smile.

"Liam and I are actually going out today, you two need to hang out alone," I wink at her.

"He insisted," she said.

"Well I insist that you two go and spend some quality time together, you haven't seen him in two weeks!"

"I know, I've missed him so much," she squeals.

"I've missed you too, Nicky," Henry says as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Glad you could make it down here," I said while I gave him a hug.

"Me too, so you two ready to head out?" he asks, focusing on Liam who was eyeing me very, very closely. Shit. He doesn't know, he can't know, my dad could find out so I quickly jumped to get Henry's attention.

"You two should go out alone," I said to him, "and I want to go and get a few more things."

"We can get it together," he persisted.

"Babe, I think we should spend some time together, Kat's right it's been too long," Nic says, grabbing his arm. Glad that she came to my rescue, she knew that Henry couldn't know about Liam and I because, she knew the ramifications.

"If you insist, baby," he says kissing her head. I mouth a thank you to her as she drags Henry out of the room, but before they had crossed the threshold he looks back at both Liam and I.

I really hope that he doesn't become suspicious.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, here's another update! I hope you guys enjoy a little Liam and Kat… Don't worry the drama and Aiden will make his very unwanted return in our young protagonist's life. Let me know what you guys think! xo**

A Day with Liam

Liam and I went into our separate rooms to get ready, promising that I would be ready within thirty minutes. He was obviously leery of my promise; he even went as so far as saying that it would be _utterly impossible_ for me to be able to get ready so quickly, that the man actually bet me a home-cooked meal when we got home. Never shying away from a competition, I quickly agreed. Kissing for the last time at my door I sighed and told him that he should never underestimate me. Once my door was closed I started my timer on my phone and frantically got ready. I took a quick shower and put my hair up in a messy side braid, after I moisturized my entire body and put on just a tiny bit of make-up to brighten up my skin. I was all ready in 20 minutes, leaving me only ten minutes to pick an outfit, which was always the most difficult. I knew I had this in the bag, but I had to take into consideration that this might be the last time I get to hangout with him like this, so I had to make a good impression. My top two choices were between a jean and blouse combo or a flowly summer dress that went just about my knee. After a few minutes of actually thinking rather hard about the matter, a bit more than I'm willing to admit to, I finally settled on the dress. It was feminine and went well with my mood, quickly grabbing a purse I had bought yesterday I placed my phone and wallet and placed the long strap across my body and ran down to meet the handsome man who doubted my morning routine.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stair I found out that Nic and Henry had already left, I had to talk to her about riding with Liam rather than Henry on our ride long drive home. I knew she would back me up without a doubt, but I think Henry would become pretty suspicious. If Liam and I didn't plan on hanging out after leaving Nola, then we had to keep things between us a secret from Henry, I really don't want Liam to lose his job.

"Time's up, Kat!" I hear Liam yell from upstairs making me giggle; the guy thought I was still in there! I'm definitely getting him for this later, I quickly tip toe out of the foyer and head to the kitchen where he wouldn't be able to see me. I could hear this footsteps as he descends and faint muttering under his breath, I couldn't quite make out what he was saying since he was so far away but I'm guessing it's something about me taking too long. I quickly and quietly walked through the pantry, which led to the dirty kitchen and then to the dining room; I made it to the parlor, which was to the left of the main door and the staircase. Liam had his back to me and facing the stairs waiting for me to come down, I could see him playing with his phone a little bit before yelling for me again.

I slowly crept behind him glad that none of the floors creak, that I was wearing sandals and not flip-flops that would surely have made an annoying noise. When I was only a metre away from him I could see him bouncing on his heels, rather than outright surprising him from the back I decided I would sit on one of the couches and pretend that I'd been there the entire time. I try to suppress my giggles that were creeping out.

After a few moments I hear him yell out for me again but in a very strained and worried voice, I could here him begin to run around and then up the stairs still yelling my name.

"Yes sir, she's gone," he says frantically on the phone. Shit! He's called someone, but before I could get up and tell him I was here he stops and finally takes a look at me. "What the hell?"

"Surprise," I say in an embarrassed voice, even though I didn't want to frighten him, he definitely was. His breathing was erratic and his eyes wild. "I'm sorry, I thought you would see me."

"Apparently I'm not good at my job," he sighs, "fuck, I thought someone got in and kidnapped you. I went crazy."

"Kidnapped me? Why would anyone-"

"It's nothing, but shit don't do that again. I'd rather you tried surprising me some other way," he states trying to regulate his breathing.

"Sorry, it was just a joke," I say quietly.

"I know," he smiles, trying to lighten the mood, "but now I have to call your dad, I sort of hung up on him."

"Okay," I nod my head as he takes his phone out.

"Sir, she was here. False alarm, she was trying to be funny," Liam says in a stern voice. "-Yes, sir… Okay sir, here she is," he says as he hands me the phone. Great, now I have to explain.

Hesitantly I take the phone and place it on my ear, "Hey daddy."

"Katarina, what is this? Why are you playing games with Liam?" he asked in his very stern and commanding voice, which was only used in two different circumstances, first when he's being his stern CEO self, and secondly when he's reprimanding me.

"I'm sorry, it really was just a joke, I didn't mean it to cause so much chaos."

"Disappearing is not a joke, Katarina, what if you were actually kidnapped?"

"Dad, I know. I'm sorry."

Boone huffs for a few moments, "All right, but don't let it happen again. If you're going to play practical jokes, have him sit on eggs or something."

"Okay, daddy, I'll try that," I giggle, "I really am sorry."

"I know sweetheart, I'll speak to you later."

"Okay, I'll call later tonight or tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too," he says as he hangs up.

"Really my dad?" I quirk my eye at Liam, giving his phone back.

"Can you blame me? I called you and I waited another five minutes and got no answer, then when I get to your room, you're not in there! I lost my mind; I thought you had actually been abducted! And with every minute passing your trail would have gotten cold," he says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, Liam," I say rubbing his large forearms.

"Say it again," he commands.

"I'm sorry-" I began.

"No, just my name."

"Liam?"

"Yes," he smiles, "it sounds so sexy."

"Hmm Liam, didn't know you had it in you," I wink at him.

"Since we're just Liam and Kat today, I want to go all out," he says smirking.

"Good," I say pecking his lips, "let's go."

"Darling, you look beautiful," he kisses my forehead.

"Thank you and you look quite dashing, I think this is the first time I've seen you wearing something semi-casual," I smiled at him taking his form, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue dress shirt tucked in, and he had replaced his leather shoes for slim Tod's. He looked like a GQ model, god he is handsome!

"It is a date, I can't be wearing my regular uniform," he smiles, "though my outfit choices are pretty much the same."

"I like it, you're always put together, but not snobby at all," I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You smell so good," he takes a sniff of my hair.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he opens the door for me to get in.

"We're going to go on a stroll through Jackson Square, the New Orleans Museum of Art, and the Crescent City Farmers Market where we will pick out food to make some dinner tonight."

"You're going to cook for me?" I say wiggling my eyebrows at him while we start driving down to the French Quarter.

"No, we're going to cook _together_," he laughs.

"Hey! I won this bet," I exclaim.

"That may be, but I think I want to save that particular dinner that for when we get home."

"Are you promising me something?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Anything you want," he kisses my temple.

"Hmm you shouldn't have said that, I'm a pretty demanding person," I nudge his arm.

"I can handle demanding," he claimed, "oh and we should get something to eat before we start our day."

"Sounds good, I forgot that we hadn't eaten when we got up," I concur; I then grabbed his hand for me to hold. Placing his on my lap, I rubbed my other hand on top of his and placed soft kisses on each of his fingers.

"You are utter perfection, do you know that?"

"I've been told," I laugh.

Honestly, being with Liam felt completely right, but I still had this gnawing feeling about Aiden. I rarely find myself thinking about him when Liam's around, but I still have this annoying feeling that I couldn't place my finger on.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing, just lost in my head," I give him a large smile, "now feed me!"

"Geeze, all right woman, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Café Beignet, apparently they have the best beignets."

"Good, I'm excited, I'm really going to miss those delicious things when we're gone."

"We can buy a box mix in Café du Monde."

"Good thinking," I smile.

After a few more minutes we find a parking spot near the café and walk in, once we were seated my stomach made the loudest most obnoxious rumble in the world. The sound made me look down to my lap and Liam starts laughiing almost uncontrollably.

"Hungry?"

"Yes, I want to eat everything on the menu," I laugh.

"Let's order it all," he says simply.

"No, that's ridiculous, how about we just share a few things," I playfully reprimand him.

"Alright, alright," he gives me wide smile.

After a few minutes of looking over the menu, we settled on Cajun hashbrowns which Andouille sausage, potatoes, bell peppers, and red onion and a Crawfish Omelette, which were both to share. Then for dessert two orders of beignets, I was so excited! Twenty minutes later our food came to our table and we quickly dug in.

Once we had finished up lunch we headed to the Crescent City farmers market, there we bought our fresh fruit and vegetables for dinner, we even stopped at a butcher's shop to buy the meats, Liam was definitely planning something wonderful. He didn't tell me what he… err we were going to make, but that I was going to be his assistant. Not going to lie, I'm pretty excited; I do love a man that can cook.

Before we start on dinner we place all the groceries in the fridge and then go for a walk around the neighborhood, the sun was still out, but you could tell that it was ready to go down. We walk hand in hand down our street and it was utterly wonderful. I don't even know how to explain it, something so normal felt so special. Everything almost felt like a milestone in some way, like there should have been a picture taken just to commemorate this moment.

"You know what," I say breaking our companionable silence, "I don't know when your birthday is."

"Hmm, that's true," he looks down at me.

"I guess we've sort of bypassed through the entire thing," I laugh a little.

"We were a little busy trying not to get to know each other," he muses.

"But last night…"

"We're sort of past the point," he shrugs, untangling our fingers and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Today was technically our first date and we, well _I_ was too busy trying not to get to know you to go through the basics, I suppose."

"You failed," I poke his side, "when's your birthday."

"That hurt woman!" he chuckles, "my birthday is May 13th, 1980."

"Mmm an older man," I tease, he furrows his eyebrows, "I'm joking. You don't look like you're older than 25, I guess that wouldn't have made any sense if you had all that experience."

"Do I want to know hold you are?" he asks stepping back from me playfully.

"Jerk, I'm 21 turning 22 this year. It could be worse, I was born November 29th," I stick my tongue out at him.

"I'm okay with it, I like them young," he waggles his eyebrows at me.

I punch his arms softly, "You are a jerk!"

"I'm joking, you and I both know how extensive my dating life has been."

"But you didn't talk about you sexual experience," I raise my eyebrow at him as we take a seat on a bench.

"You didn't ask," he says simply, then laughs, "I've dabbled, not extensively, but I'm not celibate. Maybe 15 since my first, none of them were one night stands if that helps."

"Fuck buddies?"

He laughs, "I prefer friends with benefits."

"Alright, I'll accept it," I look at him suspiciously.

"Would it help if I assured you I'm clean as a whistle?"

"Ew whistles are not clean," my face scrunches up in disgust; he kisses the crease between my eyebrows.

"How about you?" he asks laughing. My face falls a bit but I try to recover quickly, his playfulness completely gone, "What's wrong?"

"Ben was my first," I whisper, I tuck my knees to my chest and place my forehead on them.

"He was your first boyfriend, I understand," he coos, rubbing my back.

"No," I say trying to fight back my tears.

"Then what is it?" he pulls my face up so I was facing him, he comes closer to me so I was under his arm. "Kat, you can trust me."

"I know," I say into his chest.

He kisses my forehead and takes my hand for reassurance, "Please tell me, this obviously bothers you."

"It usually doesn't bother me," I try to start, "but just the fact that I have to tell you and you'll know. Ugh, I just don't want you to think differently of me."

"I would never," he assures me, pulling me closer and grabbing my legs so they were on top of his thighs. It felt like he was everywhere and I really, really liked that.

"Okay," I say shyly, "do you remember last night when I told you about Ben?" He nods his head, "Well he was my first, but rather me giving _it_ to him…he… he took it." I look at his eyes imploring him to understand, "it wasn't consensual."

He was silent; it took him a few moments before I could see the clicking of his mind. He finally understood. Then without warning he flew up from the seat, "FUCK!" he yells. I finch and retract back out of reflex, but he sees how my body reacted, "Shit, I'm sorry Kat. Fuck-" he crouches in front of me. "I'm so sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay," I mumble, "it was my fault, I wasn't scared of you, it's a reflex."

"From that fucking prick," he seethes; he sits back next to me and pulls me onto him so I was on his lap. "I would never, ever hurt you"

"I know you wouldn't," I stroke his cheek, "I guess I'm still a bit fucked up."

"You're not at all," he huffs, then grazes his face on mine. "You're beautiful, intelligent, witty, charming, funny, sexy… you're all of those things, but not at all fucked up." I blush from his compliment, "It's true."

We were silent for a few minutes, just sitting together my head on his shoulder. He was lazily rubbing circles on my bare thigh and very once in awhile he would lightly kiss the top of my head.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up again, but I just wanted to know," he whispers into my hair, I look up at his face.

"What is it?" I ask nuzzling back into him, bracing myself for his question.

"Was that your first time?"

"Yeah, first and last," I sigh.

He tenses again and his chest heaves, "I will fucking kill him."

"Liam-"

"No, if he ever crosses my path I will fucking kill him."

I look up at him, my eyes pleading, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

He laughs humorlessly, "When, not if I choose to end him, I wouldn't get in trouble. Did you forget what I do for a living?"

I tense, "Please don't."

"Kat, you have no idea what I'm feeling right now, _I_ don't even know what I'm feeling, but all I know is that I want to end him for hurting you."

"That's sweet-"

"That's sweet? No I'm not joking."

My eyes widen from his words, "Liam, you will not do anything of that nature!" I jump up from his hold, "I care about you too much for you to get mixed in with shit from my past, it's my past. Please let it stay there."

He stands up next to me and immediately pulls me into him, "I can't get enough of you, I want to protect you from anything and everything. Fuck, I just want you safe."

"I am safe, I'm not hanging out with him," I say into his chest, "he's my past and I would really like to not bring up things that can't be resolved."

"Okay," he concedes, "I'll ask your dad if I can guard you when we get back."

"That's ridiculous you know, I don't need a bodyguard when I walk down the street."

"You definitely do," he teases, "I'll have to beat up each and every guy that hits on you."

I roll my eyes at him, "What's it to you?"

"I want to try," he whispers.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I want more," he says looking down at me, "this entire day has been perfect, I've never felt this was about someone."

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"I do."

"But, my dad, your job, your family…"

"We'll figure it out, but I know that I don't want to let go of you," he holds my hands in his, "I don't want to see you with anyone else. I knew that this day would make it harder for me to let you go, but now that I let myself I just don't think I could get enough."

I take in his words, weighing them carefully. Finally I giving a huge smile, "I want to see where this goes too."

"Good, because I kind of want to keep you," he kisses the tip of my nose.

"Feeling's mutual," I reply, jumping and wrapping my legs around his waist, "let's go home."

"Okay," he kisses my lips softly, but soon I push his head closer to mine, deepening the kiss. I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth, and then licked his lips forcing him to open up his mouths so our tongues could meet. He tasted delicious, massaging each other's tongues, our make out session became heated and frantic, "Kat, we have to stop."

"No," I breathe trying to catch my breath, "I want you."

"I want you too, but we're in public."

"Oh, yeah…" I giggle, "take me home."

"With pleasure," he gives me a panty-dropping smile and lets me go. We begin our walk back to the house with my earlier freak-out forgotten.

Once we made it back to our empty house, we began cooking, he would have me cut, peel, dice, slice, and chop a few things, but for the most part he had done everything himself. He called me his little kitchen helper. Similar to when he and I cleaned, we worked together effortlessly, like of a fluid concerto. Every once in awhile he would bump my hip or nip my neck, then whisper something in my ear. It was never anything dirty, it just gave him a reason to breathe into my ear which would make me tingle all over my body.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asks after we finished cleaning up the dishes and grilling the steaks.

"I don't know, whatever you want," I smile at him, "I just want to spend time with you."

"Me too," he places his hand on my thigh, "is it wrong that I want you all to myself?"

"Nope," I giggle, "I sort of feel the same way."

"Good," he smiles, but it wanes just a tad.

"What is it?"

He looks into my eyes like he's searching for something, "I guess I'm just worried that once we get back home that you wouldn't feel the same way."

"You silly man," I shake my head at him and inch my face a bit closer, "I want this too. This was the universe's path to get us together, who knows what would have happened if you didn't come on this trip. How long do you think it would have taken you to open up to me?"

"Probably never."

I frown, "Well I think everything happens for a reason, like that saying: things fall apart, so better things can come together."

Liam just stares at me for an everlasting moment, but then turns to fix the plates since the buzzer had rang. I can't believe the man left me hanging, not even a word before he jumps up! I cross my arms over my chest and pout while he makes our plates. The man is handsome though; even though he's in his 'casual' outfit he looked simply devastating. I want to know more about him, I feel like I'm this greedy child that wants more and more. I couldn't get enough of the man who was moving so smoothly around the kitchen, I wonder if his mother taught him how to cook. God now I'm wondering about his mother. I internally scold myself while trying to keep my neutral face.

"I think you're drooling a bit," he says in my ear. Shit.

"Was not," I huff, "I'm annoyed with you."

"Why's that?" he asks with a sweet innocent smile.

"I laid my thoughts out to you and you said nothing, absolutely nothing!" I say crossing my arms again, "I-" Right before I continued he pressed his lips onto mine. Hard.

"I feel the same way, baby."

"Baby?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he looks up at me innocently, "I grew up in the 80s and 90s, it's not very original, but its how I feel." He shrugs, "If it makes you feel better, you're the _only_ person I've ever said that to."

"Only?"

"Yup, not even during sex," he smiles smugly.

"Asshole," I punch his arm.

"Woman, you are getting much too violent."

"Nuh uh, you love it," I whisper, trying to be sexy.

He laughs, "I know what I want to hit." Smack. I hit him again.

"Don't even start," I laugh.

"I wasn't!"

"Uh huh," I rib his elbow, "enough talking, let's eat."

"Fine," he playfully groans.

He kisses my cheek and then digs in; Liam grilled 9oz sirloin steak with red peppers, onions, and mushroom, homemade herb and garlic frites, and a side of grilled veggies. Everything was so delicious!

"You have no idea how happy I am that you eat steak," he says in between bites.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because most girls I know just eat salad."

"Oh so you hang out with a lot of girls?" I eye him, he just laughs and elbows me on, "Well I workout, I deserve it. Granted I haven't worked out since we left, but it's only been two weeks," I shrug.

"It shows."

"That I haven't worked out in two weeks!" I yell.

He looks frightened, "No, I meant that you.. you looked like you worked out. Not that you hadn't-"

"Relax, I'm kidding," I say rubbing his bicep.

"You are horrible," he reprimands me. I shrug, sticking my tongue out, "You know one of these days I'm going to catch that tongue of yours."

"Will you now?" I ask innocently then stick tongue out again, but before he could swoop in and grab it, I closed my mouth.

He looks at me for a brief moment, "You know how beautiful you are?"

"No, but then again I haven't seen my reflection in awhile."

He chuckles, "I'm serious, sometimes when I look at you I have to stop and ask myself if you're real."

"I'm real," I say as I pinch him, "see."

He kisses my temple, then begin to eat again. Throughout the rest of our meal we had our legs tangled together and at times snuck glances at each other. After our dinner was finished we loaded up the dishwasher and went into the den to watch a movie, he let me decide the first movie, which was _What was your Number?_ He wasn't thrilled, but I promised him that I only wanted to watch it because it would be funny to laugh at, but I did leave out that I had a crush on Chris Evans… Liam didn't need to know that, but in his defense, there is no competition he would win hands down.

"Her boobs are so fake and her body is grossly skinny," he shivers in disgust under the blanket that we were currently under in, "you can see her spine!"

"Then stop looking at her," I laugh, nestling closer to him, I had my head on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around his.

"I can't help it, she's in every scene," he shakes his head, "I'm so glad that you don't look like that."

"You don't like skinny girls?" I look up at him.

"Nope, I like girls with real curves, stress on the real," he chuckles, "like yours. You have beautiful, out of this world curves."

"Why thank you," I blush as I return my head to his shoulder.

"This feels right."

I nod my head, "It does. I don't want to go back."

"I don't either."

"We don't have to," I say half joking.

"You know we have to," he says sadly.

"I know," I say quietly.

The movies drags on and like we both predicted she would fall in love with Chris Evans, I mean who wouldn't? Ha jokes… Soon after the movie finishes he puts in _the Woman in Black_, now I love scary movies and I really can't wait to watch this in the dark with Liam. I like to cuddle, what can I say.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask while the previews start.

"What's that?" he asks.

I sit up so I could be face to face with him, "I want you to always be honest with me, if anything is bothering you about us or me, promise me you'll tell me? I just don't want it to be like last time."

"In my defense I was trying to stay away from you and trying to figure things out between us, but nonetheless I promise to always be honest with you."

"Even if it hurts my feelings?"

"Even when it hurts your feelings."

"Good."

"Can you promise me something?"

"I'll try," I tease.

"When we get back do you promise to try and work things out between us."

"Of course," I reply instantaneously, "I want to try, but I want to warn you that I come with baggage that at times still haunts me."

"I think I can handle it," he holds onto me tighter.

All the lights were turned off, the doors closed, the mood was definitely set, and despite my reservations about this film. I didn't once think of Harry Potter, which is major because I think that Daniel Radcliffe is the chosen one and vice versa. I would love to say that I didn't get frightened, but I did. I held onto him Liam like my life depended on it and whenever I thought something was going to pop up I buried my face into the crook of his arm and shut my eyes. I think he was enjoying my squirming a bit too much though.

Then once the crazy scenes started happening, my adrenaline was pumping and I was holding onto his arm probably cutting off his circulation, my dear old friends decided to come home and sneak behind us. Henry and Nic both stood behind the couch, while I buried myself under the blankets with my head and practically my entire body on Liam's lap.

"You guys fucking suck," I yell from under the covers.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd actually get scared," Nic laughs, I finally get up and straighten myself out. Liam pauses the movie and looks up at very, very annoyed looking Henry. _Shit_.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, long time no see! I apologize profusely for my lack of updates, but I struggled to get this story to this point! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new little update, I'm still in school and quite busy with the last little bit so I'm not sure when I'll be update again. BUT when I do the late won't take as long! **

**p.s. sorry for the mistakes, it's really late here! xo**

When It All Falls Apart

"Hey you two," Henry says in a slow tone, drawing out each word.

"Hey guys, back so soon?" I ask, standing up to straighten out my ruffled clothing.

"What are you two doing?" Henry asks in an accusatory tone.

"Nothing, we're just hanging out," I said casually.

"Why were you buried underneath the blanket?" he asked suspiciously.

"Henry, don't worry about it…" Nic begins.

"No, answer me."

"It's none of your business," I say annoyed that he was talking to me like this, "we were just watching a scary movie."

"Didn't look like it to me," Henry scoffs.

"Well that doesn't really concern me," I shrug.

"Listen, Henry is it? We were just hanging out, we're friends," Liam interjects in a calm tone.

"No one asked you," Henry spits back.

"Well no one asked you to butt into _my_ business," I say simply, "I will do whatever I want with whomever I see fit."

"You make these mistakes over and over again, Kat," Henry laughs humorlessly.

"Henry that's enough," Nic says sternly, grabbing his arm, but the guy just pulls it away.

"No, let's hear it, Henry," I cock my bitch brow, "what are these mistakes?"

"It's really just one," Henry answers, "you always pick the wrong guy."

I can feel Liam's hover behind me, which in all honesty actually soothes me. "Why because I didn't pick you?" I laugh; Liam rubs the small of my back reassuringly.

"First it was that Ben guy, then it was that thug," Henry quips, laughing at my obvious absurdity, "and now it's your hired help? That's rich."

I can feel Liam tense behind me, but I quickly step in front of him so he wouldn't lunge and murder the idiot in front of us. "I really don't think you should be judging anyone," I spat back, "who are you to say who's worthy of my time?"

"Well it's definitely not him," Henry points at Liam, "but then again you throw yourself at every guy who wags there tongue at you." His words shocked me, and it took every bit of strength in me not to let Liam pummel him, "You make everything so easy."

"I'm pretty sure that I didn't throw myself at you, it was the other way around," I seethe.

"Yeah, you chose a thug over a real man," he laughs.

"Get out," Liam says authoritatively.

"Not your house," he laughs.

"No, he's right, get out Henry," I spat.

"Let's go Nic."

"No, I think I'll stay," she says quietly, walking close to us.

"You don't have to," I whisper to her.

"I want to," she replies, grabbing my hand.

"Can you show him out, Liam?" I asked.

"Of course," he says tightly, he walks around the two of us then takes Henry's shoulder and leads him to the door. God that man's strong.

"He was sort of a douchebag," Nic muses.

"I never really noticed it until now," I shrug.

"Oh, he is," she laughs.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried, since she basically just broke up with her boyfriend.

"It's okay, he wasn't really a good boyfriend, he was only really ever attentive when you were around," she shrugs.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I never would have-"

"It's okay," she says quietly.

"No, it's not. I pushed it and I shouldn't have, you are such a beautiful girl, any guy will be lucky to have you."

"I know," she rolls her eyes at me playfully.

"Jerk," I slap her ass.

"Bitch," she grabs my boob, making both of us laugh.

"What are you guys doing?" Liam asks when he re-enters the room.

"Nothing, just groping your girlfriend, hope you don't mind," she winks at him.

"No, I'd love to see that," he smiles broadly. His simple statement surprises me completely, I would never in a million years think he would ever say something like that. He personified professionalism.

"You are so naughty," I tease, jumping into his arm and kissing his cheek. "And pretty fucking sexy," I whisper in his ear, and then nip his lobe making him groan.

"You are terrible," he laughs then puts me down, "Nic, do you want to join us? We can start something else."

"I don't want to intrude on your date," she replies.

"Never, beautiful, I like where Liam was going with the girl on girl action," I giggle.

The rest of the night was spent with the three of us buried in my large blanket and watching every scary movie I had at hand. I held onto Liam, while Nic grasped at my arm almost cutting my circulation.

Once we were all almost falling asleep, the three of us went into our respective rooms… well Nic to her room. I decided since tomorrow we will start be starting our long ride back, we were going to spend the rest of our time together. He was tickling me and I was begging, kicking, and yelling for him to stop, when a knock on our door stopped us.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but your phone's been ringing off the hook, I couldn't sleep," Nic says softly outside.

"You can come in," I holler at her, she quickly opens the door and walks up to the bed. I straightened my black babydoll, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay…. whore," she giggles and runs out the door.

"Bitch!" I yell at her laughing.

"You two are very peculiar," Liam pinches my waist.

"Nope, you're just weird, we're completely normal," I stuck my tongue out at him. My phone starts ringing again.

"The Beach Boys?" Liam asks. Shit. Aiden. At the time I thought it would be funny, I wanted to delete him, but I guess I forgot to change ringtones. How am I going to get out of this one? "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Um, no, I'll just turn it off."

"Go ahead, it's probably important since they've been calling you off the hook."

"No, it's okay," I say quietly.

"What's wrong?" he looks at me his brows furrowing.

"It's okay, I'll just turn it off, it's not important."

"Kat…"

"It's Aiden," I said quietly.

His face drops, "Oh… you should take it."

"No," I said sternly, I look him in his eyes solemnly, "Liam, I'm here with you for a reason." I grab his hands a kiss his fingers, but I felt the slight tug on my heart. How can a mere phone call do this? Make me question everything that I have now. Liam is who I need; he takes care of me and protects me. It may not be love, but I can see it someday growing to more.

"I believe you," he kisses my lips softly.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" I give him small smile.

I settle back into bed and wrap my arms around his torso, feeling the ridges of his muscles and chest. I snuggled into his side as he wraps his arm around me, kissing my temple as we lay quietly.

"Do you still love him?" he asked breaking our silence.

"I don't know," I sigh, "I know I like being around you, hanging out with you… I really, really like _you_."

"But you love him."

"I really, really care for him," I confessed, I sat up and rested my chin on his chest so I look at his face. "I know that I do, and all of the emotions I felt during the summer for him all sort of intensified. But I know that I don't want to be with _him_, everything was so uncertain-"

"Does that make me safe?" he sat up slowly so I wouldn't fall off him.

"Liam, no…" I shot up and sat up with him, I straddled his stomach and placed my hands on his face. "Liam listen to me, you are not safe. I'm not here, because I couldn't be with him, you are not playing second fiddle to anyone.

"I want this, because I'm developing feelings for you. I can't say that it's love, but I can see myself with you." I search his face for clues, but there was nothing, "Ugh now I'm probably going to scare you off-"

He interrupted me with a kiss, "Never." He quickly intensifies our kiss, "I want you, Kat. Always."

I groan in his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Baby," he moans as I nip his chin.

"Can we take it slow?" I asked.

"Yes, anything for you," he moans, stopping our little make out session.

"I don't mean stop kissing me, silly," I giggle, pulling him back onto me.

xx

The next morning was a bit awkward seeing as Henry has decided to show up and bring breakfast. I'm really not sure what he was doing here and if he had told my father, but from where I was sitting sipping coffee with Liam I was okay with that. We skipped his breakfast, afraid that he would poison us… a bit dramatic, but really Henry has been definitely blacklisted. I doubt Nic feels the same way about him either, but he did show up and wouldn't take no for answer so we let him in.

"I haven't told your dad yet," Henry corners me at the other side of the room.

I quirk my eyebrow at him, "Do you think I give a shit?"

"I think you do," he replies, a bit too confident for my liking. "You know that he's going to fire him for dipping his pen in the company ink. He's nothing, he won't be able to do anything for you, because he's financially dependent on your father," he laughs. It took all of my will to not punch him square in the jaw, I kept my fist clenched at my side as he continued on, "You're dating a mercenary," he scoffs, "that will go over well with your father."

"You don't know my father, whatever makes me happy he'll give to me. It's simple as that," I hiss, turning on my heels I stalked off to get to Liam.

"What was that about?" Liam asks, furrowing his eyebrow.

"He's just being an asshole," I shrug, "can we start packing up?"

"Of course," he smiles shyly, "I'll get my stuff fixed and then help you with yours."

"Sounds good," I give him a chaste kiss and head for the upstairs.

We spent the rest of the morning packing away, happily I may add. Most of the boxes and the larger things I had bought were being couriered back home, which only left our main luggage to drive home with.

"Are you ready?" Liam asked once we got everything sorted.

"Yeah, let's go," I smile.

Nic is going to drive with Henry, I didn't want her to, but she insisted that we have our alone time. I think she wants to figure out what's happening with Henry and why he's become so hostile as of late. Steph is staying a bit longer with Sam and then flying back, she had her things sent with my things and will arrive on the first day of school. I'm so happy for the two of them, because they seem to have found someone they actually want to be with and not just because they're convenient. And god knows that they're going to have a rough road ahead of them, I mean it's not as bad as the many other couples, but bad enough since they won't be living in the same state.

In that manner I don't particularly envy them, but I know if they want to make it work then they will. New Orleans has been a very fruitful experience, if I may so myself.

xx

As we drove out of the house, mentally saying goodbye to the gorgeous house and all the beautiful landmarks, we began driving. The first little bit of our adventure was silent, relishing in the simplicity of being together, but as soon as we entered Texas and we stopped for a bathroom break, we got rather touchy feely. I don't know when Liam had taken off his professional hat, but this flirty demeanor came to the surface.

He pinned me to the side of the car and devoured my lips, we soon became frantic as his tongue began exploring my mouth. I could feel his rather hard member on my stomach and it may or may not have awoken something inside me. I wanted this man, more than just kissing or heavy make out sessions, but the real deal. I felt completely comfortable with him and most of all, trust that was certainly there. I trusted this man with my life, I know he wouldn't want to hurt me intentionally and right now that was all right with me.

"Get a room," a man yelled from our side.

We finally detached inhaling a large breath, as I locked eyes with him we instantaneously began to laugh. He drew me closer and tucked me into his body, wrapping my arms around him; I could hear his heart beating erratically.

He ushers me into the car once more and began driving, it took us a day and half, only stopping once to sleep at a hotel. By Monday early morning we were already parking into our spot, both Liam and I stretching our limbs as we climbed out of the car. He grabs our things and we walked silently to the door, this was it, when we step over that threshold our perfect vacation would end and I'd have to speak to my father. Fearing Henry will tell my father first, I need to get to my father before this happened. Despite my bravado I know there is a big chance that he will get fired. I can't let that happen, be a determinant to his profession. Kissing him one last time, I opened the door and stepped in.

"We're home," I sigh.

"I'll put your bags into the room," he says quietly, without thinking I automatically leaned into him to give him a kiss when my father walked in. We immediately jumped away from each other, Liam nods at my dad and I quickly walk up to him to give him a hug.

"Good morning," my dad smiles, "I missed you darling."

"Missed you too," I tighten my hug, "I bought a few pieces for your office."

"Great, I can't wait to see them," he kisses my cheek and leads me into the kitchen, "you must be famished."

"I am!" I agreed and sat at the island.

"I gave Kelly the day off so the party is being catered," my father informs me, "let me make you something."

"Dad, you don't have to," I insisted.

"Nonsense, I never get to cook," he turns his back to me, "how was your vacation?"

"Really great," I beam.

"Well I'll be off, sir," Liam says as he clears his throat.

"Thank you, Liam, you got my daughter back in one piece," my dad smiles at him, "why don't you stay for breakfast?"

"Uh…"

"I insist."

"Alright," Liam replies and grabs the last stool, I give him a puzzled look.

"I hope following Katarina and her friends weren't too much of a headache," my dad teased, I groan and throw an orange peel at him making him laugh.

"No, sir, they were great," Liam answered, "may we speak freely?"

I quickly looked at him, panic clear on my face. I shake my head at him; this was not the time.

"Of course, you're off the clock. You should take the rest of the week off, you've worked for two straight weeks."

"Oh no sir, that was barely work… I mean, I was," he stammered, "I was working of course."

My dad laughs again, "I know, but you should take some time for yourself."

"Thank you sir," he replied graciously.

"Dad we should talk…" I began, Liam shot me a look. I shook my head at him in wonder.

Liam walks up to me and sits on the stool next to mine.

"Sir, I would like to say I didn't plan this," Liam starts, my dad giving him a pointed look. "Kat and I… I tried very hard not to, but…. Sir," he stuttered and eventually spat out, "I'm interested in dating your daughter."

I spat my coffee out, spewing it all over the counter. My head darted to him in shock; this was not the perfect time?

"I know," my father states simply, "I received a rather troubling phone call a couple of days ago form Henry, I was wondering when you would speak to me about it. Though I will say this, I was thinking it would take a bit longer than this."

Liam pales, I roll my eyes at my dad.

"Dad, stop teasing," I reply, jumping out of my seat. I grab Liam and lead him to his seat, whispering as he sat down, "he's kidding."

I stood up to talk to my father, hugging him from the side, "Thank you, you took that better than I thought."

"Oh darling, that wasn't a free pass, but it doesn't mean that I will be a hindrance to your relationship. I trust you," he says into my hair.

"I know, daddy, but you could have flown off the handle," I smile up at my father.

"I just want you to be happy, if that's with him then so be it."

"You're the absolutely best!" I squeal and sat back down.

I laid my head on Liam's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"He took that well," Liam whispered into my ear as my father hums a tune while flipping eggs. All he was missing is a pink apron and it would be the funniest sight I would have seen of my father.

"Oh trust me, he's going to bust your balls, but he's okay with it," I said into his shoulder.

"Hey no canoodling in front of me," my dad bellows as he sets our plates for us.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I giggled.

xx

Our day sped through, Liam took my dad's offer of a week off and decided to visit his parents at the end of the week for a couple days, but that left the two of us with lots of time to hang out together. Since this was my last semester and with my easiest courses imaginable, the next four months will be a cakewalk.

As the guests filled our house, Aleix and Phil greeted me happily. Since my father had this little soiree catered that meant that left Aleix with nothing to do but actually mingle with the other guests. Soon Nic arrived with Henry, I guess the two had gotten back together. Nic apologized and promised to speak to me about what happened on their drive, I could see things were tense between them, but they were working on it. I couldn't fault them for that.

Liam and I were speaking with some of my father's associates when I hear a commotion come from inside the house. He immediately cocks his head to the noise and tells me to stay here, he was going to check it out, and I quickly nod at him and continue speaking with the men.

My father, I noticed, was gone as well. After ten minutes I decided to go and find out for myself, excusing myself from my company I walk inside. There were two security guards standing at the doors, I give them a worried look and continued walking.

"Miss Katarina, you mustn't pass," one of them catches up to me.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"It's nothing," he answers.

"What is it?"

"Please just enjoy the party," he replies curtly.

"Tell me what it is," I insisted, but he was already blocking my way.

"Sorry miss, but we were explicitly ordered to have you stay at the party," he says sternly. Figuring out that I probably won't be able to get pass these men I turned around and returned to the backyard.

Not in the mood to speak with anyone I sit at the very edge of the pond and sat down alone with my thoughts. Why would my father not want me to see what was happening, why hadn't neither men return?

A worried Aleix tried to feed me but I was bit too worried, my father and Liam had arrived an hour later, which only intensified my curiosity.

"Hey Kat," Liam greets me as he sits down.

"Hi," I looked at him quizzically, "what was that about?"

"Nothing," he said sheepishly.

"You're not a very good liar," I deadpanned.

"Apparently not with you," he ran his knuckles on his pants.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbles. I looked him dead in the eyes, but there was something there.

"Don't lie to me," I said angrily.

"Baby, it's not the time," he tries to placate me.

"No, I've been waiting for more than an hour and the two other guards wouldn't let me pass my own kitchen. I'm not stupid Liam."

"I can't tell you yet, okay?" he pleads, "You're father will wants to speak to you about it first."

"Liam, what happened there?" I asked, ignoring his pleas.

"My hands are tied, it was a direct order from your father."

"Liam, don't be the bodyguard, but my boyfriend!"

He stiffened and I slid away from him, embarrassed.

"Baby," he coos and pulls me into him, "don't be embarrassed."

"No, I'm being silly and presumptuous."

"No you aren't Kat, I want to be your boyfriend," he said quietly.

We didn't speak for a moment, but my father soon interrupted us.

"Katarina, can you please come with me?" he asks, he looked agitated and angry. "Liam you can come too."

I looked at Liam and his face was broken, what happened?

My father smiled and shook hands with various associates of his, never showing signs that he was distraught. Complete poker face.

We walked into his office and sat down at the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Katarina, I don't know how to say this…" my father starts.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my anxiety rising.

"Sweetheart," he clears his throat, "did you notice anything suspicious while on your trip?"

"No…" I replied, thinking carefully, "actually there was that night…"

"The karaoke club," Liam interjected.

"Yeah," I tapped my chin, "what's wrong?"

"Today two of our men were shot dead at the gates," my father spoke quietly; I stiffened as my blood ran cold.

"What-"

"Then there was a package and a bouquet of black roses left with their bodies."

I immediately grabbed Liam's hand and squeezed, I didn't know how to deal with this news. Two men murdered on this property that alone made my heart clench. Thinking about their families, girlfriends, wives, kids… almost instantaneously my anger coursed through my veins.

"Do you know who did this?" I stand up and pace, needing to occupy my body with something.

"We're going through the CCTV," my father answers, "can you please sit down, there's more."

"How much more?" I looked at him, afraid to ask.

"The package had pictures of you," my father answered, Liam stood next to me and pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back.

"What else?" I asked worried.

"Pictures of Steph and Nic with dates on the back and addresses, _their_ addresses. And this," my father hands me a picture of Steph and Sam, and Henry and Nic that were dated for today. I quickly grabbed my phone to call Stpeh.

"What should we do?" I asked as the phone rang.

"Find out who is behind this and stick a bodyguard with you at all times," my father said grimly.

"What about Steph and Nic?" I asked just as the call connected.

"Kat?" Steph asked, my body relaxed a bit.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked a bit vaguely.

"Yeah… why?" she asked.

"Just wondering, when will you be coming home?"

"Tomorrow morning before classes, why?"

"Can you stop by at my house before you go to class?"

"Yeah sure, what's wrong Kat? You're scaring me."

"I'll tell you when I get there, have fun and be safe."

"Thanks sweetie, love you."

"Love you too," I replied and hung up.

"Dad what about Steph and Nic? They're not safe either; we can't leave them unguarded."

"We'll talk to them tomorrow."

"What about Nic?."

"We'll have someone guard her from afar until we can speak to both of them."

"Okay," I nodded, "so what now?"

"Sweetheart, Liam will stay with you at all times and two others will be following you."

"Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"No," my father states simply. Instead of arguing about the matter I just let it go, this will help my father sleep better at night.

"Liam, you will have to be at your best," my father says to Liam.

"I will protect her with my life, sir," Liam answered.

"I know you will, be back by the weekend, please."

"I won't be leaving Kat, sir, I'm here to stay."

"No, Liam you must go," I insisted, "someone can step in, in the meantime."

"No, Kat, they wouldn't protect you better than I could," he said adamantly.

"I would appreciate that Liam," my father smiled at him, "I will rely any new information we find out."

"Yes sir."

"Good, you two go enjoy the rest of the night," my father turns to his computer.

"Okay daddy," I stand up and give him a kiss. I whisper to him, "thank you for looking out for me, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he kisses my temple and we exit the room.

"I will protect you Kat," Liam professes as we make our way back to the party.

"I know you will," I snuggle closer to him and kiss his chin.

xx

That night sleeping was utterly impossible; Liam moved into the room across from mine, Liam finds this completely inappropriate since he had swapped his boyfriend hat for his professional one. I don't even think he'll be sleeping tonight, if he was it would probably the lightest sleep possible.

The next morning I quickly climbed into the bathroom and got ready for school, I only had classes from one to six and only on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Arriving at the kitchen Liam was already there sipping coffee with an awaiting cup for me.

"Thank you," I said snaking my hands around his waist.

"Kelly also made you some breakfast, its on the warmer."

"Oh aren't you amazing," I laughed, taking the seat next to him.

"Miss Nicole and Miss Stephanie have arrived," Kelly appeared at the threshold of the kitchen.

"Thank you," I smiled at her, "it's good to see you, thanks for breakfast."

She simply nods and walks away as the two are escorted into the room by two armed guards.

"Must both of you carry a gun?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at the two.

"Yes, Mr. O'Reilly said it was imperative," one of them answered.

I nod at them and ran up to hug my two friends.

"Kat you've been worrying me," Steph hug me tightly.

"Let's wait for my father to get here," I replied, fixing them a cup of coffee.

"Liam, Mr. O'Reilly wants to speak with you a moment," a man who was dressed in a suit ran in.

Chugging down the remnants of his drink and stood up, squeezing my shoulder as he walked passed me. The two gave me odd looks, since I wasn't talking about the reason why they're here.

"Girls, I need to tell you why you're here," I said to them, they both gave me worried look. "Last night two of my father's security guards were gunned down at the gates, the people who did it left a package and a bouquet of black roses." There were collective gasps from both of them as I cast my eyes down at my plate, "There were pictures of us, of the two of you with the guys, your addresses with dates of when the photos were taken. The most recent one was yesterday of you and Sam," I said to Steph apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

"Who do you think it was?" Nic looks at me worriedly.

"My father never told me," I said squeezing both their hands, "this is all my fault."

"How so?" Steph asked.

"It my fault that we're in this mess," I said sheepishly.

"Don't be stupid Kat, those men are psychos, you didn't ask for this," Nic replies.

"You didn't either," Steph interjected.

"But it's my fault," I replied sullenly.

"Stupid bitch," Nic squeezes my left boob.

"Ow you cow!" I said, swatting her arm away.

"Okay you two lesbos, I want some," Steph says grabbing our thighs making us giggle.

"Wow… I wonder what you three do behind close doors," Liam pipes in.

"Just jealous," Nic says, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Maybe I am," Liam says playfully, "your father is ready to see you three."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

Once we enter my father's office the three of us gather at the front of his desk, just like last night. All of us sat while Liam stood at next to me.

"I spoke to them about it, Dad," I informed him.

"Good," my father replied. "Until we find out who they are and what they want the three of you are in danger. Therefore there will be a guard appointed for you at all times, they are to follow you to and from school and all other excursions. I will ask for your compliance in the matter."

"Of course," my friends reply.

"We'll cooperate, thank you for letting us know," Nic smiles shyly at my father.

"I've always wanted a bodyguard," Steph smiles reassuringly.

"Well you two took this rather well," my father said with mirth.

"Have you found out anything new," I asked him.

"We have a license plate, two men who are in custody, but another who hasn't been located," my father answered, "I'm afraid that this is larger than we anticipated, we don't have a motive yet, but we'll get it out of them eventually."

"Thank you daddy," I stand up and give my father a hug.

"Anything for you sweetheart," he kisses my forehead.

"Yeah, thank you Mr. O," Steph gets up and joins in our hug, eventually Nic does as well.

xx

The days pass in relative calm with no weird occurrences until Friday and I had come face to face with Aiden. Liam sat next to me on a bench facing the water, I had just finished classes and we were waiting for Steph and Nic to meet us for dinner. We sat quietly just enjoying the summer winding down; I had my eyes faced on the water, watching the passer-by's.

I had just broken my gaze momentarily to the right and saw Aiden with Hal; I guess he's fine now. It was actually Hal who saw us first, our eyes connected briefly and I immediately broke our gaze, but it was too late. Aiden's eyes followed Hal's and found mine.

"We should go," I pat Liam's leg to get them to move.

"Why? We still have fifteen minutes and you know those two are always late," he answered going back to scanning our surroundings.

_15 feet._

"Please?" I asked, standing up and trying to get him to move, "I want some ice cream."

"We'll get Marcus to get you some, chocolate chip cookie dough?"

"I want to go on my own," I said, my voice on edge.

_6 feet._

"Please!" I begged.

"Kat!" Aiden yells, making me tense up.

"Do you know them?" Liam asks, furrowing his eyebrows, and standing up.

"No," I said quickly, before Aiden and Hal reach us Liam had already gotten in front of me.

"Who are you?" Liam asks sternly.

"Who are you?" Aiden asks.

"That's none of your business, now I'm going to ask you nicely and give Katarina some space."

"Kat, who the hell is this clown?" Aiden asks me, ignoring the entire question.

"He knows you?" Liam asked annoyed by my out right lie. He places an arm holding me back as I try to see passed his broad shoulders.

"It's Aiden," I said quietly. I see his muscles and his body changing from this newfound information.

"This prick is Aiden, this is _his_ fault," Liam lunges at him.

"Liam no," I yell out and jump on him to have him stop, "not here."

"Baby no," he hisses as I keep an arm around my waist.

"BABY?" Aiden yells out and then lunges at Liam with such force that it knocks me down on the ground and my head bounces back painfully on the pavement

Hal quickly jumps down at me and sits me up; he touches me head and retracts it immediately. There was blood on his fingers. My blood.

I could faintly see the boys fighting at the side, Marcus quickly joins the fight, while Derrick comes and helps me up. Hal then joins the uneven fight.

"We need to take you to the hospital," Derrick says quickly as he swats my head with a cloth, "you're losing a lot of blood."

"I'll be okay, can you stop them," I point at the men.

"No, Marcus and Liam have it under control."

Without another thought I jump up and try to get them to stop.

"Please, Liam let go," I said as he had Aiden in a choke hold. "You're no better than him, if you let this escalate." Aiden squirms out of the hold and flips Liam on his back, throwing punches at his face. From the corner of my eye I saw the metal of a gun and the loud bang of a shot; my head spins at the sound and see Hal's face crumple and his body fall.

Hal was just shot. My eyes go wide and turn to see Derrick with his gun still cocked.

"You fucking pig," Aiden shot up from Liam and lunged at Derrick, but I could see Derrick quickly reacting and his hand tensing up to pull the trigger.

"DERRICK NO!" I yelled, but before I could think of anything else, I lunge out to push Aiden out of the way.

It all happened so fast, I was in the air and then immediately on the floor being cradled by Aiden.

"Kat, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked.

"You're the one jumping on the guy with a gun," I punched swatted his arm, my head on his shoulder. I tried moving my arm, but a white-hot pain shot down.

"Kat!" Liam quickly ran up to me.

"Liam it hurts," I yelp out, a crawling feeling shot down my spine.

"Oh baby, why did you do that?" Liam coos, pulling me off from Aiden's grasp.

"He shot Hal," I whimpered, "he… he… he was going to shoot at Aiden."

"So you run in front of a bullet?" he looks at me worried, he took his phone out and called 911. "We should drive down there, it'll be faster."

Liam carries me to the car quickly and sits me on the passenger's side.

"Baby, stay with me," Liam says soothingly as he guns the engine. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," I replied, I could feel my blood from my head wound dripping and soaking my dress. I look down at my arm and saw that a bit of meat was sticking out; I cringe but couldn't look away. I was going to be sick. "He killed Hal," I said to no one.

"I know baby."

"He was really nice," I said.

"I don't know about that," he scoffed, which made me turn to see him. I finally saw what he actually looked like: bloody and bruised. His handsome face marred. I tried to reach out to him, but the pain was too much so I stayed still.

"Why did you jump to save him?"

"I didn't want anyone to die anymore, too many people have lost their lives this week," I replied quietly. My head was getting fuzzy and my vision blurry as I lost all feeling in my arm.

"I love you baby," I heard him whisper as I blacked out.

xx

I woke up hooked up to an IV and wires going in and out of my body; my head pounded but the rest of my body felt completely numb. I tried turning my head, but I couldn't even move an inch.

"Sweetheart please stop moving," my father says, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What happened daddy?" I asked, my voice raspy and painful.

"You lost a lot of blood, darling," he says with tears in his eyes. His clothes were rumpled and dishevelled, a beard growing on his chin. How long had I been out?

"How long?" I asked.

"Two days," my father replied, "your skull was fractured and had a concussion, but it was your elbow that gave us the most trouble."

I looked down at my arm and saw bolts and a rod sticking out.

"What happened?" I asked.

My father's tears streamed down his face, "I'm so sorry baby girl." He laid his head on my good hand, "I'm so sorry."

"Daddy, this wasn't your fault."

"Derrick shot you," he sobbed. I grabbed his face and rubbed my hand on his cheek.

"Daddy, you were only protecting me, this wasn't your fault."

"The man I employed to protect you was the one who put you in here."

"No, I was stupid and jumped in front of a gun," I scoffed, "daddy, I was the idiot."

"You were only doing what you thought was right."

"How's Hal?" I asked, forgetting everything else.

"Kat…" my father began, and my blood ran cold.

"No…" I whimpered, "no…"

"I'm sorry, it went through his lung and he bled out, the paramedics didn't get there fast enough."

"Why didn't anyone take him to the hospital?" I demanded. "Someone took me, why didn't they take him?"

"Katarina, you are Liam's main priority…"

"Oh god…" I closed my eyes feeling my tears running down my face. "How's Liam? Aiden?"

"Everyone's fine, just banged up, Liam has been here during visiting hours. He never left your side, but since he wasn't family he couldn't stay. He's outside right now. Gramps has been here too, he sends his love and says he'll be back with coffee and food.

"Aiden tried to visit, but he was escorted out. Derrick has been discharged, he will never work as a guard or even be able to get a job at McDonalds."

"Daddy, he was only doing his job," I tried to reason with him.

"Already done, darling," he says sternly, ending that discussion.

"Can I see Liam?" I asked.

"Of course," he kisses my forehead, "I love you Katarina, and don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try," I tease.

He led Liam in; he gave me a shy smile as my father leaves us.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hello," Liam replied just as softly. His faced was all stitched up and bruised, busted lip, left-eye swollen shot, and so many stitches. He notices me looking at his face, his smile drops, "You should see the other guy."

I laugh softly, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I will always take care of you," he says quietly and holds my good hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"You saved me, Liam," I intertwined our fingers, "thank you. If you hadn't driven me out here it could have been worse."

"I felt like I had no power," he confesses.

Ignoring his claim, "Stay with me tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, there's plenty of room."

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly, "thank god your father opted for a private suite, this must be at least a double bed."

I giggle, "Only the best."

Liam lays on his side next to me, careful that he didn't put any weight on my body. He wraps my arm around his and he laid his head next to my pillow.

Finally finding peace, I fell asleep once more.

**A/N**** Let me know how you guys like how the story progressing! See you again soon my friends! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**** Hello mis amigos! I'm terrible I know, but I had good reason… Okay I really don't, but at least I've finally edited this update! This was going to be longer, but I thought that it should end where it does for reasons you will all soon find out. This update moves the story along quite a bit and covers a lot of ground so hold on! Haha… I hope you guys enjoy this update, please let me know what you think good or bad! Xo **

The Beginning of the End

I woke up dishevelled, unsure where I was, until I saw Liam slumped down on the couch next to my bed. I tried moving my arms, but it felt like I couldn't move my body at all so I ended up just giving up and closing my eyes. What happened the last few days? I tried to place the series of event in chronological order, when did it all start?

I can recall seeing Aiden and Hal, then a scuffle.

Hal's dead.

I can't believe Derrick shot him. He's dead.

Liam and Aiden got into it pretty hard; I remember his face being pretty banged up. How was Aiden? I tried moving my body to get my phone that was right next to me. I scooted my body to try and get to the side table, but I only ended up making noise. That only made Liam stir and eventually wake up.

"Kat," he whispered, "don't move I'll get it."

"Thanks," I tried smiling, but it only ended up being a weird lopsided grimace.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb," I deadpanned.

"I'm sorry baby," he moved my hair away from my face, "we can leave this afternoon, we just need to get you checked out first."

"Where's are dad and gramps?"

"They'll be back, they needed to get some work done first."

"Can I get the paper?" I asked, "how long have I been out?"

"Just 9 hours."

"What day is it?"

"Sunday morning, you were admitted at 7 pm Friday night and you went through surgery shortly after. You woke up for about half an hour early Saturday night, but soon fell asleep again."

"God, I'm still tired," I groaned, "I can barely move."

"The medication will wear off soon," he smiled, "how are you baby?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both," he said as he sat next to my bed on a chair.

"Physically I feel like shit," I confessed, "emotionally I feel shattered. Hal's dead, Derrick killed him. I mean why?"

"Baby, Derrick was doing his job."

"And that gives him permission to take out his gun and kill someone?" I asked frantic, "Hal didn't have a weapon, he was helping Aiden because you and Marcus were on him. That's not okay."

"Kat, I don't care if it was fair, I only cared about you. He lunged at me which inadvertently hurt you." He clenched his fists, "And why did you jump in front of a gun?"

"He was going to shoot Aiden!" I replied annoyed, "I don't care who he is, but I don't want anyone else to die for _me_. Derrick was wrong."

"No he wasn't," he replied.

"Yes he is," I retort, "neither of them were armed, but two shots were fired from the same gun that night."

We didn't speak for a few moments; it was definitely tense between us. Liam was never going to agree with me, but in all honesty I only did what I felt was right.

xxx

September soon turned into October and finally November, I was finally all healed up and begin to live in relative normalcy. I had only spent a few extra days in the hospital and was able to catch up with my classes. The weeks following the incident, my father had been tight lipped about everything, but I know he was on high alert. The man was definitely going a bit overboard, because as soon as I was able to function without any help he had made some drastic changes: As soon as I got out of the hospital my father gave me a new phone with a number, I was to give it to just anyone other than my "close friends"; all of the security codes are changed every week (this one was the one I had the most trouble dealing with); I never left the house withot Liam and two other guards that would stand guard not far behind; Liam was instructed to walk me to my seat for both of my classes; I was to inform my father of my plans 24 hours in advance; and absolutely no Aiden.

His name had become a dirty word in our household, but on top of everything else, my father did not even let me near this entire situation. I think the moment he left my side that night had steeled his resolve in "protecting" me, thus he sheltered me. In all honesty, I'm not as bothered as I know most people would be. I can still do all the things I want to, granted I'm usually not alone, but I love and respect my father enough to bother him with my trivial problems. He is only trying to protect me.

Now Liam… our relationship has been a bit strained. I think he's having a lot more difficulties differentiating his job and our relationship so we've sort of cooled off. Well not officially, because sometimes I crawl into his bed and he still lets me, but… and this but is pretty massive. We still haven't sealed the deal or had been more intimate than a chaste kiss every now and then. I miss him. I think this is what was so hard to deal with because I feel like we could have so much fun if only we could get through this wall. Whenever I try to talk to him about it, he evades and pretends he understands. He doesn't.

Nic, Steph, and I hang out at school and after school whenever we can, but since they're on their last year of school they've been really busy. Fortunately we have weekly slumber parties where we just talk and gorge our faces. They've been rather understanding with dealing with all of the shit happening in our lives, I love my girls.

And as for Henry and Nic they were very much over, he's actually disappeared completely. My father terminated Henry's contract with his company… they lost some shares, but Henry's company has gone under and been acquired by my father. While Steph and Sam are dealing with the distance quite well, they visit each other whenever they can and I think Steph is going to do her last semester in the University of New Orleans.

My grandparents are still living with us, but my grandmother hasn't shown any signs of waking up. It makes my daily visit to her really hard, I know that gramps is having trouble dealing with it, but he doesn't show it. My father has been trying to be attentive, but I know that he is just worrying about my well-being. He has had all of the lowly members from Aiden's gang arrested, but he was having trouble getting the big fishes. No charges ever seem to stick, which I know frustrates my father to no end. Since there haven't been any disturbances as of late, I sort of wish we could just go back to normal; when I could drive my car, walk down to the beach by myself, and just go for a run in my neighbourhood, but I will never tell my father that.

"Kat," Liam shakes my arm to get my attention.

"Sorry, just thinking," I say sheepishly.

"Do you think we can hang out tonight?"

"Sure, why?" I asked, his tone as made me a little worried.

"Just wanted to do something that's just us two."

"I'd love that," I smiled at him.

I returned to my lunch, but glanced up at him through my lashes. These were the rare moments where we could go out together completely alone. I placed my hand on the table and inched my way to his fingers, easily intertwining them.

"I've missed you," I whispered, looking down at my food again.

"I've missed you too," he sighs, I look at him and give him a meek smile. He shifted closer to me and pulled me into his side, "Baby I'm sorry for being so distracted, you didn't deserve it. You deserved my full attention."

"Liam you give me all of your attention, you're with me every day. I won't lie and say that I don't miss our closeness, but in a way your job entitles you to be with me at all times. I just want you to be my boyfriend."

"You still want to be mine?" he asked completely incredulous.

"Yeah… I mean.. I thought-"

"I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore," he confessed. Liam turns my face and presses his lips softly on mine. His kisses were sweet and reverent.

The day went by quickly and we were soon dropping the car off at the valet in front of a French bistro. We were led to our table in the back completely secluded. I wore a simple black cocktail dress with red pumps,

"God you look so beautiful, Kat," Liam grins at me.

"Thank you, you look quite dapper yourself," I smile coyly at him.

Conversation flowed freely between us, just like we were in New Orleans. We made it through our appetizers and entrees with absolutely no interruptions, but during dessert everything came crashing down and received the phone call that changed everything.

Liam didn't say anything, but his face paled and he only grunted his replies. Something was definitely wrong.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"We have to go," he says quickly, dropping money on the table and grabbing our coats. I simply nod at him and head out, Liam was irked and that never happens.

"Liam what's happening?" I asked my anxiousness taking over.

He didn't say a word until had reached the driveway.

"Liam please, you're freaking me out."

"A package was found of human remains in the bushes in front of the gate."

My blood ran cold and I could barely move a muscle. A million thoughts were running through my mind as I thought about who it could be and who had dropped it off.

We had gone so long without any incidents and now shit was showing up at our doorstep again? Why can't they just leave us alone? What did I do? Why me?

"Kat," Liam shook me from my thoughts, "baby it's okay, we'll find them. I promise."

"Liam… w-w-who was it?"

"Let's go inside okay, baby?" he says grabbing my hand. He ends up getting out first and opening my door. "Kat, let's go, baby I know that this has been rough few months, but we are going to do everything we can so you can live an actual life."

I nod at him dumbly and let him escort us inside the house, there we found about fifty people milling about. My father was talking to his associates from the local police and men in suits with holsters attached to their persons. I take the scene in, but nothing really sinks in. the only thing running through my mind now was who the person is… _was_. Someone died because of me.

I quickly grabbed Liam's arm in a vice grip, I didn't want to be separated from him at all. Right now he was the only thing keeping me from going completely insane.

"Darling," my father excuses himself from the police and ran to me.

"Daddy," I cry out and pull him to me with my free hand, but keeping my connection with Liam.

"Kat, thank god," he breathes, hugging me tightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think you should sit down," he says forlornly. I finally get a good look at my father and he looked like he's aged ten years, bags under his eyes and frown lines where there weren't any before.

We walk into the dining room, where Gramps was sitting worriedly with a cup of something hot.

"Beautiful Katarina," he smiles, "sit, sit."

Liam and I sit next to my grandfather who reaches out for my hand, which I happily hold. All the while still holding onto Liam, who hadn't said a word and was merely observing.

"Katarina, I'm so sorry for all of this," my father begins. "This package was found on the outside of our gate tonight."

"What else?" I asked nervously, my father's eyes shifted between the four of us.

"Darling…"

"No, daddy, please tell me."

My father sighs, "You will feel pain a hundred and fifty ways for your sins."

I'm completely stunned, why was this all happening now? I just don't understand it.

"We will protect you, Katarina, no matter what," my father stood up to kneel in front of me. I nod dumbly to him as I slump in my chair. "Maybe you should rest, sweetheart."

"Okay," I nod at him. "Can Liam stay with me?"

My father's face was shocked, but I knew he wouldn't argue with me.

"Yes, that will be fine," dad said stiffly.

"Thank you," I kiss my father's cheek as he hugged me tightly, once he had released me I went to to my grandfather to do the same. "Goodnight, please get some rest at some point."

"Of course," Gramps chuckled quietly.

Liam and I walked up to my room, completely silent until I was get ready for bed. The night was definitely ruined.

"Kat, I'm going to grab some sleep clothes, I'll be right back," Liam says before he kisses my forehead and leaves.

I honestly wasn't able to focus on one particular thought, my body felt completely stiff when everything finally crashed down on me. Why is this happening? Why were they going through so much trouble to hurt my family? I sunk to the cold tiled bathroom floor, pulled my knees to my chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Hot fat tears seeped through my eyes, my chest heaving painfully, and my body shaking. I was finally breaking down.

When Liam found me I was curled up in a ball on the edge of my bed, my body shaking from my heavy tears. I felt like my chest was tightening and I couldn't breathe right, not enough oxygen reaching my lungs.

"Kat, Kat, breathe… Relax," Liam says, tucking me into him. "You're having a panic attack," he continued on as his eyes were filled with worry, but all too soon his voice had become a garbled mess. "Relax baby, I'm here. You're home, you're safe."

I finally got my breathing under control, but I still remained within his arms. _Safe_.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You will always have me, I will always keep you safe," he kisses my forehead. "I love you. Oh and your birthday's next month, have any plans yet?"

"No, quiet and calm is how I want it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep and it's finals that week."

"Would you like to come with me to New York the week after Christmas?"

"For what?"

"My family always goes to New York to spend New Year's there."

"Is this is your way of asking if I would meet your parents?"

"Yes."

"Really?" I asked a little bit too excited. "I'd love to!"

"Good, I'll call my mom," he laughs, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me so happy."

"You're welcome," I giggle, "thank you for being you."

He kisses my forehead and didn't say anything for a while.

"I love you too," I whisper, he never said anything back but held me tighter. "Let's go to sleep."

Waking up the next morning I felt slightly better about my situation, but when I got downstairs it was shitstorm. Everyone was running around and all talking frantically, they all looked like they hadn't slept at all.

"Hello darling," my father comes up and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Hi, did you sleep?"

"Of course," he lies, his eyes telling me the absolute truth. None of them has seen a bed for at least 24 hours.

"We'll be off soon okay daddy, make sure you get at least a nap in."

"Yes of course," robot dad replies. I roll my eyes at him, "Be careful today alright? You'll have Raymond with you personally and Louis tailing you, I just wanted you to know so you don't freak out or anything."

"That's fine dad," I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Get some sleep."

That nagging feeling is still deep in my bones, I don't know what to make of it, but it was really starting to bother me. Liam was abnormally quiet and that was saying a lot, he had his professional hat on that was for sure.

We quickly drove to school and attended my classes; finals were fast approaching so things were getting a little intense with the rest of the students. I never really understood the anxieties that come with test taking… well I sort of do. I've never experienced that type of anxiety that many of my fellow classmates fall victim to. I'm usually the first person out of the room during test time; for me there was no reason to be worried if you had already studied and knew the stuff. Finals were sort of like an over-all review, figuring out if you retained all the information said in class. I'm also the type of person to soak up all the information when i actually pay attention, I don't have photographic memory by any means but I'm no dummy. If the class is entertaining then I usually do well in it, therefore I try to keep all of them in global politics or business.

The day goes by fast and I'm quickly escorted to the courtyard where I was to meet Nic and Steph. I could see the other men standing about fifty metres away from us while Liam and Raymond was only a few feet away casing the area. I felt almost normal laughing with my friends, but having a shadow was getting a bit difficult; we all found ourselves censoring our conversation because a couple guys were not far behind us.

"Sorry Kat, we have to go," Liam approached us hesitantly.

"Why?" I asked worried.

"I will tell you in the car," he answers quickly. He looks at the girls, "Raymond and Louis will escort you two home. Let's go Kat."

"Okay," I said, complying immediately. "Sorry girls, I'll call you guys later," I added quickly and hugged them goodbye.

"We have to plan you birthday soon too," Steph added in and held me a little tighter.

Shit my birthday, what was that? God in three days I'll be turning 22, hopefully a little wiser.

"Tell me what's been going on, Liam," I prodded, once we got into the car.

"There were two men who had been staring at the three of you since the moment you sat on the grass…. I shouldn't of let you sit such an open space," he gritted out.

"Okay, relax it wasn't anyone's fault," I said, trying to soothe him, "what happened to the two guys? Were they just looking or did they do something?"

"One started to walk to towards you three with a package but was stopped by Louis," he answered quickly.

"It's fine, he didn't get anywhere near us," I try to soothe him.

I ran my hand over his to try and relax him, but his jaw was still clenched and eyes on the road. We drove quite quickly through the streets, but the traffic stopped us at the foot of our hill. There is a line of cars halting our driving, Liam looked agitated and tried to look through the top of the cars.

He exhaled deeply then picked up his phone, "We're in a traffic jam a block away…. Yes, we'll be there soon."

"Liam it's okay, we're almost there," I said as I rubbed his forearm.

"There shouldn't be any traffic around here," he sighs, "this doesn't add up."

"It's probably just an accident," I reply.

"No… I'm going to check it out," he said dismissively without even glancing in my direction. "Stay in the car, I'll be right back."

Not waiting for my answer he quickly gets out of the car, _what the hell is wrong with him?_ I sigh and stare straight ahead, I see Liam walking towards the line of cars that were stopped, looking into each of them. I could see his body tense and his eyes quickly find mine, he was trying to convey a message but all I could see was his panic. He pivoted quickly and tried to run back to the car, but before he could even make it five feet he was knocked in the back of the head by something I couldn't see. He his body was quickly falling down on the pavement, with no other thoughts running through my mind other than getting to Liam my adrenaline kicked in and I got out of the car.

I could see blood running down his neck and I quickened my sprint, I lunged at him and tried to pull him up. His eyes were closed and I tried to drag him to back to the car. All I could think about was getting him out of there, but in the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't safe here. Soon his eyes fluttered open and I knew he recognized me, but couldn't form a coherent sentence other than grunts.

I looked around to see if there was anyone coming my way and found no one, I pulled him into my arms and urged him to get up. I moved my hand out from under his head and found it full of blood; I took my sweater off and placed it under him.

"You have to go," Liam said so quietly I felt like he didn't even say them.

"You have to get up Liam, I'm not leaving you," I said annoyed, "get up and help me, help you get back to the car. Please."

He grunted and moaned, but he moved his legs and tried to stand up.

"What do we have here?" a familiar voice came up from behind me. I turned to see Ben only a few feet behind us; his car was parked practically on top of ours. He had us cornered, because the cars in front of us didn't look like they were going to move any time soon. Panic began to set in as I held Liam tightly.

How are we going to get out of this unscathed? I looked Ben right in the eyes and saw complete emptiness; there was absolutely nothing but hate.

"Liam we have to get up," I whispered to him.

"Go, I'll hold him off," he replied, shakily getting up and stood between us. I jump up from my spot and try to hold Liam upright.

"Don't Liam, let's go."

"Run past him when I give you a signal, okay?"

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"It's the only way," he replied, pushing me away from him.

Liam stumbled towards Ben and my heart ached watching the blood drip from his neck.

"Don't be the hero, I'll let you go," Ben sneered, "but I get Katarina."

"You'll have to kill me first," Liam growled.

"I think that can be arranged," Ben laughed, nodding his head towards us. I look back and see at least six men walking in our direction.

"Liam, we have to go," I said worriedly, Liam notices my voice changing and turns around.

"Fuck," he groans. "Kat you need to take this, don't look back just run. I'll hold them off," he says quickly, handing me his gun from his holster.

"NO," I yell much too loudly.

"I love you," he kisses my forehead and pushes me backward, "go."

Without another thought I bolt, then I mistakenly turned around and the sight that made me stumble on the pavement.

Liam was having a hard time keeping upright; the men all surrounded him and pummelled him to the ground. I couldn't leave, I saw Ben looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes. He was enjoying seeing the pain he inflicted on others.

The night quickly set in and the dim streetlamps lit the sidewalk softly. So many things had happened within the short minutes since we had left the courtyard at school, I didn't think I'd be watching Liam fall to the ground and get beaten to a pulp. Anger filled within me and I didn't think twice before cocking the gun and shooting Ben in the middle of his stomach. We shared a look as he fell to the ground; he got what he deserved.

The gun shot made the men stop what they were doing and come closer to me, I had six more shots and I was going to use them all.

I didn't think I just kept pulling the trigger, the more men I hit the greater the chances I can get to Liam. Time went by at warp speed and within seconds, the able men tried to run as fast as they could. Abandoning their pursuit of capturing whatever they wanted… _me_? I rushed to Liam side and saw his face battered and bruised. Blood was everywhere.

I called 911 then my father, but received no answer from him.

Liam's breathing was laboured and his eyes fluttered heavily. I felt my heart ache as he tried moving but only managing slight twitches.

"Liam, love please be okay," I prayed. He fluttered his eyes open and tried to speak, but no words were coming out. "Don't try to talk, conserve your energy. Help is coming," I tried to reassure him, but in all honesty I felt completely alone.

I was out of my comfort zone, I wanted to make this better for him, but I didn't know how. The man who has supported, protected, and cared for me was dying in my arms.

"I love you," he rasped out, "never forget please."

"Liam no, you'll be okay you'll see," I sobbed, intertwining our fingers together.

"In my room there's…." he breathed shallowly, "1-1-2-9. Your birthdate…"

"I love you," I cried, rubbing my free hand over him. "Thank you for being you," I kissed his forehead as he let out his last breath across my face.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:**** Hello lovelies! Thank you guys for continually reading this story and showing support! Lots of love. Also, I'll be editing the earlier chapters, because when I was reading them I didn't think it flowed well. The chapter 1 is finished with minor changes (characteristics etc.), but chapter 2 has some major changes… The story is the same, but there has been added details and info… Anyway feel free to reread it, but if I may add this process will be slow since I will still write a new update for Torn. I will also put a little note at the beginning of the edited chapters which will show if it has been updated or not! Ta-ta lovely people! xo**

A New Beginning?

I let the tears run freely. I cried for his life that was taken from him, I cried for me putting him in this situation, and I cried even harder for the man who has been there and protected me for the last few months.

His body turned cold and limp in my arms, I held him tighter hoping for a sign of life that I know will not be there. They took him from his family and friends... from me. He will never be able to visit Egypt or lounge in the Dead Sea.

They took away his life and his future. All I could feel was my guilt and anguish, letting it take over my entire being. Then again, isn't it a bit selfish of me thinking about my guilt when a young man lost his life for _me_?

I held him in my arms until I could hear the sirens blaring; I dried my tears and pulled his body close to mine. I don't care that he was _gone_, I just wanted a little of him even it was for a short while.

People were bustling around me, my father, the police, and paramedics were all running around me. I could faintly feel my father's arm on my shoulder as they bagged Liam and put Ben in the back of the ambulance. He was definitely going to get a visit from me soon, I want him to survive so I can ruin his life. I don't care if it would be more detrimental to healing or whatever bullshit people will soon be spewing to me, he tried to ruin my life again, but instead Ben fucked with people I care and love.

I don't know what Ben's actual plans were and what role he played, but I truly don't care. He should have stayed away; far, far away.

My father escorted me home in the back of his car that was being driven by one of the security guards, he held me in his arms trying to soothe me but even his soft assurances couldn't help me soothe my nerves.

I quickly showered and put on a pair of sweats, my father and I were going to the police station to take my statement but in all honesty I just wanted to be near Liam.

I still couldn't believe he was gone, I mean I know he is, but I can't do it. I'm trying to trick my brain into thinking that Liam will soon slip his hand into mine. Then he will soon kiss my forehead and walk me into the boardroom.

_Why didn't we just stay inside? Why didn't we leave? Why Liam?_

-xxx-

"So that's my story," I said quietly to the detective who had stayed in this room with me the entire night.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he replied, squeezing my shoulder. "I assure you that you we will figure all of this out, you and your family will be safe from this day forward."

I laugh humourlessly, "You can't promise me that. My boyfriend is dead and I find out that my ex-boyfriend who raped me was in on it… I just can't process all of it right now."

"Here's my card so if you feel like you forgot or thought about something new don't hesitate to call me," the man gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"Get some rest, tomorrow will be better."

"Goodnight."

When my father met me at the front desk of the police station he only offered me a sad smile and a warm hug.

When we returned home, dad kissed my temple and left me be. Walking pass Liam's room I stopped in front of his door and I half expected him to come through the door. I reached for the doorknob, but hesitated for some reason. I almost feared that it would electrocute me. _Liam_.

I turned back around and went into my room; I walked to my bathroom, shed my clothes and put on Liam's used shirt then crawled into bed. I added to my agony when I laid my head on Liam's side, which only made me breakdown and cry. My heart felt like it was crushing, crushing me from the inside.

I quickly shifted back to my side, afraid that I would ruin his scent. Fat tears rolled down my cheek as my body shook with trembles.

I don't know how long I had stayed in bed, but I know that days and nights had melted into one long day. My father, grandfather, and the girls came in ever so often offering me food, which remained untouched, turned my phone off, and closed my curtains so my room was pitch black.

My hair was stuck to my head since I didn't get up and shower for however long I've laid in my bed; I had absolutely no energy to even get up. I know I have responsibilities, but I just couldn't make it up. My mind begins to wander and think about how many people we were letting down and how disappointed Liam would be if he saw me mourning him in this way.

For Liam I got up. For Liam I washed my sheets. For Liam I took my first shower in maybe days? He would be so disappointed in me for wallowing for so long, which only made me angrier with myself.

I had all this anger inside me that I couldn't get out so I ended up yelling and hitting the shower walls. Turning the water to scalding hot as a punishment, I needed to feel something other than the sadness and anger that was welling up inside me. I hate Ben and he was first on my hit list, I don't care what I have to do but he will not hurt anyone ever again. I need to visit Ben in the hospital, opening up Liam's safe, and I have to get in contact with his parents.

Opening all my windows, letting the fresh air fill my musty room. I need to live my life and do the things that we wanted to do.

I amp myself up to finally get into his room and I finally got my hand to touch the doorknob. Upon entering the room his scent hit me like a tsunami, his room was in perfect order and nothing was out of place. There was no personal trinkets around the room except a photo of us on his bedside table, I held it close to my chest and let a tear slip my eye. Inhaling deeply I locate the safe next to his bed and took another large breath, I kneeled next to it and tapped in the code. _1129_. He was always thinking of me.

When I open it, I find folders and two velvet boxes with my name attached to them. Not wanting to ruin his bedspread I sat Indian style on the floor and opened the box. A thick envelope addressed to me and underneath it sat an beautiful white gold chain with a heart shaped diamond encrusted pendant with _I will love you for eternity _engraved in the back. It was so beautiful.

I held the letter and opened the small box, which sat a ring, which looked old like a family heirloom a gold band with a simple diamond. I smiled to myself and let my tears fall; he wanted more from us. He wanted a life with me, a future. I decided to read the letter next; I leaned on the side of the bed and opened the envelope.

Taking out the stack of papers, I rifled through it: two pages were addressed to me and three official looking papers.

_To my beloved Katarina,_

_The last few months have been the happiest of my life. There are no words to describe what an incredibly astounding person you are and I thank god every day that I had the privilege of being part of your life. The memories that I shared with you I will keep forever._

_The last couple of months have been tumultuous at best; your father and I had been trying so hard to shield you from all of it. So if you're reading this then something happened to me before I could give it to you. _

_Happy Birthday my brilliant woman! You shone a light in my day and my life. You are truly the love of my life and even if I wasn't yours I'm grateful to have shared yourself with me. I'm a selfish man and even though you may not love me the same way that I do, I wanted to keep you in my life as long as possible. _

_When I saw that necklace I knew that you had to have it, I hope you don't think it's too much. Please wear it for me. I want you to be happy, because you deserve it. You deserve the world and I wish I could have given it you, I know I would have made you happy. I love you. You, my beautiful, intelligent, caring, compassionate, loyal, brave, and honest girlfriend. _

_Thank you for being you. I thought the world was full of manipulative and conniving people, but you changed that. You are going to do incredible things, so please don't change. Don't let what happened deter you from the path you're already on. Your spirit is what makes you beautiful, I love you so much. Please don't forget me._

_Yours eternally,_

_Liam._

After I read and reread the letter four times, the tears still wouldn't stop. I wish I could have given him more. I did this to him, got him inadvertently killed. When I finally got up the courage to put down the letter, I looked at the three other pages. They were documents.

The first document was a bank cheque $150, 000 from his savings account addressed to my mother's shelter. I was floored. The other was a cheque for $200, 000 addressed to me to start a foundation of my own. And lastly the deed to his property in Southern California it was under my name and it only needed my signature.

I was floored; I don't understand why he would give this all to me. I slumped on the floor unable to wrap my head around it. Putting the documents down and looking through the folders, I notice they are all official documents the first was his last Will and testament with the numbers to contact his family, his funeral arrangement, and lastly his work documents.

I quickly put the beautiful necklace on and collected his things, then took it downstairs. My mood did not liven up nor did I feel a sense of calm wash over me, if anything I was even angrier than I was before. He entrusted me with so much, but he wasn't here for me to give it back. Walking into the kitchen I could hear bustling and chatter, at the island sat Aiden, my father, grandfather, and Hyun.

My heart fluttered when I saw him, which only made me want to punish myself. Liam is gone for less than a week and I was already betraying his memory, I shook my head and turned around.

"Katarina," my father calls, I could hear his rushed footsteps approaching me.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't," I whispered to him when he caught up to me. "What is he doing here?"

"We've had a breakthrough," my father exhaled, "please come and sit with us. There is so much we have to discuss."

I looked up at him and I could see the worry and morose clearly etched into his face.

"I've been so worried about you," he kisses my forehead, "you were catatonic. Nothing we did could pull you out of it."

"I just needed time," I said softly, "it still hurts dad."

"I know it will, darling," he hugs me close, "I'm just glad you're out of that room."

"I wish I had died," I said into his chest.

He immediately pulls me away and grabs me by the shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "Do not dare say that," he reprimands me, "what happened to Liam was not your fault. We clearly did not heed their warnings, this was our fault and his death is on my head. Not yours. Do not dare blame yourself, I know that you put most of those men in the hospital and you fought to save his life.

"This is not the woman I've raised," he shakes his head. "This will take time and it probably get worse before it gets better. You will never forget him, but with time it will hurt less."

"I know," I reply, "I just wished it would have turned out differently."

"I do too, but if I had to choose between you and him, you know that I would choose you. And he obviously did as well."

"That's what hurts the most," I crumble into his arms, "this wasn't your choice to make. Why is my life more important than his? Why couldn't we both be alive?"

"Sweetheart, I don't have those answers," he coos, pulling me tighter.

"I want to kill him," I whisper, fisting his shirt. "I want to be the one he sees doing it."

"I know honey, I know," he kisses the top of my head and pulls me into a tighter hug. "You've become so thin, can you please eat for me?"

I nod at him, wiping the stray tears from my cheeks. He takes my hand and leads me into the dining room.

"I will fix you a plate and you must eat the entire thing," he gives me a warning look.

"I will," I promised him.

"Good, I'll have everyone come in here and we can finally talk about our new discoveries."

He returns with a plate of food and the other men, my grandfather gives me a warm hug while Hyun and Aiden give me small smiles. The men just sat quietly for a while watching me eats, which let me tell you is really uncomfortable.

"Can you guys talk already?" I asked, "It's weird when you just stare at me."

"Yes, yes," my dad finally intercedes, "Aiden is here because he has some information that he went to the police with a couple of days ago."

I remained silent the entire time, toying with my heart pendant and moving my food around.

"Aiden will you?" my father asks.

"Yes of course," Aiden replies quickly. "Well that night we got into that altercation on the boardwalk, Hal and I were trying to talk to you about things he had overhead."

Hal, another guy who died because of me. I dropped my fork making a loud clanking noise.

"I don't think I can do this right now," I said, finally looking up at all of them. "I'm sorry. I don't really want to hear about why… ugh… yes I do."

I was so torn; my morbid curiosity was getting the better of me. I want to soak up every little detail because I know it will feed the fire that was already lit.

"I have Liam's last will and testament, have you contacted his family?" I asked my father.

"They contacted me," he replies.

"You mean you weren't the one to call them?" I asked my anger rising. "They lost a son and you couldn't be bothered to give them a phone call."

"I'm sorry Katarina, but I was busy."

I slammed my fist on the table.

"That's bullshit," I seethe, "he was your best employee and you didn't even have the decency to call his family?"

"They were alerted," my father said grimly.

"Alerted?" I pound the hard wood again, not caring that it was leaving me cut up. I stood up abruptly and looked him right in the eyes. "He was my boyfriend, a friend, and the man ordered to protect me. We spent every waking moment together and you couldn't even be bothered to think about him when he died for _me_?"

"What happened was unfortunate," my father starts speaking, but it only fed my ire. "But that was the risk of his job! So no, I was thinking about my daughter who has imprisoned herself in her bedroom. I wanted to end this for you so I apologize if I had more important things I had to do."

"You are unbelievable," I spat out, "what happened to my compassionate father?"

"He's still here, but my responsibility is to you."

I shake my head at him and walk away.

"Finish your food," my father calls out.

"Not hungry," I yelled back.

This was our first big fight, we've never yelled at each other like that before. I felt like I was losing touch with everything.

I grab the folders and head up to the backyard, grabbing the phone I type in his parents number.

"Hello?" a soft woman's voice answered.

"Hello? Mrs. Farley?" I asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"I'm Katarina O'Reilly, Liam's-"

"Kat," she answered.

"Yes," I said, feeling the tears build behind my eyes. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I should have contacted you much sooner, but I only just found his things."

"It's quite all right," she said softly, I could hear her trying to hide her tears. "He spoke often of you, I wish we had came into contact in a different way."

"Me too."

"Can you come over?" she asks.

"I would love to," I reply, "I have some of his official documents that I think you should have."

"Thank you, any time will be fine with us."

"If it's okay, can we pay for the funeral?"

"Your father already offered when we had last spoke."

"Oh, that's good." So he did something right, I suppose. "Will today be too soon?"

"No, today is perfect, how about 4 pm we could have some tea."

"Sounds great, see you soon."

"Yes, see you soon."

When we hung up my heart was aching and a literal pain in my chest was encompassing my entire body. I felt like my lungs couldn't pump enough air and I was quickly suffocating.

I grab the table to steady myself, closing my eyes I prayed for it to stop hurting. My breaths were rapid and shallow as I tried to inhale more oxygen.

I tried yelling and banging on things to get someone's attention. It felt like my mind was shutting down. I need more air, but my legs were so shaky that when I got up my legs collapsed and I could only grab the back of my chair to hold myself upright.

"Kat! Kat, fuck," a voice said in front of me, but I couldn't make out who was talking.

I quickly felt arms wrap around me and pull me down, and then it went all black.

xx

When I finally came to, I woke up to a cold compress on my forehead and everyone looking at me.

"Everything's so bright," I rasped out.

"Dim the lights," someone hisses.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" it was my father.

"Yeah," I answer.

"You almost gave all of us a heart attack."

"Sorry," I mutter, "what time is it?"

"3:30 PM."

"Shit! I have to go," I sit up abruptly.

"No you don't," my father says, pushing me back down.

"I made plans with Liam's mother to give her the documents."

"We can reschedule."

"No, I don't want to," I said like a petulant child.

"Well Katarina, you had an anxiety attack and passed out. If Aiden didn't go looking for you, you would have hit your head and would have needed to be taken to the hospital."

"Well I'm fine now," I snap, "let me go. I owe her this much."

"You don't owe her a thing."

I look at him straight in the eyes, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm protecting you from yourself, you can't run around town when you're not mentally or physically all right. You haven't eaten a full meal since god knows when; you just had a fucking anxiety attack and passed out. What if it happens on the road? I can't lose you too!

"They will have to understand if you have to cancel, but you are not driving out there. You are just like your mother, self-sacrificing. You will intentionally get yourself hurt so someone doesn't have to go through it. You will sacrifice yourself for someone else, you sacrificed your adolescence for me when your mother died. You turned back when you should have ran. You are the type of person who will give your last piece of bread to a starving person, leaving you hungry. That's why I need to protect you; it's my turn to sacrifice."

I look at him shocked and bewildered. I'm not like that, am I?

"Honey, that's not a bad thing wanting to help and take care of others, but you need some taking care of now. Let me shoulder this for you."

I exhale deeply and nod. "Can you call them for me?"

"Thank you," he kisses my forehead, "and I will do that right now."

He left me alone with Aiden who was sitting stoically on one of the chaise lounges.

"Thank you for being there," I said a bit uncomfortable.

"I was just glad that you're okay, I'm so sorry for your loss. I didn't know you were so… close."

"Thanks," I closed my eyes, hoping that this was all a dream. Hoping I was still in bed, catatonic.

"I just need to tell you what happened with the Hal situation."

"Okay," I acquiesce.

"We heard some talk about shit going down that was concerning you, Scott was just the tip of iceberg," a shiver ran down my spine with the mention of his name. "I tried to get in contact with you for so long, even after the altercation but then your phone changed. I even sought your father out, but he hadn't listened until I had some sort of evidence but at the time I was already out. I've been out since the day you left me at the parking lot," he said sadly. I didn't say anything to him and just let him speak, "I saw how close you two were and it hurt, but I knew that you needed your space. You needed to do you."

"Thank you."

"I sort of wish that you didn't have to deal with all this," he waves his hand, "I'm really sorry for your loss."

He stands up and walks up to me, holds my chin up and kisses my forehead.

"Take care of yourself, I love you Katarina."

"You too Casanova," I sighed and he turned around and walked out of the door.

I didn't know that was the moment he walked out of my life, but was it for good?

xx

The next day I went to visit Liam's parents; her mother was the sweetest woman I had ever met. She was so warm and inviting and his father was just like him, they love him so much. They showed me pictures of him growing up and him in his uniforms when he first enlisted, he was still so handsome and not once did he go through an awkward faze.

I gave them the documents that were for them and we all had a good cry, because it made it official. The wake and funeral will be in a couple of days, they are having a traditional Irish wake, which will have the viewing in their home for an entire night, then the funeral.

I wasn't sure what an Irish wake is, but I was told that I was welcomed to stay with the body all night. Because to them I am part of the family, he was going to propose to me soon which and upon learning that made me cry even harder.

My father and girls plans to stay with me during the day, but since I was going to stay overnight I will be alone. I cried on my way home and I finally stopped when I crawled into bed, I kept his clothing in my closet which may or may not be a little fucked, but I could care less. I wore his shirts, my necklace and his dog tags. I just wanted to keep him close to me for as long as I could. I miss him so much it kills me every time I think of him and that's every single day.

I called my girls and they were going to meet me for dinner before the day of the wake, they were all so supportive and caring. My father was clearly hiding something for me, but I know he didn't want to push me over. I know it's bad, but I'm not mentally capable of handling more crap from the world right now.

The day of the wake I dressed in a simple black strapless dress with an empire waist and a white knit cropped cardigan, I paired it with black flats and my necklace. This was real, all of it. Before this funeral I was sort of still pretending that this was all just a dream.

My father, Steph, Nic, and I were escorted inside, we were both treated warmly by the Farley's, but you could see that their lights were gone. I gave them both hugs and gave them my veggie and sandwich platters that I picked up before arriving; my father and the girls were all silent as I busied myself with helping them out.

They sat together on the couch as people began arriving; they were all sombre until we did our first rosary prayer at 4 pm. Then the commencement of storytelling of Liam's life, they were all funny. Then, at around 8 pm a woman that I never expected to ever meet had shown up, Liam's ex. Everyone from his childhood greeted her warmly, and then Mrs. Farley came up to me and gave my shoulder a tight squeeze.

"We never liked her, they're just being nice," she whispers in my ear making me giggle.

I was introduced to Liam's uncles and aunts, which were talking so animatedly about his life, until his ex came and sat down across from me.

"I remember when we were younger he used to give me these little chocolate muffins that I loved, but they were across town so he would drive two hours away… god he was so sweet," she muses with a stupid smile on her face. I wanted to wring her neck.

"What about you, Kat? Liam was so happy, he couldn't help but gush every time we had talked on the phone," his aunt grabs my hand.

"He's the absolute best," I smile, "he was always my big bad protector." I laugh a little, "We were in New Orleans and we stayed up all night talking and watching the sunrise, he was always so sweet and caring," I thought back to all of our memories and I had tears fall in my eyes. "I am so blessed to have had him in my life even if was for a short time. Thank you for helping raise such a wonderful man," I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Oh sweetie, he said the same thing," she gushed and held me in her arms.

"Thank you," I gave her a weak smile as I wiped the remnants of my tears.

"He loved you so much and he knew he wanted his future with you," she kissed my cheeks and sat back down.

xx

I stayed overnight doing the midnight Hail Mary and when the morning came, I dressed in another black sleeveless dress with a black stocking, boots, and forest green peacoat. Liam's father, two uncles, and three cousins are carrying the casket while everyone else walking behind the hearse. I was holding Liam's mom's hand the entire time along with my girls', while my father walking behind us.

Once we arrived in church the ceremony was short, but the eulogies were long. A lot of people loved Liam and I didn't feel that I had any right to get up and talk about him when all of these people have known him for so much longer. Oh yeah, I also got him killed. So I remained in my seat and just soaked up everyone's stories and tears.

After the burial, I said goodbye to everyone and promised to see everyone soon.

A part of my life just closed, a chapter finished.

Now I have finals and an end to my studies, real life starts now. And hopefully the pain will subside and grant me a slight reprieve.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, I know that I wanted to update last weekend but this was the only time I had to edit this story. I hope you enjoy some emotional reprieve. See you guys on the next one :D xo**

Just One Night

When everything cooled down emotionally for me my father finally had the courage to speak to me about something that seemed rather important by the way he had been fidgeting with his hands. He wore s sullen mask and that didn't quell the anxiety in my stomach, I stepped into his office and he led me to one of his couches.

"Darling, I want to talk to you about something, but I have to be honest with you… it's not good," he explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"It's about everything that happened that led up to..." he begins, but eventually retracts. "Let's start with some lighter news, Ben is being charged once he gets out of the hospital and it will be at least fifteen to life, he's out of our lives forever. So _please_ don't think that doing something drastic to him will solve anything," he gives me a pointed look.

"What are his charges?" I said annoyed, ignoring his earlier comment.

Dad takes a large breath and finally speaks, "Attempted kidnap, conspiracy to kidnap, aggravated assault, first degree murder, probation violation, and stalking. That a full bill sweetie, he'll be lucky that he doesn't get the chair."

"Wow… " I collapsed in my seat. "Will I have to attend court?"

"Only the preliminaries, but not for the entire process. They'll probably want you to testify against him."

"Oh okay," I pause, "who did he kill?"

He looks at me with sad eyes, I had inkling to who the person might be but they were just those assumptions. Though it was mostly because I didn't want to believe it. I nod my head at him hoping that he'll disprove my suspicions, "I'm sorry princess; it was Brittany's remains in the package we found."

My body slumped even further into the couch and the tears began to flow freely, I couldn't wrap my head around it. I mean I had a slight inkling, but I hoped it wasn't true. I began to cry harder, "Is there anything else that her family can bury? Do they even know?"

He shakes his head, "They think she ran-"

"With Ben?"

"Yes," he hugged me tightly.

"Daddy I want to kill him… I want to hurt him, make him suffer," I sobbed into his chest. "How do I tell the girls?"

"I will be there for you when you say tell them and if you can't I can do it for you."

"Who tells her parents?"

"The authorities will be paying her family a visit today before it hits the news. I will try to keep the media at bay, this is a large case on its own but when the world finds out about it happening to our family… I won't lie to you sweetheart, things will be brought to light and you will have no freedom. Security will always be with you starting from this point on, this was the last thing I wanted for you and I feel like I've failed you."

I hug my father tighter, "You didn't fail me, you bought me a fortress and tried to give me the freedom that I needed, but I understand why now things will have to change." I tried to ease his conscious, "This is going to a tough road isn't it?"

He nods and kisses my cheek, "I'm sorry darling."

"I need to get some air," I finally exhale.

"Okay, take some security."

"Daddy just today, can I have some real time alone," I plead. "Please daddy, I need to take myself out of this situation even for a moment."

He finally agrees, "I understand, but please bring your phone and check-in."

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you," I smiled weakly at him, "I'll see you later."

"Be safe, honey."

I nod at him and quickly running to grab my phone, wallet, and keys. Deciding on a drive alone for the first time in what seems like forever, I gun it and keep going until I was outside of Hillcrest and found myself in the little spot Aiden had taken me on our date.

I was finally alone and I didn't like it.

I was so afraid to let go, because I know no one will be here to catch me when I fall this time. Liam is dead.

I'm so far gone that I don't even feel like I could jump off the figurative ledge because no one will be there to help be back up. I miss Liam so much.

I laid my head on the grass and closed my eyes, letting my brain shut off completely.

I didn't know how long I fell asleep for, but when I awoke the sun was just about to set. Though it is late- November it's still pretty early, so I didn't lose my entire day. Cleaning myself up I hopped back into my car and started drive again, knowing I couldn't go home just yet anf face my lonely house.

I was deep in thought when my phone began buzzing from my passenger seat.

It was Steph.

"Hey," I sighed.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all afternoon."

"I'm sorry, I accidentally left it inside my car," I replied, "how are you guys?"

"We're doing okay, Nic is over here, will you come over too?"

"Can I come over tomorrow instead? I'm just exhausted, I'm really sorry you guys."

"It's okay, call us if you need to okay? I know you guys had a difficult relationship, but I know deep down she truly loved and cared for you."

"I know, I really loved her."

"I know you did," she sniffled.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow okay, I love you, you two."

"We love you too."

"I can't take this shit anymore," I break down, "I'm so sorry for all of this."

"This wasn't your fault," she sobbed, "this was Ben."

"I still feel so fucking guilty and it just keeps adding up!"

"Take all the time you want, we'll be here. See you tomorrow."

"See you guys."

I know I'm being selfish, but I'm so confused about everything. I have all of these emotions, but I couldn't quite feel them all at once so I felt nothing. But one thing that I can pin point is my volatile anger; this shit just isn't fair. Everyone I cared for are all dropping down like flies, because no matter the shit that was said that night I love Brittany. She was my sister. I don't want to have to bury two people I love within the same month.

I needed a time out. I want them both back, shit I'd take Britt vehemently hating me for the rest of my life just so she could be living her life.

There's a tap in my window, I snap my head up to see it. Aiden.

My heart leaped, fucking soared and I hated myself for it.

I pressed the button for the window and didn't say anything for a minute.

"Hi, Kat," he gave me a small smile.

"Hey."

"I heard…. I'm so sorry, do you need to talk?"

_Yes_.

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes," I lie.

He raises an eyebrow at me, obviously in disbelief, "Come on, let's eat."

"No really, I'm okay."

"Kat, I think you need a friend, I saw the news," he gives me a weary smile. "Let me do something decent for you."

I take a few minutes, but finally agreed. I think what pushed me to say yes was when my stomach rumbled and he gave me a pointed look.

"Okay, I guess I am hungry and I'd rather not eat alone."

"Good, let's go. I know this little Italian place only a couple blocks away."

"Mmm carbs," I tried to joke.

"Yes, it looks like you need it," he said quietly, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Asshole."

I closed my door and began walking with him, and almost immediately his hand found mine but he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay."

Aiden and I walked in the restaurant in complete silence. It was like déjà vu, but it felt like it was years ago even though it had only been six months. Six months. How life can change.

"For two please," Aiden said to the hostess.

It was a quaint little place with only 6 little two-sitter tables and two six-sitter booths. We were led to a tiny little table at the corner of the restaurant, the guy even pulled out my chair. Oh Casanova.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Working and taking some culinary courses," he answers.

"That's so good," I beam at him and for the first time it wasn't forced.

"I'll be leaving for the Culinary Institute of America, Greystone."

"In Napa?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. He's leaving. He's leaving too. A part of me … a large part is so happy that he's doing this, but a small part of me felt like I was losing. Another loss for Kat.

What is wrong with me? God I'm so messed up. if anyone deserved a new life it's Aiden and he's clearly taking it.

"What are you taking?"

"The Associate Degree in Culinary Arts."

"God Aiden, I'm so proud of you!" I smile at him and stand up. I give him a large hug, he in turn wraps his arms around me and I feel whole for a brief moment.

"Thank you," he whispers into my hair. "I got that bank loan which is what I'll use to pay for half of my tuition and the rest is being paid for a scholarship that Aleix applied me for. I think it's funded by your dad actually."

"I'm so, so proud of you and I'm glad that it's all working out. When are you leaving?"

"January for two years," he answers a bit forlornly.

"You're going to do so great, you already have all that natural talent in the kitchen."

"Thank you, now enough about me. How are _you_ really feeling?"

I shrug, "Fine I guess… considering."

"Kat you're not okay and that's fine, but you can't lie to yourself. You need to mourn. When I lost Hal that was hard, but I can't even begin to fathom how much you're hurting right now. Liam and Brittany in succession."

"I don't even know how to mourn properly."

"You live your life," he states simply.

"I don't know how."

"Live day by day, but please don't throw away your life now. Live."

"I will, I think it's just too soon, it still hurts."

"Of course it does and it will hurt for a while. Brit was your best friend, making her practically family," he reasons with me, while I nod in agreement. "And _Liam_, I don't know how your relationship was obviously, but I know he cared and loved you."

"Right, did you have a heart to heart with him too?" I cock an eyebrow at him.

He laughs, "No I didn't have to. I know that he did because you were his girlfriend and _I _know you, and you're the easiest person to love. You just can't help falling in love with you."

"Aiden-"

"Alright, let's order," he smiled, interrupting me completely. "And you have to eat everything. You're so skinny."

I shrug, "I may have missed a few meals."

"You look you lost at least 10 to 15 pounds and you were already so thin before."

"Nah, I had a good extra 10 pounds extra, so when you think about it I'm just going back to my "healthy" body weight."

"That's bullshit," he scoffs, "you were healthy and perfect… as far as I could remember." He jokes, "Seriously, Kat, you look sickly thin."

"I'll work on it," I quip a bit dismissively.

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waiter asks, successfully ending that annoying conversation.

"Yes, I'll have the crab and squash ravioli," he answers, then looks to me.

"I'll have the same."

"Great, I will come back with your refills and your entrees."

"Thank you," I tell him and turn back to the table.

"What are your plans this Christmas?"

"Well I have two finals next week, then I'll be a quasi-official post-secondary graduate."

"Wow, congratulations!"

"Thanks," I give him a sincere smile. "We're both moving on."

"Looks like we are, I'll be where you are in two years. What are your plans after school?"

"I'll be starting work for my father."

"Good ol' nepotism."

"Shut up," I laugh, "I'll be practically doing grunt work."

"Will you have an office?"

"Possibly…"

He laughs, "I'm not judging, I know your father will be fair."

We don't speak for a little while; it's not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. So once our food arrived we began eating, mine was completely delicious and I couldn't keep my moaning under control

I could see Aiden with his mouth agape and fork in mid-air, he squirms in his chair and clears his throat.

"Kat-"

"Sorry," I said quietly, my cheeks feeling like they were aflame. _Now_ it was uncomfortable and when the waiter came back we could only grunt to him in response. The guy quickly scampered away and let us return to our meals.

"We're weird," Aiden stated with mirth.

"Yeah, pretty much," I laughed.

"I've missed us," he confessed after a few minutes of quiet eating.

I could only give him a small smile, because in all honesty I did miss his friendship but we've fallen so far I don't know if there's any going back. I mean how could we get back to anything or anywhere? When we had first met I was a broken girl, but now I'm shattered… barely able to decipher which way is up.

We're practically different people.

"You're overanalyzing again," he chuckles. "Let's forget about all of our troubles for one night, one night to just live a different life," he offers with a mischievous grin.

"I can't-"

"Yes you can. I'm not asking you to throw away your life, just one night," he prods. "Let go of our responsibilities for one night."

Aiden's exuberance was infectious and I found a small smile playing on my lips, one night can't hurt my already broken heart, right? _But_ can I have actual fun due to so many bleak days in my life how will I know the difference? Maybe he is right and I truly did need this. _Just one night._

With one large exhale I nod my head, "Okay, one night."

"Are you sure?" he said cheekily.

"I'm sure, Casanova," I wink at him… well tried to. I'm not very good at it.

"Then let's go, time is running out," he jumps up excitedly, throws down a couple of bills for dinner before I could protest and ushers me out of the restaurant.

With a forceful hand on my waist leading me back to my car, I hand him my keys and we take off into the night.

x

Aiden drove us to the night market at the edge of the city; it was a bustle of movement and sound. So many lights and different conversations coinciding with one another, I had never been here before so everything was new and exciting.

"After this I want to take you to this tiny place I know of, but your sweats are not… appropriate," Aiden laughs nervously as I cock my bitch brow at him. "Not that you don't look beautiful… You always do, but I think you'll feel a tad out of place."

"Alright, what did you have in mind," I scrunched my face and feigned annoyance.

"I saw some dresses near the entrance, let's go there."

"Lead the way," I giggled. We looked at the dresses, they were all colourful and bright but I found a blood red spaghetti strap empire-waist dress that fell mid-thigh. It was simple and beautiful.

"How much?" Aiden asked the lady.

"Fifteen," she answers. I take out my wallet, but Aiden pushes my hand away.

"Let me," he says sternly, I try to argue but it falls on deaf ears.

"Thank you," I smile at him warmly, he kisses my cheek and we continue to walk on.

After we had circled the entire lot, we find the exit and make our way to the car. Opting to get changed in the back seat, Aiden offers to stand guard outside while I change. Stepping outside of the car I feel his eyes roam my body, which only made me blush and angle by myself away from him.

He clears his throat, "Ready?"

"Yep, let's go," I nod.

The sun was down and the moon lit the night sky, this honestly felt more and more like our first night together. Aiden made quick turns and we found ourselves in a seemingly deserted street, I quickly became nervous but I bit back my anxiousness. I was with Aiden, nothing to worry about.

He holds out his hand and I quickly grab it, we walk through a dark alley and eventually to a hidden door.

"Is this it?" I ask incredulously, "Is this like one of those underground sex rings?"

He huffs, "No, trust me."

"Fine, but this is sort of dodgy."

"Live a little," he winks, "I'm kidding, you know I'd never put you in any danger."

I nod at him and grab hold of his arm, he knocks twice and large peephole opens up, the large bouncer looks at the two of us and finally opens the door. I could hear the music blasting through speakers and the floor quake from underneath me.

They weren't playing top 40 or annoying house music, but classic rock. There was a local band playing at the corner of the room, the bar was closer to the entrance, and a large floor with a few tables and chairs. It was busy, but not overly so that we couldn't manoeuvre around.

Couples were already at the dance floor head bobbing to a cover of _Sweet Child of Mine_ by Guns N'Roses, I couldn't help but following suit as we find a table. Aiden excuses himself to grab us a couple of beers, when he returns I chug half of it and grab his hand. I want to dance.

Aiden's hands were on my hips and mine were around his neck as we sway to the music. It was innocent until the song changes into _Put Some Sugar on Me_ by Def Leppard, because just as the first chorus began my back was to his front and I was grinding on him. Aiden's hands were roaming my sides as the song continued; his face was on my neck and we became a tangled mess. We didn't say a word nor did we stop our movements, to anyone who could be watching would probably think we were a couple just enjoying a night out.

Though we were so far from it, but honestly I don't care. I'm having fun. I'm feeling and acting my age for once in such a long time.

After a few more songs the band leaves we take go back to our table and finally take a breather, we chug the rest of our drinks when an all girl band comes in. They were playing Joan Jett. Great fucking night!

They started with _I Love Rock N' Roll_, I smirk at Aiden and pull him into the dance floor again. I swayed my hips to the song in front of Aiden and he licked his lips, I smile at him mischievously as he pulls me closer to him.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

_I knew he must a been about seventeen_

_The beat was goin' strong, playin' my favourite song_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

I run my hands his hand down his chest and he places his hands on my hips, moving his body with mine

_I love rock n' roll. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll. So come and take your time and dance with me_

_OW!_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

_That don't matter, he said 'cause it's all the same _

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

I run my hands through his hair as I sing to the song, one of his hands was on my lower back and the other on my face.

_Next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me,_

_An we'll be movin' on _

_An' singin' that same old song_

_Yeah with me, singin'_

Our hips grinding together as the song continued, our faces were so close as the song was nearing its end. We were a gasping mess, trying to catch our breaths. Our eyes lock and immediately start to laugh.

"One night," he whispers, "don't think."

"Don't push too hard," I reply, burying my face in his chest. He nods and takes me outside, with one very playful smile he takes me by the hand and runs around the corner. We finally reached our destination: a convenience store.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Getting you junk to fatten you up," he smiles, his cheeks red for excitement. "Come on."

Ready for anything, I quickly text my dad that I would be staying at Nic's and followed Aiden inside where he had practically had a basket full of treats.

"Do you seriously think we're going to eat all that?" I ask incredulous.

"We can try," he replies, rifling through the junk food section. I don't even bother looking at it, because I know he must of gotten one of everything.

Once we make it outside with three bags full of junk we walk down the street, Aiden seems to know this part of town very well but he had me at a disadvantage. We walked for a few minutes until we found ourselves at a large park; he gives me a playful smile and holds out his hand for me to take. Bags in hand we sprint to the jungle gym and climb up, dangling our legs over the edge of the large two-seater slide.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask.

He shrugs, "It's the most deserted place at night, for obvious reasons. When I was younger my mother brought me and my sister here."

"Really? That's cool."

"They've changed it… made it larger," he murmured, "lay down."

I do as I was told and look up the stars with a smile playing on my lips, it's like I'm fourteen again and sneaking away to see my friends.

"Do you want Doritos Inferno or Lays Ketchup," Aiden asks, lifting up the two small bags.

"Lays, I love me some ketchup chips," I laughed, "are you really trying to fatten me up?"

"Yup, when I'm gone you may go back to being a recluse and stop eating," he jokes, nudging my side.

"Not true, I eat…"

"That's why you look like the wind might blow you away at any moment," he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not that bad jerk."

"Mmhmm."

"Whatever," I huff and slap him on the chest, opening my bag of chips and inhaling a large handful. "See I eat."

We don't speak for a while and I let myself close my eyes just listen to the sounds around us, a soft tap on my shoulder interrupted me. I slowly open my eyes and turn to look at my disturber.

There I see Aiden holding one those Hostess Cupcakes with a candle sticking out. At first I didn't understand why he had it out so I ended up with a weird mix of surprise and curiosity.

"Happy Advanced Birthday!" he says excitedly.

"My birthday?"

"Yeah… it's in a few days," he murmurs.

My birthday…. I actually forgot.

"How did you remember?" I ask incredulously, "I mean _I_ didn't even remember."

"Well I know that this is probably the last time I'll be able to see or even be with you before I leave."

My face falls and boy does he notice. I can't believe that I completely forgot that this was our one night… a one shot deal and after tonight it'll be the end of us.

It was so easy to just slip back into our relationship.

"I-"

Before I could finish my sentence he interrupts me, "I know you hadn't been taking care of yourself and I know that your life is a mess right now, but I wanted to show you that I remember. That I'm always thinking about you, that no matter where life will take us you will have someone who thinks about _you_."

My breath hitches, I couldn't put words together that would show him how much I appreciated that he cared.

"Thank you," I finally reply, but it felt like it didn't suffice. So I sat up and gave him a hug, "Thank you Aiden. I can't believe that you remembered."

"You play an important part in my life… even though we haven't been together in a long time-" he exhales. "I really love you, it's this different kind of love that I've never felt before," he looks at me sheepishly. "It's all encompassing, it's like I'm on fire when I'm around you and I can't stop wanting you. I know it's complicated and I've done some really shitty things to you, but I still can't help but love you. I guess I always will. I don't expect to get back together or even be friends, since we've gone through a lot."

"Aiden-"

"No, don't say anything," he hushes me, "I just needed you to know that… I don't want you to say anything because the last thing I want is for you to reciprocate anything that you don't mean… and I don't want to make this harder on us. We're both going our separate ways."

"Stop, it's a really fucked up time for me, but I know that I love you. I really do," I confess, but I know that I won't be going any further than that. Both our moods had turn serious and I didn't want our last night together to be like that so I broke the ice. "Do you remember when you took me out on our first day and you danced with me?"

"I could never forget that," he chuckles.

I jump up and sway my hips to the music inside my head; I twirl around and grab his hand pulling him up with me.

"Dance with me?"

"To no music?"

"To no music," I give him a toothy smile and I sway with him. I stop for moment and we share an intense stare, but I break it immediately, "You're it!"

Before he could figure out what I had said I had immediately ran away from him.

"We're playing grounders!"

"What are we ten?"

"Well why are we here if not to act a little young?" I give him a cheeky grin and climb up the ladder. "Do you remember the rules?"

"Can I get a refresher?"

"Okay, it's pretty simple: Try to tag me. Either by grabbing me from down there or climbing onto the jungle gym with your eyes closed. If you hear me step on the ground you can yell out "Grounders!" and I'll automatically be it. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Come and get me," I sing-songed to him. Giggling as he tries to grab hold of my feet, I'm dangling myself on a ledge so he could try and catch me.

The jungle gym was a linear model so the only way I could get to the other side without touching the floor is if I use some rather sly acrobatics.

Knowing that he'd practically have me cornered he closed his eyes and took slow and careful steps towards me. I tried to creep slowly to the slide so I could jump onto a lowered platform and climb up the ladder which would mean I would be going around him rather than trying to manoeuvre myself around his body.

The plan was solid as long as he doesn't hear my movements.

"I can hear your breathing," he laughs, trying to sound menacing. I try to steady my breathing as I slowly slide down, but my shoe did a squeaking sound and I had to kibosh my plan and go faster. I knew Aiden heard and he made a b-line in my direction, I had to jump a forty-five degree angle in order to get away, but I lost my shoes in the process. Deciding that getting away is a bigger priority than getting caught so I did as planned, grabbing hold of the ladder next to the platform and climbing up.

Doing a happy dance, I climb up the monkey bars and perch myself up. I know from this spot I would get caught easily but I didn't care. I saw Aiden and his eyes focused on me, my heart raced and I quickly shimmied down and ran back into the safety of the fortress.

"There's nowhere to hide," he growls. I shiver at the excitement and try to run, but he was too fast and within ten long strides he was only five feet away. Even with his eyes closed he had a smirk on his face, he knew he got me.

He lunged and wrapped his arms around torso, "I caught you." A fit of giggles erupted and it was getting hard to breathe, he kissed my forehead and let me go, "I will always find you."

A shiver of lust ran through my body, the words weighed so much and I could feel it in my bones. Though before things could escalate I detached myself from him and went down the larger slide where our food was located, rummaging through it I found a bag of Fuzzy Peaches and opened it.

Aiden eventually joins me and silently asks for some candy, handing him the pack I close my eyes again and imagine living a different life.

"If we lived in the perfect world what would your ideal life be like?" I ask, breaking our silence.

"My life would have you," he states simply, "in my perfect world we would never had broken up." He grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine, a tingle begins from my palm up my arm until my entire body was set on fire.

A small smiled played on my lips, we weren't going anywhere in our relationship but we had tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: **** I know that I promised an earlier update, but this one was hard to write! So many things have happened and there's a large time jump in this one, but I promise that we're halfway through the story and it will get finished. It won't drag out, but I hope that you guys stick through to the end. I may not have the highest reviews or followers, but I know that you guys genuinely care about this story. So lots of love to you my dear friends… Oh and a special thanks to SmileRose for ALWAYS pimping this story out, you're the best! xo**

Time Heals All

When I returned home the next morning, we had exchanged numbers promising to keep in touch and with one last soft kiss on my lips Aiden was gone. I went home to my dreary house where my father was wondering how I was doing, a grandfather worried sick, and a grandmother who I couldn't talk to. I love my family dearly, but right now I felt like my whole life was caving in on itself and I'm going to let it. We promised ourselves one night, but I needed every night to be like last night.

The days that followed I became selfish and rash, I ignored the phone calls of my friends and the knocks on my door. I buried myself in schoolwork because that was all my brain had space for.

Soon weeks passed like a blur, my birthday had come and gone with not much fanfare… I wasn't the crowd favourite at the moment. Aiden had called, but I felt it too hard to hear his voice at the time so I ignored it, though I ended up replaying his voicemail over and over again before bed some days. My last two finals finished quickly and soon I was a post-secondary graduate, but I still didn't feel that excitement and a sense of accomplishment when I handed in my last exam. I felt empty, like a robot. I lashed out on my friends who tried to get too close, so they didn't try so much anymore and my family well… they've left me alone now.

I saw what I was doing to myself and to the others that I claimed to love so dearly, I was hurting them. Didn't they deserve more? They deserve my love and my respect, but despite knowing what I was doing I couldn't stop myself. With every slam of my door and ignored phone call I drove a wedge between everyone and myself, I was sick of it but I just couldn't stop. I wanted to crawl out of my body and beat myself up, but then again I was already doing that on a daily basis, but why? I ask myself. I just didn't know. I had a self-hatred that had ensnared me and I couldn't stop.

The only time I felt normal is when I was exercising or beating Fernando up in the ring. God, even he noticed the change in me. I wasn't my "usual bubbly self", I was full of hate and malice. At times he didn't even want to spar with me, because I took it too far and would even beg him to nix the protective gear. Yeah… that never worked.

I replayed my one night over and over again, knowing that I needed someone to help me out of this storm. But _that_ someone is going to be far away, studying to be everything that he wants to be.

_He's chasing his dream_.

And where am I? In my dark room looking out the window with no emotion; I was dead to the world and it was dead to me.

When Christmas and New Years came around, I didn't celebrate anything. I saw the disappointment in my father's eyes and the pain in my grandfather's, but I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't.

The New Year marked the initial hearing for Ben's case, my face and my father's had been plastered on the national news. Hell it even went international before the hearing took place; there were news reports in Canada, UK, France, Germany, Spain, Belgium, China, and even Australia. All of them knew my story and face.

That was probably part of the reason as to why I never really left my house, the media was outside my door everyday and every night, trying to get their shot of my family.

I became a recluse.

My father promised that it wouldn't get this bad, but it did. These were only some of the most ridiculous headlines: "America's Sweetheart's Horrific Ordeal"; "Heiress of Multi-Billion dollar Company O'Reilly Industries Thwarts Own Kidnapping"; "America's Princess Attempted Kidnap"; "The Princess's Ordeal."

WHEN THE FUCK DID I BECOME AMERICA'S PRINCESS? Apparently when my father became one of the richest men in the world.

Even he was feeling the pressure; my father has been subject to his own criticism for the lack of security placed on his properties and me. Fox News and other silly news station have been insinuating that this was partially my father's fault, but that was when I had to put my foot down. I think I had given the papz the bird when I was driving out of my house after I had read that article.

The weeks and months had gone by, the case becoming more and more intense. I only saw Ben a few times, because I tend to sit at the back and only listen. At first he pleaded not guilty, but they would end up circling around and around for weeks on end. Then there was a break in the case; evidence found incriminating Ben because before that it was all substantial, but the clincher was one of his brilliant counterparts confessed to everything. He had made a deal which cut his sentence in half if he complied with confessing and placing each and every single person in each event. The interesting thing was that this guy had taken pictures and wrote down time and dates if anything like this would have arouse as in getting caught red handed.

_It took six months. Six months._

The entire spectacle brought my past to light and the extent of Ben's depravity. After Ben's accomplices confessed he made plea-bargain and ended up pleading guilty. He was sentenced to 20 to life with no chance of parole, to the court system it was an undeniable win case, but to me it was more than that. It was my second chance at life; I hated myself for halting my growth for someone who has hindered me for years… I wish I could blame him for the shattered relationships around me, but I couldn't do that because it was all on me.

I did that.

I prayed that my relationships weren't irreparable, but I had a feeling that I had ruined all of it because I was unable to deal with myself. The people I had gone to first was my family, I apologized for the way I was acting and the words that were not said between us during our difficult time. A few months ago my grandmother had to be taken off life support, I had lost another important person in my life but I was so far gone I couldn't even grieve with my family. And for the rest of my life I will harbour that guilt. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. Life had dealt me a shitty hand, but I had the power to change it I just chose not to.

I found my family was much too forgiving; I wanted them to reprimand and yell at me, I wanted something other than complete understanding. A part of me hated the fact that they had forgiven me too quickly, but who am I to demand anything from them?

I had missed so much of life for no reason. I couldn't do it anymore so when my father gave me a kiss on the top of my head, I gave him a grateful hug and walked out into June weather.

Tomorrow was the day I had met Aiden, our "anniversary". I can't believe how life has changed within a year, 365 intense-filled days.

Since we're on the topic, that man tried to be everything to me during the earlier parts of the trial and the loss of my grandmother, but I couldn't keep hurting him anymore so I had told him that we had to stop speaking. Though it was only through e-mail, I still felt horrible being so rash and ungrateful for his attention at the time. Liam would have been so disappointed in the way I had been acting; if he were around he wouldn't have let me act the way I did. Like a spoiled little rich kid.

I could no longer hide behind the pain I pretended I was constantly in, because in actuality I was just angry. I wasn't angry at Ben or what he had done, because in a way I had accepted it… No, I was angry with myself, I had dug myself in a hole that I couldn't climb back from. It was painful knowing I was the cause of all of this turmoil.

I hate myself for who I had become. This was not me; this was not the woman my mother and father raised me to be. I'm strong and resilient; I can and will overcome anything life throws my way. And I will have a beautiful life; full of wonderful memories with the people I love.

Now I only have to apologize to the remaining friends that I do have or did.

So with one last strand of hope, I called my friend individually and begged for forgiveness. Steph was easy enough; she tried the hardest to understand what I was going through and at the end of the conversation we had patched things up. Well as much as we could after one conversation.

Nic was another story entirely.

If she had answered my phone calls I would only get one word in before she would blow up on me. I deserved that and for some reason I felt much better about it, she was letting me have it.

When she finally answered the phone and let me speak I breathed a sigh of relief, after her initial angry huff she let me explain my point of view.

"Nic, my apologies aren't enough and I know it won't fix anything. I just want you to know that what I did was inexcusable, I don't want to give you excuses but I was in just a shitty place. I was being selfish, you lost people too and I had no right to not be there for you guys. And I don't expect your forgiveness or even your friendship, but I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm so grateful for your friendship."

"Okay," she deadpanned.

"Thank you for listening, Nic," I exhaled, and then she hung up. At that moment I knew I lost her friendship maybe not completely, but it would never be the same.

I picked myself up from my desk and walked into my father's office, I needed more. I needed something new. I needed a new life and I needed it now, thus making my transition to the New York office was a no-brainer.

I was going to be working under the CCO Martin Shefield, earning my stripes so to speak. I know I'll be working at a pretty high-level position, but I've been shadowing my father every once in awhile since I've been showing interest in the business. It wasn't in-depth in any way, but it gave me the building blocks that I needed to someday fill those shoes.

My father has a lot of great years ahead of him so I don't have to worry about running a company for a while.

"Come in Katarina," my father invites me.

"Thanks, are you busy?" I asked.

"No, no come in darling."

"Dad I've been thinking a lot about everything and I think I want to make the move to New York now. I know it's a bit sudden, but we were already planning on me relocating … I just wanted to start the process."

"Are you sure, I thought you wanted to wait until the Fall?"

"Yes, I need to get out of Hillcrest for awhile, I want to see something more."

"Why don't you go on vacation instead, you never went on a gap year like most young people your age."

"I don't think jet setting to Paris or Hong Kong will make me feel better, I need to remain productive."

"Or are you running away, Katarina?"

"I'm not!" I exclaim too quickly, but I was interrupted by my father's raised eyebrow. He knew before I did that I was running away, but if I were truly yearning for my escape I would be taking him up on his offer of a gap year rather than diving into the "real world". "Maybe a little," I confessed, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Maybe it will be good for you," he finally replies, "just know that this is your home."

"Of course Daddy, I know that," I smiled at him.

"Good, well you can stay at the penthouse until you decide if you want to find your own place."

"Thank you," I stood up and gave him a hug.

"You're very welcome, I'll call the hotel and they'll have everything ready for when you arrive. And when will that be?"

"Two weeks from now on the last weekend of June, I'll have everything I need packed up and sent over with my car."

"Sounds good," he smiles at me looking a bit forlorn. "We will miss you."

"Daddy, you're in New York almost every month for work, and you can also bring Gramps with you."

"I know, sweetheart. I wish I could demand that you stay, but I would never hinder your growth."

"Even when I was acting like a petulant child you've shown me so much love and understanding. Thank you for this wonderful life."

"You will first and foremost be my number one priority, no matter what."

My father held me to him tighter and kissed my forehead, I was so grateful for him and for his enduring love.

I kissed his cheek and let go of my father, walking out of his room it felt like I was starting my new life.

The next few days were spent packing away all of the things I felt I absolutely needed, having disposable income afforded me many luxuries that I could never take for granted. Thus I only packed important photographs, some clothes, and all my electronics; at the end I was only moving with two suitcases and one trunk. My father offered that I take his plane, but I insisted that I travel commercial since I was the only one flying.

I had toyed with calling Aiden, but we hadn't spoken in months… But it seemed like forever.

While I was making arrangements for my car shipment to New York my phone rang, reaching for it I answer without looking at the caller id.

"Katarina O'Reilly," I answer, I had gotten used to answering my phone this way because of embarrassing conversations I had had with Martin Shefield.

"Hey Kat, it's Aiden," the sweet voice that I hadn't heard in months invaded my ear.

"Uh-" I stuttered, "hi, Aiden. How are you?"

"I'm alright, how about you?"

"Really good," I answer.

"That's great," he replied, sounding tired. "Do you know today was the day we met?"

"Really?" I pretended not to remember. God I'm awful.

"Yeah, I'm actually two hours late, but it was still today," he answered. "You were so beautiful sitting there, did you know that I had noticed you the moment you and your friends arrived? I was so annoyed that Britt was the one who came up to us, but then again if you had come over I don't think I would have liked you as much," he laughs.

"I didn't know that."

"Well I guess there was a lot I didn't tell you?" he sighs. "But you sound happy."

"I think I am," I confessed.

"I'm glad, what are you up to?"

"Just arranging some of travel arrangements."

"Where are you going?"

"New York."

"Oh, when are you going?

"In a week or so," I answered, turning my laptop off and climbing into bed to get comfortable.

"Uh how long will you be there for?" he asked, I noticed the melancholy laced in his voice.

Oh God, this awkward.

"I'm moving there," I answered quietly.

"Oh."

"Yeah… So what's new with you?"

"Just wanted to let you know I was going to be home in a couple week for a semester break," he answered. "I was wondering if you had wanted to hang out, but obviously you can't since you're moving."

"I'm sorry Aiden," I offered, not knowing what else I could truly say to make this better.

"Why are you moving?"

"Just needed a change," I stated, "I'm starting my new job there."

"That's really good," he said happily, but I could still hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to shake things up," I joked.

"I know you will."

"Nah, I'm probably going to be someone's bitch," I laughed.

"Hardly, you'll be changing that place in no time."

"One can hope," I reply, but was only followed by an awkward silence.

We weren't going anywhere from here and we both knew it, so where was this conversation going to go? There was so much that was left unsaid between us and hidden feelings that were never truly shared, but for our sanity we didn't need to raise these issues now.

Now both Aiden and I need to grow so we can figure out who we are, and then maybe if we were meant to be we will see each other again someday.

Maybe on another summer's day.

xx

It's only been two weeks in New York, but with each passing day I've fallen in love. Yes, I've travelled here, but it was nothing like the day to day routine that I've made for myself. I was the tourist then, but I'm soon growing to be full-fledge New Yorker soon enough. Maybe I'll even have my own _How I Met Your Mother_ crew. One can only dream.

I've only been here for couple of weeks, but everything goes by so fast that I didn't even know that it was already the end of July by the time I finally found my bearings! I noticed that I like being alone; this new quasi-independence thing is really rubbing off on me.

I've called my father three times a week and he's set to bring Gramps down with him this this weekend. Steph has called asking if she can come visit sometime this summer, which I gladly accepted. I had asked her if Nic was going to be joining her and all she could answer was that she would ask, but Nic is still "hurt". I've called Nic a few times to see how she was doing but all I received was her voicemail, she was showing me what I was doing to her not too long ago. I guess it's my just desserts?

"Good morning, Miss O'Reilly," Martin Shefield greeted me as I entered his office on the 27th floor of O'Reilly Towers; we were three floors down from my father's office. This whole idea of my father needing a whole floor was completely absurd because he only travels down here maybe once every month if that. He much prefers working at home with me, but I have feeling that he will be making frequent trips up here.

"Good morning Mr. Shefield, did you have a good night last night?"

Martin was like a real live Ken doll, he had blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes, tall, broad shoulders and a muscular built kind of like a Rugby player's body. He was good looking and he knew it. He constantly flirted with me, but I think that's just who he was, always had a knowing smile plastered on his lips.

"Yes I did," he gives me a mischievous smirk and walked into his expansive office leaving me to my own adjacent to his. Mine was only moderately large, much smaller than his but it was more lavish than I needed. Couches, expensive artwork, and a large looming desk with three computers. THREE computers, who needed that shit? I mean with the time I've spent in this office I've only needed the one Macbook, the other next to me is redundant, and the third iMac behind me is overkill.

The new project that I just got included in was a new marketing idea for one of my father's new products. It was a lot of fun working with likeminded people, but I had a lot of ideas running through my head about expanding my father's company. I know that I've just started and everything will get much harder as we progress, but I can't help but feel invigorated.

A knock on my door interrupted my musings.

"Come in," I answered.

"Katarina, can you please come to the conference room 3?" Rachel one of Martin's many assistants informed me with a small smile. She was the only one I had clicked with instantly; she was a bit shy but our similar personalities made conversation easy between us.

Now, not everything in the office has been picture perfect, I know what people thought that I was an undeserving; under qualified daddy's girl that only wanted the job so I could play pretend. What they didn't know was that I graduated summa cum laude with a 4.2 GPA; the only reason why I didn't graduate as early as I had intended was due to my obvious personal problems. Don't get me wrong, people weren't mean or nasty to me, but you could tell my appearance had made quite a splash in this quiet office. And every once in awhile I would here murmurs coming from the office coolers and kitchen, even as cliché as that seems.

Meanwhile, I was looking for a smaller apartment to move into but I'm obviously not in a rush, this suite at the Four Seasons has been paid for. I guess my dad just fell in love with the hotel and couldn't truly check out? Ha…. Get it? At first I didn't want to get a place with my family's money, but who was I fooling there was no escaping it. When I get established I will want to set up a children's foundation under my father's company and maybe being able to manage it myself. I had so many plans that I had decided on making concrete plans and then working towards them.

The days pass with meetings and strategies, at the moment I was working with Mark Blumberg one of the marketing execs and his team to come up with ideas for marketing the new town homes my father's real estate company was developing. We had to look through mock-ups and make a list of our top three; the idea was that it would be perfect for families, young couples, and single employed people. I was excited to have so many responsibilities and deadlines, and I noticed that being knee deep in work was the only time I could completely shut off from any personal problems.

So when I actually woke up on the last Saturday of July, I woke up happy. Happy with my life and where it's headed.

I had lost sight of what was important until I had shut myself off, but now I understand how fucking amazing my life is. I mean I knew I was blessed, but I never _fully_ appreciated what this extraordinary life entails. I have the world at my feet and I'm able to change it, mould it to the way I want.

I've changed over the last year, I may not be the same sweet Katarina but everything that I've been through has made me into a much stronger woman. The scars I have are a testament to what my journey's been.

And I know that there will be much more heartache and pain in my life, but I will take it in stride because I've been through hell and back again.

No one will stop my growth to this new unchartered territory.


	35. Chapter 35

Growing Up and Moving On

The years quickly passed with trials, tribulations, and more fun than I could have ever fathomed working for corporate America could be like. I finally began to live, I became more social, outgoing, and adventurous. I got out of my shell, but still aspired to be all that I can be in my career. We expanded to publishing with the most sought after, profitable publishing house in North America, we even ventured into the media buying a few networks. O'Reilly's was thriving and we were on top, I spent less time in my real office and more with our non-profit organizations that we had set up around the country and the world. And to think it all started with a conversation with Martin Shefield, he soon became my mentor and best friend with all things adventure. I look back with much fondness on those growing years.

My earlier days in New York had been filled with work, work, and _more work_. The days were passing without much thought of other things, because apparently I had been the type that brought work home. After a ten hour workday, I would bring everything that can be done at home with me and continue onto the wee hours of the night. I thought that was my only purpose, because I had people who relied on me to deliver but in all honesty I loved it. Despite my social calendar lacking in appointments this is what I thought I needed, due to the large smile that would be plastered on my face when I walked into my office every morning.

The only time I ever felt a twinge of loneliness were on Sundays, because that was when I would talk to my family and then have the entire day to myself. And within the short months that I've have lived here I've exhausted all tourist attractions and the only time I had left the city was to go back to Hillcrest for Liam's memorial and Christmas one week ago. I guess I soon found myself in a rut, without anything outside of work to occupy the last 20% of my time.

"Good morning Miss O'Reilly," Martin greeted me with his Cheshire cat smile.

"Good morning Mr. Shefield," I smiled at him, had been openly been flirting with me for the last couple weeks.

"Doing anything for New Year's?"

"Nope, I'm staying in."

"Not making an appearance at the unofficial staff party? You didn't even make it to the staff Christmas party! I'm starting to think that you don't like us very much."

I laugh dryly, "I like you guys, I'm just really busy. I have to prepare for that meeting on the second with Pinnacle, then I'm talking with that publishing company I want to buy out."

"You are much too busy, even I'm not that busy… you're making me look bad," he huffs, shaking his head at me. "You need to relax."

"If this is some sort of ploy for me to go out with you, you know that I can't."

"You mean won't," he grins playfully.

"Same thing."

"You know I fancy you as a sister."

"Oh is that what we're playing at now?" I giggle.

"Come on Katarina," he coos, "I just want to get to know you… like a sister."

"You are so disturbing," I laugh, "but you are getting creative."

"In all seriousness Katarina, I think you need to get out there… see more than just the Lonely Planet version of the city."

"And you'll be my tour guide?"

"Who else?" he replies giving me a toothy grin.

"Are you ever going to stop?"

"Of course not," he laughs, "you're much too young to be working as hard as you are."

"You're doing the same," I roll my eyes at him.

"Yes, that may be true but I'm 32, and you _just_ turned 23."

"You were my age when you started working for my father," I deadpanned.

"I know, but I missed out on so much that was going on around me. I buried my head in the ground and didn't know that I had aged seven years and be pushing 30."

"So now you're going to take me under your wing so I don't miss out?"

"Exactly, my little friend."

"And it'll be completely platonic?"

"Completely," he gave me a one-sided smile and tapped my nose. "Think about it, cub."

I roll my eyes at him and walk into my office, ready to bury myself in the day's work. Though my mind ended up straying, I made longing glances at the bustling streets underneath me. Maybe Martin was right; I needed to feel my age.

After I had finished with my work in the morning, I went down to meet Rachel for lunch but not before I had stopped by Martin's office.

"Drinks later?"

His eyes light up, "Well… Well Miss Katarina wants to play with the big boys."

I quirk my eyebrow at him, "I'm pretty sure there's only one of you." He laughs, "Platonic."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm just glad you're going to do something fun with actual people."

"Hey jerk, I go out all the time! And right now I'm meeting Rachel for lunch," I stuck my tongue out at him. "And I have friends-"

He barks out a laugh, "Online friends don't count."

"Such a prick," I shake my head at him, "I actually have a group of good friends!"

"Uh huh… Where did you meet them?"

"At a swanky, New York party," I roll my eyes at him.

"Sure thing," he winks.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I would believe you _if_ you weren't at work six days a week."

"I'm a regular party animal," I scoffed. Unsure of why I felt the need to prove him wrong, because if it were anyone else I would have just shrugged and ignored them.

"Go to lunch," he shoos me away, "the all-important CCO Martin Shefield is busy."

"Ooh love the colour of pompous on you, suits your complexion."

He playfully growls at me as I walk out of his office, heading straight to Rachel's desk.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes, let me get my coat," she smiles, stands up and grabs her things.

"What are you feeling?"

"I want to try Bouley in Tribeca they have a five course tasting menu that is suppose to be amazing," she gushed.

"Sounds perfect, let's get a cab."

Thank god our building was located in Midtown so our commute wasn't too long, we called in while on the drive to reserve a table. Once we finally arrived, we were seated promptly but I found that we received many evident stares when we passed a few tables. They then continued to whisper, I caught the murmurs of Ben's court case and sad looks made my way. I shook my head, but tried ignoring them.

"Hello Miss O'Reilly, I'm Patricia and we are so pleased that you and your friend could join us for lunch today," a beautiful red head smiled down at us. "Can I start you off with our house wine?"

"Sounds perfect," both Rachel and I answered.

Once Patricia left, Rachel glanced around and shook her head, "It's been almost a year, I can't believe you still have to deal with that."

"That's probably why I still don't go out," I shrug, Patricia returns with our wine and quickly leaves after taking our order. "When that entire media circus began it felt like my life was in the paper every week. Always something new."

"I saw," she looked at me with sad eyes. "Everyone knew your story."

"You're telling me, I think the Enquirer dug into my elementary school days," I shiver. "They contacted my old school and found a grade three photo of me… my dad had a field day and sued _everyone_," I laugh.

"I've only met your dad once and he seems like a brilliant man, strict but fair."

"He's quite different at home obviously, but he wouldn't have a successful empire if he didn't know how to handle people."

"I wish my dad was like yours," she gushed, making me laugh.

"What can I say, I'm just lucky I guess."

"Oh and what's up with you and Mr. Shefield?"

"Nothing, he's trying to act like a big brother."

"Not the way I see it."

"Well it's how I see it, I don't want any sort of relationship… ugh especially with a colleague and let alone Martin the philanderer!"

"He's not so bad," she chides.

I raise my eyebrow at her, "You like him, don't you?"

"No!" she said all too quickly.

"Uh huh… sure you don't," I wink at her, just as our first course appeared. Quickly stowing our Martin Shefield conversation and digging in to our food. Everything was completely delicious, the food melted in my mouth and I was almost sad that it was over after I finished the last bit of our final course. Paying for our bill we both got into a cab and rush back to our reality, leaving me with fond memories of this place.

The day wore on and I was thrust into the reality of my workday, I wouldn't have even realized that it was seven o'clock at night if Martin hadn't poked his head into my office.

"God you're still at it? I was going to wait for you to come and get me, but if I did that I would be here all night!" he exclaimed, taking a seat in front of my desk.

"Shefield, don't get your knickers in a twist, I was just finishing up."

"Well I suggest you finish now, I'm going to get you so drunk you won't make it into work tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow is New Year's Eve _and_ a Saturday, trust me even I wouldn't come into work. I'd like to save some sort of face around the office."

"At least you have your priorities straight."

"You know me," I give him a toothy grin and grab my things before motioning for him to follow me.

"We'll take a cab and I'll have someone pick up my car, I have big plans for you," he winks at me.

"This thing right here," I motioned to him, "is a little frightening,"

He barks out a laugh, "What's that?"

"You're freaky enthusiasm."

"Aww come on don't be so square."

"I don't know who's the square between the two of us," I laugh, "come on get us a cab so we can get this over with."

"Ouch, I could just drop you back home so you can finish off your pint of ice cream."

"You are such an asshole, are you insinuating that I'm fat or something?"

"Not at all," he looks me up and down, "not at all… but you need to loosen up O'Reilly."

"I am loose."

"No you're not, I've been watching you since you started last October. And what I found out was that you're fucking brilliant, but you're dead inside-"

"What-" I growled, our playful banter immediately gone.

"Don't get me wrong, I get it. You've been through some of the worst things in life and you still came out on top. And I don't know what you were like before, but I know _this_ wasn't it."

"I was never a big partier," I deadpanned.

He shakes his head, "I don't mean partying, I mean living."

"Oh pray tell what do you mean."

"Taking risks and chances, I know you love your job and what you do but you're so young. You need to date, make mistakes, go crazy, you're too young to be stuck in an office each day!" He says passionately, for a moment neither of us spoke so he continued, "So if you come with me tonight, I promise you to never take you so seriously because unlike those who will bend to your will, I won't."

I took everything he was saying and walked away; quickly hailing a cab and opening the door I looked right into his face and saw the disappointment etched in his face. "Are you coming, because he's already running the toll?"

Martin laughs and quickly runs up to me just as I slid into the cab.

That night was more like a meeting of sorts, with one night he showed me the fun I could have in New York. And it didn't end that night, it took awhile but Martin helped me figure myself out… even if that sounds weird. I thought that I had figured myself out, but soon I was taking more chances and meeting new people, figuring out what I truly did and did not like. My social calendar filled up with various social events where I made genuinely good friends, while trying new things. The months that followed that night Martin and I had developed a weird familial bond, and when I felt comfortable dating again without feeling like I was betraying Liam's memory, he played the over-bearing and over-protective big brother.

We often spent our weekends out of town together, despite rumours of us dating we had our own separate relationships… well he had his flavour of the month and I had my random yuppie. I figured it out two months into a relationship I had earlier that summer that I definitely did not want anything serious, it wasn't about Liam or Aiden, I just didn't want to get tied down. I sort of became a serial dater with most of them not lasting the first date, but there were a few who have hit the one-month mark. But they _always_ wanted more, the more I couldn't and didn't want to give; they say that you should only want to date people you could see marrying one day but deep down… like _deep_ in there, I feel like I've lost the two chances of true love that I did have. I know that's a bit melodramatic, but I didn't want to settle for average when I know how real and unadulterated love really felt like, and that was the only thing I craved. All or nothing really, I mean I don't want to settle down or have kids now but I find nothing fun about dating some random guy.

In that same year Steph and Sam decided to move here, which meant that the four of us ended up hanging out more often than not. This eventually turned awkward when it looked like we were in a perpetual double date, it didn't help that Steph continued to push the subject on me. She thought I should settle down like her, yeah… Sam proposed before they had moved to NYC and eventually married six months later. She was sickeningly happy and she wanted to share the love.

Now seven years later and I've stepped onto over one hundred and fifty countries, lived in ten of them, and met wonderful people who have filled my life with fond memories and unfathomable happiness. I've lived on a boat, in a hut, a palace, and in a rundown apartment in Prague, and all of those I hold close to me. I've pushed myself to the limit and became the curious adventurer, and I wouldn't trade my life for anything. I am truly blessed. The scars I have are testaments to my full life, I've lost friends but have gained so much more, I've made mistakes and grown from them, and greatest of all is I know that I have lived and finally found my inner peace.

Now that I'm back in New York, my friends and family have come to celebrate my thirtieth birthday. Seven years ago I would have dreaded turning the big 3-0, but in all honesty I'm excited for the new adventure that awaits me. So here I am seated at the centre of the "hottest" new restaurant in town called Ava, with Martin and Steph seated to my left and my dad and gramps to my right, with the rest of my friends I've made who could make it seated around me in our beautiful private room. Martin was filling me in on things I had missed while I was gone; we had our heads hunched together and shoulders touching, and I understand that to outsiders we looked like a couple but to our friends we were Martin and Kat. Though there is a slight age gap, there was something so youthful about him and he always told me I had an old soul, it was probably because he didn't want to seem so old while with me. Ha.

While our food was being served to us they toasted to me and for my return to the Big Apple, I had been living in London for a while due to some merger that I was personally working on. I had acquired Western Europe's largest publishing company, I schmoozed the competition and they eventually acquiesced to my demands but in all honesty it wasn't too hard. They were amidst claiming bankruptcy due to some poor financial managing; the owner didn't want to just sell to a big corporation and wanted to ensure that his staff would be kept on board. I agreed, keeping his original editing staff and some minor employees, but I refused to keep his finance team for obvious reason.

Thus upon my arrival in New York I was happily tucking my win in the bag, it was a long and strenuous job but it was so worth it. As the night continued on I felt a heat on my body, which made my body jerk up from my tight huddle with Martin. I looked around but didn't find the source of the heat that burned a hole in me; I haven't felt this very same burn since my one night in NYC during a layover many years ago and even then it resonated with me… I instantly grew paranoid, but I knew how improbable my rampant thoughts were heading.

The night had come to an end after a nightcap in one of NYC many lounges, and then Martin dropped me off at my apartment at three am. It was definitely a night to remember, for my friends that couldn't make it to dinner met up with us at the lounge. Even some of my ex-dates/ boyfriends who ended up becoming friends, with most of them settled down and happy.

Settling into my comfortable and mostly unused bed, I fell into an intense dream of a man with moss green eyes.


End file.
